Piratas do Caribe: A Fúria do Destino
by Valkyrjaa
Summary: Cap 27 on line. Após um bom tempo estou de volta! Quem quiser ler a história melhorada, mande um e-mail que eu envio o arquivo... Quando finalmente chegavam à seu glorioso destino, as fortunas colocam um terrível pirata contra a tripulação de Jack..
1. Aonde o Mundo Começa

_**Piratas do Caribe e a grande maioria dos personagens não me pertence é claro (e infelizmente rs). Mas ainda assim ouso desbravar esse mundo tão lindo .**_

_**Essa é uma concepção de um futuro pós terceiro filme, tateando no escuro...Sem mais, vamos ao texto P.**_

* * *

_Certa vez um velho muito velho que vivia a tropeçar no rum pelo cais de San Martin me disse com muita convicção que, tudo que acontece, tudo o que vivemos faz parte de um grande plano...  
Na época não dei mais atenção a este ensinamento ébrio do que hoje em dia, mas às vezes – e isso acontece geralmente quando estou em um estado igualmente ébrio – acabo parando para pensar no que o senhor de San Martin me disse – ou quis dizer – naquele final de tarde._

_Um pensamento rápido: Se assim fosse e a vida não passasse de um grande "plano", cada um dos nossos passos, cada encontro, cada suspiro, cada amanhecer, cada noite bem dormida ao lado de alguém - cada noite mal dormida também –... Tudo isso já teria sido premeditado há muito tempo por alguém ou alguma coisa disposta a jogar com nossa vida como se fossemos dados ou cartas e nada mais. E o pior é que não importaria nossos desejos ou feitos, por que não poderíamos fugir desse plano maior no final... Plano a que chamamos de destino. A vida é o que é, e nós somos o que nascemos para ser. Simples, limpo e ponto._

_Sinceramente, tudo isso não passa de um monte de bobagens na minha opinião. Bobagens ditas por um velho bêbado em um cais de San Matin. Um velho tão velho que quando meu pai ainda era uma criança da minha altura – e não que isso seja difícil – ele já era velho. E já dizia bobagens regadas a álcool no velho cais de San Martin._

_Eu acredito em coisas bem diferentes e nessas coisas eu penso mesmo quando estou longe das garrafas de rum de Tortuga. Eu acredito no "nosso". E que seja lá quem for que estiver olhando por nós – e se tiver mesmo – me permita a modéstia de acreditar que essa é a verdade. E em nome d'Ele mesmo me deixe jurar hoje, aqui e agora que tenho visto e acompanhado muitas pessoas mudarem desse jeito desde que deixei aquele cais naquela tarde..._

_E então "nosso" futuro – ou nosso destino, como preferir chamar – é conseqüência de nossas ações de hoje e não um passo a mais em um mapa de destino certo. Cada pegada que deixamos para trás marca a trilha pela qual iremos voltar um dia. E digo nosso com tanta vontade por que na verdade somos nós nossos donos. E somos nós que jogamos ou não com nossa vida._

_Para cada atitude sempre uma conseqüência._

_E agente conclui que a única coisa que existe é um ciclo. _

_E no final cada qual faz seu próprio destino. _

_Cabe a nós – e somente a nós – escolher o lugar que iremos ocupar nesta roda. E foi pensando exatamente assim que eu percebi que podemos ter a ilusão de que o futuro todo nos pertence. E o tempo não bastaria de brincadeira para as crianças do cais de San Martin, e o espaço todo só caberia na palma de nossas mãos._

_E quem sabe o mundo todo poderia ser nosso..._

_... E a verdade é que só nos bastaria querer...  
_

* * *

**Aonde o Mundo Começa...**_  
_

Abriu os olhos no buraco sujo aonde adormecera embaixo de uns trapos velhos que chamava de cobertor.  
Odiava quando chovia durante a noite. Deixava seu único par de meias encharcado e ele acabava tendo que sentir os dedos empapados até o sol dar o ar da graça. Resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se sentava direito aonde costumava dormir.

Era um buraco de pouco espaço que só dava para alguém muito pequeno se enfiar e aonde guardava seus pertences quando os tinha. Era situado em um beco sujo e mal localizado perto da praça central da cidade, acessível apenas por uma escada de cordas improvisada pela qual ele rastejava para poder dormir com o mínimo de segurança. Antes havia uma escada de madeira mal feita, mas o tempo e os cupins pareciam ter mais fome do que ele e a escada acabou virando história há muito tempo. E a julgar pelo estado da corda de cânhamo, ela também iria virar dentro em breve.

Repetiu o ritual matinal de se ajeitar e se vestir com mais pressa que o normal. Hoje era dia de feira em San Martin o que significava muitos "clientes" e talvez um bom prato de sopa e pão fresco na Flecha de Prata. Nem podia pensar direito nisso sem salivar um pouco, fazia dias que não colocava algo sólido ou em bom estado na boca, geralmente era o que encontrava por aí e uns poucos goles de água.

Saiu do buraco e desceu pelo apoio carcomido até o chão que ainda estava molhado por causa da chuva que caíra na madrugada e não demorou muito para que Jess corresse na direção da praça central da cidade, aonde o dia estava começando a acordar.

-

- Capitão? – Gibbs batia na porta da cabine com força – Capitão...?  
Jack ouvia distantemente a voz do Imediato. Estava abraçado ainda a uma garrafa vazia de rum em sua rede, balbucionando qualquer coisa em alguma linguagem mais difícil de entender do que a habital.

- Capitão Sparrow? Estamos aportando em San Martin...

San Martin... Eles haviam chegado então. Não sem tempo.

Haviam pegado uma tempestade pouco cômoda durante a madrugada e seria necessário reparar o casco antes de partirem novamente. E ele tinha pressa em partir.  
Sempre a tinha.

- Capitão...?

- Pelos nove infernos Gibbs, não entrou água o suficiente em meus ouvidos para me deixar surdo! – a resposta do capitão viera irritada e impaciente. O Imediato meneou a cabeça e saiu de perto da porta da cabine dizendo um "desculpe" pouco audível.

-

Seu capitão estivera mudado demais desde que voltara.

Estava mais reservado e sério do que antes e de uma forma boa ele sentia falta do velho Jack de vez em quando, aquela excentricidade toda caminhando pelo convés gritando ordem e itinerários tão confusos para os marinheiros... O grande capitão Jack Sparrow já não parecia tão grande e essa era a verdade.

Gibbs se apressou em gritar as ordens aos marujos para descerem e cumprissem com suas obrigações. Uma parte iria até a feira de San Martin para arrumar mantimentos enquanto outra ficaria por ali para concertar o Pérola Negra o mais rápido que fosse possível.

Do jeito que andava Jack iria querer colocar o navio no mar ainda antes do sol se por e isso exigiria uma rapidez quase impossível dos novos tripulantes. Alias, ele precisaria dar um jeito nisso também. Estavam precisando de mais gente e o jovem Sr. Velasgos fizera o favor de cair ao mar em meio à tempestade da ultima noite e simplesmente desaparecer – e isso somava mais um à lista de carne nova que precisaria arrumar.

E Gibbs sabia que isso não ia ser fácil. Como das ultimas 2 vezes.

Não era mais tão simples como antes, houve uma época em que cada porto tinha ao menos três ou quatro garotos querendo fazer parte de uma história de Piratas. Mas as coisas não eram mais assim.

Não era mais desde que Jack mudara, o Pérola parecia estar em desgraça e ele mesmo assumia para si que já pensara em procurar outro barco para servir, algum barco que lhe desse as coisas brilhantes das quais sentia tanta falta.

Mas desistia rápido da idéia de deixar Jack. O capitão precisava dele mais do que nunca e isso incluía a vez do Kraken ou a dos canibais...

Suspirou mais uma vez e começou a descer a rampa que dava para o cais sem deixar de dar uma olhadela para a porta da cabine ainda fechada. "Pobre Jack" era o que sempre pensava quando tentava procurar alguma resposta para a decadência do amigo mas a resposta nem era tão difícil assim. Trinta peças de ouro para o primeiro idiota que lhe provasse que isso não era culpa de uma certa Sra. Turner que eles não voltaram a ver desde que partiram de Port Royal a 3 anos.

- Um dia para a caça velho amigo, nem mesmo você pode ganhar todas...

_**  
**_

* * *

**Gente, espero que curtam a fic, estou querendo mto fazer um trabalho bom mas sei q falta bastante caminho a percorrer ainda... rs  
Desculpem-me os erros mas o sono, a pressa e a vontade de escrever os capítulos mais "interessantes" me incitam a deixar assim. Rs  
É minha primeira fic de Piratas do Caribe e ainda tem bastante coisa pela frente.  
Alias, vcs daqui escrevem mto bem, estou admirada...O.o  
Bjos  
E até a próxima  
K  
**


	2. Showtime!

**Showtime**

O dia estava começando a ficar agitado no centro da cidade.

O sol estava secando as poças de água que ainda restavam e a chuva da noite passada começava a ser apenas uma lembrança ruim. Jess não gostava de chuvas, o assustava desde que era menor, quando seu pai ainda sentava-se a seu lado na varanda e contava histórias para afastar o temor... Antes do velho menestrel adoecer e definhar até que bons ventos o levaram acabando com a agonia afinal.

Parecia que fora há tantos anos.

Uma vida tão distante e tão diferente, uma vida que era dele realmente. Aonde não precisava ser _outro_ e era simplesmente questão de ser _ela_...

Maldição.

Já nem sabia quantos anos estava nessa vida e nem tinha esperanças de um dia sair.

Quantos anos se passaram desde que Luigi se fora?

O contador de histórias construíra sua infância em mundos de sonhos e fantasias, aonde os castelos eram feitos de nuvens e presenciavam-se batalhas épicas todos os dias, em campos abertos cheios de nobres guerreiros e dentro de navios grandiosos na imensidão azul do mar. Batalhas que iam desde sagas de cavaleiros com as armaduras mais brilhantes e portadores de brasões da nobreza até os grandes navegadores desbravando um novo mundo repleto de perigos, monstros do mar, piratas e mistérios.

E é claro, tesouros. Muitos tesouros...

O ronco da barriga chamou sua atenção para o presente.

Precisava arrumar alguma coisa para comer logo, estava sentindo o corpo fraquejar já e a vista vez ou outra embaçava por alguns segundos.

Levou a mão até a lateral da cintura aonde sentiu um cilindro de madeira cumprido encoberto por um pano sujo entre os dedos, mas logo afastou a idéia de arrumar dinheiro desta forma.

Teria que ser do jeito mais difícil.

Mais difícil e mais divertido. Bem mais divertido.

Um sorriso malicioso começou a se formar no canto de seus lábios. Um brilho ardente acendendo nos olhos verdes com a procura pela vítima perfeita para lhe pagar um delicioso e bem merecido almoço no Flecha... Não que essa pessoa precisasse saber do bom feito executado... e essa era a parte divertida.

Parou em frente a uma banca que vendia frutos e pegou uma laranja entre as mãos como se estivesse analisando para compra, mas com o canto dos olhos procurava algum perdido andando distraído pela praça central.

Trocou de fruta, pegou uma maça vermelha de aparência apetitosa sentindo o estomago implorar por uma dentada...

Mas não ainda. Era só questão de tempo até passar algum idio...

Sorriu mais intensamente agora, deixando a maçã entre a pilha de frutas e dando uns passos lentos inicialmente, se virou e apertou o passo na direção contrária a que o _achado_ caminhava.

Era um homem de nem sabia-se quantos anos. Cabelos desgrenhados, aparência suja, roupas velhas e um lenço vermelho na cabeça sobreposto por um chapéu de 3 pontas. Tinha um andar que poderia ser definido na melhor das hipóteses como sendo _estranho_. Devia ser o tripulante perdido de algum navio que atracara para comprar mantimentos e parecia tão bêbado que nem deveria saber aonde estava.

Seria fácil demais.

Por um momento quase lamentou tanta facilidade, perdia um pouco da graça.

Foi um momento que passou rápido demais quando se lembrou da fome que sentia e aquele cara ia adquirindo uma imagem de salvador. Lembraria de agradecer a ele em suas preces mais tarde, mas por enquanto, era hora do show.

-

O mercado estava começando a encher quando ele finalmente chegou lá.

A praça estava abarrotada de bancas e mercadorias. Gaiolas de animais empilhadas, tablados com todo o tipo de coisa... San Martin era quase um paraíso para negociar produtos adquiridos da forma _diferenciada_.

Mas Jack Sparrow não estava atrás de negócios, estava atrás de rum.

Ele teimava em acabar sempre.

Parou em um ou outro local, pegando qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção na mão e a colocando de volta na bancada logo depois.

Nada que realmente quisesse.

Olhou de um lado para outro, procurando algum estabelecimento não-ortodoxo aonde pudesse conseguir um pouco de rum e talvez um pouco de companhia.

Com seu andar extravagante – e chamando um pouco de atenção por conta dele – encaminhou para uma taberna que avistou ali próxima.

O olhar meio vago não prestava muita atenção no cenário que o cercava, estava distante dali, no local que sempre estava ultimamente...

Poft.

_- Desculpe senhor..._

Um garoto que batia na altura do seu peito e andava com a cabeça tão baixa olhando para o chão esbarrara com ele de frente e em cheio.

_- Mais atenção da próxima vez garoto._ – Jack sorriu de forma um pouco debochada para o garoto que o olhou muito rapidamente, o que permitiu um breve vislumbre dos olhos verdes do garoto de pele clara.

Havia algo estranho no moleque, algo brilhante demais e aquele breve segundo de visão foi o suficiente para reparar isso.

O guri balbucionou alguma coisa em resposta, abaixou a cabeça novamente e apertou um pouco o passo de forma tímida, e Jack acompanhou-o se embrenhar no meio das pessoas que a cada minuto apareciam com mais freqüência na praça do mercado.

Tentou pensar no que estranhara tanto no olhar do rapazinho, mas não encontrou nenhuma resposta. Meneou a cabeça para os dois lados um pouco e voltou a se dirigir para a taberna e de uma forma meio perdida nem se lembrava no que pensava antes do encontrão.

Aquele brilho no olhar... não era normal. De fato que não o era.

Num lapso de consciência levou a mão até a lateral de seu cinto e sentiu falta de um saquinho de couro que deveria estar ali.

- Maldição...

Jack Sparrow virou nos calcanhares e correu na direção que vira o garoto da última vez. _Quem_ era louco, ousado ou esperto o suficiente para roubar o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow? Malditos fossem aqueles que levam dos outros o dinheiro para o rum!

* * *

**Pronto, segundo capítulo on line e terceiro quase pronto para ficar também  
Obrigada à ****Rose B. Sparrow**** que comentou o primeiro capítulo!  
Eu juro que caso soubesse comentaria no seu também, mas definitivamente não consegui rs. Mas aqui vão os elogios: Sua fic está ótima, estou curiosíssima em saber o que vai acontecer e estou esperando – ansiosamente – a continuação!  
Bjão e até mais!  
K**


	3. Sobre Homens e Gatos

**Sobre Homens e Gatos**

Jess ria consigo enquanto parava entre uma barraca de peixe e um tablado com alguns tipos de pó estranhos e de diversas cores.

A manga da camisa era longa demais para seu braço o que ajudava bastante na hora de esconder alguma coisa, era incrível como tinha tanta facilidade com isso. Tirou de dentro dela o saquinho de couro que tirara do homem agora pouco e o pesou rapidamente com a mão numa tentativa de identificar a quantidade do conteúdo.

Fácil e recheado, seu tipo preferido.

Sorriu novamente e o jogou para cima o pegando de novo na palma da mão enquanto começava a andar a andar para a direção da Flecha de quente e gostosa...

Até esqueceu da vida que levava enquanto sorria com a animação de um bom almoço.

Jogou o saquinho para o alto mais uma vez, mas agora, por um descuido, ele caiu ao chão. Estalou a língua no céu da boca em uma forma de escárnio de si mesma e abaixou-se para pega-lo de volta.

Reparou com o canto dos olhos a movimentação ligeira e anormal de um alguém vindo em sua direção...

- Oh-oh...

Era o cara do mercado! O _dono_ do _seu_ dinheiro! Droga! Mil vezes Droga!

Ela parou e pegou o saquinho do chão com um movimento rápido e pôs-se a correr fugindo do cara que a perseguia como permitiam suas pernas.Tá, não fora tão fácil afinal...Maldito, deveria estar bêbado!

-

O moleque o avistara e começara a correr.

Quando o pegasse arrancaria suas tripas pela boca!

Uma coisa era ser roubado, outra era perder o dinheiro para o rum.

Mas precisava admitir, o garoto era bom. Nem sentira o toque do rapaz. Tinha a mão leve demais.

- Hey, moleque!

-

- Pensa rápido Jessy, rápido, rápido, rápido! – A fugitiva olhava para os dois lados da rua larga atarracada de comerciantes e compradores, na esperança de encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-la a se livrar do perseguidor.

Maldição!

Ela precisava lembrar que não era uma ladra, era uma barda!

Foi isso que seu pai ensinou a ser!Não havia nascido para essa vida, havia nascido para uma platéia e aplausos!

Se bem que na teoria ele também sempre a ensinara a ser uma garota e não um homem...

"A necessidade faz o homem..."

Neste caso – por motivos de segurança pessoal – o fizera literalmente...

"... e a mesma necessidade faz os ladrões também."

E nesse caso – mas por motivos monetários – também o fizera literalmente.

- Não acha que está na hora de conceder aquela velha sorte? – ela disse como se alguém pudesse ouvir o rogo que fazia – e o tom era de quem tinha certeza de que estava sendo ouvida.

-

Jack não o perdera de vista um só minuto.

Pulara um ou outro caixote derrubado no chão com maestria e de outros ainda desviava em velocidade maior para que chegasse mais perto do pivete que lhe assaltara.

E estava conseguindo.

Mais uns poucos metros e aquele rato iria _pedir_ para poder lhe pagar uma garrafa de rum.

Ah se não ia!

Os transeuntes estavam começando a dar espaço para a perseguição, se recolhendo às laterais da rua admirados e curiosos, perguntando uns aos outros o que estava acontecendo e os motivos de tanta correria.

Se bem que nem mesmo ele bem sabia o motivo exato...

Na sinceridade o dinheiro não era nem seu – já deveria estar era no terceiro ou quarto dono _alternativo_ nas mãos do guri – e isso fazia com que não lhe fosse tão caras as moedas do saquinho, poderia arrumar mais do mesmo jeito que o garoto.

A questão era mais relacionada ao ego.

Ao ego e a uma curiosidade interessante.

O moleque tinha talento. Isso podia ser útil afinal...

-

Se não estivesse enganada a próxima rua à direita era um beco com bons lugares para se esconder e um deles dava acesso à rua de trás, mas se enfiar em um buraco e sumir poderia requerer uma distancia grande que lhe desse algum tempo para tal feito.

Não que estivesse com duvidas se conseguiria, ainda estava para nascer quem colocaria Jesselyn para trás, mas só por curiosidade deu uma espiadela por cima dos ombros procurando o perseguidor com um sorriso de vitória pré-estampado no rosto.

E não é que o maldito estava ainda mais perto do que antes? E ainda vinha desembestado como um cão bravo atrás de algum gato.

Um gato rápido e esperto, que pensava rápido demais depois de ser escaldado tantas vezes...

Nem queria pensar o que poderia acontecer caso o marinheiro a pegasse.As alternativas iam desde tomar um tiro até a descoberta do seu 'segredo' e isso definitivamente não era _nada_ bom. Ainda lembrava o que acontecera da última vez e olhando por esse prisma a morte parecia uma alternativa menos pior.

Não que já tivesse morrido para saber - e nem fazia questão -, mas sem duvida era bem melhor do que ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

O tiro era mais rápido e menos cruel. Definitivamente.

Jessy apertou o passo, protegeu o rosto e mirou em uma pilha de gaiolas de madeira que prendiam galinhas para a venda, aquilo iria servir para atrasá-lo.

Virou um pouco de lado para diminuir o efeito do impacto nela mesma e a pilha foi ao chão em um segundo enquanto erguiam-se cacarejos, penas e palavrões em resposta a seu ato.

- _Desculpa! _- ela disse olhando novamente por cima do ombro na esperança de ver a situação na qual colocara seu perseguidor.

As gaiolas, o mercador e mais uns três ou quatro ajudantes estavam no meio do caminho agora e ela pode visualizá-lo todo atrapalhado, procurando um caminho alternativo para conseguir alcançá-la. Ou ele aprendia a voar ou seria um a zero para ela.

Rindo um pouco, entrou no tal beco, desacelerando o passo e preparando algum lugar para se enfiar antes que ele aparecesse por lá e acabasse com a graça da vitória.

-

As pernas só responderam na hora em que ele já havia tropeçado na primeira galinha e caído no meio das muitas outras que agora começavam a tentar fugir do carcerer do qual haviam se libertado com a queda das gaiolas.Em um segundo estava em pé novamente e com o braço esquerdo e uns sopros tentava afastar as penas brancas com o qual fora presenteado.Não ouvira direito o que estavam falado com tantos 'co-cós' e gritos ambientes, mas era bom sair dalhi de perto antes que fosse obrigado a arcar com o prejuízo ainda por cima.

Vira o garoto entrar uma rua mais para frente e agora ele estava longe demais.

Precisava de uma alternativa para corte de caminho e ela brilhou em sua frente na forma de uma escada de pedra que levava para o andar de cima de um sobrado ali do lado. Ele afastou-se do centro da rua em direção às laterais.

O primeiro pé foi em um caixote, o segundo em um barril e com um pulo estava em cima da escada, já subindo no peitoril para que pudesse pular para cima do telhado mais baixo da casa ao lado.

Jack sorriu.

O pivete estaria _tão_ ferrado quando o pegasse.

Só aquela confusão toda lá embaixo já daria trabalho o suficiente para que o rapaz se esgueirasse e a menos que estivesse muito enganado, algum guarda já deveria estar correndo para saber o que acontecia e, pela primeira vez na vida, Jack não seria o golpista a ser julgado.

Caiu no telhado da frente e se equilibrou com um movimento rápido de braços. Correu para o outro lado agradecendo ao fato de que as casas eram muito próximas umas da outras e era questão de mais uma e ele chegaria ao beco no qual o ladrãozinho entrara.

Um passo, outro, mais um, um grito, outro passo...

- Desculpe senhora.  
Uma telha a menos e uma senhora fortinha de meia idade que costurava uma pano verde quase tivera um troço ao avistar a passagem dele por cima da casa.

Ele parou de sopetão na beira do telhado e teve tempo de ver o garoto se dirigir para o fundo do beco aonde deveria estar pretendendo se esconder.

Pronto ali estava.

O capitão sorriu de novo.

... e aproveitou para soprar uma pena branca que ficara em seu cabelo.

* * *

**Bom, aí está o terceiro capítulo.  
O quarto está pronto e logo vou postá-lo...  
Acho que esse monstrinho vai crescer um bocado ainda rs  
Sabe, caso alguém esteja lendo isso - e espero que sim - eu gostaria que vocês me dessem um oi, mesmo q fosse pra me xingar...óò  
Queria saber o que estão achando e se eu devo mudar/melhorar algo...'  
Bjão a todos  
K**

**(ps: estou tentando ler todos os fics já publicados aqui, estou me sentindo intimidada com a qualidade do local . )**


	4. A necessidade que faz o Homem

**A necessidade que faz o Homem**

- Will?

A voz de Elizabeth soava do quarto ao lado à sua procura, mas William Turner não sabia se queria ser encontrado no momento.

Da sacada de seu quarto ele olhava o horizonte tocando o mar. O sol estava ganhando altura ainda, deveria ser por volta do meio da manhã e o vento marítimo estava forte e carregado por um forte cheiro da chuva que chegaria pela tarde.

Elizabeth apareceu pela porta e por um tempo observou o marido recortado contra o dia, debruçado no parapeito, pensativo ao toque do vento que carregava seus cabelos... ele não estava bem. E ela sabia todas as suas dores, também as sentia...- William... - voltou a andar, os saltos de madeira ecoavam pelo quarto até que ela parou a seu lado tocando-lhe o ombro e chamando a atenção do marido para si.

Ele a olhou agora de forma intensa e profunda esperando que terminasse o que viera falar.

- ...eu servi o almoço, você precisar comer algo.

Ainda fazia pouco tempo desde que a ultima gravidez de Elizabeth havia fracassado... pouco tempo...

Nestes três anos ela não conseguira segurar filho no ventre por muito tempo e toda tentativa que eles faziam acabava resultando em um final doloroso e uma nova espera ansiosa de que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.Mas nunca o era... e ambos já estavam ficando cansados da dor que isso causava e, embora não assumissem um para o outro, era nítido o desânimo no olhar do casal.

E isso sem contar com o resto dos problemas...

Primeiro foram os com pirataria que o Governador Swann tivera a bondade - e a sorte - de livrá-los com um apelo direto feito à rainha e sob a condissão de não mais se enfiarem em um barco, teriam a suas vidas devolvidas.Resolvido este, não tardou a chegar o outro... e quanto à este nenhuma rainha ou toda influência do Governador Swann poderia resolver. E ele não sabia o que fazer...

- Como ele está? - Will perguntou de forma ansiosa, procurando o olhar da mulher na esperança de ouvir algo que lhe agradasse finalmente.

- Na mesma... não queria comer, não adiantasse o que eu falava... - ela dizia de forma desanimada.

- Vou fazê-lo querer...ele precisa se alimentar.

Will deixou a esposa na sacada, entrando para o quarto e partindo para outro com firmeza e sem olhar para trás em nenhum momento.

Não queria ver aqueles olhos tristes por mais tempo. Sua esposa estava arrasada, parecia abatida mais do que ele e ainda conseguia se manter de cabeça em pé.

Era a mulher mais forte que conhecera, e a amaria para sempre...As coisas não andavam bem na casa dos Turner. Definitivamente não.

Mas era inútil se preocupar ainda mais, elas jamais chegaram a andar direito mesmo...

-

Três batidas na porta e de lá de dentro uma tosse seca em resposta.

- Pode entrar...

William entrou no quarto com cuidado, fechando a porta em seguida. A janela de madeira estava apenas entreaberta e fachos de sol entravam timidamente pelo quarto, iluminando a imagem do homem que estava deitado na cama, coberto até o peito.  
Era um velho já muito velho, parecendo que a idade avançara mais do que poderia suportar o corpo. As mãos enrugados iam até a boca para aparar a tosse que não parava em momento algum. O jovem andou até a cama do senhor e sentou-se a seu lado, buscando alguma coisa no olhar cadavérico que lhe era tão familiar, tão seu. Mas o brilho que conhecera a 3 anos não estava lá, já havia sido levado...

-Pai...

Bootstrap Bill estava longe de parecer com qualquer coisa que já fora um dia.A idade lhe alcançara muito antes do que deveria alcançar e deixara apenas a carcaça do que ele fora. Arriscava dizer que estava melhor com moluscos saindo do corpo tamanha era a aparência frágil e doentia que havia adquirido, a ponto de não conseguir mais sair da cama e se sustentar nas próprias pernas.

- Não me olhe assim Will...me faz pensar que estou sendo velado. - Bootstrap riu para o filho, querendo vê-lo mais animado do que aquilo.- Você precisa se alimentar direito, Elizabeth me contou que se recusou a comer hoje.

- Não me leve a mal mas não fiquei animado com o cardápio. Ela é um amor de esposa, mas não é das melhores cozinheiras...

Pai e filho riram um pouco o que acabou cedendo espaço para uma nova crise de tosses que tardou em parar desta vez. O filho ficou ainda mais preocupado e a tensão voltou a crescer entre eles.

- Vamos moleque, para com isso. Eu já imaginava que fosse acontecer algo parecido. Não cumpri meu contrato com o Holandês Voador e agora os anos que restavam de serviço estão sendo jogados em minhas costas de uma só vez. Não se pode fugir do destino então não fique me olhando assim...

- Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pai...

- Eu sei que faria.

- Faria mesmo...

- Não estou cobrando.

- Sei que não.

- Então para com isso e vá cuidar da sua esposa, ela não me pareceu bem hoje.  
Will se levantou da cama do pai, pensando em um turbilhão de coisas mas não deixou qualquer uma escapar pelos lábios.Mas não era preciso que ele dissesse para que seu pai percebesse...

- Não fique pensando que têm fracassado com nós dois, você tem feito seu melhor Will, por ela e por mim...

O jovem Sr. Turner não respondeu nada a seu velho, virou-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto, iria tentar enfiar algo no estomago antes de voltar à ferraria aonde iria continuar trabalhando para o resto da vida... mesmo agora com sua nova vida de fidalgo.E não sabia por que, isso era tão desolador quanto os outros problemas.

Não era possível que não houvesse algo que pudesse ajudar seu pai mas ele não sabia o que fazer.Há uns anos atrás seria questão de ir atrás de Jack e pedir-lhe ajuda para encontrar a feiticeira que sabia respostas para tudo, mas Elizabeth pedira para que não voltassem a se embrenhar nesta vida agora que seu pai havia conseguido salvá-los da forca.

Ela pedira para que não voltassem a ver Jack Sparrow.

E no fundo ele sabia que o esforço do pai não era apenas o motivo de lhe fazer tal apelo, mas era melhor assim embora sentisse saudades do amigo.Ouvira falar coisa ou outra dele por um tempo e depois não teve mais notícias do capitão. Nem mesmo as costumeiras fofocas absurdas...

Deveria ter se perdido no mundo ou morrido, embora a primeira fosse absolutamente mais provável que a segunda.

Mas a vontade era crescente de procurá-lo para resolver este problema.

Vontade de voltar para o mar e viajar até o horizonte.

De voltar para casa com algo que pudesse salvar seu pai de ir ao pó antes mesmo de morrer.

Vontade de se permitir ser livre outra vez...

Se ao menos soubesse de algo para ajudar a driblar o destino...

* * *

**Olá!  
Capítulo 4 no ar, 5 na gaveta e 6 sendo escrito!  
Obrigada pelos comentário!  
Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!  
Estou me esforçando para ler as outras fics do site o qnto antes pq além de serem ótimas, faço questão de retribuir a gentileza!  
**

**Lola, obrigada pelo apoio, estou me esforçando para fazer jus ao site e fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado!  
**

**Já Etecetera, a Jessy não é tão criança assim não rs. Ela é miúda e um pouco mirrada por causa de não se alimentar direito e fazer o possível para parecer um garoto pelos mesmos motivos de segurança que a Julie (sim, estou lendo e adorando, embora não tenha terminado de ler ainda, amei a história e a personagem). **

**Ela tem por volta de uns 18 anos mas nem ela mesma lembre disso rs.  
E entrei na comunidade já! Bem bolada**

**Katie, a sua fic é a próxima da lista (sim, eu fiz uma lista rs) e quando eu terminar de ler a q estou lendo agora -infelizmente estou com pouco tempo / mas estou me esforçando- eu irei lê-la sem falta. Obrigada novamente e espero que gostem desse capítulo, daqui a uns 2 dias tem outro rs.**

**Bjos **

**K**


	5. Sorte de Bardo

**Sorte de Bardo**

Jack saltou do alto do telhado para um amontoado de caixas e dele para o chão da rua, caindo com certa graça atrás do moleque que procurava nervosamente algum canto seguro para se esconder.

O susto foi tamanho com o baque que Jack causou com sua aterrisagem que Jessy deu um pulo para trás, assimilando rapidamente a imagem do homem a sua frente com o tempo e percurso que ele deveria ter feito para ter conseguido intercepta-la, amaldiçoando mil vezes seu nome.

Ela tentou se virar rapidamente, dando um solavanco para frente, para voltar a correr, mas desta vez ele fora mais rápido.A agarrou pelo pulso e a segurou firme no lugar, impedindo um avanço da guria.

- Não dessa vez... - ele sorriu de deboche para ela que tentava puxar inutilmente seu pulso de debaixo de sua mão.

- Me solta! - tinha um tom de desespero e terror, abismada com a idéia de ser pega novamente. Levou a outra mão até o pulso e puxava com força, evitando olhar nos olhos de seu captor.

- Acho que você está com algo que me pertence rapaz.

Jessy pegou o saquinho de couro que guardara em um bolso na parte de dentro do colete e o jogou ao chão, parando de se debater tanto e fitando o capitão pela primeira vez nos olhos, o coração acelerado quase saia pela boca.

- Aqui está...entenda, não foi nada pessoal. Agora me deixa ir... _por favor._

O olhar da garota era de súplica, irresistível em muitos aspectos. Irresistível demais...Estranho.

_Bem_ estranho.

Tão estranho que fez com que o olhar de Jack se prendesse ao olhar dela e ele novamente se viu mergulhado no mistério que continha, tentando decifrar o que havia de errado nele.O garoto a sua frente era pequeno, deveria ter por volta de um metro e meio e não parecia muito velho. O rosto era bonito - e isso era a parte mais estranha, afinal Jack Sparrow não achava _garotos_ bonitos - e de traços finos. Haviam sardas nas bochechas - que estavam muito vermelhas - e no nariz afilado. Os olhos eram de um verde muito claro, cheio de vida e com aquele brilho...o brilho que vira no mercado. Usava roupas surradas, sujas e rasgadas e um chapéu que cobria os cabelos loiros, do qual algumas mechas fugiam e caíam pela frente dos olhos e do rosto.

- A questão aqui não é o dinheiro rapaz.

- Quer que eu peça desculpas então? - ela disse em um tom meio bravo, não gostava da forma que ele estava a olhando, sempre antecedia a um "Você é uma garota!" e o início de um novo pesadelo particular.

- Qual seu nome rapaz?

- Que importa meu nome? - ela voltou a dar um tranco com o braço. Em vão.

- Não se rouba Jack Sparrow. E se alguém conseguiu é um alguém que mereça meus cumprimentos e uma boa dose de rum...

- Sparrow? _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow?

O tom mudara um pouco, era uma base de riso e desdém atípicos.

Quando alguém se lembrava dele era com raiva ou admiração, não com desdém. Mais raiva que admiração, era verdade.  
E

le franziu a testa agora pouco crédulo.

- _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow...

- Não mesmo! - Jessy começou a rir agora, nem tentando mais fugir do braço dele.

Aquele riso não era de homem nem que ele fosse dos mais afeminados. Aquela sonoridade gostosa era difícil de confundir...

- Não? E por que _não_?

- Segundo dizem o Capitão Jack Sparrow é um cara bem diferente, com um ar de mistério e vida que faltam em você amigo. Dizem que é mais alto e mais bonito também... Nada contra você, você tem seu charme mas está um pouco acabado... Além do mais eu já conheci uns cinco Jack Sparrow nesta cidade, e isso só no último ano e ao menos dois deles eram mais convincentes que você, sabe?

Jack olhou a garota de uma forma analítica, mantendo os olhos presos em seu olhar de riso, ela parara de se debater.

- Vamos parar para analisar esse pensamento. Você diz que eu não sou Jack Sparrow por que ouviu histórias nas quais a descrição do capitão era diferente da minha. Porém acredito eu que as mesmas pessoas que não enxergam ou permitem que uma mulher se passe por garoto não sejam as mais aptas para darem um relato verossímil de um pirata procurado que muito provavelmente nem tenham visto... E eu tenho mais provas para dar a você de que sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow do que você tem para dar pra mim de quem é um garoto.

Jessy ouviu aquilo com um misto de assombro, surpresa e horror.Não só sabia-se lá como ele a descobrira como estava nas mãos - literalmente - de um pirata perigoso e procurado.

"E cade aquela sorte de bardo?" Se pudesse daria um tiro no idiota que a convencera disso.

- C-como...?

O rosto da guria ficou tão vermelho que parecia que ela iria explodir.

Jack aproveitou o momento de surpresa da garota e com um bote rápido com a mão tirou-lhe a boina surrada, deixando que os longos cabelos loiros caíssem livres pelos ombros, descendo até quase a cintura em uma onda bonita e dourada. Agora não restava duvidas, era uma mulher. Das bonitas por sinal, embora ainda mantivesse o ar juvenil de antes.

Existiam três coisas que ele sabia como identificar: uma garrafa de rum de qualidade, alguma coisa de valor no mercado e uma garota bonita.

- Interessante... - ele sorriu de uma forma mais sombria, o que assustou ainda mais a garota.

- NÃO! por favor...devolve isso! - Ela pulou tentando alcançar o chapéu que ele erguera para que ela não alcançasse - devolve antes que alguém mais veja!

- Então qual seu nome? - era a vez dele achar graça, soltou o pulso da garota e manteve o chapéu no alto para que ela não pudesse pegar.

- Devolve! - Não seja má educada, "Devolve" é um nome muito feio para uma mulher.

- Te conto se devolver! Agora vamos...

- Almoça comigo?

- _Quê_? - até parou um pouco, incrédula com a excentricidade da ocasião.

- Eu te disse, não é qualquer um que consegue fazer o que você fez e com a facilidade que você tem...e acho que podemos utilizar seu dom para coisas mais úteis...Almoça comigo?

Que cara pirado.

Tanto doido no mercado e ela escolheu o pior. Grande Jessy... pra variar em confusão... e todos os méritos eram seus, lembraria de se aplaudir quando pudesse.

- Eu acho que não amigo...- ela disse rindo um pouco - lembra da parte em que eu te robei, te enganei e ainda te chamei de acabado?

Jack fez uma careta de desgosto. Ela tinha feito isso mesmo afinal.

- Sabia que você não está em posição de me negar nada, amor...?

- Tá bom, tá bom...almoço, agora dá aqui! - e com um pulo mais alto ela o alcançou, puxando-o para si e ajeitando na cabeça, torcendo os cabelos e os enfiando para dentro da boina. Não iria ser nenhum _favor_ almoçar com o cara, mas a situação ainda era desconcertante e realmente estranha.

Jack parou e analisou a garota que ainda estava rosada de vergonha e irritação.

- E seu nome...?- Jess...Jessy, pode me chamar de Jessy...

Foi a vez dela de parar e olhá-lo, analítica.

- É um bonito nome amor...Jéssica?

- Não...você é mesmo o Capitão Jack Sparrow?

- Em carne e osso amor... - E mostrou-lhe a tatuagem no braço direito com a ave voando, acima do P marcado à fogo que tinha no pulso.

- Não me leve a mal, mas a lenda te caía tão melhor... que aconteceu com você? De uns anos para cá mal ouvi falar no seu nome...

- Realmente admiro sua sinceridade... Tive alguns problemas...- Sei...ouvi falar. Se escuta muita coisa em um porto...

_- Eles foram por ali! Eu os vi entrar naquele beco!_

A afirmação veio longe...lá da feira mas foi audível o suficiente para despertar a atenção dos dois.

- Então...? - Ela disse em um tom de urgência, mas com um sorriso malandro de satisfação por ter causado tanta confusão e estar saindo impune - de novo.

- Suponho que a senhorita saiba como sair daqui de uma maneira alternativa...

Jessy olhou em volta, procurando algo.

- Ali, embaixo daquele...pano...tem um buraco pequeno que dá na outra rua. Eu consigo passar tranquilamente e como você não é grande coisa deve conseguir também... -ela disse de forma apressada, já se dirigindo e tirando o pano que cobria a rota de fuga.

- Sua sinceridade realmente é comovente...

- Me esforço! - Jessy riu, se esgueirando para dentro do buraco e logo sendo seguida por Jack que recobriu o lugar com o pano escuro.

Dentro em breve estariam eles andando pela rua como se nada houvesse acontecido com eles, se dirigindo para a taberna Flecha de Prata.

E ainda que Jessy não soubesse, a sorte reservada aos bardos não lhe faltara antes e não tinha começado a falhar agora...

* * *

**Oi de novo gente!**

**Novo capítulo aí e em breve mais outros, tenho escrito uns 4 ou 5 para serem postados já rs.**

**Mesmo que só a Etecetera mande review, espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da fic - ao menos lendo rs - Então queria agradecer muito à Etecetera - que eu espero que tenha um apelido mais fácil - e novamente dizer que sua fic está linda de morrer e eu quase tive uma sincope de coraçõezinhos ao ler o último capítulo.**

**E não precisa se desculapr, por favor...a idéia foi de que a Jessy realmente parecesse mais nova, ela se esforça em parecer mais criança por que isso faz as pessoas ficarem com dó e facilita seu trabalho .**

**Então é isso, bjos e até mais**

** K**


	6. Mudança de Ventos

**Mudança de Ventos**

- Só por curiosidade... QUANTO VOCÊ _BEBEU_ PRA TER UMA IDÉIA DESSAS?

Jessy simplesmente achava aquilo tudo absurdo demais.

- Amor não se apress...

- E dá pra parar de me chamar de amor?

Não demorou muito para que Jessy e Jack chegassem à taberna depois que despistaram por completo o pessoal do mercado.

O local estava cheio.

Os atendentes andavam rápido de um lado para outro e era incrível ver como não esbarravam uns nos outros.

Escolheram uma mesa mais ao canto, aonde pudessem ter um pouco mais de privacidade para conversarem sem que ninguém conseguisse ouvir os assuntos que pretendiam tratar.

- Por que a idéia te parece tão absurda, amor?

- Por quê? Horas, por que - ela baixou a voz, se inclinando um pouco para frente para facilitar a conversa - eu sou uma mulher, lembra?

- Essa é a melhor parte - Jack riu de uma forma mais maliciosa.

- To falando sério Jack, uma mulher em um barco cheio de homens... Só de falar isso me sinto idiota.

_- O que vão querer pedir?_ - Um homem alto, careca e pançudo vestindo um avental branco e sujo, levando um pano no braço e com uma cara de desconfiado aproximou da mesa, parando ao lado dos dois e olhando de Jack para Jessy com a testa franzida de desconfiança.

A conversa dos dois parou de imediato e Jessy baixou o olhar para o chão enquanto Jack olhou para o homem, com o jeito meio enrolado que fez o atendente ficar ainda mais desconfiado.

- Traga rum... E algo para comermos, que acha rapaz? Que quer comer? - Jack olhou o desconcerto da garota olhando ainda o chão como se estivesse intimidada pelo homem que os atendia.

- ...pode ser pão...ou sopa... - disse ela baixo.

_- Espero que seu amigo tenha trago dinheiro para pagar a conta desta vez._

Rapidamente a garota enrubesceu, se encolhendo mais na cadeira.

O capitão olhou a reação curioso e ao ver o tamanho desconcerto interrompeu o homem elevando um pouco a voz.

- O senhor ouviu o rapaz não é? Traga pão, sopa, carne e o que tiver mais na cozinha que seja bom para meu amigo...agora anda, anda!

E em vista da apreensão do homem que ainda olhava de um para o outro, colocou sobre a mesa de madeira três moedas grandes que seriam mais do que suficiente para pagar a refeição por quase uma semana.

- _Anda!_

O homem deu uma ultima olhadela para os dois e colocou as três moedas em um bolso largo na altura da cintura. Riscou algo em um pedaço sujo e rabiscado de papel e partiu para a cozinha resmungando algo que não dava para se ouvir.

- Obrigada... - Jessy disse baixo, erguendo um olhar de agradecimento verdadeiro para o homem à sua frente.

- Vou te ensinar uma coisa agora que vai fazer parte da minha tripulação amor...

- Mas eu nã...

- Encare a vida nos olhos e com um sorriso no rosto. Ela se confunde enquanto dá tempo de enganá-la... - Sorriu deixando à mostra os dentes de ouro enquanto colocava na mesa as mesmas moedas que o homem colocara no bolso uns momentos antes.

Jessy riu agora mais relaxada, o rosto voltando à tonalidade clara de antes.

- Você é rápido...Tão rápido que já deduziu que eu aceitei sua proposta, embora me lembre de ter dito que não iria entrar para sua tripulação, capitão.

- Anos de prática - ele voltou às moedas ao lugar de origem - Posso estar enganado amor, mas parece que sua alternativa é tão odiosa quanto à idéia de se arriscar a me acompanhar...

Ela sabia que era verdade e por isso não respondeu e em vista disso ele continuou o que estava falando.

- Continuar a viver nas ruas se escondendo e arriscando o pescoço todo dia para comer amor? Estou te oferecendo uma chance de roubar com estilo. Eu posso te ajudar, você me ajuda e ficamos quites... E você pode dormir na minha cabine e se souber se impor perante os marinheiros não vai ser importunada, já tivemos mulheres a bordo antes... Não acho que alguém vá querer me contrariar. Estou te dando a chance de ser você, querida...

Jack assistiu com certa satisfação um sorriso abrir nos lábios da garota, aquela chama de vida acendendo no olhar de novo. Ele lembrara o que era aquele brilho. Ele mesmo já o sentira embora faziam-se anos que começava a morrer dentro dele, por isso ele admirara nela. Era a vontade de vencer distâncias, conhecer o mundo, ir em direção do sol e encontrar as estrelas...

- Mulher a bordo não dá azar capitão?

- Já tive todo o azar que podia com mulher a bordo Srta. Jessy, acho que posso lidar com isso novamente...

Ela riu novamente, o homem voltando com os pratos que pediram e os serviu sem qualquer problema dessa vez. Ela esperou até que o homem se afastasse e voltou a falar.

- Devo lhe informar que bardos trazem boa sorte...

- Já era tempo dos ventos mudarem à nosso favor ... - e tomou a garrafa de rum, oferecendo-a em um brinde.

- Acho que esse é o começo de uma linda amizade Capitão Sparrow. - e ela repetiu a ação dele, brindando um sorriso animado e sapeca antes de ambos darem um gole para confirmarem o que haviam dito.

- Quantos anos tem, amor?

Ela já começara a comer sem muita educação, estava faminta e aquilo tudo cheira bem demais para exigir formalidade.

- Eu não sei... Perdi a conta sabe? - disse depois de engolir um grande pedaço de pão e queijo - Não se tem muita noção de tempo nas ruas, um dia depois do outro e é só. Todos iguais. Mas já estou a uns bons anos vivendo na rua, quando meu pai morreu eu tinha uns oito...devo estar beirando os 20 daqui a pouco.

- Quase 20? Com esse corpo? E eu que não sou grande coisa...

- Hey...

- Desculpe, mas lhe falta um pouco de carne nos ossos...

- 3 à 1 Capitão.

- Mas não é de todo o mal, podemos conversar melhor sobre isso em minha cabine se quiser, amor.

Jack sorriu, começando a comer também.

- Não que seja da sua conta Sparrow, mas para seu governo eu estou enfaixada para não deixar minhas curvas à mostra...

- Me sinto inclinado a dizer que fiquei curioso em vê-la sem suas faixas...

- Me sinto inclinada a recusar totalmente sua sugestão - ela sorriu de uma forma doce demais.

- Como quiser amor... Tome - tirou umas moedas e empurrou para sua direção - compre uma roupa, se ajeite e no final da tarde nos encontramos no cais, vamos partir esta noite. Caso não mude de idéia, te encontro lá.

Jessy sorriu mais um pouco, aceitando de bom grado o que lhe era oferecido.

No final da tarde ela estaria lá, não iria mudar de idéia.

Ela aprendera - algumas vezes às duras penas - de que quando uma chance lhe era oferecida, ela a agarrava. Não se tinham duas chances na vida.

E pelo mal ou pelo bem, ele tinha toda a razão.

A alternativa de continuar vivendo nas ruas e roubando moedas para comer pão era bem mais odiosa do que se arriscar ao lado dele...

Um bardo precisa estar atento às oportunidades de ser e de fazer história, e sinceramente, conhecera poucas chances melhores do que esta.

* * *

**Oie gente!  
Fiquei super feliz com os comentários, de verdade muito obrigada. Isso me animou mto à continuar escrevendo. Tanto que vou deixar já dois capítulos postados como agradecimento.  
Obrigada mesmo.**

**E como diria Jack, agora vamos por partes:  
(a segunda parte fica no pós do capítulo 7 )**

**  
Lola eu tbm sempre que possível esperando atualizações das fics que eu já li enquanto continuo lendo as que eu ainda não tive tempo para terminar, e realmente é assustador o padrão de qualidade que vocês têm aqui. Mas eu não vi nada teu nesta página, vc tem alguma fic de PdC? (e se tiver e eu não tenha enxergado me desculpe mesmo, as vezes consigo ser totalmente cega)**


	7. Está escrito rapaz

"**Está escrito rapaz..."**

Estava mais tarde do que o costume quando Will fechou a ferraria.

O dia nem fora de todo cheio, mas o ferreiro estava com a mente distante demais para conseguir adiantar o trabalho como costumava fazer.

Chovera forte durante a tarde e agora apenas uma garoa grossa cobria a noite que já estava começando a cair. As poucas pessoas que ainda restavam a passear estavam se retirando agora e as ruas de pedra estavam ficando sozinhas com suas poças de água.

Colocou seu casaco e chapéu para evitar se molhar demais e começou a andar de volta para casa. Elizabeth deveria estar preocupada.

Apertou o passo a medida que a chuva parecia apertar também.

- _Señor_...

Uma mulher já velha, curvada e coberta por um manto se apressou até ele. Meio coxa, cabelos cinzentos e cumpridos, faltavam-lhe uns dentes na boca e os olhos amarelados eram misteriosos e profundos. O sotaque era fortemente hispânico.

- _Tens um minuto señor?_

William parou diante da velha, molhada e de aparência tão cansada.

- O que a senhora...?

_- Uma moeda para quem não tem nada?_

Ela se posicionara na frente dele de uma forma incisiva e Will recuara uns dois ou três passos.

- Senhora...

Ela avançou contra ele e rapidamente pegou seu pulso esquerdo, virando-o para cima e com uma força difícil de acreditar que tinha, abriu seus dedos com a outra mão.

_- Posso lhe fazer um favor Señor. Turner..._

Will pensou em puxar a mão da mulher mas o fato de citar seu nome o fez mudar de idéia.

- Quem é você? - perguntou baixo para a mulher que focara os olhos nos dele. Will teve uma forte impressão, algo estranho no olhar da senhora. Era como se ela estivesse olhando dentro de sua alma.

_- Ninguém... Mas posso lhe fazer um favor em troca de moedas Sr. Turner...um favor para aliviar seu coração._

- O que vai fazer?

_- Te dizer o que quer saber Senõr. Turner..._

- E como sabe o que quero saber? E como sabe meu nome?

Ela tocou a palma da mão de William com os dedos.

_- Está escrito rapaz, bem aqui... Quando terminar você me recompensa se achar que deve._

Ele exitou um pouco ainda, mas algo além da curiosidade o instigava a deixá-la continuar com aquilo. Algo dentro dele respondia ao olhar amarelado como o de um gato. Algo que pedia pelo que ela tinha à falar.

_- O tempo lhe é precioso William... mas ele passa rápido demais. Escoa pelas mãos como a areia escoa pela ampulheta. Mas ele o têm feito mais do que o normal. E as coisas preciosas estão indo embora... O que faria jovem Turner, se pudesse controlar o tempo? Se o destino coubesse em suas mãos?_

Will foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

Mas não era uma pergunta estranha, a surpresa viera na forma de uma certeza absoluta de que sabia o que fazer.

E na forma como aquilo fez arder algo lá dentro.

- Eu salvaria meu pai.

_- O senhor Turner precisa de mais tempo. E o seu jovem filho precisa encontrar uma forma de dá-lo a ele. Mas ele não sabe como o fazer e por isso seu coração está apertado..._

Ele continuou quieto, a olhando e esperando que falasse alguma novidade para ele.

_- O que faria jovem William, o que sacrificaria para conseguir o que mais deseja? O que vale a vida de seu pai?_

- Eu faria qualquer coisa.

_- Até mesmo abriria mão daquilo que mais ama?_

- O que quer dizer com isso mulher?

_- Existe um lugar William Turner. Um lugar aonde pode se conseguir o que seu coração mais deseja. Um lugar de escolhas..._

- E onde é este lugar?

_- Junto ao seio da terra as raízes se escondem. Desde o começo das eras contam o tempo do mundo, esperando o coração que deseja. Através da serpente de fogo, aonde o dragão encontra a tartaruga..._

- E como faço para chegar lá?

_- A dragão indica aonde se enterram as raízes, mais do que isso não sei dizer._

William fechou a mão e puxou o pulso das mãos frias da mulher, pegando no bolso duas moedas de prata e estendendo-as à senhora.

- Agradeço os serviços.

_- Mas devo lhe advertir jovem Señor William, que nem sempre..._

- Eu agradeço os serviços. - disse de forma mais brusca a interrompendo. Não sabia realmente por que fora dar atenção à mulher e aquele monte de bobagens.

Ela fez um gesto de agradecimento e guardou as duas moedas, mas continuo ali o olhando de uma forma sombria.

Will deu a volta pela mulher e voltou à andar rápido para casa, a ignorando por completo mas sendo seguido a cada passo pelo olhar da cigana.

Havia pensado que algo que ela pudesse dizer lhe seria de alguma valia mas no final não o fora... nem mesmo entendera o que ela quis dizer com aquele papo de tartaruga e dragão.

Iria para casa e a noite passaria como todas as outras e, sobre encontro com a velha, não falou à ninguém.

Nem enquanto jantava em silêncio com a mulher ou quando deitara-se a seu lado na cama. E ela não perguntou no que ele pensava. Não sentia que era necessário e ele agradeceria isso à ela para sempre.

A chuva ainda iria se alongar pelo resto da noite e cuidadosamente embalaria o doce sono de Elizabeth, mas já era muito tarde quando o ferreiro finalmente conseguiu pregar os olhos.

E naquela noite seria visitado em sonhos por serpentes e dragões alados que voavam por cima do oceano. Dragões de olhos amarelados como os de um gato...

* * *

**(continuando...)**

**Kadzinha Muito obrigada! Eu acho que estou um pouco enrolada até com esse começo, mas é que eu gostaria os acontecimentos vindouros fossem bem estruturados. Mas as vezes acho que está enrolado demais rs. Agradeço mesmo o comentário, espero que continue agradando.**

**Taty estou lendo sua fic agora e estou simplesmente encantada (embora ainda esteja no meio do capítulo 6). Além de escrever muito bem você estruturou de uma maneira excelente que realmente faz parecer que é uma continuação do segundo filme. Simplesmente demais.**

**Ety adorei o apelido . E quanto à sua história eu estou esperando MTO a continuação, o último capítulo foi tão lindo! Que bom que riu com o capitão rs, está sendo muito divertido escrever as cenas com ele, espero q esteja bom também pra vocês.**

**Bjos e até o próximo!  
K**


	8. Sobre barcos, carnes e doidos

**Sobre barcos, carnes e doidos**

Jessy correu até o cais mais apressada do que nunca.

O Sol começava a se deitar no Leste e ela corria apressada para não se atrasar _mais_.

Jack a deixara com umas moedas e a incumbência de se preparar para zarpar, mas lhe advertira para não atrasar ou iria pensar que ela desistira.

E pra variar, é _claro,_ ela se atrasou.

Se ocupara em arrumar algumas mudas de roupas novas e limpas, além de arrumar alguns outros objetos de que uma mulher precisaria.

No final não era nada de grandioso, mas ela queria fazer bonito... Seria bom demais fazer o capitão engolir o que falara na hora do almoço e o deixar de queixo caído agora que estava vestida como mulher.

E esse foi o motivo que a levou a se arrumar tanto e por tanto tempo.

Ou ao menos achava que o era.

Tinham muitos barcos no cais o que dificultava um pouco a procura por um específico. Muitos marinheiros estavam carregando seus barcos no fim do dia e a sua passagem fora alvo de muitos comentários, assovios e propostas pouco cristãs, o que a fez rir um pouco...

Talvez se tivesse mais tempo talvez até se divertisse um pouco com isso.

Mas não agora.

Tinha pressa em achar Jack e o Pérola Negra.

Não muito longe um senhor franzino, de cabelos ralos e tropeçando pelo cais com uma garrafa nas mãos cantarolava uma música estranha que tirava sua concentração. Sem pensar muito, correu até ele e tocando-lhe o braço - coisa que o assustara a julgar pelo tombo que por pouco não levou - chamou sua atenção, e acabou o virando em sua direção com um sorriso amável nos lábios.

- Senhor...

- O que a jovenzinha deseja? - disse ele tentando focá-la na visão.

- Que o senhor parasse de cantar. Mas, além disso, queria saber se podia me dar uma informação - ela disse sorrindo.

- Tudo para uma garota bonita como você...

- O senhor sabe em qual doca está aportado um navio de velas negras que chegou esta manhã ao cais?

- O Pérola Negra? Ah sim, eu o vi...

- O Senhor é lindo sabia? Vou lembrar-me de ti em minhas orações... - ela sorriu toda doce para o homem desdentado que parecia acreditar em suas palavras - Aonde ele está?

- Uma garota não deveria se meter com piratas perigosos.

- O senhor tem toda razão, não deveria mesmo... - disse ela apressada, olhando para os lados ansiosamente.

- Dizem que sua tripulação é amaldiçoada...

- O senhor está atrasado em uns quatro anos pelo que sei... Agora por favor, aonde você o viu?

- Dizem que seu capitão é terrível...

- Com certeza o é... Agora, _por favor_...

- Contam que...

- Senhor! Não quero saber o que contam, quero saber onde ele está! Pode ou não me ajudar?

O homem a olhou mais sério agora com uma face que se colocava entre a cômica e a brava.

- Uma moça deveria ter melhor educação com os velhos...

- Desculpe, agora me conta..

- Eu conto... - o homem sorriu de novo - contam que o destino pintou aquele barco com azar.

Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente. É o que dava pedir informação à bêbados.

- Senhor...

- E não gostaria de ver uma garota tão linda com a mesma mácula...

- Meu bom homem - disse ela com toda a paciência que conseguia ter - eu agradeço a preocupação, mas a dispenso. O destino me ungiu com sorte e ainda assim acredito que possa escrever minha própria história.

- A terceira doca...

Ela sorriu por fim agradecida.

- _Obrigada! - _disse virando as costas e começando a partir mas ele a segurou pelo braço a fazendo quase cair.

- Todos nós já fazemos parte de uma história querida. Querendo ou não, ela já foi escrita... Não cabe à nós alterá-la.

- Obrigada por isso também - ela se desvencilhou do homem e voltou a correr, agora com mais velocidade até a terceira doca.

Uma coisa ela precisava admitir, quando era para aparecerem doidos em sua vida, eles vinham aos montes...

-

Jack olhava de uma forma séria da amurada do barco para a parte mais distante do píer.

A noite estava começando a subir daquele lado do horizonte e nenhum sinal da garota que ele recrutara.

Mas ele tinha certeza que ela viria.

Certeza absoluta.

- Capitão, estamos prontos para partir.

Jack olhou para o imediato que se aproximara dele, o analisando de cima a baixo e depois voltando a olhar para frente.

- Me fala uma coisa Gibbs... E seja sincero.

- Ahn... Pode falar capitão, o que foi?

- Você acha que eu estou ficando velho?

Gibbs soergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir a pergunta. Que dera no Jack agora?

- Acho que não entendi a pergunta Jack...

- Acha que eu estou ficando acabado? - levou a mão até o queixo, alisando a barbicha de forma pensativa, ainda olhando para o píer.

- Ahn... Não... Senhor... Você está bem Jack, como no dia em que te conheci... Só um pouco mais... hm... _Desanimado_. Posso perguntar o porquê da pergunta?

Realmente, aquela saída tivera um efeito estranho no Capitão.

Ele voltara estranho.

Menos que o normal para uma pessoa normal, mas mais próximo ao normal do Jack quando ele era normal.

Jack apenas o olhou de canto de olho fazendo um meneio de negação com a cabeça.

- Nada Sr. Gibbs, não é nada.

- Podemos ir então?

Ele já ia abrir a boca para responder a seu imediato, mas foi nessa hora que ele a viu aparecer.

Recortada contra o fim de tarde, iluminada pelos raios dourados e vermelhos que o sol lançava nas águas.

_Iluminada_...

Era essa a palavra.

Jessy não parecia-lhe mais uma criança - no máximo uma criança apta a fazer novas crianças - e enquanto ela corria na direção do barco - e na direção dele - Jack pode sentir um sorriso sem razão abrir nos lábios.

- Quem é essa, Jack? - Gibbs perguntou baixo, quebrando um pouco o quadro que se formava.

- Algo que achei no mercado meu caro Gibbs...

- Ah Jack, não está falando sério que vai levar mulher no barco, está?

Ele olhou para o imediato de forma mais séria agora.

- Espero que não esteja prestes a contestar uma decisão de seu capitão Sr. Gibbs.

O imediato olhou para ele e depois para a guria. Lá iam eles de novo...

Deveria ser por isso que Jack voltara diferente e se o fosse então não seria tão mal.

Se ela era capaz de trazer a vida que faltava ao velho Jack, então que fosse bem vinda à bordo. Mesmo que trouxesse também o azar.

- Hay, Capitão!

A garota parou ofegante em frente ao navio, tentando voltar à respiração natural.

Jack andou até a prancha que os ligava à plataforma ainda e foi até a frente da guria, parando para olhá-la de cima abaixo sem qualquer discrição.

Estava bem mudada e de fato aquelas tais faixas que ela comentara que usava não lhe fariam sentir tristeza por ela as ter abandonado. Usava uma calça mais justa agora em uma cor escura quase preta. Usava também um par de botas marrons até a altura do joelho e um corpete preto de amarrar estava sobrepondo uma camisa de mangas longas em branco. Este, o corpete, comprimia-lhe a cintura e elevava os seios dando à mulher uma silhueta esculpida e perfeita, rara de encontrar até mesmo entre as profissionais do assunto. Na cintura um lenço vermelho e largo prendia um cilindro de cerca de 20 cm coberto por um pano escuro e ela trazia nos ombros uma sacola, provavelmente com alguns pertences pessoais. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma única trança dourada que escorria pelo meio das costas até a cintura.

Ela olhou bem o olhar que o capitão lhe dirigia e sorriu de satisfação.

Era exatamente essa a reação que queria despertar.

- Pouca carne nos ossos hein?

- Ainda um pouco magra, mas temos um 4 a 2 e me declaro perdedor por hoje amor... -ele ofereceu a ela a mão direita estendida de forma elegante.

Ela riu com isso e pegou sua mão.

- Muito gentil de sua parte Capitão.

- Que trouxe na sacola?

- Coisas de mulher meu caro...

- E o dinheiro que te dei, deu para tudo isso? - Ele sorriu de uma forma orgulhosa, já sabendo da resposta.

- Não... - e ela sorriu também, o olhar dos dois se cruzando brevemente de forma divertida.

Ele subiu a rampa com ela, a guiando para dentro do barco sob o olhar impressionado de Gibbs e de um ou outro marujo que percebera a presença da recém chegada.

- Essa é Jessy. Irá fazer parte da tripulação de agora em diante e estará sob meus cuidados. Estou certo que os senhores não arranjarão nenhum problema para a presença dela aqui ou vou tomar isso de uma forma mais pessoal...

Uns "ois" surgiram daqui e dali em resposta à apresentação da nova tripulante e Jack andou com ela até a cabine, sendo seguido de perto pela moça.

Quando finalmente chegaram, ele a levou até o quarto aonde dormia onde havia uma cama de lençóis claros na qual ela se apressara em sentar enquanto olhava admirada para o resto da cabine.

- Nossa...

-... É aqui que você vai dormir... Eu vou dormir na rede ali. - e apontou em direção das janelas aonde logo abaixo uma rede cumprida e de aparência confortável estava presa - A menos que você me peça com carinho, se o fizer então penso em dormir com você na cama.

- Acho que gosto de você na rede - Ela sorriu pra ele e agora ficou a olhá-lo de uma forma divertida.

- Você será responsável por limpar meu quarto, a cozinha e mais alguma coisa que Gibbs te ordenar. E devo informar que não pense em ser tratada diferente por ser mulher por qu...

- Por que eu iria odiar se assim o fosse. Entendido Capitão. - ela continuou a sorrir.

Ele parou e a olhou por um tempo, fitando os olhos cor de esmeralda de uma forma estranha, respondendo ao sorriso dela com um outro mais misterioso.

- Bem vinda ao Pérola Negra...

* * *

**Capítulo 8 finalmente!**

**Quero agradecer a vocês que estão lendo, gostando e me mandando reviews e aproveitar para dizer que sem vocês não haveria fic!**

**Espero que continuem a escrever.**

**  
Taty, por favor não morra! Sua fic está maravilhosa então não morra antes de termina-la! E não me agradeça por achar sua fic maravilhosa, o mérito é seu! Obrigada pelo comentário e até o próximo capítulo ;)**

**Kadzinha, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Esse enigma do dragão e da tartaruga tem muito a revelar ainda e promete confundir um pouco as coisas antes de ser totalmente desvendado rs. Eu pretendo não demorar mais do que 3 dias para postar os capítulos, mas desta vez foi um pouco difícil cumprir rs.**

**Katie, fiquei mais do que honrada em saber disso da criadora da Carmen. Mesmo com esse nome – que não me traz boas lembranças rs – sua personagem é incrível e fico mto contente em saber que a Jessy está agradando. Eu a arquitetei por muito tempo para que fosse digna do nosso capitão... Realmente meus agradecimentos ao elogio.**

**Por enquanto é isso, agradeço demais a gentileza de vocês.**

**Bjos e até o próximo (que por sinal abre a cena que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora)  
(e me desculpem por ele ter ficado tão grande x.x)  
**

**K**


	9. Tormenta

**Tormenta**

- Vamos Jessy...

- Não dá...

- Vai ficar outro dia inteiro pendurada ai?

- Ao que tudo indica...

- Jessy!

Já se fazia duas semanas que o navio partira de San Martin aonde recebera sua mais nova integrante e ela insistia em enjoar com o balanço do barco todo santo dia.

Não demorara muito para que ela se enturmasse com a tripulação e parecia divertira si e os outros com uns truques de baralho enquanto jogavam suas partidas durante a noite. Haviam tido um único problema com um marujo que tentara se engraçar com Jessy, e foi na primeira semana. Ela tratara de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar cravado a adaga que trazia consigo em seu pé, dando um bom chute o saco e um soco na fuça, dando fim aos planos do rapaz de uma forma precisa e rápida. E para dizer a verdade, humilhante.

E isso dera a ela certa fama entre eles e deixara os outros com receio de tentar o mesmo feito e ter o mesmo destino vergonhoso de apanhar de uma mulher de um metro e meio.

Desde então - era até desnecessário dizer - que ela era respeitada pelo resto dos marinheiros que até pareciam evitar olhar demais para a guria.

Mas isso não evitara que _ele_ a olhasse.

E ele tinha se pegado fazendo isso bastante nos últimos dias.

A olhava de uma forma preocupada enquanto pensava se não fora um erro confiar tanto em uma mulher de novo...

Ou a olhava de uma forma libertina quando a pegava se trocando ou se lavando, sem que ela o percebesse lá...

Também a olhava de uma forma distraída, enquanto simplesmente pensava na vida, sem que ele a percebesse tomar conta dos pensamentos...

E às vezes, Jack a olhava só por olhar.

Precisava admitir que ela estava se saindo bem como marinheira. Esforçava-se embora fosse difícil para ela, mas não importava quando, sempre tinha um sorriso maroto e alguma brincadeira para animá-lo.

E aquilo talvez fosse o porquê ele a olhava tanto.

Ou talvez por que às vezes ela o fazia não lembrar _dela_.

De trás do leme lhe era possível ver o navio inteiro e o capitão procurou encontrar aonde a senhorita Jessy se enfiara desta vez - às vezes não vê-la significava que ela estava prestes a roubar alguma coisa dele só pra deixá-lo bravo - e a encontrou debruçada na amurada, com  
Gibbs tentando arrancá-la de lá. Provavelmente estaria passando mal de novo.

Jack até sorriu com a cena.

As coisas até andavam bem.

Pegou sua luneta e olhou para o horizonte

Estavam atrás de um navio espanhol sobre o qual ouviram falar no último porto que passaram. Segundo o informante ele estava levando algumas boas moedas feitas de ouro para uma das colônias Antilhas, e não era dos barcos mais fortes da armada Espanhola o que deixava as coisas fáceis. E era bom que fossem fáceis mesmo, não sabia se a atual tripulação era das melhores para abordar barcos grandes e pelo sim pelo não, era melhor não arriscar.

Já era fim de tarde, mas a escuridão que o horizonte trazia nada tinha a ver com a noite.

A estação das chuvas estava chegando e costumava trazer consigo tempestades carregadas e vez ou outra um tornado. Esperava que aquilo pudesse ser chuva das bobas, mas a julgar pela cor das nuvens a probabilidade era pequena. Mas talvez nem a pegassem durante a noite já que viajavam a favor do vento.

- Senhor Gibbs!

O Imediato largou Jessy que aos poucos estava melhorando e treinava uma respiração mais calma e correu até seu capitão, passando por um ou outro marinheiro.

- Capitão, estava tentando ajudar a garota...

- Ela precisa se virar Gibbs.

- Eu sei capitão é que...

Ele havia se afeiçoado a ela de uma forma curiosa... Fazia com que Gibbs lembrasse alguém que deixara na Inglaterra quando viera para o Caribe há muitos anos.

- Não quero saber o que é Gibbs, olhe para o horizonte, acha que pegamos esta chuva toda hoje?

Nem precisava de luneta para enxergar a nuvem preta que se estendia, o homem parou e pensou por um tempo até que enfim respondeu.

- Acho que não. Se os ventos não mudarem só a pegaremos durante a manhã.

- Foi o que pensei, não há por que assustar os homens. Deixe-os tirar a noite para descansarem, mas deixe alguém alerta no cesto da gávea. Chame Diego e mande-o ficar no leme, vou para a cabine e irei jantar lá.

- Está bem senhor.

Jack assim o fez, deixando o inglês responsável pelas decisões por hora, precisava de um pouco de rum.

E aquela era uma boa hora para o rum.

Aliás, sempre era uma boa hora.

-

Jack estava em sua rede, analisando sua bússola que já estava fechada há um bom tempo. Não queria abri-la novamente, ele sempre sabia para o que iria apontar e aquela rota de viagem não seria traçada de jeito nenhum. E as vezes que arriscava a abri-la, nunca estava errado quanto ao destino da seta. De fato só errava quando pensava que poderia ser diferente.

Passou o dedo pela tampa de madeira escura pensando seriamente se não era hora de tentar abrir de novo, mas não tinha certeza de que a seta rodaria um pouco mais desta vez...

- Boa noite capitão. Sentiu saudades?

Jessy entrou pela porta da cabine um pouco molhada - estava chovendo fraquinho lá fora - com um sorriso animador no rosto.

Como todos os sorrisos que ela tinha.

Jack esticou o braço, pousou a bússola sobre a escrivaninha que ficava ali perto.

- Quase.

- Perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de fazer uma mulher feliz... - ele riu um pouco enquanto ela foi até atrás do biombo que colocara no quarto para poder se trocar sem olhos curiosos a seguindo.

- Se quiser posso dar um jeito e te fazer bem feliz agora.

Foi a vez dela de rir, toda noite era a mesma coisa.

Aquelas investidas sempre a faziam rir, Jack não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de brincar daquela forma com ela e era impressionante o repertório decorado tão diversificado que ele possuía.

- Me fala Jack, alguma mulher já caiu nessa alguma vez?

- Você nem faz idéia de quantas, amor.

- Que sem-vergonha você, ahn?

- Isso você realmente não faz idéia de quanto.

Os dois riram juntos agora.

A intimidade e amizade que cresciam entre os dois a duas semanas eram sensações novas para ambos.

Não apenas os dois eram acostumados a não confiar em ninguém - cada um por seus motivos-, quanto não costumavam ser confiáveis para qualquer um - e quanto a isso, os motivos eram praticamente os mesmos.

E aquela sensaçãozinha que negava toda essa idéia com a qual eram tão acostumados era realmente surpreendente.

Surpreendente e boa.

Mas Jack não gostava disso.

Não dera certo da última vez que ele confiara em uma mulher.

O resultado foi um Kraken, e olha que a mulher em questão era das mais inexperientes.

Jessy tinha o gênio pior embora fosse mais doce do que Elizabeth e a mente criminosa era mais aguçada também.

Nem queria pensar qual o resultado que teria ou que monstro enfrentaria se tentasse desta vez.

Era melhor continuar sem confiar, mil vezes melhor.

Mas algumas coisas eram difíceis de evitar...

- Que pensa tanto?

Ela saíra de traz do biombo com os cabelos loiros soltos sobre a camisola branca de mangas longas e pano leve que ia até os joelhos, deitando-se na cama em frente à rede.

- Que você fica linda com essa roupa, mas iria adorar te ver sem ela...

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que iria mesmo capitão.

- Podemos providenciar isso, o que acha?

- Eu acho... Que não. - disse rindo.

- Você é frustrante, mas está ficando com belas pernas sabia?

- Aproveitando a paisagem? - risos - É ouvir dizer...

- Andou tendo problemas de novo?

- Não depois do Johnny, ainda acho que deveria ter pegado mais leve.

- Fez bem do jeito que fez... Que vai fazer?

Ela pegara algo no criado mudo ao lado da cama e se sentara cruzando as pernas como índia, as cobrindo com o cobertor.

- Tocar... Assim você dorme logo e me deixa em paz - ela desembrulhara o cilindro de madeira que trazia sempre preso à faixa vermelha junto com o sabre e a pistola que Jack lhe arrumara. Era uma flauta, bonita, escura e talhada em uma forma perfeitamente lisa, com gomos segmentados iguais ao corpo de um inseto.

- Deveria jogar isso no mar pela malcriação com seu capitão, sabia?

Ela riu novamente.

- Você não faria isso por que sabe que é importante pra mim, é a única coisa que tenho do meu pai.

- A culpa não é minha que você é desnaturada e vendeu o resto. - risos.

- E minha, é? - riu também.

Dito isso a levou até a boca, começando a soprar os primeiros acordes que soavam baixo pelo quarto escuro.

Ele se calou agora, era gostoso ouvi-la antes de dormir. Às vezes ela tocava para ele...

O balanço da rede, a música e a presença dela o levavam para lugares distantes de Port Royal, lugares que ele nem sabia onde eram.

-

_- Capitão!_

Batidas violentas na porta da cabine interromperam a música de Jessy, deixando os dois alertas.

- _Capitão, a chuva... Está piorando, vai acabar em tempestade!_

Maldição, os ventos mudaram afinal.

Jack saltou da rede com pressa, mas Jessy se encolhera parecendo assustada.

- Vamos, se vista e vamos para o convés.

Ela o olhava de olhos arregalados, parecendo temerosa, mas não havia se mexido.

- Anda Jessy, que foi?

- Tempestade... Nunca a peguei à bordo...

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez. E depois da primeira você para de enjoar, vai ver.

- Jack - o tom de voz era urgente desta vez, parecia amedrontado, coisa que ele nunca vira - eu _não_ gosto de tempestades!

Ele parou onde estava, a olhando com uma certa piedade que até então não lembrava quando fora a última vez que sentira.

A maneira que ela o olhava o fez pensar pela primeira vez que ela podia ser tão frágil quanto qualquer garota.

E isso fez alguma coisa mexer lá dentro.

Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se de frente para ela que tinha o corpo trêmulo e olhos rasos de água de tanto terror.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ele disse mais baixo para ela, pensando em tomar sua mão para que ela se acalmasse, para lhe passar confiança, mas quando reparou no que estava por fazer desistiu, levantando-se rapidamente em seguida e voltando à andar depressa para a porta.

-... Eu prometo.

* * *

**Oieeee!  
Aí está o capítulo 9 e desta vez nem demorei tanto.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews novamente! Espero que continuem escrevendo e gostando do que escrevo...**

**Taty, acho que esse acabou ficando maior do que o anterior... e acho que ainda terão mais alguns capítulos longos antes de voltar ao padrão de 1200 caracteres de antes rs. Como eu disse, esse capítulo abre uma das cenas que eu mais gostei de escrever, acho que até sexta feira eu coloco seu final pra vcs lerem. E como anda sua fic? Estou com saudades de atualizações e estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber qual o novo lado do Jack!**

**  
Kadzinha, a Jessy não é tão poderosa quanto ela se faz acreditar ser rs. E me fala quais são suas fics para que eu leia!**

**  
Lola, você apareceu de novo! De internet louca eu entendo rs, está sendo com muito sacrifício que entro no msn esses dias... Que bom que está gostando tanto dos capítulos, tem bastante coisa para acontecer ainda e as vezes eu me sinto meio enrolona rs, mas eu prometo que vou começar a desfiar logo o tecido da trama. E a senhorita deveria nos contemplar com seu talento qualquer dia, seria bom ler algo da senhora :). Alias, eu adoro comentários longos!**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!  
**

**K**


	10. Novos Horizontes

**Novos Horizontes**

Will não descansara nenhum dia depois do encontro com a cigana.

Tentara se convencer de que tudo aquilo não passava de bobagem e que ele estava impressionado, mas simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de que já vira coisas estranhas demais para que aquilo lhe fosse tão absurdo.

Sem dizer nada a seu pai ou à Elizabeth, voltou à rua aonde a encontrara, mas ela não estava lá.

Voltou todos os dias das últimas duas semanas, mas ela também não estava lá.

Tentou saber sobre tartarugas e dragões e sobre a tal serpente que a mulher falara.

Mas ninguém da cidade parecia sequer entender o que ele dizia, então ele mesmo desistiu.

Mas Elizabeth percebera.

Seu marido estava estranho e isso não a agradava de jeito algum.

O assistia a passar o tempo no escritório do seu pai, olhando livros e mapas, coisas que nunca fora dado a fazer.

Algo em seu olhar mudara, parecia mais animado, mas não contava nada a ela ou ao pai, que por sinal também notara a mudança.

- Will? - Elizabeth abriu a porta do escritório com dificuldade, segurando uma bandeja aonde repousava uma xícara de chá e alguns biscoitos que acabara de sair do forno.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para ela, fechando o livro como se quisesse esconder algo enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa.

- Liz... Por favor, entra.

Ela olhou com desconfiança o livro que ele fechara, era um que reunia alguns mapas náuticos que seu pai guardava.

- Trouxe algo para você comer Will, já está tarde.

Dizendo isso colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa e aproveitou para dar uma olhada no que ele fazia.

Um mapa grande e antigo estava aberto em cima da mesa e havia mais dois livros - um de lendas locais e outro sobre geografia.

Will percebeu seu olhar para o que fazia e pegou a xícara, não iria conseguir esconder isso dela por muito tempo.

- Obrigado querida...

E ambos ficaram em silêncio, ela olhava para ele esperando que dissesse algo. Não gostava que ele escondesse as coisas dela, a deixava triste por saber que não confiava nela.

- Boa noite William. - ela desistiu, voltando a andar com o melhor tom magoado que conseguia fazer.

- Elizabeth, espere!

Ela se voltou, parecendo chateada ainda.

- O que foi?

- Vem cá...

Ela andou até onde o marido estava ele lhe apontou o colo aonde ela sentou sem demorar muito.

- Desculpe por andar distante Liz...

- O que você tem feito Will? O que tem te levado para longe de mim?

Ele não sabia se era a melhor hora para contar, mas não podia mais levar esse história por tanto tempo escondendo dela. Não podia, e nem gostava disso.

- Eu... Fiquei sabendo de algo, que talvez... Se nós encontrarmos, pode ajudar meu pai Liz.

- O que? Como assim?

- Um dia uma cigana leu minha mão...

Ela já fechou o olhar pro marido, aonde raios ele iria parar com essa história?

- Will...

- É sério Elizabeth... Ela me disse coisas... Eu sonhei com elas até começar a procurar o que significavam. Você... Bom... Nós já vimos muita coisa e algo está me dizendo para seguir...

- E o que são essas coisas que ela disse?

- Disse sobre um tal dragão que encontra uma tartaruga através de uma serpente de fogo, e é lá que está o que pode salvar meu pai.

Elizabeth não tinha certeza, mas achava que não havia colocado nada alcoólico no chá que servira a Will. Então isso significava duas coisas: ou o marido andava cansado demais por conta dos problemas, ou em breve eles estariam atrás de aventuras.

- E ela disse o que era essa coisa?

- Não... Disse apenas que é lá onde são possíveis as coisas que desejamos.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Eu não sei... Acho que sim. Por que da pergunta?

- Will! Se esse lugar faz possível qualquer coisa, então talvez possa nos ajudar também!

Ela sorriu animada para ele, o espírito de aventureira de Elizabeth era mais aguçado do que o do esposo, ele previa que ela iria querer se lançar de cabeça atrás deste tal dragão e iria esquecer completamente a imposição de não voltarem a se meter em navios e viajar pelo mundo.

Era isso que queria evitar.

Essa animação toda que ele não via há tanto tempo.

Caso fosse perigoso, como falaria não para ela? Como negaria à mulher que amava uma chance de conseguir finalmente o filho que tanto desejava?

- Liz... Pode ser perigoso... E ainda nem tenho idéia de onde podemos encontrar essas coisas. Além do mais temos o problema de que...

- Eu sei dos problemas Will! Por favor, pior não pode ficar... Posso te ajudar a procurar, sei falar espanhol e francês e posso procurar descobrir alguma coisa enquanto você está no trabalho.

William suspirou, mas não pode evitar o sorriso.

- E se isso tudo for mentira?

- Como eu disse, pior não pode ficar...

- E se for verdade...? - disse agora mais baixo, colocando a mão sobre o rosto dela e alisando sua pele de forma suave.

- Então não podemos perder a chance...

E dito isso o beijou com vontade, como há tempos não o beijava.

* * *

**Oieeeee!  
Então, como vocês falaram que estavam gostando da cena e estavam curiosas, resolvi alongar isso postando um capítulo de quebra malvada. Espero que gostem também por que muita coisa está para acontecer e esses dois vão ter um bom significado daqui pra frente.**

**No mais, devo avisar que meu computador tem recebido manifestações espirituais e eu começo a ter medo de ter que ficar um tempo sem entrar por conta do espírito alojado na minha HD, então vou tentar postar um capítulo por dia até lá...**

**No mais, novamente muito obrigado pelas reviews! Por favor, continuem falando o que acham da história... :)**

**Kadzinha, não conheço essa série, mas vou procurar saber do que se trata e dou as caras no seu fic em breve! (preciso terminar a ler uns dois fics daqui que já comecei, mas espero não demorar muito!). Eu felizmente não enjoo em barco, mas o balanço me dá muito sono! É mto engraçado, eu fico meia hora e estou bocejando rs. Quanto ao Jack, bom... insensibilidade é uma palavra que ainda vai usar mto ;)**

**Lola! Que bom que você está empolgada, quero postar tudo logo o que já escrevi para vocês darem uma olhada mas acho melhor dar um tempo – mesmo que seja curto – entre os capítulos para não sobrecarregar vocês. Eu adoro essas cenas entre os dois, as investidas do Jack e as esquivadas da Jessy são mto divertidas para escrever rs. Esse capítulo foi mais curtinho, mas o próximo será maior, obrigada novamente!**

**Lhyl, que bom saber que você também está gostando! Um mol de Jacks seria a coisa mais perfeita do mundo mas eu cheguei a uma boa conclusão que pode ajudar enquanto não o clonam. Eu acredito que Jack Sparrow não morre. Ele vai para o céu dos Jack Sparrows e as garotas boazinhas quando morrem vão para este lugar aonde 21 Jack Sparrows virgens as aguardam para a eternidade...É uma boa viagem:P  
Quem dera não é? Rs**

**E quanto à Elizabeth x Jack, prepara o coração pq ainda vai piorar mto, mas o que é dela está guardado malvada de novo :)**

**Ety...poxa, eu estava ficando triste pq vc havia sumido. Mas estou mais triste ainda por que você não POSTA LOGO O QUE ACONTECE NA SUA FIC! Eu estou curiosa...i.i**

**E por falar em curiosidade, o próximo capítulo vai dar bastante pano para a manga dessa história, ainda mais com as caras de tacho do Jack rs.**

**Bjão e até o próximo capítulo  
K**


	11. Longa Noite

**Longa Noite**

- Cortem o cabo! Andem logo!

O cabo que içava a vela estava eriçado demais por causa do vento forte que a tempestade trazia. Conseguia ser incrível a rapidez com a qual os ventos mudaram. Esperavam uma chuva, talvez até uma tempestade para o dia seguinte, mas nada parecido com aquilo...

O estalar da corda era quase desesperador, mas ninguém conseguia chegar até ela sem ser derrubado por uma onda e, caso não a afrouxassem logo, a verga da vela de popa poderia acabar rompendo e isso traria problemas bem maiores do que podiam enfrentar no meio de uma tempestade ou fora dela.

E isso era mais desesperador ainda.

A chuva estava fria como gelo e as gotas pareciam fazer cortes na pele tamanha era a velocidade dos ventos.

As coisas não pareciam tão bem quanto o capitão disse que iriam ficar...

Trovões soavam altos e ensurdecedores enquanto os raios rasgavam o céu, não a deixavam se concentrar em não ouvi-los...

_"Fly, fly dragonfly..."_

Jessy se acuara contra a parede que dava para a cabine, sentia as mãos frias agarrarem-se às reentrâncias da madeira como se não quisesse se separar nunca mais de algo firme. A mão esquerda correra até a flauta de madeira que estava presa à cinta e a segurava com força até que o nós dos dedos branquejou. Assim seu pai estava presente com ela ao menos.

Respirava fundo, o coração disparado batia contra as costelas tão forte que chegou a pensar que poderia rompê-las. Ela _realmente_ não gostava de tempestades.

Algumas lágrimas geladas escorriam pelo rosto enquanto ela tentava lembrar do resto da música que o pai cantava, tentando se acalmar, mas era praticamente inútil já que a única coisa que vinha à mente eram os gritos e ordens proferidos de cada canto do navio, a chamando de volta para a realidade da tempestade que enfrentavam.

"_... over our dream world..."._

Seria mais justo dizer que Jessy _odiava_ tempestades... E elas pareciam muito piores quando se estava em alto mar. Quando saíra da cabine e olhou lá fora as pernas simplesmente pararam de responder. Aquilo era loucura! Sentiu o pânico a fixar naquele cantinho e fazê-la escorregar até sentar-se encolhida e espremida atrás de um barril embaixo da escada que subia para o convés principal, com os olhos apertados para que não visse o cenário no qual se enfiara.

Sabia que seu capitão estava ao leme fazendo força para manter o navio em curso e a sensação de segurança que ele lhe passava pedia para que Jessy corresse até seu lado e se possível grudasse em sua cintura. Afinal ele havia prometido que tudo ficaria bem, e tudo _precisava_ ficar bem.

Ele prometeu, então ficaria.

_"Big and small..."_

Precisava ficar.

_"Always standing tall"_

Mas ela não iria conseguir sair dali tão cedo.

Tentou lembrar o resto da canção... mas ela não vinha.

Novos trovões a fizeram encolher-se mais ainda, abraçando as pernas com força.

Aquele pesadelo ia passar logo... Ela tentava se convencer disso.

_"Fly little dragonfly."_

-

A tempestade amainara, mas a chuva não passava. Os trovões haviam dado uma folga, mas não haviam acabado e nem as nuvens negras havia se dissipado ou o vento parado...

Por isso ela ainda estava ali, cantarolando a mesma música havia ao menos duas horas.

Que por sinal, pareceram uma eternidade.

Não estava mais em pânico, mas ainda se sentia aterrorizada.

Jack passara o leme para Diego novamente, estava tudo sobre controle, o pior já passara.

- Gibbs...

O imediato estava conferindo os estragos.

- Até que não estamos tão maus capitão...

- Esqueça Gibbs, viu a Jessy por aí?

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro... De fato não vira a garota desde que ela saíra da cabine. Deu de ombros para o capitão que começou a andar rápido pelo navio.

- A encontre homem! Certifique-se que ela ainda esteja no barco!

O tom de urgência saiu quase que inesperado.

O inglês que acompanhava Jack também estava preocupado com a garota, ela poderia ter ido para a água sem que ninguém percebesse com aquele tamanho todo.

- Jessy?

E ele gostava da garota... gostava de verdade...

Estava subindo para o primeiro convés quando ouviu a voz trêmula de alguém imediatamente abaixo deles, olhando para baixo pode ver uma silhueta sentadinha, escondida e encolhida embaixo da escada e desceu correndo até lá.

- Jessy! Você nos deixou preocupados...

Ela olhou para o homem com os olhos ainda rasos de água e aquilo o comoveu. Sem pensar muito sentou-se ao lado da garota que logo deu espaço para ele, parando de cantar.

- Péssima noite ahn? - Tirou da cintura o cantil com rum, destampou e tomou um gole, oferecendo a ela logo em seguida.

- _Péssima_ noite... - ela disse bem baixo antes de tomar um gole também e devolver a ele o vasilhame de couro.

- Não gosta de tempestades? Sabe que agora que pegou sua primeira, vai parar de enjoar tanto.

- Odeio... e preferia continuar enjoando..

- Você me lembra muito alguém que deixei na Inglaterra...

Ela enxugou o rosto e olhou para ele, quietinha esperando que terminasse a frase, mas ele não a terminou. Parecia ter a voz embargada por um segundo o que não deveria lhe ser surpreendente em vista à emoção que o homem empregava em cada história que contava... Mas aquilo a surpreendeu mesmo assim.

- Quem?

- Minha pequena Alice. Ela também tinha medo de tempestades.

- Ela é tua...

- Filha. Minha garotinha. A deixei com a mãe na Inglaterra quando vim para o Caribe acompanhando um navio a serviço da coroa há quase quinze anos. Quando eu estava para voltar para casa recebi a notícia de que ambas haviam adoecido e deixado esse mundo. Foi antes de eu desistir de tudo e me juntar ao lado mal dos marinheiros.

- Eu sinto muito, não sabia Gibbs, de verdade eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Acho que ninguém sabe, eu prefiro assim - tomou mais um gole, agora ela entendia o porquê ele bebia tanto, a bebida afogava as mágoas, mesmo as mais profundas.

Jessy ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer, era complicada a situação ainda mais por que gostava bastante do homem, ele a ajudara desde o primeiro dia. Colocou a mão sobre seu braço de uma forma companheira. Logo ele voltou a falar, ainda baixo.

- Ela se escondia quando começava a chover. Pedia para que eu contasse histórias e fizesse o medo parar...

- Meu pai fazia a mesma coisa antes de morrer, toda vez ele sentava a meu lado e contava histórias de tesouros e lugares distantes que conhecera em suas viagens.

- Alice estaria com a sua idade hoje. Seria uma bela garota que me daria muito trabalho...

- Sr. Gibbs... que acha de me contar uma história?

- Joshamee - ele sorriu para Jessy.

- Jesselyn, Redfield... E se alguém souber disso mato você... - foi a vez de ela sorrir de volta.

- Está bem srta. Redfield, que história quer ouvir?

- Algo que me fale de tesouros e lugares distantes... Algo mágico.

- Que tal a história da Árvore do Mundo?

-

Jack olhara de cima abaixo, mas não encontrara a garota em lugar nenhum.

E pra melhorar ninguém a vira.

Não que estivesse preocupado, mas não queria que ela tivesse caído ao mar...

Ela nadava tão mal que era quase patética a idéia de que tripulava um navio pirata.

Bem, talvez estivesse preocupado um pouco, mas fizera uma promessa à garota.

Odiava fazer promessas.

Era um saco ter que agüentar os tabefes de quando não as cumpria, mas era um saco maior ainda ter que fazê-lo.

O capitão estava tão preocupado em não se preocupar que ignorou totalmente a presença da garota e do imediato escondidos embaixo da escada quando passou para cabine, só indo ouvir a voz de ambos quando já estava lá dentro.

Novamente um sorriso estampou o rosto sem que percebesse.

Ela estava bem.

- A da tal ampulheta? - Jessy sorriu um pouco mais animada, aparentemente esquecera da chuva que pegaram ainda há pouco.

- Já a conhece?

- Ouvi falar alguma coisa pela boca do meu pai, mas ele nunca terminou a história. Nem quando eu pedi.

- É uma das minhas lendas favoritas...

- É uma das minhas também, eu costumava sonhar com aquele jardim quando era pequena. Um jardim aonde as árvores eram feitas de ouro e prata, e suas folhas eram esmeraldas polidas. E seus frutos e flores eram pedras preciosas cintilantes e coloridas, que reluziam com a intensidade do sol do meio dia...

- Neste jardim dizem que fica a tal Árvore do Mundo, que guarda em suas raízes o segredo das eras. E dizem que é capaz de dar ao aventurado que chegar lá o que seu coração mais desejar.

- Onde fica este jardim Joshamee?

- Eu não sei... Falam sobre o segredo de um dragão com asas poderosas, que guia aqueles que têm coragem até os jardins da eternidade.

Ela sorria de uma forma doce, era bom ter alguém que lhe dedicasse um tanto de atenção.

- Seria bom encontrar o tal bicho não é? Ter o que quiser...

- Ouvi falar que existe um desenho do tal dragão em um pergaminho antigo que era guardado pelos mouros e que foi trazido para o Novo Mundo por espanhóis que tentavam encontrar os jardins quando este país começou a chegar ao continente.

- E onde foi parar esse desenho?

- Dizem que foi roubado por piratas.

- Ô racinha... - Jessy e Gibbs riram juntos agora.

- É verdade, não se pode ter mais um tesouro no mar sem encontrar com um navio querendo te roubar.

- Não se pode mais sentir-se seguro...

- Ouvi dizer que Edoardo Castello foi quem roubou o tal pergaminho, mas ele foi morto pela marinha e seu barco afundou. O papel deve estar no fundo do mar hoje em dia.

- Acha que esse lugar existe mesmo?

Gibbs deu um gole mais longo em seu precioso rum, fazendo uma pausa dramática.

- Eu acho que sim se quer saber mesmo minha opinião. Vi um navio inteiro ser amaldiçoado por algumas moedas de ouro, por que não haveria de ter um lugar como esse?

- E acha que pode mesmo dar o que você quiser?

- E por que não daria?

- O que pediria caso chegasse lá Josh?

Ele riu com o apelido que ganhara, ela de fato lembrava muito sua pequena. Pensou muito antes de responder e quando disse por fim, o fez mais baixo, apenas para que ela ouvisse.

- Tranqüilidade. Uma tranqüilidade que nem o rum pode me dar...

Jessy não respondeu. Algo a fez pensar no pai e em como ela já vira aquela tristeza no olhar dele antes. Já se fazia tantos anos, mas ela ainda lembrava.

-... E você Jessy, o que pediria?

Ela voltou ao barco e olhou o imediato de uma forma mais profunda.

Até quinze dias atrás ela tinha certeza absoluta que gostaria de ter uma família novamente, ter alguém que se preocupasse com ela e alguém com quem se preocupar. Daria uma mão ou uma perna para simplesmente não ficar mais sozinha, ou, ainda mais fácil, ter o direito de ser apenas ela. Sem máscaras ou problemas, ou medo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas isso foi há quinze dias, e as coisas haviam mudado nesse meio tempo.

Ela tinha agora onde ficar, pessoas com as quais ria toda noite, com as quais se preocupava em saber se estavam bem. Pessoas que a deixavam ser ela mesmo sendo mulher - mesmo com o incidente com o Johnny - e isso a deixava feliz. Tinha também o Gibbs, que não apenas a ajudava a se acostumar com a vida em um barco, como era alguém com quem tinha uma afeição tremenda ainda mais agora depois de conversarem tão francamente.

E tinha o Jack.

E dele era o mais difícil laço de afeição que tinha desenvolvido.

Mais difícil por que não sabia definir qual a origem dele.

Gratidão, amizade, intimidade...

Tudo isso e nenhum desses.

Realmente era difícil definir essa coisa tão estranha, mas sabia que era intenso mesmo que não soubesse o que era.

E seja lá o que for que ela pudesse querer, a chance de que fosse apenas uma prorrogação dessa sensação estranha - para que ela não acabasse nunca-, era a maior de todas.

- Eu... não sei bem...

E de fato não sabia.

-

Jack estava curioso.

Aquela história toda sobre a qual Gibbs e Jessy estavam conversando lá fora era interessante.

Tão interessante que ele fez o favor de não atrapalhá-los para que continuassem a contar sobre como chegar até esse jardim de maravilhas.

Mas tipicamente a coisa mais importante era exatamente a qual não sabiam.

Aonde encontravam o que os levaria até o tesouro, embora a expectativa de lidar com outra besta mitológica não era a das mais agradáveis.

Mas desta vez ao menos disseram um nome.

Já ouvira falar do tesouro de Edoardo Castello quando era mais novo.

Era quase uma lenda que fazia com que todo ano saísse ao menos um navio pirata atrás de uma certa Ilha Gaea aonde, contavam, ficava escondido seu tesouro.

Pela segunda vez na noite se pegou pensando na bússola de madeira.

Caso não estivesse apontando pro mesmo maldito lugar ainda poderia ajudar a encontrar o tal dragão.

Então era hora de tentar abri-la novamente.

Foi andando pela cabine com seus passos extravagantes, parando no mapa do mar do caribe que estava aberto em cima da mesa para confirmar a localização de Port Royal.

Estava ao Sul.

Então desde que a bússola não apontasse para o Sul, havia uma chance considerável de que houvesse de fato uma chance.

Foi para os aposentos e lá mudou de roupa, deitando-se em sua rede novamente, pegando a bússola que pousara na escrivaninha. Jessy logo logo estaria no quarto e Jack não queria ser interrompido.

- Lá vamos nós...

Respirou fundo e a abriu.

A seta girou por um tempo até parar, apontando fixamente para o sudeste na direção da porta da cabine no exato momento em que ela se abriu.

- Noite cumprida essa hein capitão?

* * *

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Meninas, obrigada demais pelos reviews, eles me deixam tão feliz que eu mal caibo em mim de tanta felicidade ao ler cada um deles!  
Obrigada mesmo e continuem escrevendo por favor!  
Aí está a conclusão do capítulo 9, grande como vocês gostam (acho que até demais x.x) e espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu curti escreve-lo!**

**Kad, eu realmente não conheço essa série embora o nome não me seja tão estranho. Aonde passa? POTC é um dos meus filmes preferidos também, mas Senhor dos Anéis (por todo meu histórico de amor aos livros) vem em primeiro lugar – que herege que eu sou né? Rs Falando q prefiro outro bem no antro sagrado de fics de POTC.  
Essa história de tartaruga e dragão vai ser revelado com melhores detalhes (mas não todos) acredito eu daqui a uns 2 cap. Então não perca! ;)  
**

**Lola o, que bom que gostou do capítulo mesmo com minha malvadeza ao posta-lo para deixar suspense no ar rs, prometo que farei isso algumas vezes mais! Eu tbm acho o Will e a Liz mto bonitinhos, mas minha INVEJA dela me faz odiá-la com todo o meu coração rs. Eu preciso xinga-la um pouco quando estou nervosa com qualquer coisa, mas eu tenho consciência que é a mais pura inveja rs. Que bom que gostou do capítulo dos dois – as vezes eu acho que eles são tão 'mais ou menos'... :)  
**

**Taty, sua fic ta linda! Eu estava MTO ansiosa para ler e o capítulo ficou demais! Não demora para postar peloamordedeus ou eu enlouqueço!  
O Jack ainda vai encher bastante a Jessy com as cantadas perdidas dele, mas no fundo ela gosta (claro, quem não gostaria? Rs). A aventura está começando a se apresentar, e vai englobar muitos personagens que ainda estão por aparecer... :P  
**

**Obrigada novamente gente, BJÂO  
E até o próximo capítulo!**

**K**


	12. A Primeira Vez de uma Mulher

**A primeira vez de uma mulher**

O capitão ficara ao leme o dia seguinte inteiro tentando entender o porquê daquela maldita bússola gostar de lhe arrumar dor de cabeça.

Mas o pior é que desta vez, ele realmente não entendia o motivo.

Não que ele não gostasse dela, Jessy era uma mulher e tanto, mas não era um tanto assim tão grande a ponto de ser o que ele mais desejava.

Ficara tão chocado com a direção que a seta apontara que não pode inventar uma desculpa para a cara de assombro que lançara para ela quando entrara no quarto na noite anterior.

E ela percebeu, é claro.

Ela sempre percebia.

O dia estava bonito, o céu estava limpo e os ventos não traziam o cheiro da chuva, então a probabilidade de que enfrentassem outra tormenta era pequena...

E ela estava ali, do outro lado do barco limpando o assoalho sem nem perceber que ele a acompanhava em cada movimento.

Ainda não passara mal nenhuma vez. Estava mudando.

Estava crescendo dentro daquele barco e algo o fazia pensar que ele ficaria pequeno uma hora e então ela poderia ir embora.

Não era um bom pensamento, ele precisava dela no barco já que ela era uma ladra talentosa e era até mesmo perigoso perdê-la para a concorrência.

Estreitou os olhos em sua direção e com a mão direita ajeitou os bigodes de forma pensativa.

Ela de fato estava ficando grande demais para o navio e nem se passaram duas semanas.

Estava tão grande que não importava pra que lado olhasse, ele a via.

E a qualquer hora, lá estava ela.

Trabalhando, rindo, cantando...

Não importasse como, lá estava ela.

Pegou a bússola mais uma vez e a abriu. Ela oscilou em duas direções antes de parar novamente na direção da garota que ainda estava de joelhos no convés, esfregando o chão.

Nenhuma das direções era o Sul e isso era a melhor parte.

Uma das direções podia ser a direção do pergaminho ou do dragão, mas a outra ainda não lhe descia que fosse ela.

Ele a observou parar um pouco, limpar o suor com as costas da mão e aos poucos virar o rosto para a direção do mar.

Não fazia sentido algum...

Se bem que, olhando por esse ângulo, talvez até pudesse fazer...

Bom, havia uma maneira de descobrir afinal.

-

- Preparem os canhões cães sarnentos, de noite quero estar em Cozumel gastando os espólios desse maldito navio!

A tripulação se preparava para o confronto com o navio espanhol do qual se aproximavam com uma velocidade imensa enquanto andavam de um lado para o outro igual às formigas em um formigueiro.

Jessy estava com um pouco de receio quando se juntara a seu capitão.

Apertava com força o cabo do sabre e analisava o navio se aproximar com uma certa apreensão.

Jack reparara na presença silenciosa e estática da garota a seu lado que prendia a cena no olhar.

Ela parecia cheia de receio, aquela seria sua primeira vez afinal.

- Já matou alguém antes?

É claro que não, ela não tinha o mesmo cheiro de sangue que ele.

- Nunca...

Ele acertara, Jessy tinha as mãos limpas apesar de tudo. De certa forma quase se lamentou por ela. Era um caminho sem volta.

- Se quiser fique no navio... - ele disse à ela mais baixo, aproximando um pouco a boca de seu ouvido - prometo que volto para comemorar-mos...

Ela virou o rosto pra ele e eles prenderam o olhar um no outro.

- E deixar a diversão toda para você?

- Posso te divertir quando voltar...

- Agradeço, mas acho que vou me divertir agora mesmo...

- E mais tarde?

- Acho que não... - ela riu um pouco falando ainda mais baixo do que ele, se virando e aproximando as costas contra seu peito, ficando de frente para o mar, mas ainda ali, juntinho e mais próxima do que talvez jamais estivera. Foi a deixa exata para que ele tocasse a lateral de seu corpo, puxando-a pouco mais contra ele e falando com os lábios próximos do seu ouvido.

- Vai se arrepender...

Por um segundo ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o hálito quente - e terrível - tocar seu ouvido, a mão leve em sua cintura... Neste segundo, sentiu faltar o fôlego...  
- Também acho que não...

- _Achar_ é não certeza amor. - Jack sorriu de uma forma maliciosa.

Ela inclinou o pescoço para o lado, deixando o rosto virar para que pudesse ficar de frente ao dele com apenas alguns poucos centímetros os separando de tão colados que estavam.

- Eu sei...

_- Preparar para atracar! Lançar arpéus!_

Os barcos haviam emparelhado sem que os dois nem mesmo reparassem.

Estava na hora.

Jack se controlou da forma que conseguia - lançando a ela uma expressão quase de dor com o processo - e se afastou, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar esverdeado da garota enquanto ia gritar suas ordens aos marinheiros.

-

Cabos prenderam no barco da marinha espanhola, fazendo uma ponte para a passagem de piratas ainda que os tripulantes do outro navio tentassem em vão cortas as cordas.

Tiros de canhões foram mandados em resposta ao ataque do Pérola Negra e outros tiros responderam a esta resposta como conseqüência.

Jack passara para o outro lado junto com seus homens e transpassara alguns com sua lâmina até encontrar o capitão do navio que acabara de mandar Diego para a água.

- Receio informar que este navio está sendo tomado. O senhor pode ser gentil e entregar seu ouro, ou pode não entregar e o pegaremos assim mesmo.

O capitão do navio, um homem de meia idade e com um bigode de andorinha, parou em frente a Jack com a espada em punhos e a resposta para ele foi uma série de golpes bem executados, porém, aparados com maestria pelo outro capitão.

- Eu acho que não pirata, para nenhum dos dois.

A luta continuou em um bailado rápido e vivo enquanto um procurava uma falha na guarda do outro. Jack, dando um passo rápido atingiu o homem no braço direito com um corte profundo, arrancando um grito doloroso e mesmo não sendo forte o suficiente para inutilizá-lo, era ao bastante para deixá-lo mais lento e isso já era mais que o suficiente para ele. O outro homem atacou com fúria quando sentiu o sangue fluir do ferimento aberto e estocou contra Jack, tentando desvencilhar-se de sua espada. O ferimento sem dúvida poderia ser fatal caso sua rapidez não estivesse comprometida pelo corte que sofrera e, sem perceber, o oficial dera espaço para que Jack prendesse com sua espada a lâmina do inimigo, torcendo seu braço para o lado e puxando com a outra mão a pistola que levava ao cinto.

O tiro foi rápido e surdo, e logo o capitão espanhol sentiu o corpo cair pelo chão do barco, esvaindo em sangue.

Jessy sentia-se perdida e um pouco zonza com toda aquela agitação.

Fora uma das últimas à passar a bordo do outro navio, mas quando o fizera tinha a espada em punhos e parou na amurada tentando separar as imagens que a confundiam. Gibbs estava ali perto, lutando com dois homens que aparentemente levavam a pior. Não via Diego em lugar algum e mais dois ou três não apareciam em sua visão, mas via Jack ao fundo degladiando com um homem corpulento.

Aliás, por pensar em Jack, que fora aquilo ainda a pouco no navio? Jessy estava dando mole demais pro capitão... Precisava corrigir isso quando voltasse para o navio.

A aproximação de um rapaz jovem de cabelos castanhos, vestido com o uniforme dos oficiais e brandindo uma espada em sua direção a fizera esquecer da cena por um momento e ela só teve tempo de colocar o sabre na frente da espada do homem que avançava com vigor contra ela. Ele era tão novo, deveria não ter nem vinte anos e ali estava prestes a matar ou morrer pela coroa.

E tudo aquilo em nome de um rei que nem sabia seu nome, era patético! Aquele ouro todo serviria para o monarca limpar o traseiro com toalhas de seda enquanto aquele rapaz era obrigado a esquecer da tristeza que a mãe, o pai e sabia lá quem mais podia sentir ao receber a notícia de sua morte por se arriscar lutando contra piratas. Tudo isso para que o rei limpasse o traseiro com suas malditas toalhas de seda...

Não era difícil entender o ponto de vista pirata, podia ser um crime matar todos do navio e fugir com o dinheiro, mas era um crime ainda maior deixar que um gordo velho sujo e porco gastasse aquele precioso metal - regado com vidas inocentes - com quinquilharias e um monte de tranqueiras.

Era quase pecado.

Sentia muito por aquele rapaz, mas sacrifícios eram feitos necessários para um bem maior.

E o bem maior era tirar o ouro do rei que não saberia como usar.

Ela já treinara com Jack e com os meninos algumas vezes. Sabia manejar uma espada muito bem para que fosse surpreendida por um adversário durante uma luta.

Mas nada no mundo, absolutamente nada, poderia prepará-la para o que iria fazer a seguir.

* * *

**Oieeeee!**

**Bom, aqui está o cap 12. Está bem mais curto que os anteriores mas espero que agrade mesmo assim! Obrigada por comentarem novamente, fico aguardando com ansiedade as reviews de vcs! Além do mais, tbm espero ansiosamente as atualizações das fics das senhoritas né? Ficam me deixando curiosa!  
Por favor, não demorem tanto... :(**

**Lola, eu vi o segundo filme sim e ele que me faz arder em inveja rs. Embora ele seja ótimo, o vejo para passar raiva! Eu ADORO o Gibbs, acho ele um personagem e tanto por isso resolvi explora-lo, dando-lhe uma história e um pouco de destaque – mesmo que não seja muito, ao menos para termos um pouco mais desse Imediato tão carismático – Que bom que adorou o cap. Fico realmente feliz!**

**Kad, quanto à charme não há duvidas que o Capitão é maior de todos rs. Eu tenho uma longa história com SdA, mas sem dúvida alguma nada se compara ao charme do capitão rs. A Record – assim como o SBT – adoram frustrar seus telespectadores cortando do ar nossas séries favoritas (ainda sinto falta de Fastlane... i.i), mas ao menos podemos nos lembrar com carinho através das nossas Fics. E não odeio a Liz não, apenas sinto mta inveja dela por que meu coração é pequeno e amargo rs.**

**GIANNAAAAAA! Non creio que você tenha resolvido dar as caras! Estou hiper contente com sua presença aqui moça! Eu é que preciso agradecer a força e a paciência de me ajudar todo dia, além do bom humor ao atender o telefone as 4 da manhã para ouvir um capítulo quando acaba de nascer! E para de ser malvada!**

**Lhyl, que bom que achou fofo! Haverão ainda algumas surpresas daqui para frente! Fico mto feliz que esteja gostando tanto, ainda colocarei mais algumas cenas fofas do Jack – por sinal tem uma que acabei de escrever que é linda demais, estou MTO ansiosa para dividi-la com vocês! Obrigada novamente!**

**Ety, essa bússola vai dar o que falar ainda rs. Tanto o Jack quanto a Jessy ainda vão arrumar muita dor de cabeça por causa dela :P. Eu entendo bem essa época é difícil mesmo... meu ano tbm está começando a apertar... você estuda o que? E estou esperando sua atualização ainda!**

**Taty, quero saber logo sobre os planos do Davy! Você está me matando de curiosidade menina, posta logo! E eu tentei deixar a amizade dos dois um pouco mais íntima, isso ainda vai aumentar também... O Jack é mto safado, mto cachorro e o pior de tudo é que agente adora :P  
Essa vida de gostar sempre do cara mal ainda acaba comigo rs.**

**Bom, bjão e obrigada por tudo.  
Até o próximo cap.**

**K**


	13. Histórias de Dragões e Tartarugas

**Histórias de Dragões e Tartarugas**

Elizabeth passara o dia procurando algo sobre o que William lhe dissera mas não encontrara absolutamente nada em lugar algum que lhe esclarecesse o mistério.

Pelo meio da tarde resolvera ir até o porto e tentou, como quem não queria nada, puxar o assunto com algum senhor que servia a algum navio e a única coisa que ouviu foi que esta era uma lenda pirata.

E isso foi o suficiente para revigorar os ânimos já que talvez tivessem em casa alguém que respondessem a estas duvidas todas, embora o fato de se tratar de uma lenda _pirata_ dava-lhe um certo receio de ter que voltar a lidar com a categoria.

Isso podia significar re-encontrar Jack Sparrow.

E ela podia não saber exatamente o que sentiria ao revê-lo, mas sabia que boa coisa não seria e ela não queria arriscar.

Esforçara-se tanto para não pensar nele neste tempo todo...

Mas aquele maldito fantasma a perseguia. Assombrava em sonhos, a visitava quando estava só em seus pensamentos, soprava coisas em seus ouvidos... a lembrava de que ainda o queria.

Ela não poderia vê-lo agora.

Era muito cedo.

Três anos e ainda era muito cedo.

E o Will não merecia aquilo.

Ele mesmo não iria gostar tanto da possibilidade de reencontrar Jack caso ela se formasse. Ele sentira falta do capitão, algumas vezes até mesmo cogitou a idéia de procurá-lo para saber se ainda estava vivo - em vista que ele desaparecera por completo -, mas seu orgulho era mais forte do que a saudades e tinha o porquê de ser: William a conhecia.

Seria complicado sair a aventurar-se em busca de tesouros sem permitir que Jack se colocasse entre eles novamente mesmo que não o fizesse fisicamente.

Mas eles tinham que arriscar.

Tinha muita coisa em jogo desta vez.

E estava mais que na hora de tirar Sparrow do meio deles.

-

- Você tem certeza?

- O homem foi quem disse. Talvez seu pai saiba alguma coisa.

- E por que ele não falaria nada?

- Não sei... talvez medo de que fossemos loucos o suficiente para tentar.

- E no final ele tinha razão não é?

William sorriu para a esposa e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa.

- É, acho que sim...

- Vou tentar falar com ele.

E dizendo isso subiu as escadas que davam para o quarto do pai. Bateu na porta e foi entrando sem esperar muito desta vez, acompanhado pelos tossidos secos do seu progenitor.

- Pai, posso falar-lhe?

O velho contemplou o filho por um tempo e fez sinal para que sentasse ao pé de sua cama. A voz rouca falhava algumas vezes e outras vezes ainda era atrapalhado por novas tosses.

- Que houve Will?

- Pai, preciso saber de algo e não quero que minta ou me esconda alguma coisa. Posso ter uma promessa?

- O que houve?

- Promete ou não?

- William...

- Promete ou não?

- Prometo.

- Como pai ou como pirata?

- O que é tão sério assim?

- Responda!

- Te prometo como pai, agora me diga o que te aflige.

- Eu ouvi falar de uma lenda...

- Aonde essa conversa vai parar William?

- Na cura para sua doença. E antes que fale qualquer coisa - Bootstrap já abrira a boca para protestar - quero deixar claro que irei atrás com ou sem sua ajuda. Com sua ajuda será mais fácil.

O pai se calou agora, e olhou para seu garoto de uma forma mais intensa.

- Que quer saber?

- Sobre um lugar do qual eu ouvi falar...

- Quem disse?

- Uma mulher que encontrei na rua, uma cigana.

- O que ela disse?

- Que existe um lugar aonde se pode conseguir o que quiser, que fica aonde um dragão indica a localização através de uma serpente de fogo e lá encontra uma tartaruga...

- Meu Deus, é a lenda do tesouro de Castello...

- Então o senhor conhece!

- Ouvi apenas rumores quando servi à Davy Jones. Histórias que os marinheiros contavam durante as vigílias para afastar o tédio.

- E é verdadeira?

Bootstrap ficou em silêncio. Aquela história era tida como mau agouro pois a cobiça do que o tesouro poderia trazer hipnotizava aventureiros desde que caíra na boca de piratas do mundo inteiro. Quando mais novo havia pensado ele mesmo em ir atrás do al lugar, mas os riscos eram imensos. E estes riscos o haviam impedido de contar a William antes sobre a lenda, o moleque iria se enfiar de cabeça na procura com a ânsia que tinha de curá-lo... Tossiu algumas vezes antes de continuar.

- É uma lenda William, não sei se é verdadeira.

- Diga lá, que conta esta história.

- A história fala de um segredo antigo que os mouros guardavam e que acabou caindo nas mãos dos espanhóis quando estes começavam a se lançar ao mar e chegavam ao Novo Mundo.

- Que era este segredo?

- Um dragão imortal que era capaz de guiar quem o possuísse até um jardim aonde se podia conseguir qualquer coisa que desejasse, um guardião dos segredos das eras.

- E os espanhóis conseguiram encontrar o lugar? Chegaram lá?

- Não conseguiram por que o guia foi roubado. Um pirata genovês chamado Edoardo Castello que atacava barcos mercantes no mar mediterrâneo soube desta história e caçou porto a porto o barco da Espanha, torturou e matou inúmeras pessoas até que finalmente soube o nome do navio onde estava o dragão. Ele e seus dois filhos gêmeos, Bernardo e Dante, afundaram a galeão e pegaram para si a besta mitológica.

- E estes, chegaram?

- Chegaram sim e lá encontraram o maior tesouro que o mundo escondia.

- O que era?

- Encontraram uma ilha que parecia ter a forma do casco de uma tartaruga, onde havia um jardim encantado em que as árvores eram feitas de ouro e prata e reluziam inúmeras pedras preciosas em seus galhos. No centro do jardim, a Árvore do Mundo se erguia até os céus e em suas raízes havia uma gruta que descia até os salões do tempo e o Sol e a Lua guardavam lá a ampulheta que contava as eras. Lá, no seio da terra, era possível conseguir qualquer coisa que desejasse...

William ficou em silêncio enquanto seu pai tossia um pouco antes de continuar.

Não conseguia nem imaginar um local como aquele que seu pai descrevia e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo sem que ele entendesse o porquê.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Que houve com eles?

- Não se sabe ao certo. Uns dizem que o custo de encontrarem este lugar foi a vida de Edoardo, outros dizem que o pirata percebeu o perigo com o qual estavam lidando e tentou impedi-los de continuar e então os gêmeos o assassinaram. Ainda contam que Bernardo e Dante foram tomados pela ganância e mataram toda a tripulação do barco envenenando a pouca água potável que tinham e sobrevivendo os dois bebendo apenas rum e vinho. Independente do que tenha acontecido, sabe-se que o genovês não voltou da ilha e que seus filhos foram os únicos a retornar com um tesouro inestimável.

- Que terrível...

- Ambos precisavam esconder o segredo que tinham e separaram o dragão de suas asas para que ele não guiasse mais ninguém até a ilha. Fizeram um desenho em que retratava o guardião como ele era antes de mutilá-lo e esconderam os pedaços de seu corpo em lugares distantes. Alguns anos depois Bernardo foi morto pela marinha Britânica durante um ataque e Dante voltou para a cidade de seu pai, aonde veio a falecer já velho depois de viver uma vida inteira sem fortuna mesmo que fosse um dos homens mais ricos da Europa.

- Ninguém sabe aonde foi parar o tal desenho?

- Seu destino é incerto pois pode ter ficado com o filho que Bernardo teve com uma prostituta aqui do Caribe. Um homem cruel que seguiu os passos do pai e aterrorizou os mares... ou então pode ter acabado nas mãos de um dos filhos que Dante fez na Itália.

- E sobre a tal serpente de fogo?

- É a única pista que temos de uma possível localização da ilha. Existe uma corrente marítima que passa pelo sul do Mar das Bahamas durante uma determinada época do ano, no final da estação das chuvas. Os piratas que navegam naquelas águas a chamam de "Serpente de Fogo" por que as águas são muito quentes e a correnteza é veloz.

- Pai, preciso chegar até lá.

- Não Will, é perigoso demais...

- Preciso saber mais!

- Não William!

- Irei até Tortuga, lá vou descobrir como chegar até a ilha.

- E sua proibição?

- Eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo e agora a faço a você pai. Irei encontrar a ilha, irei encontrar o Salão do Tempo e lá irei retirar sua maldição, e o farei nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Mesmo que morra na forca quando voltar.

O pai estava preocupado, que pai não estaria afinal?

- Você gosta de arrumar problemas com suas promessas não é mesmo Will?

Mas não pode deixar de sorrir para seu garoto, para o homem que se tornara...

* * *

"_Junto ao seio da terra as raízes se escondem. Desde o começo das eras contam o tempo do mundo, esperando o coração que deseja. Através da serpente de fogo, aonde o dragão encontra a tartaruga..."_

* * *

**Oie gente!  
Aqui está o cap. 13 e como prometido, ajudando a esclarecer algumas dúvidas! (Mas não todas :) )****  
Esse está maiorzinho, mas espero que não se importem novamente com isso...ainda mais por que os próximos capítulos serão um pouco grandinhos...**

**Lhyl, o Jack tem um lado "humano" afinal de contas rs, ele parece ser bem galanteador, vai ficar mais cute com ela embora inicialmente de uma forma 'diferenciada'...mas deixa isso pra mais tarde! Você nem imagina como é bom ser má...eu adoro meu trabalho hahahaha :P**

**Kad, uaheuaheuuaehuae a Liz é bacana, no final era preciso...é compreensível o que ela fez – mesmo q não seja exatamente perdoável e já sabendo que você não gosta dela eu aviso para preparar o coração para fortes emoções rs. Eu fico feliz que você seja mais a Jessy, eu tbm adoro escrever sobre essa garota tão excêntrica rs. :)**

**Ety, eu li seu cap! Ta tão lindo! (l)(l) eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi que vc tinha postado que até me dei o direito de chegar atrasada na aula hoje para poder ler! Jornalismo hã? Que chique... i.i**

**Lola! Obrigada por ter deixado sua marca, ela é mto importante pra mim! Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic, isso me incentiva a me esforçar cada vez mais para deixa-la sempre melhor, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu acabei de descobrir que ela ficará 1 capítulo maior do que o previsto mas ainda assim, espero q vcs não percam a paciência no meio do caminho!**

**Obrigada novamente meninas, fico mto feliz com os reviews de vcs!  
Espero por mais...  
até o próximo capítulo**

**Bjão  
K**


	14. Estátuas de Cera

**Estátuas de cera**

- Deveria estar mais animada, amor...

Jessy ergueu os olhos de esmeralda até os olhos negros de seu capitão e travou-os por alguns segundos que significavam vidas.

Mas ela não disse nada.

Voltou seu olhar à caneca de metal que estava na mesa à sua frente e deixou que sua mente voltasse até o momento em que se condenara.

Tão próximo e tão longe.

Parecia que fora há uma década e parecia que fora no mesmo dia...

Algo estava errado com isso, muito errado.

Fechou os olhos por um tempo e o viu novamente.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

A luz de seus olhos escorrendo como se fosse água...

O último suspiro que dera, a leve tremulação do espasmo pós-morte que o corpo já sem vida dera, o sangue escorrendo pela lamina do sabre que Jessy ainda enterrava em sua barriga.

Por Deus, o que seu pai diria? Que orgulho o velho Luigi conseguiria ter de sua princesinha agora que era uma assassina de homens bons?

Aquele havia sido seu primeiro e talvez por sorte ou azar, o ataque acabara naquele instante e ela se lembrava apenas de algumas cenas fortes, enquanto outras pareciam nem ter existido.

Lembrava da voz de Jack se elevando após um barulho alto de tiro, interrompendo a visão mórbida que tinha, chamando-a de volta ao mundo para que saísse do barco.

Gibbs e os meninos amarrando os sobreviventes ao mastro enquanto outros levavam o ouro conquistado para o Pérola Negra...

O navio espanhol explodindo nas águas sem que ninguém conseguisse se safar.

O rapaz moreno que implorara pela vida, dizendo que queria juntar-se a eles.

Lembrava do nojo que sentira do rapaz pela traição aos ideais que deveria ter passado a vida inteira defendendo. Ele era ainda pior do que os piratas que mataram todos seus companheiros, pior ainda do que ela...

- Jessy?

A voz de Jack chamara a atenção da garota novamente, retornando-a para o bar em que estava fisicamente na Ilha de Cozumel.

- Sentindo-se culpada por ter matado o bom homem?

Jack intensificou o olhar para ela, talvez sua protegida não nascera para essa vida afinal.

Jessy fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Não por ter matado o bom homem, Jack...

Sim, ela estava muito errada e isso pesava em seu peito como uma barra de chumbo, aquela convicção era quase monstruosa.

- Se sente culpada pelo que então, amor?

Ela olhou Jack mais uma vez, novamente o olhando nos olhos só que de uma forma ainda mais forte do que a anterior.

- Culpada por não ter sentido nada. Absolutamente _nada_. Ódio, dor, raiva, medo, arrependimento ou pena... Nada...

- Preferia sentir-se mal com a marca da morte?

- Preferia me sentir humana.

Jack sorriu de uma forma quase carinhosa deixando as velas que iluminavam o bar reluzir em seus dentes de ouro.

Pirata afinal.

-

A noite continuara correndo.

Os homens festejavam a vitória gastando parte do ouro que arrecadaram mais cedo com jogos, mulheres e bebidas. E não necessariamente nesta ordem.

Até mesmo Jessy relaxara depois da terceira caneca e ria animadamente em uma mesa de jogo de cartas na qual roubava descaradamente e sem que ninguém percebesse a movimentação ligeira das mãos da guria que matava uma nova caneca de cerveja com vontade e tirava ainda mais ouro dos idiotas que a acompanhavam.

Jack conferia-a com o olhar de onde estava.

Nem percebia a quantidade de vezes que o fizera durante a conversa com Gibbs, na realidade nem percebia a preocupação toda que gastava com a garota.

Mas Gibbs corria o olhar às vezes procurando o que preocupava Jack e a cada vez que encontrava a Jessy na outra ponta ele amarrava mais a cara com seu capitão.

E nem isso Jack percebia.

Às vezes, enquanto seu imediato falava qualquer coisa, deixava-se pensar na bússola girando na direção da guria ou na conversa que tiveram durante a tarde.

Haviam tido um progresso aparentemente.

O progresso poderia acabar confortavelmente feliz na cama, o que explicaria talvez aquela bússola maldita a apontar com tanta vontade.

E era exatamente essa idéia que Gibbs lia no olhar de Jack com desaprovação, aquela idéia de seduzir a garota na qual via a imagem da filha falecida. Desgostava tanto dessa idéia que até tentara incentivar Jack a procurar logo uma prostituta para se enroscar, quem sabe assim parava de cobiçar tanto a garota que aparentemente acabara de depenar os idiotas de sua mesa e se levantara, se aproximando dos dois com um lindo sorriso brilhante.

- Uma ótima noite não é mesmo?

Jack sorriu se esticando um pouco mais em direção a ela.

- Posso deixar ainda melhor se voltarmos logo para o navio...

Gibbs olhou feio pelas costas de Jack, mas Jessy não notara assim como Jack.

- Acho que não...

- De novo você e os seus _achos_, amor...

O imediato olhou pra cima e pegou sua caneca, era melhor deixar os dois a sós já que iriam ignorá-lo por completo afinal - tanto que aparentemente nem mesmo notaram que ele se afastara.

- Sou boa com eles...

- Boa em outras coisas também... - Jack pousou a caneca perto do balcão que estava à suas costas e virou-se para ela mais incisivamente, aproximando o corpo do dela.

- Você ainda não viu nada Capitão...

Ela disse mais baixo, mantendo o olhar no dele sem afastar o corpo.

- Eu iria adorar ver...

Jack aproximou o rosto do dela lentamente, deixando novamente que alguns poucos centímetros os afastassem. De tão perto e sentindo o cheiro de flores que a colônia que ela colocara exalava, era bem mais capaz de acreditar na bússola do que antes...

- Sinto muito, mas tenho razões para acreditar que vai ficar na vontade hoje Jack...

Mas ela não queria tanto assim sair de perto quanto se fazia acreditar.

Não podia negar que ele mexia com ela, mas Jessy não era tão cega a ponto de acreditar que ele não acabaria a usando.

E eles estavam caminhando tão bem... Ela não queria ser usada, mesmo que estivesse cada vez mais difícil falar não.

Era o que aquele tremor na base das pernas indicava ao menos.

- Me sinto capaz de te convencer a mudar de idéia...

Fechou os olhos rapidamente por breves segundos e quando os reabriu dera dois passos para trás, fugindo dele enquanto tomava de volta o fôlego que ele roubara.

- Não vai conseguir.

Disse agora mais rispidamente virando o rosto.

Quase.

De novo um quase.

Esses _quases_ eram perigosos.

Jack sorriu para ela de forma maliciosa, não voltara a se aproximar, mas a atitude esguia da garota estava começando a lhe cansar.

Aproximou agora a boca do ouvido dela que o olhava de certa forma até um pouco assustada e surpresa talvez com as próprias vontades.

- Você vai mudar de idéia Jessy, vai vir pra mim e vamos resolver nossas pendências.

- Você é muito confiante Jack...

- Não é confiança. Você me fala isso quando me olha com esse olhar, quando treme ao sentir minha respiração tão próxima, quando não se afasta embora diga que não me quer. Me disse hoje no barco, e acabou de dizer de novo.

Jessy ficou sem saber o que dizer pela segunda vez na vida.

Ele não estava tão errado afinal.

Jack percebeu a hesitação da garota e se afastou, deixando-a com seus pensamentos enquanto se afastava para a parte central do salão.

- A-aonde vai?

- Arrumar alguém. Só por que você não me quer não significa que mais ninguém vai querer. Preciso passar a noite ao lado de uma 'dama' se entende o que quero dizer.

Jessy sentiu uma pontada aguda bater-lhe no peito que era acompanhada pelo despencar de seu estomago em direção aos joelhos.

- Que idéia é essa? Que _pensa_ que vai fazer?

E nem pode evitar o tom bravo - e surpreendente para ambos - com o qual quase gritou com seu capitão no meio do bar.

Jack sorriu. Ela era tão previsível algumas vezes que se tornava quase engraçado.

- Quer mesmo que eu explique o que eu penso que vou fazer?

- Mas é claro que não!

- Então com sua licença...

Afastou-se em direção a uma 'dama' que olhara para ele durante a noite toda entre sorrisos convidativos que ele agora retribuía. Jack lhe fez uma reverência forçada a fazendo rir muito - provavelmente já estava bêbada - e agarrar-lhe pela cintura.

Jessy observou a cena enquanto seu queixo caía e o olhar ia se enchendo de fúria. Que maldito, cachorro, mulherengo e safado! Uma hora todo cheio de sorrisos e convites para ela e em outra se agarrava a uma mulher de porto!

- É realmente a sua cara Capitão Sparrow... Não estou aqui para ser um jogo novo pra você.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela tinha certeza que a ouvira mesmo se engalfinhando com aquela vadia.

Pela primeira vez ela o odiou de verdade, até lembrou-se do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que matara mais cedo, sua mente transformou sua imagem em um certo capitão muito convencido que ela tinha. Até que ficaria feliz em matá-lo agora. Esganado de preferência.

Não queria continuar ali e assistir aquele showzinho que ele lhe preparara. Com passos rápidos ia se afastando do bar e apenas parou quando um marujo já muito inebriado a puxou pelo braço.

O olhar que deu foi tão firme e emputecido que seria capaz de acender uma vela. E o cara reparou isso a julgar pelo fato de que a tinha soltado assustado.

Melhor pra ele, seu humor estava péssimo.

Ela caminhou apressada até o navio vazio que estava ancorado em uma das docas pensando em um milhão de coisas a fazer com Jack quando ele voltasse e nenhuma delas parecia menos dolorosa do que tacar-lhe fogo.

Na verdade quando parasse - quando conseguisse - para pensar com lógica veria que toda aquela raiva era tão infundada e infantil quanto alguma coisa conseguia ser. Ela o recusava todo santo dia ao menos sete vezes.

E ele era homem, era natural que procurasse o que não conseguia em casa em outro canto.

Mas, como diria seu esperto pai: _dane-se_.

Ela não tinha que entender nada.

Era mulher e era natural ela _odiar_ a idéia de vê-lo com outra - mesmo que a frase fosse bem curiosa

Por que era tão natural assim afinal?  
Ele não a pertencia, não havia nada entre os dois.

- Poderia haver se ele fosse menos... _Arght!_

Jessy entrou na cabine mesmos em saber o que significava ser "menos arght" e trancou a porta do quarto, travando a porta da cabine e impossibilitando a entrada de alguém.

- Que durma com ela então capitão... E espero que a noite seja bem longa, por que você não volta pra este quarto até eu me acalmar!

-

Jack voltara para o bar depois da canseira que dera na mulher. Já havia gastando moedas melhores em sua vida e não importasse o que aquela maldita voz na cabeça lhe falava, não tinha nada a ver com _ela_ e aquele showzinho que dera o fato de ter sido bem _mais ou menos_ sua noite.

Pedira um pouco mais de rum enquanto reparava que o local ia esvaziando por causa do horário avançado, o rum ajudaria a esquecer aquela garotinha irritante de cabelos cor de ouro que o deixara ali.

O atendente o servira rapidamente enquanto um homem de seus cinqüenta anos realmente _estranho_ sentou-se a seu lado, pedindo para si uma caneca de cerveja.

Era um homem alto e esguio que trajava uma roupa negra e cumprida, bem similar a uma batina de padre. Tinha a pele muito clara e rósea e os cabelos que se deixavam aparecer por debaixo de um chapéu negro, redondo e largo eram muito claros, quase brancos. Os olhos, de um azul muito intenso, mais claro que o céu.

No pescoço, um crucifixo de prata contrastava com a escuridão das roupas que usava.

Em um bar aonde eram atendidos piratas e prostitutas, era no mínimo exótico encontrar um _padre_.

Muito exótico.

E além de tudo era um homem extremamente mal agradável e desconfortante. Sentia até mesmo um mal estar com a presença do homem.

Era por isso que não ia à igreja, olha o tipinho que encontraria lá...

Tá, não era só por isso na verdade, mas não importava.

O homem analisava Jack de cima abaixo enquanto dava um longo gole em sua bebida.

Jack revirara os olhos, tentando ignorá-lo para se concentrar no que pretendia fazer agora.

Seria uma boa achar aquele pergaminho, ou o dragão ou sei lá mais o quê que Gibbs e Jessy falaram, seria realmente uma boa se aquele instrumentozinho do inferno não apontasse para aquela magrela irritante.

E por que ele estava com tanto ódio dela afinal?

- Você é Jack Sparrow?

- _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow...

- Que seja... Ouvi falar de você, sou Frederic Mondevar.

O homem tinha um estranho sotaque francês misturado com alguma coisa que Jack não sabia decifrar.

- Pois que a recíproca não é verdadeira Sr. Mondevar.

- Gentil da sua parte. Estava mesmo querendo encontrar você capitão, estou precisando de um navio com uma tripulação destemida e acho que pode me ajudar enquanto eu ajudo você.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu preciso da sua ajuda?

- Seu nome entrou em desgraça nos mares, não há um só pirata que deposite fé na lenda de Jack Sparrow depois que você mudou. Eu sei de uma coisa que pode nos ajudar a ambos, você com sua glória e eu com meus próprios desejos...

- E o que por algum acaso seria esse milagre que tem nas mangas Sr. Mondevar?

- Já ouviu falar no tesouro perdido de Edoardo Castello? Pois eu sei aonde encontrar o descendente que guardou o pergaminho do dragão...

Jack se inclinou mais em sua direção.

A conversa estava ficando interessante.

* * *

**Oieeeeee!**

**Capítulo 14 on line, nossa como o tempo passa rápido rs... parece que faz tão pouco tempo que comecei a postar aqui!  
Preciso agradecer novamente todo o apoio de vcs, me deixa mto contente saber que estão gostando da fic!**

**Lola, aí está um bem grande e o próximo já aviso que vai ser um pouco maior ainda... Essa lenda ainda vai fazer rolar muita água para baixo da ponte! Não pretendo demorar muito mais para postar o 15, acho que até quinta feira ele estará on line!**

**Kad, te add no orkut, não sei se viu... A Elizabeth merece a forca por ter agarrado o Jack, deixa-lo pra Kraken é o de menos rs. Um dia essa minha inveja vai me matar, mas fazer o que? Sou humana – e mulher o que é pior rs. **

**Ety, fico mto feliz que tenha gostado da lenda. Ela nasceu em uma madrugada fria ao som de Ilariê e com uma boa dose de cafeína nas veias rs. Eu tentei juntar alguns elementos conhecidos para dar forma à história e o fato de ter obtido sucesso me felicita mto! Aí estão Jack e a Jessy e o que andam fazendo – ou _não_ fazendo – rs, não fica com ciúmes não...i.i**

**Obrigada novamente, obrigada mais vezes e obrigada demais!  
Espero por novos reviews e por novos capítulos das fics de vcs!  
Bjões e até o próximo capítulo!**

**K**


	15. Sonho e Discernimento

**Sonho e discernimento**

- Que deu em vocês dois hoje?

Gibbs estava ajudando Jessy a recolocar alguns cabos que eram pesados demais para ela erguer sozinha.

- Nada...

- Não me diga que é nada! O Jack está de mau humor o dia inteiro e você está com essa cara emburrada... E não me venha com _nadas_ mocinha, por que eu não caio nessa não!

Jessy resmungou alguma coisa em voz baixa, prendendo com certa violência o cabo na argola.

- E para de resmungar Jesselyn...

- Não gosto daquele homem que o capitão trouxe à bordo, ele me olha estranho...

Ela disse em voz baixa olhando para outro canto.

- Eu também não, se quer saber. Mas não é disso que estamos falando Jessy...

- Não sei então sobre o que estamos falando.

Gibbs soltou um "hunft" enquanto terminava o que fazia e logo deixou a garota sozinha, indo cumprir com o resto das obrigações que lhe cabiam antes do sol se pôr enquanto que, ela, ao que parecia terminara com tudo o que precisava fazer e se retirara para um banho. Iria dormir mais cedo aquele dia.

Iria por que estava irritada com Jack ainda!

Além de ter demorado a noite toda para voltar para o barco, trouxe com ele aquele padre esquisito que não tirava dela o olhar...

E ele era tão estranho! Tão_ medonho_... E tão branco que mais parecia um fantasma.

Ficara o dia todo escondido no quarto que lhe fora cedido, Jack passara quase o tempo todo com ele, conversando entre sussurros que paravam assim que alguém se aproximava. Que estavam tramando afinal?

Alias Jack nem falara com ela o dia inteiro depois que parara de gritar para que ela abrisse a cabina. Arriscava dizer que estava até mesmo evitando a olhar...

Como se _ela_ tivesse culpa de ele ter ficado preso para fora durante a noite!

E mesmo que ela tenha impedido sua entrada, se ele não pensasse tanto com a cabeça _debaixo_, nada disso teria acontecido.

Então a culpa era toda dele e ele não tinha do que reclamar e ponto final.

Acusado, julgado e condenado de fazer doer alguma coisa dentro dela que ela não entendia muito bem. E _como_ aquilo doía...

Era uma sensação que queimava por dentro, arrancava seu fôlego e martelava contra suas costelas...

- Que diabos é isso afinal?

A resposta era tão óbvia e tão cretina que Jessy se negava a aceitá-la. E isso a deixava mais brava ainda.

- Ciúmes Jesselyn? Você ainda adora arrumar _problemas_ para si não é mesmo?

Quando se sentou na cama após se banhar, perdia-se em pensamentos enquanto escovava os cabelos loiros com um pente de madeira escura. Pensamentos que começavam a abrir em seus lábios um sorriso doce que dirigia para suas cobertas...

E que _problemão_ havia encontrado para si agora...

Era daqueles problemas que no final nem são um problema de verdade.

Daqueles problemas que se sente uma vez só na vida...

E sendo sincera consigo mesma - quando afastava aquela raiva toda para o lado - o que sobrava em seu peito era aquela outra sensação que a acompanhava talvez desde o dia da feira em San Martin...

E ela não estava pensando em gratidão desta vez.

A sensação era outra... Confusa como aqueles malditos nós que Gibbs tentava ensinar a fazer.

Era aquela sensação de ter borboletas a voar no estômago quando ele lhe falava tão de perto...

- Maldito seja o coração de uma mulher que é burro como uma porta!

É claro que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo! Acontecia da mesma forma naquelas histórias que Luigi lhe contava...

Começava com um homem e uma mulher e terminava nos sinos, bebês e em "Felizes para Sempre"...

E Deus sabe como ela estava querendo evitar que esse tipo de história começasse!

Simplesmente por que sabia que Jack não compartilhava do mesmo gosto por histórias que não terminassem em tesouros feitos de moedas brilhantes!

Não que ela não gostasse destas histórias também, na verdade gostava muito, talvez até mais do que das histórias de "Felizes para Sempre".

Mas algo no olhar dele dizia que ele sequer acreditava em finais assim...

E esse algo tinha ares de decepção, das mais difíceis de esquecer, o que significava que ele continuaria sem acreditar em finais felizes até se convencer que eles podem existir.

Coisa que por sinal, ela duvidava que ele fosse fazer.

E Jessy não queria se apaixonar por alguém assim... Ela sabia que no final iria resultar apenas em problemas de verdade.

E ela lutara tanto contra aquilo...

Para que não houvesse problemas.

Lutara tanto contra _ele_...

- Jessy meu bem, você acabou perdendo... 1 x 0 para o capitão hoje.

Não queria se apaixonar. Mas existe uma diferença imensa entre querer e conseguir...

-

Quando Jack fora para a cabine a lua estava subindo no céu.

Passara o dia conversando com o padre Mondevar sobre os assuntos que iniciaram no bar, mas ainda assim não conseguiu desviar muito o pensamento _dela_.

Que diabos Jack Sparrow perdia seu tempo pensando em mulher com a proposta de conseguir o maior tesouro que um homem poderia haver de sonhar!

E o pior de tudo é que ele já conhecia essa sensação.

Era bem próxima da sensação de estar sendo perseguido por uma lula gigante e parar para pensar na mulher do próximo... E com o próximo _realmente_ próximo!

O padre viera lhe contando histórias sobre como poderiam encontrar o tataraneto - ou coisa parecida - de Castello e o tal pergaminho que levava a um lugar aonde se podia conseguir _qualquer coisa!_

E ele ainda pensando naquele show que ela dera no bar...

Ela estava pensando no que afinal? Que era dona dele?

_Dona?_

Dela não era nem seu corpo, quanto mais seu coração!

Uma consideração especial talvez.

Bastante desejo sem dúvida alguma...

Mas ela não era dona de seus sentimentos, e ele tinha certeza disso.

Mesmo que aquela bússola teimasse em dizer o contrário.

Deveria estar errada!

Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse errado antes...

Passara o dia inteiro sem falar com ele como se fosse culpa dele!

Ela o rejeitava o tempo todo, fazia questão de zombar com sua cara e ainda por cima trancara ele para fora da própria cabine!

Era de longe a pessoa mais folgada que ele já conhecera!

Deveria colocar ela para dormir com o resto da tripulação para ver se aprendia algum respeito...

Ele parou no meio do quarto quase bufando, a guria já estava na cabine e ele a olhou por um tempo, tentando imaginar o que a fazia tão irritante afinal.

Jessy já estava dormindo. Nem percebera a presença dele e isso era bom, evitaria a dor de cabeça da falação estridente que ela provavelmente começaria para dar-lhe algum sermão.

Estava abraçada a um travesseiro de penas de ganso e tinha o corpo coberto até a metade por um lençol claro que mal parecia tocar seu corpo... Tão serena, tão tranqüila... Parecia até _inofensiva_ agora que ele nem lembrou da raiva que o fizera passar na noite anterior.

A face da garota era beijada pela luz da lua que entrava pelo vidro da cabine, os cabelos de ouro se espalhavam pela cama formando um desenho hipnotizantemente belo. Ela era tão... _linda_.

O compasso ritmado de sua respiração quase o chamava para mais perto, mas ele se deu conta que não queria correr o risco de acordá-la.

Não por temer que ela começasse a xingá-lo... Mas por não querer perturbá-la...

Jack ficou mais um segundo no centro do quarto a admirando como deveria ter feito desde o principio. Sem aquela ironia ou aquelas brincadeiras com as quais ele a bombardeava todo dia quando a convidava para deitar-se com ele.

De uma forma que ele até se esquecera que era capaz de admirar alguém.

De uma forma _pura..._

Sem querer nada dela que não o que ela tinha a dar a ele sem que ele lhe cobrasse ou esperasse alguma coisa. Ou que ela cobrasse pela manhã...

Da forma que uma vez ele esperou de alguém... E talvez no fundo ainda esperasse.

- Tolice sua Jack, não de novo...

Algumas coisas são inevitáveis... Essa era uma delas.

-

"Um homem alto e magro, de cabelos lisos e longos estava parado em meio a um gramado, de frente a uma árvore alta. Os cabelos eram castanhos bem claros, quase loiros e eram cobertos por um chapéu marrom com uma pena branca na lateral. Tinha abas tão largas que sua sombra cobria seu rosto completamente.

Ela não conseguia vê-lo embora não tivesse dúvidas sobre quem era aquele homem.

Ele tentava animadamente incentivar uma garotinha muito jovem de cabelos loiros a subir em uma árvore que andara namorando nas últimas vezes que haviam passeado pelo pomar, mas ela se recusava totalmente. Tinha muito medo daquela árvore.

A jovenzinha via muitas crianças subir nas árvores todos os dias. Para pegar frutos, brincar com os pássaros, pular lá do alto... As crianças se divertiam muito, mas ela não.

Tinha tanto medo de cair da árvore que acabava ficando distante das outras crianças e suas risadas, olhando a brincadeira animada das outras com tristeza...

O bardo queria que sua filha parasse de ter medo. Tentava convencê-la que cair faz parte da vida, é natural...

Mas ela ainda assim temia, se recusava a se aproximar da árvore que parecia tão maior do que ela.

Era uma criança de cinco anos, tão menor do que tudo a sua volta que tinha medo de viver.

E entre sorrisos, ele continuava a incentivá-la a subir na árvore e ver como o mundo era menos assustador lá de cima... Mesmo que ela acabasse caindo no final.

_- Tente a sorte sempre minha filha, a vida esta aí para ser vivida e não para ser observada! As oportunidades passam uma vez só na sua frente, o mundo gira e vai embora enquanto você fica para trás. Só precisa ter coragem para agarrar as chances antes que elas vão ou vai ficar a vida inteira pensando no que poderia ter sido e não o foi. Você não vai viver este mesmo dia duas vezes, a paisagem que verá quando chegar ao topo será outra amanhã, se é que ainda existirá! Medo é apenas o freio que colocamos em nossos sonhos querida, livre-se deles e viva! Só pode saber o que acontecerá depois que acontecer, se lembre que enxerga mais longe a gaivota que voar mais alto, então se permita voar... Sempre, intensamente e sem medo! No final eu te garanto que vai ver que tudo valeu a pena..."._

-

Jessy acordou no meio da noite com os olhos rasos de água.

Fazia tempo que não sonhava com ele...

Ele só aparecia para ela em momentos como esse: difíceis e complicados.

Enxugou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos e aos poucos foi percebendo que os roncos de seu capitão já enchiam a cabine.

Por um tempo ficou ali deitada olhando para o teto e pensando no sonho que tivera há pouco.

Sonho? Parecia mais com uma recordação...

_"Só precisa ter coragem para agarrar as chances antes que elas vão embora ou vai ficar a vida inteira pensando no que poderia ter sido e não o foi"_

E mais uma vez, Luigi estava certo.

O conselho certo, na hora certa mesmo que nem estivesse mais presente para saber no que sua vida se transformara.

Sorriu consigo mesma.

A maior sorte de um bardo era poder contar com um mestre maior do que o tempo...

A maior sorte de uma filha era poder contar com um pai que jamais a deixava sozinha...

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, procurando seu capitão que estava estirado na rede ali à sua frente. Nem o vira entrar...

Tirando a vontade de esganar-lhe que ainda sentia, precisava assumir que sentira falta daquela sinfonia na noite anterior.

Sentira falta de Jack... Mesmo com a cachorrada que ele lhe aprontara na noite anterior.

Sentira falta dele a enchendo o saco o dia inteiro pelo convés.

Falta daqueles convites extravagantes e papo furado que ainda não lhe era possível acreditar que alguém em sã consciência pudesse cair naquela ladainha toda.

Se bem que, agora, olhando por este lado e com a iluminação certa, ele não era de todo mal afinal... Por mais que tivesse aquele cheiro horrível, aquele hálito de morto e aquele cabelo que mais parecia um ninho de ratos, ele tinha até que um nariz bonitinho...

E ele era divertido.

Mesmo que fosse tão... _exótico_...

E não podia negar que era sexy...

E tinha uma bundinha linda...

Juntando tudo isso era fácil descobrir do que estava sentindo tanta falta...

Difícil era saber se teria coragem suficiente para correr atrás do que queria desta vez, sentia que estava na hora de acabar com essa sensação de espaço mal preenchido que ele lhe causava.

Hora de se permitir subir no galho mais alto ainda que não soubesse se de lá poderia cair ou voar...

- Para de ser mocinha Jessy, seja homem uma vez mais na vida e encare de frente seu _problema_...

Ela riu um pouco consigo mesma e com aquela ordem que dava para si mesma. Se espreguiçou na cama e acabou por sentar-se enquanto formulava com atenção o próximo passo que daria naquela noite.

Ele seria importante para definir o curso da sua vida para sempre e mesmo que ela não soubesse disso ainda, ela já sentia que estava prestes a passar por um divisor de águas...

-

Jack acordou sobressaltado em sua rede quando sentira um peso extra sobre o corpo.

De olhos fechados ainda, tateou o que quer que se juntara a ele em sua rede encontrando algumas curvas bastante convidativas cobertas por um pano leve.

- Estamos indo rápido com essas mãos, não é?

Jack sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz soando tão baixo e tão próxima. Acabou por abrir os olhos devagar para se deparar com uma das poucas imagens que guardaria para o resto da vida...

Ela estava ali.

Com o corpo deitado sobre o dele, apoiada em seu peito enquanto o rosto se aproximava do seu o suficiente para sentir o toque suave de sua respiração.

E aquele cheiro de flor...

A onda de cabelos loiros cobria o corpo de ambos, cintilava com a luz da lua. A mesma lua que iluminava aquele olhar de esmeraldas com o qual ela invadia sua alma...

- Se queria deitar comigo, por que não me chamou para a cama?... É mais confortável lá...

Jack manteve o sorriso que deixou ser preenchido de malícia. Malícia que foi correspondida com um sorriso bem parecido por parte da garota.

- Não queria te acordar...

Mentira. Se ela realmente não quisesse chamar a atenção dele, Jessy poderia pular sobre a rede que ele nem sentiria. Ela só era vista quando queria ser vista.

- Que desculpa mais esfarrapada, amor...

- Eu sei - disse agora rindo - não pensei em nenhuma melhor e nem dei tanta importância para isso... Sabe, queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, sem _achismo _desta vez, me descontrolei um pouco. Não que você não tenha merecido ma... - Jack a interrompeu.

Ele levara a mão até seus lábios - que estavam bem quentes - e deixou ali o dedo indicador, fazendo-a parar de falar. Não queria saber de desculpas, não precisava...

- E não podia esperar até amanhã? - disse em um sussurro, cravando nela seus olhos cor de ébano de uma forma intensa, deixando-se crescer sobre ela.

- Podia - ela respondeu no mesmo sussurro - mas sendo sincera, estava frio lá na cama... - dizendo isso deu um beijo leve no dedo que tocava seus lábios.

- Posso te esquentar se quiser...

- Capitão, sem as costumeiras brincadeiras, por favor...

- Você já tem idade para saber quando um homem está apenas brincando Jessy...

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, a mão direita foi levada até a lateral de seu rosto e ela o acariciou enquanto o olhava como se pudesse ler algo.

- Jack, por que nunca me perguntou o motivo de eu não te aceitar?

- Se tivesse um bom motivo amor, você me diria...

Por um segundo, ela foi ainda mais agradecida a ele do que fora quando ele a _salvou_ da vida que levava. Grande Jack, gostava de surpreendê-la algumas vezes.

- Jack, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ele se ajeitou melhor embaixo dela, virando o rosto rapidamente para beijar a palma da mão que o acariciava.

- Pois faça...

- Já se apaixonou alguma vez Jack? De verdade. E não conta o que sente por si mesmo ou por seu chapéu... - ela terminou a frase sorrindo de uma forma divertida.

- Já que você tirou minhas primeiras opções, não sei o que responder! - ele disse rindo um pouco.

- É sério Jack... - ela ainda sorria, mas o tom de sua voz ficou mais sério.

E ele ficou em silêncio.

E não por que tinha dúvidas quanto à resposta, mas por ter certeza dela.

Fazia algum tempo que não pensava em Elizabeth, mas tinha consciência que ela ainda estava lá. Em algum lugar em seu peito...

Era isso que Jessy queria saber.

Mas ele não precisava falar, ela parecia poder ler seus pensamentos. Não parecia exatamente feliz com isso, mas ainda assim continuou.

- A vida inteira eu nunca fui de alguém por vontade própria, eu era sempre subjugada... E eu odiava isso Jack. Nem imagina o quanto eu odiava, sentia nojo do meu corpo, da minha vida, sentia nojo por saber que a única maneira de fugir disso era parecer um homem, era deixar de ser quem eu era. Mas eu aprendi com alguém há muito tempo a reservar um pouquinho de esperança para o futuro, e eu seguia acreditando que um dia isso iria mudar... "Se não está bem, é por que não acabou ainda" era o que meu pai sempre dizia, e eu aguardava por um dia em que eu iria conseguir ter de alguém mais do que simplesmente desejo. Esperava alguém que pudesse ser meu aqui dentro também... - e dizendo isso levou a mão até seu peito, demonstrando o que queria dizer.

Jack sentiu-se mal com isso.

A vida inteira não tivera problema algum ao enganar quem quer que fosse, nunca se sentira mal por isso.

Mas agora, vendo aquele olhar e entendendo aonde essa conversa os levaria, ele se sentiu mal.

Talvez pela primeira vez.

Sentiu-se mal por já saber que o que ela queria, ele não poderia dar.

Jessy continuou sem interromper a fala, mesmo com a mudança que se operava nele.

- E você apareceu Jack. Com alguns anos de atraso, mas apareceu. E fez alguma coisa bater mais forte aqui dentro - e apontou o próprio peito agora - e enquanto eu relutava em aceitar, ia descobrindo que te desejava...

- Você que nunca me quis Jessy, nem quando eu falava sério.

- Eu queria Jack! Mas por Deus, eu não queria da forma que você me queria somente... Queria mais do que uma boa noite de sexo. Ou... algumas boas noites de sexo - ela riu um pouco -. No final, era eu quem estava esperando você me aceitar, e não o contrário...

Jack suspirou, tirou a mão que começava a subir pelas coxas da garota com algum sacrifício.

Não podia fazer isso com ela.

E maldito fosse Jack Sparrow com sua repentina consciência! Ele não queria machucá-la como sabia que iria machucar caso ele a iludisse esta noite.

- Jessy...

- Quero que me dê uma chance capitão. Me dá a chance de ser tua mulher. Posso te mostrar que todas as noites nos portos com todas as vadias que puder imaginar não são absolutamente nada comparadas a uma noite sequer a meu lado. Quero poder tocar seu rosto de manhã como a brisa que o mar traz, quero poder te fazer esquecer _ela_ que não deixa você ser meu...

- Eu te quero desde o dia em que te conheci, mas não posso te dar o que você me pede. O que você quer de mim já pertence a alguém e por mais que eu possa lhe prometer o mundo para te convencer que as coisas podem ser diferentes um dia, gosto demais de você para que se decepcione comigo.

Aquilo fora quase um tiro. Nos dois.

O olhar de Jessy foi mudando e sua respiração foi ficando mais forte enquanto sua voz ia morrendo...

- Eu poderia falar coisas para te convencer e te enrolar pra te fazer acreditar na verdade que eu quisesse. Mas essa não seria eu, e esse não seria você. Um dia as coisas mudarão Jack e eu não serei mais o que sou hoje, nem você será mais o que você é agora. Então talvez chegue nossa hora ou então nossos ventos soprem para outros lados... Acho que no fundo, eu já sabia que sua escolha seria esta...

Ela acariciou o rosto dele com as costas da mão e lhe deu um sorriso triste e cinzento como aquela luz que entrava pela janela.

E ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-la.

De dizer que tudo o que falara era mentira...

De arrancar aquela tal senhora Turner do peito e guardar aquela garotinha em seu lugar.

Teve vontade de enxugar as lágrimas que encheram os olhos da _sua_ garota.

Teve vontade de falar sério com ela, como jamais falara com ninguém.

E falou.

- _Eu não queria te fazer sofrer_.

Ela abriu um novo sorriso de agradecimento, mas tão triste quanto o anterior. Deitou-se em seu peito, acomodando e escondendo o rosto em sua camisa.

Sua voz saiu embargada e trêmula, de novo como a garota indefesa da noite da tempestade.

Devia estar chorando.

- Posso ficar aqui ao menos?

- Pode...

Ele acarinhou suas costas com ternura.

Não sabia o que dizer, mas a queria ali, a queria junto dele.

Queria tanto que não precisava olhar a bússola para saber o que mais desejava naquele momento.

- Jessy, eu...

- Ninguém gosta de ser rejeitado Jack, mas prometo que não deixarei as coisas mudarem... Seria perder demais...

Ele sabia o quanto um coração podia sangrar ao ser negado...

Alisou seus cabelos com a mão, e a esperou adormecer.

Mas ele não conseguiria segui-la em seus sonhos.

* * *

**Oieeeee  
Uffa, capítulo imenso e pesado esse... Deu um trabalho imenso escrever isso, juro que vou tentar (pelo bem da minha tendinite e da paciência de vocês, escrever capítulos sempre menores que este)...rs  
Depois coloco a música que me inspirou a escrever esse capítulo assim que eu me lembrar seu nome :P  
Ah sim, estou _muito muito muito_ feliz pq descobri que o sobrinho que eu vou ganhar é de fato um menino. Espero que minha corugisse não me atrapalhe à escrever agora que estou boba demais rs...**

**Lola, eu tento postar um cap por dia até chegar à sincronizar com o que eu estou escrevendo. Vou tentar não demorar muito mas acho que agora vai começar a demorar um pouco mais do que 24h para ir ao ar um novo capítulo... Espero q isso não aconteça, mas ainda assim, deixo aqui o aviso :(**

**Kad, a Jessy brava é dose rs, foi inspirada em minha prima que é um doce o tempo todo, mas quando se enfurece saí de baixo... uma vez quebrou o aparelho de jantar de porcelana inteiro no pé do marido por causa de ele ser folgado... E o Jack merece uns bons tapas para aprender a ser menos...homem... ù.u**

**Ety, pronto, resolvido o ciúmes:P  
Ainda pretendo explicar o pq dessa lenda acabar indo parar no ouvido do Jack e do Will coincidentemente na mesma época, a maioria das coisas que acontece nesse fic tem um propósito _sombrio_ ... o problema é só lembrar do propósito auehuaheuaheuhae...e sim, Jack FDP! Homens sux... pena que é tão bom...i.i**

**Lhyl você voltou! Não discuta com seu speedy, A telefônica possuem planos próprios de seleção dos organismos mais fortes – aqueles que sobrevivem aos infartos que eles tentam causar nos usuários do speedy – para montar um exercito particular e dominar o mundo. Tente não se estressar com isso rs. Te decepcionei com a forma que ela o tratou? Rs**

**Taty, estarei esperando o dia todo por seu capítulo! Eu estou precisando parar um pouco para terminar de ler, estou no meio de dois fics que não consigo terminar de ler de jeito nenhum, malditos sejam os estudos que atrapalham essa vida de 'fic-eiro'...er...esquece rs.**

**Obrigada meninas pelos comentários, novamente insisto em dizer o quanto fico feliz com os comentários!  
Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e até o próximo!**

**Bjão**

**K**


	16. Maestria

**Maestria**

Jessy acordou sozinha.

Estava na rede e fora coberta com cuidado, mas estava sozinha.

Como nunca se sentira antes...

Lembrava-se de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e isso estava fazendo sua cabeça doer um pouco.

E não só a cabeça...

Nem vira Jack ir embora e sentia que era melhor assim.

Ainda não sabia exatamente qual cara faria para ele quando o visse hoje e adiar o encontro parecia uma boa idéia no momento.

_"Problema é pra ficar na cabeça. O coração é lugar para tranqüilidade... e a cara é lugar pra deixar sempre um sorriso"._

Era o que seu pai sempre dizia.

Bom, não parecia tão simples agora... Parecia tudo confuso.

O problema deveria estar no convés agora, a tranqüilidade no espaço e o sorriso... Bom, esse ela ainda precisava ensaiar e admitia que nem todo dia era fácil...

Esse era um daqueles dias complicados pelo visto.

- Droga Lu, nunca me avisou como é difícil tomar um fora. Queria tanto você perto agora...

E se lembrou que poderia não ter o velho bardo por perto, mas tinha alguém quase tão bom quanto ele...

Afinal, também precisava terminar de aprender a fazer aqueles nós.

-

O dia amanhecera nublado e com um chuvisco fino.

Péssimo dia.

Péssimo tempo.

Péssimo tudo... Mas principalmente péssimo era como ele se sentia.

Jack não estava no melhor dos humores e a tripulação percebera bem o fato, tanto que ninguém pensar sequer ousar em demorar a atender qualquer ordem que o capitão pudesse dar.

Mas ele não estava dando ordens.

Estava quieto.

Quieto quanto um dois de paus atrás do leme.

Nem dera atenção ao padre que novamente não saíra da cabine...

Ele parecia mais preocupado que o normal, com a _cabeça_ mais longe que o normal... E olha que ela não estava em Port Royal desta vez, estava no andar debaixo.

Gibbs estava preocupado. Aquela estranheza no ar no dia anterior e agora ele estava estranho novamente. E ainda mais estranho...

O imediato quase podia sentir a tensão que ele emanava ao chegar perto do velho Jack.

- Capitão?

- Hm...?

Sequer olhara para o recém chegado, prendia o olhar no horizonte cheio de nuvens cinzentas.

- Jack, algum problema?

E não respondeu. Segunda vez em menos de um dia que Jack sentia a sensação de que podiam ler o que ele sentia...

- A Jessy esta bem? Quero dizer, ela costuma acordar bem cedo... E nada dela dar as caras ainda, o sol está subindo...

- Ela estava dormindo quando saí da cabine, não quis a acordar. Ela não dormiu bem durante a noite, acho que teve algum... pesadelo...

E ele tinha certeza que havia tido mesmo, afinal o monstro fora ele...

- Ah sim...

- Daqui a pouco ela aparece, não se preocupe...

Mas ele se preocupava.

De uma forma engraçada, se preocupava.

De uma forma arrependida...

- Jack, capitão... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Fale Gibbs.

- Para onde estamos seguindo? Não contou para a tripulação para onde estamos indo...

- Vamos atacar novamente.

- Barco da coroa?

- Não desta vez... Atacaremos um pirata.

Gibbs ergueu as sobrancelhas. Jack não costumava atacar outros piratas, costumava dar em confusão.

- Quem vamos atacar?

- Ângelo "Mão Negra".

Era oficial.

Seu capitão estava endoidecendo.

Ângelo Blackhand, a Mão Negra, era um dos piores homens do qual já ouvira falar depois de Davy Jones. Assombrava os mares como um espírito. Incendiava navios para que os tripulantes morressem devagar e dolorosamente não importava se fossem eles da marinha, particulares ou mesmo de piratas. Contavam que ele arrancava as orelhas de seus prisioneiros às dentadas para que contassem segredos... Era chamado de Mão Negra, pois não importasse aquilo que tocasse, traria desgraça iminente, seja lá o que era a vítima, a morte estava próxima por causa de seu toque negro. Diziam que até seu filho morrera desse jeito! Jack estava louco, só podia estar!

- Jack, que idéia é essa pelo amor dos sete mares?

- Preciso de algo que está com ele, vamos até onde ele está e pegamos. Não pretendo lutar até a morte.

- Mas vai ser a nossa Jack! O homem é louco!

- Então eu também serei...

- Mas... Jack, é tão importante assim?

- Sim.

- O quão importante?

- Indescritivelmente importante...

Gibbs suspirou que podia fazer afinal?

- E qual o plano?

- Vamos até seu porto, chegaremos lá pela noite. Com sorte ele estará aportado no forte e eu irei até ele, pego o que quero e volto. Vocês todos ficam no navio, não quero exceções a menos que eu mande ter exceções.

- Jack, o que aconteceu? - a voz de Gibbs era realmente preocupada.

Jack o olhou de uma forma curiosa por sobre o nariz, querendo entender do que ele estava falando. O plano era tão simples...

- Você está estranho hoje, e veio com esse plano estranho e...

- Olá _senhores_!

Jessy aparecera derrepente, eles não haviam notado a aproximação dela.

Estava com um sorriso animado, parara ao outro lado de Gibbs com uma corda nas mãos e olhava para ambos.

- Jessy! Estava preocupado. O capitão disse que você não dormiu bem...

- Foi um sonho ruim, mas passou Josh! Nossa, tempinho feio hein? Ontem a noite estava tão bonita...

Jack não disse nada. Sentiu um nó se formar no estomago com ela ali tão perto... Diferente daqueles que se adquire quando se está de porre.

O que era aquilo _exatamente_, não sabia dizer.

Preferia acreditarque era _apenas _arrependimento.

- Josh, pode terminar minha aula? Ainda não consegui fazer aquele maldito nó de escota e isso está tirando minha paciência. Até sonhei com ele...

Gibbs riu um pouco, ela sempre deixava a tensão aliviar com aqueles sorrisos.

- Com licença capitão...

Jessy sorriu para Jack antes de deixá-lo sozinho e partir junto com Gibbs, deu-lhe uma piscadela marota e foi embora animada como sempre.

Mas por mais que ela parecesse animada, ela não estava normal.

Aquele brilho nos olhos não estava mais lá, mesmo que o sorriso dela ainda estivesse na face.

Não estava por que _ele_ havia apagado...

E sentiu-se mal com isso de novo.

-

Era noite quando chegaram à Ilha Del Toro e o padre havia informado certo, lá estava o _Dragonfly _do "Mão Negra" aportado.

Deixara ordens bem claras para seu imediato: iria com Frederic em um bote até a ilha e queria que todos ficassem prontos para zarpar assim q ele voltasse.

Se ele não retornasse e tudo desse errado, eles deveriam partir.

Enquanto Jack se arrumava para ir à praia inimiga, Jessy entrou na cabine, parecia receosa em sua voz.

- Jack, que vai fazer? Não me esconde nada vai, não pra mim...

Ele virou-se para ela, estava terminando de colocar uma das botas.

- Preciso pegar um pergaminho que está com esse cara Jessy...

- E quem é _esse cara_ Jack?

- Ângelo... Black Hand. O mão negra.

Jessy quase arregalou os olhos de surpresa, se aproximando mais dele.

- Jack, pirou? Meu pai falava desse cara, dizia que ele era perigoso! Que deu em você? Que tem esse pergaminho de tão importante?

- Eu entro lá, roubo o cara e volto, não fica preocupada a toa. Sou o Capitão Ja...

- É CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPO! - ela interrompeu-o - você é mais doido do que eu e olha que tem que se esforçar pra fazer isso!

Ele sorriu para a guria, se levantando da cama onde estava sentado, agora bem calçado.

- Pode deixar Jessy...

- Capitão...

- Já menti pra você alguma vez?

Não mentira.

Nem quando poderia o ter feito para se dar bem.

Ela ficou em silêncio fitando-o por algum tempo.

- Vou querer saber pelo que está se arriscando Capitão... e é bom que seja um bom motivo ou atiro no seu pé!

- É uma ameaça mocinha? - Jack sorriu melhor agora pra ela, os dentes de ouro luzindo.

- É um aviso... - ela sorriu agora também, mais encantadora e iluminada do que antes. Mais _verdadeira_.

- Sabe que podia te acusar de tramar contra seu capitão por causa dessa frase?

Ela ficou o olhando ali debaixo, com a cara mais séria que conseguia fazer.

- Eu vou com você.

- Nem pensar! Você mesma disse que é perigoso e eu me viro melhor sem me preocupar, amo...Jessy.

Por algum motivo, não se sentia bem a chamando de 'amor' como antes.

- Por isso mesmo, alguém precisa cuidar de você. Além do mais estamos falando em roubo capitão. E ninguém melhor do que eu para o serviço.

Jack sorriu um pouco.

Ela tinha razão.

-

O bote aguardava na praia enquanto seus antigos ocupantes se aproximavam de uma construção de pedras que parecia parcialmente em ruínas como se estivesse abandonada há anos.

Quando se aproximaram de uma das portas que davam para a entrada o padre que acompanhara os dois piratas chamou-os para mais perto, dizendo-lhes entre sussurros com aquele sotaque francês carregado.

- Os tripulantes devem estar bêbados e caídos. Não teremos problemas. Eu irei me certificar disso enquanto procurarei o pergaminho na sala que ele guarda seus tesouros mais importantes. Vocês dois, vão descer até o segundo andar que é onde ficam seus aposentos, e darão um jeito de pegar o pergaminho caso ele esteja lá. Nos encontraremos na praia e voltaremos ao navio...

- Quem foi que te colocou no coman...? -Jack foi interrompido por Jessy que estava um passo à sua frente.

- Como sabe que não teremos problemas com algum tripulante?

- Eles voltaram de um grande ataque muito bem sucedido e tenho certeza que devem ter aproveitado para festejar até desmaiar... Ninguém havia sido louco o suficiente para vir até a fortaleza do Mão Negra até agora. Ele é confiante demais na fama que tem para ser cuidadoso.

- Como sabe tanto sobre ele? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu conheço bem o Ângelo, já tivemos _negócios_ juntos... E as pessoas nunca mudam querida.

- Espero que ele não tenha mudado padre... Agora me fala sobre os aposentos dele.

- Segundo andar, a ultima porta do corredor. Deverá estar trancada, mas eu tenho algo para facilitar a vida de vocês... - ele ia tirar algo do pescoço como se estivesse pendurada, mas Jessy não permitiu.

- Por favor, não me ofenda deixando o trabalho fácil demais...

- Mas...

- Sem mais padre, eu gosto de merecer meu salário.

E dizendo isso piscou para o homem, já se enfiando na frente dos dois acompanhantes e entrando pelo portal de pedra rústica.

Jack não pode evitar sorrir.

Se Deus havia feito uma mulher para cada homem como dizia a bíblia, ali estava a sua.

Aproveitou que estava atrás e deu uma boa conferida no corpo da guria, tentando entender a origem dessa sua última observação.

-

O padre não mentira, haviam chegado lá sem muitos problemas afinal.

Separaram-se ainda no saguão e o francês partira para outro lado da fortaleza enquanto ambos desceram a escadaria até chegar ao segundo pavimento em baixo da terra.

Era um corredor aonde podiam passar três pessoas lado a lado, alguns archotes nas paredes - apenas dois estavam acesos e eram mais do que o suficientes - e três portas na lateral esquerda. Duas fechadas e um com uma fresta entreaberta.

Um vulto pequeno se esgueirou para dentro da fresta da porta, soltando um miado agudo.  
Ignoraram-no.

Jessy andava igual a um gato, pé ante pé na direção da grande porta de ferro que estava fechada à frente deles, tirando do bolso da lateral da calça um pedaço de ferro fino e torto que enfiou no buraco da fechadura. Encostara o ouvido na porta de ferro e futucou o buraco até que Jack pode ouvir um _click_.

Ela fazia parecer tão fácil.

- Me lembre de não te contar aonde fica meu cofre... - ele disse sussurrando em meio a um sorriso de orgulho para ela.

- Eu já vi o que tem lá... nada demais...mas fique em silêncio - ela disse quase rindo, também muito baixinho.

- hey, como...?

- Shhh!

Dizendo isso empurrou a porta devagarzinho. Era pesada demais para ela, o que fez ele ajudá-la com os ombros... a porta se locomoveu em silêncio até dar espaço o suficiente para os dois entrarem por ela.

O quarto do homem era escuro, quente e fedia à rum e mofo. Algumas velas iluminavam porcamente os cantos do aposento que era entulhado de quinquilharias.

Seria bem complicado.

Havia uma rede na lateral, mas quando conferiram com cuidado eles sentiram falta da presença do homem que deveria estar ali.

- Isso não estava no plano não é?

- Não.

- É por isso que não vou pra igreja, dá pra confiar em um padre?

_- Não, mas eles são extremamente previsíveis..._

Jack e Jessy se voltaram para a porta tão brancos que até pareciam o albino que os guiara até ali.

Nenhum dos dois pode evitar a cômica cara de susto, mas Jack foi rápido o suficiente para se colocar na frente da loira.

Um homem alto e gordo entrara pela porta de ferro e impedia a passagem dos dois para saírem de volta. Usava uma roupa elegante para um pirata: uma casaca escura com bordados em dourado, babados brancos... A roupa debaixo era mais rasgada, completava o visual sujo que a barba imensa e negra e os cabelos desgrenhados lhe davam. Já não parecia moço e algumas rugas -assim como cicatrizes - marcavam o rosto do homem. Os olhos verdes fitavam o "casal" acompanhando o riso doentio dos poucos dentes que não lhe faltavam na boca.

- Ângelo...

- A que devo a honra da visita do _grande_ - dizia isso com desdém óbvio - Capitão Jack Sparrow e da filhinha de Luigi Sortudo? O que Frederic pretendia com isso?

- Como sabe...? - Jessy ficara pasma demais, como ele sabia quem ela era afinal? Jack tinha certa fama... Mas ela nunca saíra de San Martin antes!

- Você se parece com Jesselyn Redfield o suficiente para me fazer pensar que você era ela... Mas acho mais fácil que seja a filha que Luigi teve com ela, uma _cabrita_ na melhor idade. Será um prazer te desposar depois de matar esse fulaninho ousado... - Jack apertou com mais força cabo do sabre, sentira um ódio repentino pelo homem asqueroso, e algo o dizia que não era por ter chamado-o de _fulaninho ousado_ - Me diga, ele procurou um por um ou foi uma grande coincidência? Coisa do... _Destino_...?

- Eu por algum acaso tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

Jack precisava se controlar com aquela fúria sem sentido, ou ficaria difícil convencer o homem a cair em sua lábia.

- Não quero ouvir Sparrow.

- Eu posso te levar ao padre. Podemos conversar sobre o que ele queria com você... Uma negociação...

- Eu sei o que ele quer Sparrow... Quer o desenho que meu pai deixou para mim, ou não é isso que mandou os dois vir pegarem?

Jessy se inquietou atrás de Jack... Que desenho tão importante era esse?

- Se sabe o que queremos, sabe que podemos ir até a Ilha nós mesmos, pegaremos a parte que está com Frederic e vamos nós para a Ilha.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Sparrow, se não o fui novamente é por que tenho mais do que motivos para me afastar daquele lugar...

- Medo?

O homem pareceu se zangar, puxando o sabre de lamina negra e apontou para Jack.

Péssimo comentário.

- Ângelo Castello não tem medo de nada jovem tolo!

Castello? Jessy estava começando a entender aonde estavam chegando... Jack era mais doido do que ela imaginava! E como aquele pirata psicopata conhecia seus pais?

Jack desembainhara a própria espada e cruzou-a com a do homem, olhando nos olhos com um sorriso se expandindo no rosto.

- Isso quer dizer que não vai nos ajudar?

- Realmente acreditou que eu cairia nisso garoto?

- Sabe que por um momento eu achei que sim?

O gordo tirou o casaco pesado com a outra mão, a fim de deixar os braços livres para a troca de golpes que viria a seguir. Ele era mais experiente e mais forte, mas Jack era mais novo e mais ágil... Era bom ir com tudo então. Em seu cinto uma pistola cumprida estava presa com um saquinho de munição, ao lado dele um pedaço de papel velho e escurecido chamou bastante a atenção da ladra que estava enfiada atrás de Jack.

- Você tem aprendido com Frederic a ter fé no impossível então...

- Não teria graça se fosse fácil.

- Parece até o velho bardo falando...

Jack se precipitou dando um golpe na espada do inimigo, visando tirá-la de sua frente para que pudesse lhe acertar. Com um passo rápido se ajustou para mais perto dele na luta tencionando assim também deixar Jessy fora do alcance. O homenzarrão dera um passo para trás em direção à porta, correspondendo com o golpe e forçando outro.

- Me diga Jack, Frederic trouxe você esperando que fosse suficiente para me derrotar?

- Acho que ele sabe reconhecer um talento...

- Acho que ele tem bebido vinho demais na sacristia!

Uma nova rodada de golpes ecoou pelo corredor de pedras da masmorra onde estavam Jack precisava de um plano rápido para que pudesse fugir dali. Se começassem a brotar piratas pela escada, ficaria bem complicado ir até o barco.

Repassou mentalmente o plano inicial e concluiu que ele era absurdo. Deveria dar o braço a torcer para Gibbs quando chegasse ao navio.

O pior dos absurdos na história era que tinha concordado em levar Jessy.

E ela estava em perigo agora...

- Aonde encontrou a garota? Foi ele que a trouxe também?

Jack golpeou-o com força, mas ele era bom demais para ter qualquer falha, repelia todos os golpes.

- Não acho que isso seja importante agora...

- Para mim é, vou adorar foder essa vadiazinha com o mesmo gosto que eu teria por ter matado seu pai com as próprias mãos.

Novamente aquela fúria inchou dentro dele, fazendo-o desferir uma onda de golpes rápidos e fortes, circundando o homem. Era Jack que estava agora de costas para o corredor o que lhe dava uma rota de fuga. O velho não conseguiria alcançá-lo caso corresse e ele pensou com carinho na possibilidade de fazer isso.

Mas ela estava lá dentro...

Que diabos, ela podia se virar!

Jack pensou _realmente _com carinho nessa possibilidade.

Mas ele conseguiria deixá-la lá com aquele porco?

Maldita consciência, precisava dar um jeito de se livrar dela!

Embora não pretendesse esquecer o plano B por inteiro...

- Hm... Ficou com raiva não é? Já está fodendo a vadiazinha e quer que eu a deixe só para você? Você é egoísta Sparrow, por causa disso o manterei vivo para assistir quando eu a entregar para que a tripulação toda possa se divertir com seu brinquedo!

E gargalhou deixando Jack ainda mais emputecido, e dando um gole forte demais em seu sabre.

Forte demais.

Desestruturou o apoio que tinha na empunhadura o que foi a deixa perfeita para que Ângelo arrancasse da mão a espada do capitão do Pérola Negra.

O velho levou a espada na direção da garganta de Jack que olhou para a ponta da lâmina ficando um pouco vesgo com o processo.

Hora de correr então?

-

Jessy andara com cuidado até a porta, silenciosa e furtiva o suficiente para que eles não a percebessem.

Olhou para as costas volumosas de Ângelo e procurou pelo papel que deveria estar na cintura, apostava sua mão esquerda que aquele era o tal pergaminho que vieram buscar, só podia...

Não estava com armas por que o peso delas poderia atrapalhá-la na hora de ser furtiva. Quando não se tem muita força, se economiza para não gastar _à toa_... Não havia maneira de ajudar Jack naquela luta então.

Maldição Jessy!

_- Pai, onde quer que esteja, me dá um pouco daquela velha sorte agora..._

Ela disse baixo se abaixando e esgueirando com a mão estendida para o pedaço de papel.

-

- Até que foi divertido Sparrow...

Ângelo avançara um pouco mais na direção de Jack com a espada em punhos, apontando-lhe o pescoço.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo "Mão Negra".

- Você é petulante dem... hey, o que é isso? Uma _ratinha_?

O homem gordo sentira o toque de Jessy em sua cintura e rapidamente levou a mão até o braço dela, a segurando enquanto voltava-se em sua direção.

Ela exalava medo agora que estava presa e Ângelo deliciava-se com aquele olhar, tanto que a puxou com força arrancando-lhe um dolorido "ai".

- Você tem os olhos do seu pai, os mesmos malditos olhos...

Dizendo isso cravou-lhe na barriga o sabre de lâmina negra, arrancando um fôlego que faria muita falta à garota.

Jessy sentiu rapidamente a visão turvar, a boca encher-se com o gosto do sangue que não tardou a escorrer pelo canto da boca... Sentiu o ar ficar mais gelado do que antes. Gelado como aquela lâmina fria...

E aquela risada demoníaca começou a se distanciar junto com um grito de Jack que ela nunca saberia se fora real...

-

Jack assistiu horrozidado o homem trespassar a barriga da garota.

Quando a primeira gota de sangue tocou no chão de pedra foi que ele tomou consciência de que seu corpo não lhe respondia mais.

Estava agindo sem controle.

O tempo parecia ter parado, parecia lerdo agora... Ele era capaz de ver cada momento se desdobrar à sua frente, sentir aquele cheiro de sangue, ouvir as gotas do caindo no chão... O sangue da _sua_ garota... E então o barulho de um corpo batendo contra o assoalho.

Pegou do chão a própria espada com uma rapidez que não sabia ter e enfiou nas costas do homem que ainda ria do espetáculo macabro.

Sentiu um grito sair de sua boca, nem fazia idéia do que era enquanto afundava mais a lamina nas costas do homem, fazendo espirrar seu sangue sujo em seu rosto.

O homem caiu de joelhos, de costas para Jack que tirou-lhe a espada fincada e o decapitou muito rapidamente, fazendo sua cabeça rolar para o lado e mais daquele sangue nojento voar pelo corredor.

Sem pensar muito, se agachou ao lado do corpo imóvel de Jessy e a tomou nos braços.

Estava mole...

_- Não garota... Não faz isso, não tem graça essa brincadeira! Não faz isso comigo... Não me deixa..._

* * *

**Oieeeee!  
Primeiro desculpem por demorar à postar, estava fazendo bem à meu consumismo feminino e gastando uma fortuna em compras com o cartão de crédito do meu pai... Isso realmente faz muito bem!**

**Depois, me desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo de novo. Ele era inicialmente dividido em dois mas como vocês disseram que não se importam com capítulos grandes, resolvi deixa-lo inteiro mesmo... espero que não incomode novamente.**

**E finalmente me desculpe pela vulgaridade de alguns termos deste capítulo, a idéia era "chocar" um pouco para enfatizar o tipo de caráter que tinha o falecido capitão... espero que não tenha ofendido ninguém, se o fiz, me avisem que eu altero...**

**O capítulo já está muito grande e eu estou com muito sono (são exatamente 4h44m da manhã) então vou evitar me alongar demais...**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, espero que curtam esse episódio também!**

**Ah sim, preciso avisar que o nome "Luigi Sortudo" é uma homenagem a um dos meus personagens de quadrinho nacional preferidos, embora a personalidade criada não tenha nada a ver com a dele, o nome eu usei... para quem tem curiosidade, é de Holy Avenger...**

**Lhyl, eu não sou doida... as pessoas é que são normais demais rs... Não vou revelar o que o destino aguarda para o Jack/Elizabeth/Jessy, vai ter que aguardar para ler... já disse, prepara o coração que vem chumbo grosso! Rs, sabe que foi realmente difícil escrever esse cap? Da mesma forma que vc, eu minimizava a janela, pensava direito e voltava para escrever rs, era quase cômico :P... E o cabelo dele parece um ninho de ratos sim! Uma escova nem pode olhar pra esse cabelo sem morrer! Mesmo que seja lindo rs... E me passa essa tal foto? Fiquei curiosa :)**

**Kad, obrigada! Minha prima realmente é "um doce" mas em geral ela é calminha rs. Aí está um capítulo bem grande (o maior até agora) que espero que goste também! **

**Taty, que bom que lhe tirei as palavras! Esse daqui é um pouco mais pesado do que o outro e não é tão bonitinho...mas foi um pouco revelador, não é? Rs Bom, aí está, com atraso, mas está...**

**Lola, eu jamais deixaria de atualiza-la antes de terminar e asseguro que vai demorar um pouco para acontecer isso... Vou até avisar que tenho um projeto de escrever uma história que se passa no futuro dessa daqui, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para chegarmos lá... Obrigada pelo carinho!**

**Mari, recebeu meu e-mail? Já agradeci muito pelo que você disse? Nossa, nunca imaginei que alguém faria uma conta aqui um dia para postar um comentário na minha fic, realmente fiquei emocionada... faço minha as palavras da Taty, estou sem palavras...**

**Desculpem pelos comentários breves de hoje (já são 5h00m da manhã e eu tenho que acordar daqui a duas horas i.i), acredito que não vou demorar mais de 2 dias para postar desta vez!  
Obrigada novamente e espero por mais review...  
Bjões  
K**


	17. Sorte ou Revés

**Sorte ou Revés**

- Bom, aqui estamos...

Elizabeth pegou o braço do marido. Era perigoso ficar solta nesta ilha.

- Alguma idéia de onde vamos começar a procurar?

- Em algum bar, não sei Liz. Agora que chegamos aqui, até me sinto zonzo.

Ela riu com o marido, o arrastando pelo braço para longe do barco mercador no qual haviam pegado carona. Elizabeth tinha certa experiência no ramo e facilitou bastante o embarque deles...

Em menos de duas semanas, eles estavam em Tortuga.

- De uma forma boa, é gostoso estar de volta... Ouvir estes tiros, essa gritaria...

Will a puxou com agilidade para mais perto dele, fazendo-a desviar de dois homens embriagados que se atracavam entre murros.

- É verdade. Faz anos que estamos longe de tudo isso...

Ambos pensaram em silêncio em Jack, se teriam a sorte - ou o azar - de reencontrar o amigo na ilha que ele tanto amava.

Eles ainda não haviam conversado como seria caso o encontrassem, nenhum dos dois tivera esta coragem...

Caminharam até o bar no qual eles costumaram a ir com Jack e sentaram-se próximos ao balcão aonde procuravam - cada um disfarçando do outro - um rosto conhecido no meio da multidão.

Não havia nenhum Jack, mas foi Will quem avistou primeiro duas mulheres que riam muito para dois jovens rapazes que estavam precisando se apoiar para não caírem de tão bêbados que deveriam estar. Era uma mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados que usava um vestido pomposo cheio de rendas vermelho e uma outra loira com um vestido cor de pêssego que ele logo reconheceu pelas bofetadas que já vira seu amigo levar. Elas talvez devessem saber do paradeiro do capitão, mas o ferreiro por um momento não sabia se era exatamente isso que queria fazer.

Por causa de Elizabeth... E por causa dele também.

Ela estava tão apreensiva quanto ele no final, mas deveria estar pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Que seria ótimo rever o capitão, e que talvez ele os ajudasse com a aventura na qual estavam prestes a se jogar.

Will se decidiu, pediu para que sua esposa tomasse cuidado e se afastou em direção às 'damas' - e por sinal, Elizabeth odiou a idéia.

- Srta... Scarlett?

A mulher de cabelos escuros abriu um sorriso convidativo para ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais do jovem ferreiro.

- Posso ajudar querido?

Sua amiga loira deu um sorriso animado para ela, bastante sugestivo, e ambas soltaram um risinho.  
- Você tem visto o Jack Sparrow?

Will fechou os olhos e se preparou para a bofetada que, para sua surpresa não veio.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente foi para deparar-se com as duas entreolhando-se admiradas e depois olhando para ele novamente.

- O Capitão Jack Sparrow?

O tom das duas era curioso sem dúvida.

- É... Vocês têm o visto? Sei que eram _amigos_...

Ambas deram um risinho e começaram a conversar entre elas como se Will não estivesse lá.

- Já lhe dei umas boas bofetadas - Scarlatt riu para sua companheira.

- Eu também...

- Aquele safado conquistador!

- Lembro-me uma vez que...

- Senhoras! - Will as interrompeu - me perdoem, mas tenho um pouco de pressa... Gostaria de saber se vocês sabem por onde anda o capitão.

- Fazem-se anos que Jack Sparrow não aparece por estes lados! - Foi a morena quem falou.

- A-anos?

- Ou apareceu e se escondeu de nós não é mesmo Giselle? - a loira riu - o que seria bem típico dele, mas eu duvido muito, ninguém o vê há muito tempo.

- Deve ter finalmente se dado mal - Giselle concluiu por fim.

- Ah não querida, a última vez que ouvi falar dele diziam que estava navegando pelas Bahamas... De qualquer forma querido, não poderemos te ajudar com isso, mas sem dúvida podemos te ajudar com outras coisas...

Ambas riram de novo e Will correu o olhar até sua mulher.

Elizabeth tinha fogo nos olhos.

Isso era perigoso.

- Já que se ofereceram, eu gostaria de saber se conhecem alguém que atenda pelo nome de Castello? Vocês conhecem muita gente, talvez possam me ajudar.

Scarlatt riu para o rapaz, abanando-se com um leque cheio de babados.

- Ora meu caro, por que pensa que nós sab...

Giselle a interrompeu.

- Minha mãe sempre falou sobre um tal Ângelo Castello, é sobre ele que quer saber rapaz?

- Eu não saberia dizer seu primeiro nome...

Scarlatt olhou os dois de forma curiosa.

- Giselle, leve-o para conhecer sua mãe, talvez ela possa ajudar nosso rapazinho.

- Ah, mas é claro, venha garoto, qual teu nome?

- W - William...

Ela sorriu para o rapaz, tomando-lhe o braço e começando a andar, Will olhou rápido para a esposa como se pedisse ajuda.

Elizabeth pulou da cadeira e correu até eles, se metendo no meio dos dois e separando-os enquanto lançava ao marido um olhar muito feio.

- E eu sou Elizabeth, a _esposa_ dele!

- Uma esposa... Ah que pena. É sempre assim Giselle, os melhores já possuem dona.

- Ou então desaparecem pelo mundo, Scarlatt.

-

O local era sem dúvida um antro de perdições.

Mulheres e homens se atracavam pelos cantos enquanto o restante dos ocupantes bebia até cair.

Elizabeth olhava com olhos assustados o local, era muitas vezes pior do que o bar de onde saíram...

As duas mulheres dando risos e acenos diversos para muitos enquanto passavam e Giselle deixou os três sozinhos ao entrar por uma porta de madeira e desaparecer em meio à confusão.

Will recebeu um cutucão dolorido nas costelas, Elizabeth ainda parecia brava, mas ele lhe sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo para tentar acalmar a fera.

- Will, que idéia foi essa? - Elizabeth falou baixo só para seu marido a ouvir, ainda no tom bravio de antes.

- Elas conhecem o Jack, podiam ajudar, além do mais elas conhecem um monte de gente, talvez soubessem de algo que poderia ser útil...

Ela ainda o olhava feio, mas ele lhe sorria quando prosseguiu.

- Deu certo não deu?

- _Oui queridos, eu posso ajudá-los em quê?_

Uma senhora corpulenta de meia idade, carnes fartas e volumosas. Era loira, usava um penteado preso e seus cabelos cacheados caiam sobre o colo quase totalmente desnudo. O vestido azul rendado tinha um decote baixo e era tipicamente de mulheres de porto. Usava muitas jóias e maquiagem muito pesada. Tinha um sotaque francês fortemente carregado. Parecia bastante com a filha ao que tudo indicava.

- Precisamos de uma informação senhora...

_- Marion Durieux - _ela ofereceu a mão à William para que a beijasse, um gesto que ele fez de uma forma mecânica - _E vocês, quem são?_

_- _Sou William Turner, e está é minha espos...

- Elizabeth Turner... - Liz falou de forma bravia olhando com desconfiança para a mulher que estava à frente deles.

Marion olhou bem para Elizabeth como se a analisasse de forma pensativa, um sorriso cobiçoso em seus lábios se expandindo de forma interessada.

- _Me dire cher, em que posso ajudá-los?_

- Sua filha me disse que conhece um certo senhor chamado Castello...

- _Na verdade conheci um há algum tempo. Que querem com ele?_

- Pode nos dizer o que sabe dele? Precisamos saber se é o homem que estamos procurando.

_- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Turner! Eu adoro ajudar! Mas devo avisar que algumas coisas possuem um preço..._

Ela sorriu com aquelas bochechas rosadas e rechonchudas para o casal que se entreolhou rapidamente. Elizabeth já esperava por isso e estendeu à cafetina algumas moedas pela informação.

- _Merci_ _doce Elizabeth_. _Venham até um lugar mais reservado e conversaremos com mais tranqüilidade._

As três 'damas' seguiram na frente do casal, andando até uma saleta próxima que estava fechada. A alcoviteira abriu a porta e adentrou, fechando-a novamente em seguida. Havia ali quatro poltronas e ela se sentou na maior, deixando o casal sentar-se nas de sua frente.

-_ Giselle, traga algo para nossos amigos beberem._

A loira saiu rapidamente do local enquanto a amiga ficou parada atrás da mulher, olhando para os dois à sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- _Então, vocês procuram o Ângelo Castello? Ele era um homem perigoso quando o conheci, e ficou ainda mais perigoso quando o tempo foi se passando..._

- Ele é um.

- _Pirate_._ Um pirata, como muitos dos que vêem aqui. Eu o conheci por intermédio de um homem com o qual vivi na France, o pai de ma pierre précieuse._

- E o que sabe sobre esse pirata? - foi Will quem perguntou.

_- Não sei muito, mas uma vez ele levou Frederic para uma viagem longa da qual ambos voltaram muito bizarre..._

Os dois se entreolharam mais ansiosos agora, talvez isso quisesse dizer algo!

A mulher à sua frente percebeu a agitação e sorriu um pouco mais.

- _Creio que isso será um pouco mais caro, ma chéri... Minha filha estava a falar exatamente de seu pai!_

Neste momento a prostituta loira entrara trazendo uma bandeja que colocou à mesa que ficava ao centro das poltronas, servindo uma caneca de vinho para a mãe e outras duas para os "convidados". Não fez qualquer comentário sobre o que a mãe dissera, na verdade, até parecera ficar mais séria e se postou ao lado da amiga que estava a abanar-se com um leque.

Elizabeth novamente deitou na mesa algumas novas moedas, douradas desta vez que fez a mulher sorrir ainda mais.

_- Frederic era um homem da église. Um homem da fé. Muitos padres procuram-nos para despir-se da batina, mas Frederic não aceitava que eu fosse uma simples pute e me deu uma casa onde morar. Vivemos juntos muitos anos e deste mariage nasceu Giselle. Não sei dizer onde ele conheceu Ângelo, mas aquele italien me dava arrepios! Hospedava-se em nossa casa, esperava meu padre aparecer para conversar entre cochichos. Um dia, Frederic o acompanhou em uma viagem, ficou muito tempo sem voltar e quando voltou estava mudado._

- Sabem para onde foram?

_- Não me falaram chéri. Nunca mais vi Ângelo novamente e meu próprio homem começou a não aparecer mais. _

_-_ Quando ele aparecia machucava a nós duas! - Giselle interrompeu a mãe, quase aos gritos - Se tornou um homem cruel!

- _É verdade. _- Foi a vez de a mãe interromper a filha - _Quando Frederic aparecia estava muito mudado Estava violento... Depois de uns anos fugi da France com minha menina e viemos para a América, os homens daqui são tão 'diferentes'..._

- Mas a senhora não sabe de nada desta viagem? Ele não trouxe nada, não disse nada?

A mulher ficou mais séria agora, os analisando bem com os olhos azuis e terminando seus pensamentos com um gole longo do vinho.

_- O que estão procurando exatamente?_

- Algo de importância para nós, que achamos que o tal Ângelo possua...

-_ Querem saber sobre o desenho não é? O que eles trouxeram da viagem..._

O casal se calou, ela havia adivinhado em cheio, o que aquela mulher poderia saber?

Ela se levantou e andou até uma escrivaninha que ficava na lateral da saleta, tirou uma chave do meio do decote e abriu uma gaveta, tirando uma caixinha de dentro dela.

_- Eu o tirei de Frederic por algum acaso, achei que poderia ser útil um dia. Fosse para tê-lo em minhas mãos, fosse para fazer uma boa negociação como a que estou prestes a fazer agora..._

- E qual o preço desta relíquia?

_- Este ma chéri, não poderá ser pago com moedas..._

- E o que quer por ele então? - William se levantou, logo foi seguido pela esposa.

_- Esta linda dame a seu lado._

- QUÊ? - Will não pode evitar o espanto, que aquela mulher poderia querer com Elizabeth?

_- É bem simples meu caro, eu te entrego o desenho que Frederic trouxe para casa e você deixa que sua dame trabalhe para mim... Ela faria muito dinheiro para ambos!_

- Minha mulher não está em câmbio!

_- Uma pena então... _- A mulher voltou para perto da escrivaninha, colocou a caixinha de madeira na gaveta novamente e se preparava para fechá-la.

- Espere! - Elizabeth se precipitou sobre William e disse algo em francês para a mulher que se voltou para ela com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

Após uma breve conversa, a mulher parecia radiante.

_- Eu aceito madame Elizabeth! Sua sorte pela minha!_

Dizendo isso, abriu a caixinha e enrolou o papel, metendo-lhe no meio dos peitos. Pegou uma outra caixa que estava lá dentro e tirou de dentro dois baralhos que começou a embaralhar.

William assistia assustado aquele ritual, puxou a esposa pelo braço para mais perto e lhe disse ao pé do ouvido.

_- _O que você disse para ela?!!!

- Disse que caso eu ganhe dela em uma partida de qualquer jogo de azar, ela nos daria o desenho.

- Em troca do que? - ele ainda estava abismado.

- Se eu perder... Fico na _casa._

-

A meretriz ria muito enquanto embaralhava as cartas, cochichando algo para as garotas que ria também da mesma forma animada.

Elizabeth olhava fixamente em seus olhos tentando decifrar o que ela pensava.

Caso não ganhasse aquela partida teria que dar um jeito de roubar o desenho da mulher e fugir.

Claro que seria mais emocionante dessa forma, mas não contavam com um plano exatamente formado.

Liz deu uma espiadela em William.

Ele parecia mais pálido que o normal, inconformado e inquieto na poltrona ao lado.  
De tão ansioso já bebera a sua caneca de vinho e a dela.

Deveria estar pensando em mil coisas ali dentro daquela cabeça, mas ela não pretendia se desvencilhar dos próprios planos para tentar ler-lhe a mente.

Não que ela gostasse da idéia, mas seu marido teria que ficar na surpresa por um tempo.

A alcoviteira lançou a ela cinco cartas voltadas para baixo com um riso de deboche no rosto.

_- Bon má cher, como anda a velha sorte?_  
Elizabeth pegou suas cartas e abriu um sorriso.

Boa.

Muito boa.

-

- Você nem pense em fazer alguma coisa parecida com essa de novo! - William ralhava com a esposa, mas ainda não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ela havia conseguido.

Uma ótima mão de copas e o pergaminho era deles.

Elizabeth jogara muito bem não apenas com as cartas e isso deixara a dona do bordel muito irritada.

A loira olhava de um para outro com aquele sorriso de escárnio morto na boca.

Tirou o desenho do meio dos peitos onde o havia metido e se levantando, jogou-o em cima da mesa que ainda segurava as cartas da vitória da inglesinha.

- _Aqui está seu prime, madame._

- Foi um caso de sorte Sra. Durieux... Mão de principiante...

A mais velha crispou os lábios para o casal, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando em direção à porta. Foi seguida de perto pelas duas garotas que estavam em silêncio.

-_ Acredito que tenhamos acabado. Permis..._

_- _Prazer fazer negócios com você... - Foi a vez de Elizabeth sorrir com deboche para a mulher que resmungou alguma coisa antes de sair.

Will beijou sua esposa com vontade, sorrindo para ela que se levantara e estava já em direção da porta. Não estava com um bom pressentimento quanto aquele lugar e resolveu despedir-se logo e acabar com aquilo.

Elizabeth escondeu o pergaminho no pano que amarrara à cintura e pegando o braço do marido caminhou rápido para a saída da saleta e de lá para a saída do saguão.

- Essa mulher me assusta... - Liz disse baixo para Will o arrastando para a noite.

Precisavam se hospedar em algum lugar e analisar com cuidado o desenho. Só então decidiriam para onde iriam ir ou como iriam...

Na verdade não importava o plano, só precisavam sair dali o quanto antes.

Apertaram o passo em direção à primeira estalagem que viram.

Além de tudo, começara a garoar.

-

Marion estava simplesmente inconformada.

Como assim aquela garotinha viera e lhe usara para pegar o desenho que seu Frederic lhe deixara? Mesmo que sem saber, é claro...

Andou até a porta do bordel com passos lentos, se abanando com o leque de babados, observando os dois correrem pela garoa.

Aquilo não podia ficar desse jeito.

_- Monsieur Armstrong?_

Um homem de olhos amarelados se aproximou da porta. Trajava uma roupa marrom, suja e rasgada em algumas partes e segurava um chapéu surrado nas mãos.

- Madame Durieux...?

A voz era rouca e baixa, havia ao menos dois dentes de ouro na boca do homem de cabelos sujos na altura do pescoço. Tinha a barba rala e o rosto marcado por cicatrizes.

- _Pegue-os Monsieur... Traga de volta meu dessin. Sil vous plaît, seja discreto..._

O homem sorriu ao pegar a mão gorda da mulher para dar um beijo em suas costas, com uma reverência ele colocou o chapéu.

- Não se preocupe Madame.

Ela sorriu para o homem e entrou novamente, falando alto com seus clientes para que aumentassem a música e a animação da casa.

* * *

**Oieeeeeeee!**

**Uau, pelo visto o último capítulo fez sucesso hein? Rs  
Quero agradecer pela 17ª os comentários e o carinho desperdiçado com essa pobre escritora... infelizmente aviso que agora irá demorar um pouco mais para sair os capítulos pq finalmente postei tudo que já estava pronto, agora é esperar para ver o quanto minha agenda permitirá ser veloz para postar.**

**E sim, eu coloquei esse capítulo agora apenas para alongar o suspense do capítulo "maestria" e somar à ele uma nova dose de tensão... espero que estejam curtindo tanto quanto eu!**

**Antes de mais nada quero agradecer IMENSAMENTE à minha mais nova editora a Mariana, que a quem devo a organização e a correção desse capítulo! É ótimo contar com a ajuda – as sugestões – e o trabalho dela que deixa a fic ainda mais ao gosto do leitor!**

**E como vocês estão insistindo em capítulos grandes, manterei a forma!**

**Juh, novas pessoas comentando...isso me deixa tão feliz! E pode mandar comentários grandes, são muito bem vindos sempre! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do trabalho! Antes eu não tinha uma revisora, agora eu tenho e espero que fique mais ao agrado ainda, criticas são sempre MUITO bem vindas!**

**Kad, sua fic ta DEMAIS! Por favor, continue escrevendo! Acho que você deveria continuar entrevistando os personagens que nós amamos tanto! Seria realmente MTO bacana ter um "jornalzinho" sua idéia foi ótima! E ahm...quanto à Jessy... bom... em breve... em breve... rs**

**Taty, acho que a situação mexeu com o Jack mais do que ele esperava...Algumas pessoas só aprender à dar valor quando perdem rs...**

**Lola, que bom que gosta tanto da Jessy! Eu estava preocupada com a aceitação dela e fico maravilhada ao saber que é tão boa! O Ângelo foi realmente cruel... eu estava com muitos passos à trás na hora de escrever a cena... essas cenas são chatas de escrever... e eu ainda pretendo ter mais delas :P**

**Ety, eu quero ser uma Tuia na próxima vida. Além de ser uma árvore, ela se reproduz sozinha e não precisa se um macho para encher o saco... é perfeito! E eu ainda preciso passar pra vocês as musicas que me inspiram... por favor me lembrem. Holly Avenger é MTO bom! O pirata deles tbm é tão lindo...i.i**

**Lhyl, tente se acalmar e por favor não me odeie! Não demorará muito pra todo mundo se encontrar e garanto que esse encontro promete...E que foto é essa hein? Ô meu deus...pq as coisas boas da vida são tão difíceis?**

**Katie! Bem vinda devolta! Estava com saudades de você e da sua fic! Esa história esta crescendo muito rápido rs, mas agora acho que estabiliza (embora tenha recebido ameaças de morte caso demore muito para postar) E a Jessy mesmo não resistiu tanto tempo assim... não dá né? Rs...só que deixou de depender dela...**

**Gente, obrigada novamente por tudo!**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!  
K**


	18. Incumbências

**Incumbências**

- Pegaram o pergaminho?

Jack não respondeu, simplesmente continuou correndo em direção ao bote que estava os aguardando na beira da praia. Estava irritado demais para sentir vontade de falar com aquele homem. Era ele o responsável por estarem lá aquela noite.

Irritado? Mais que isso, estava _possesso_.

Possesso e preocupado...

Trazia em seus braços uma garota desacordada e ensangüentada que parecia estar presa por um fio muito tênue a este mundo. E esse fio parecia prestes a se romper, a qualquer momento.

Tinha que chegar rápido ao barco, cuidar daquele ferimento e começar a torcer para que não fosse tarde demais. Torcer talvez não fosse o suficiente, seria melhor começar a _rezar_. Ahn... Era melhor ficar só na torcida, não se lembrava de como rezar e não estava com vontade de re-aprender a fazê-lo.

Jessy era mais forte do que ele pensara, por ter resistido ao golpe, era quase um milagre ainda estar viva e isso o deixava com mais pressa de chegar ao navio o quanto antes conseguisse chegar. Mas o tempo corria tão rápido quanto aquela mancha vermelha e vívida crescia em sua camisa. A respiração estava lenta, quase parando e isso era desesperador, ela estava morrendo...

Maldito seja Jack Sparrow!

Por mais que culpasse o padre que os levara até ali aquela noite, não podia negar a responsabilidade pelo estado que ela se encontrava.

Se não fosse por ele resolver atacar um dos homens mais perigosos do mar e se não fosse por ele permitir ela ir junto com eles, ela estaria no navio agora esperando pelo regresso dos dois com alguma brincadeira idiota e um daqueles sorrisos animados que só ela sabia como dar...

- Vocês _pegaram_ o pergaminho?

Frederic estava impaciente, subiu no bote junto com os dois, mas ainda olhava para a construção por cima dos ombros... Uma pequena agitação se formava lá dentro e ele esperava alguma explicação para o fato.

- Capitão Sparrow...

Jack havia aninhado Jessy em seu colo e jogara os remos para que o padre os tirasse dali o quanto antes.

- De volta para o barco, e seja rápido!

Jack estava tentando organizar a cadência de pensamentos ainda, precisava se acalmar.

- E o pergaminho Capitão?

- Mas que diabos homem! Reme logo e sem conversa, apenas seja rápido!

O padre fechou a cara. Com quem Sparrow pensava que estava falando? Ele não era um de seus subordinados e não aceitaria ser tratado de tal modo, mas em vista da ameaça do capitão de pegar a pistola para apressá-lo, resolveu ceder aquela vez e remar de volta ao barco. E o fez em um silêncio contemplativo, observando um Jack _sombrio_ à sua frente.

Ele segurava a garota entre os braços, olhava vez ou outra para medir o quão distante ainda estavam o Pérola Negra. Logo depois voltava a olhar a garota que estava pálida pela perda de tanto sangue.

"Vamos garota... Agüente..."

Ela remexera vez ou outra nos braços dele, soltando algum gemido baixo ou coisa assim e isso era um bom sinal. Significava que estava em estado de semiconsciência e não tão prestes a abandoná-los ainda. Mas não podiam demorar ainda assim...

- Espero que não tenha esquecido o que os motivou a entrarem lá...

Jack ergueu o olhar até ele e esperou uns dois segundos antes de falar como uma sentença.

- Blackhand está morto.

- Que ótima notícia capitão! Sabia que não iria me decepcionar, mas o pergaminho, onde está?

O padre sorriu com aquele olhar perigoso e ferino, os olhos brilhando de cobiça.

- O pergaminho? Estava com o Blackhand...

- E cadê? Posso vê-lo?

- Eu não peguei o pergaminho.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO PEGOU O PERGAMINHO?

- Como assim eu não peguei o pergaminho, ué...

Os olhos de Mondevar brilharam feito fogo. O que aquele pirata idiota tinha na cabeça? Eles estavam lá para isso, estavam tão perto e ele não pegou o prêmio...

Era melhor pensar, o que ele _não_ tinha na cabeça afinal.

- _Maudit être Jack Sparrow! Tanto trabalho para que? Para desistir de tudo na ultime heure por causa de uma simples pute? Gauche elle pour mourir, le parchemin est plus importante!_

Insolência.

Jack não pensou muito até levar a mão até a pistola que estava presa à cintura, decidido a abrir um buraco no meio das fuças do homem, mas algo o interrompeu de concluir tal ato bem em tempo. Um toque leve em seu braço... Trêmulo, fraco...

- _Jack_...

Ele a olhou em seus braços, pensou em algo para dizer naquela hora. Queria saber o que falar, saber algo que pudesse acalmá-la, mas não encontrou nada...

Jack Sparrow não era bom em ajudar os outros, ainda mais em momentos como aquele.

- Jessy...

- O pergaminho...

- Bom saber que mais alguém aqui tem responsabilidades - Frederic começou a dizer, mas foi totalmente ignorado.

- Nós pegaremos outra hora, fique calma que já estamos cheg...

- O pergaminho Jack, eu o peguei... - ela levou a mão até a parte interna da blusa, tirando de dentro dela, com um gemido doloroso acompanhado por uma careta, um pedaço de papel escuro manchado de vermelho.

- _Grâce! Você realmente saiu à seu pai mademoiselle Jesselyn!_

Ela não disse nada ao homem, apenas fechou os olhos e se apoiou melhor no peito de Jack, que pegou de sua mão o pedaço de papel e o guardou.

- Como...?

- Segredo de profissão... - ela sorriu para ele, abrindo apenas um olho e fitando-o com um sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo que estivesse com muita dor, ela mantinha o sorriso animado de quem acabara de aprontar.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso mocinha...

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente e puxando mais o ar para os pulmões. Estava difícil de respirar.

-

Gibbs seguiu Jack até a cabine com pressa gritando aos quatro ventos com todo o pulmão para que chamassem rápido Edgar. Ele era o cozinheiro do navio, e às vezes médico, quando precisavam. Não era exatamente o mais aconselhável, mas era do que dispunham e isso precisava ser o suficiente.

O imediato não estava com um bom pressentimento desde que haviam chegado àquela ilha e não foi difícil descobrir o porquê de tanta inquietação quando Jack voltou para o barco com a Jessy nos braços.

O capitão deitou a garota na cama e com uma faca cortou as cordas de seu espartilho para deixá-la respirar. Em breve o "médico" do barco estava na cabine para saber o que havia acontecido e não tardou a buscar seus _instrumentos_. Voltou com uma dúzia de objetos intimidadores - tesoura, facas, agulhas e até pequeno fogareiro para uma cauterização - e expulsou os ocupantes da cabine para que pudesse trabalhar em paz.

Jack saiu e logo foi seguido por um homem receoso e preocupado, que bebia do odre de rum sem parar.

- Capitão, o que aconteceu?

- Acidentes de percurso meu caro Gibbs... - ele falou com total tranqüilidade, pegando ele mesmo uma garrafa de rum e entornando um gole. Jack andou cambaleando mais alguns passos em direção ao leme.

- Que tipo de acidente foi esse?

O tom do homem era quase de incredulidade diante da frieza que Jack tinha na voz. Ele não vira a gravidade da situação ou realmente não se importava?

- Um acidente... de... profissão.

- Acidente de profissão? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Exatamente! Acidente de profissão... Sabe como é, o risco que se passa... roubar coisas dos outros não os deixam muito felizes... a retaliação nem sempre é carinhosa, tanto por que, é uma retaliação...

- Jack...

- Senhor Gibbs, a quantos dias estamos de algum porto seguro?

Ele suspirou, olhou para o horizonte como se procurasse alguma referência ainda que não desse para ver absolutamente nada.

- Das nossas coordenadas, se partimos agora podemos chegar amanhã pela noite em Tortuga se continuarmos para o Sul, ou podemos voltar para o Norte e ir para Cozumel novamente, poderemos chegar lá talvez durante a manhã...

- Tortuga vocês disseram?

Padre Frederic deslizara como uma sombra para o lado deles sem que fosse visto. Sua alvura quase brilhava contra aquele cenário escuro e ele olhava-os de uma forma sombria. Aquele mesmo sorriso ferino que abrira no bote, estava estampado no rosto.

- Tortuga sim padre... - Não havia nada no mundo que fizesse Gibbs engolir aquele sujeito. Ele tinha um olhar vil e faminto. Um olhar de quem pensa demais.

- Se me permitem opinar agora que estamos com a primeira parte de nosso desígnio, deveríamos visitar esta tão famosa ilha. Tenho razões para acreditar que a segunda parte poderá ser encontrada lá...

Jack estava em silêncio, manobrava o navio enquanto seus dois acompanhantes falavam. Precisava conversar a sós com o padre e precisava ficar a sós com ele mesmo.

- Mas precisamos aportar o mais rápido que pudermos, e Cozumel está mais próxima...

- Não há com o que se preocupar com a garota Senhor Gibbs, já pedi a ela em minhas orações e ela logo estará bem.

Gibbs fez uma careta de desaprovação.

Existiam três coisas nas quais ele não confiava de jeito nenhum.

Primeiro era em mulheres.

Segundo era em piratas.

Terceiro era em homens da igreja.

Para que aquela afirmação lhe fosse mais furada, só faltava que o _padre_ francês que andava com _piratas_ honrasse a fama de seus compatriotas e não fosse dos mais machos...

- Capitão, a Jessy precisa...

- Capitão, o quanto antes chegarmos até Tortuga...

- Quietos os dois! Deixe-me decidir...

Dizendo isso pegou a bússola que estava presa à cintura. A abriu pensando que talvez ela pudesse finalmente voltar a ser útil.

A seta oscilou em duas direções. Sudeste e Sudoeste...

Uma deveria ser a direção da garota que estava em sua cabine... Mas a outra, naquela direção... Poderia ser Elizabeth...

Maldição, não era hora de pensar nela.

- Tortuga! Nós vamos para Tortuga senhores.

- Mas capitão, e a...

- Senhor Gibbs, se nossa tripulante sobreviver até de manhã, ela agüenta até ao anoitecer.

Jack esperava que sim.

Torcia por isso.

Estava fazendo o possível para parecer indiferente, para fazer parecer que o que aconteceu hoje não o afetara...

- Mas...

- Chega de "mas" por hoje imediato. Prepare a tripulação para navegar durante a noite. Estaremos em Tortuga amanhã.

O homem desceu a escada do convés principal parecendo irritado, chamando um ou outro pelo nome e dando ordens para a tripulação, deixando Jack e o padre a sós.

- Capitão Sparrow, fez uma boa escolha esta noite...

- Eu sempre faço boas escolhas.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim...

- Então você conhecia Blackhand, e ambos conheciam o pai da garota. Por sinal, antes de morrer, Blackhand citou a _coincidência_ de ela estar metida "nessa história", acha que ele teve algum motivo para dizer isso?

O padre ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando exatamente no que responder. O capitão estava apenas puxando o assunto, mas sabia que ele não tinha chance alguma de escapar das respostas que ele queria.

- Sim, conheci o _italien_. Ele era primo de Ângelo e nos acompanhou na viagem até Laguna...

- Então o pai de Jessy era...

- Um dos descendentes de Dante Castello. Assim como Ângelo era de Bernardo... Mas duvido que _sua_ garota saiba disso, eles eram homens bem diferentes. Odiavam-se mutuamente. Cada um guardava uma parte da herança que os levaria até a Ilha. Eram necessários juntos. Conheci Luigi na viagem apenas, era um homem interessante, embora mal tenhamos convivido. Sabia apenas que ele estava para ter uma criança com sua adorável esposa Jesselyn. Quando retornamos, perdemos contato totalmente e a última coisa que eu ouvi a seu respeito era que sua mulher havia morrido no parto de sua filha.

"Ela não é _minha_ garota..."

- Você já sabia quem ela era quando nos viu em Cozumel... Foi por isso então que veio falar comigo?

- Devo admitir que ela é muito parecida com a mãe, seria difícil não reconhecê-la. Eu precisava de um barco e uma tripulação Capitão Sparrow, você servia a meus propósitos tão bem quanto eu poderia servir aos seus. O fato da filha de Luigi estar presente nesta tripulação era apenas um grande golpe de sorte.

- Coincidência?

- _Destino_. Coincidências não existem meu caro. Com Luigi morto, o que lhe cabia guardar só pode estar com sua filha... Nosso Pai encaminhou nossos passos até aqui.

- E o que você acha que está com ela?

- Eu não saberia dizer com certeza do que estamos falando. O pergaminho onde fora feito o desenho da relíquia do dragão está rasgado em duas partes, assim como a própria relíquia. Um pedaço do desenho estava com Ângelo e o recuperamos, a outra me foi roubada por uma _pute de France_ que eu acredito estar nesta Ilha para qual nos dirigimos agora. Luigi foi quem ficou por guardar as duas partes do dragão.

- Se já sabe o que estamos procurando, precisamos do pergaminho por que...?

-... Por que não se pode juntar o dragão com suas asas levianamente! Um único erro e a peça pode ser perdida para sempre. O desenho serve de guia para unir as duas partes. Além do mais, Ângelo não permitiu que ninguém mais visse esse tesouro... Luigi não recebeu a incumbência de guardá-lo, ele o roubou. O bardo era esperto demais para o pirata e quando aportamos pela primeira vez ao chegarmos de Laguna, ele e seu amigo que viajara conosco desapareceram com o espólio.

- Então, o artefato está com ela...

- Só precisamos descobrir onde.

Jack parou por um tempo e pensou bem no significado daquilo. Já vira todas as coisas da garota e não havia nada de valioso ou coisa parecida. Ela mesma lhe dissera que vendera todos os pertences do pai para não passar fome... O que procuravam não estaria com ela mais, a menos que... A menos que ela tivesse mentido ou escondido algo dele.

Jessy era uma garota esperta, conhecia a lenda e sempre dizia que seu pai lhe contava inúmeras histórias...

Talvez não fosse tão inocente afinal de contas.

Precisava dar um jeito de descobrir...

- Eu irei fazê-la me contar.

-

Sentia o balanço do barco como se estivesse fora de seu corpo.

Ouvia as ondas quebrando no casco do navio... Tudo parecia tão distante...

Abriu os olhos devagar, fixando aos poucos a imagem que se formava.

A luz entrava muito fraca pela janela, o sol ainda nem deveria ter nascido.

Não tinha mais ninguém com ela no quarto, nem mesmo o capitão estava roncando na rede à sua frente.

Ela se ajeitou para sentar-se, apoiando as mãos com a força que lhe restava ainda na cama, mas logo desistiu da idéia.

Sentira uma pontada dolorida na região da barriga e não era para menos, aquele gordo imundo a acertara em cheio... Nem sabia como ainda estava viva.

"_Sorte de Bardo_"

Seu pai dizia isso...

Ela não pode evitar um sorriso para o teto. Dera exatamente certo da forma que ela planejara para dar!

Desviar a atenção do pirata para ela deu a Jack tempo o suficiente para acabar com porco e tirar os dois de lá...e ela ainda pegara com o pergaminho. Claro que foi arriscado, se ele tivesse sentido-a pegar o papel_ antes_ que ela quisesse ser sentida talvez não tivesse tanto motivo para se orgulhar... Fora _bem_ arriscado, mas não teria graça se não o fosse.

E seu pai também dizia isso.

Estava fraca ainda, mas não agüentava aquele silêncio, precisava saber o que havia acontecido com detalhes.

Tomou fôlego e sentou-se na cama de uma vez, soltando uma exclamação de dor. Procurou algo para colocar nos pés e com muita dificuldade se levantou, apoiando-se nas paredes da cabine, foi andando devagarzinho em direção à porta.

Haviam a vestido com sua camisola de dormir e não era exatamente recomendável aparecer assim lá fora, mas ela não tinha condições de se vestir melhor do que isso. Com passos tortuosos, ia avançando lentamente quando a porta se abriu à sua frente, revelando um Jack surpreso com uma garrafa de rum na mão e um sorriso abrindo no rosto.

- Bom dia amor... Acordou disposta pelo jeito.

Ela sorriu pra ele, pensara em meia dúzia de palavrões para responder à brincadeira que ele fizera, mas simplesmente não tinha muita vontade de brigar.

Então ela estava mal mesmo.

- Bom dia capitão...

- Pretendia passear?

- Sabe que eu estava até considerando o fato? Dar uma volta... respirar ar fresco... Sabe que estamos precisando de uma faxina nessa cabine? Está cheirando a rum e mofo.

- E qual o problema de cheirar a rum?

- O problema é que eu prefiro beber rum, não cheirá-lo...

- Você reclama demais...

- Eu estou morrendo, eu posso... - ela disse sorrindo, ainda se apoiando meio capenga na parede.

Jack se aproximou dela, deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa e a segurou com leveza pela cintura, fazendo-a soltar-se e se segurar nele.

- Você me assustou... - ele disse mais baixo, tentando prender o olhar dela no dele, mas em vão... Ela lhe fugia.

- Meu cabelo está tão horrível assim? - ambos riram um pouco, ela subiu as mãos por seus braços, segurando-se com mais firmeza.

- Está, mas não é disso que estou falando...

- Obrigada Jack...

- Por...?

- Por ter me trazido a tempo...

Ele realmente era péssimo nestes momentos, não sabia exatamente o que fazer com eles.

Foi ela quem o abraçou.

Encostou a cabeça em seu peito de uma forma carinhosa, respirando profundamente.

E ele ficou um tanto duro com aquele gesto... Só depois vindo a abraçá-la também, mesmo que sem jeito. Não era dado a esse tipo de afeto...

- Você precisa descansar... - ele a mantinha junto de si, agora acariciando os cabelos loiros de uma forma afetuosa.

- Você também precisa. A noite foi longa pra você também, não é?

De fato ele não havia dormido durante a noite, não conseguira descansar.

- Só um pouco...

Ela riu soltando-se dele. Com dificuldade andou até a cama novamente, onde se sentou para então deitar.

- Então durma um pouco capitão e se quiser deitar ao meu lado, eu deixo. Só não abusa da boa vontade...

Jack sorriu, andou até o outro lado da cama e se deitou também.

Aquele era um bom começo para seus planos.

Um _ótimo_ começo...

- Sabe que eu senti falta da minha cama?

* * *

**Oie meninas!  
Demorei, mas aí está finalmente o capítulo 18!  
E sem que ninguém precise me matar :P  
Espero ter saciado uma parte da curiosidade de vocês e despertado outra rs.  
Obrigada pelas reviews!!!  
Estes dias estava lendo o texto via tel para uma amiga minha que não tem como ler, e ela tinha algumas dúvidas e isso me deixou preocupada... vocês têm alguma dúvida sobre alguma coisa da história? Se tiverem, é só me fala que eu tento explicar, por favor... não quero ninguém confuso sem ser com a trama...  
Bom, é isso rs.**

**Katie, o Will e a Elizabeth nem fazem idéia no que estão se metendo, alias, acho que nenhum deles sabe rs, acho que na verdade nem eu sei direito hehehehe, ta, to brincando, eu _acho_ que sei...**

**Kad, já falei que sua fic ta bombástica? Estou esperando a atualização viu? Sem pressão rs... E não se preocupe, não matei sua apresentadora... ainda ò.ó**

**Espero que curta bastante esse show, vc parece bem animada para ele! Boa sorte .**

**Lhyl, retomei o ritmo constante para escrever e talvez nem demore tanto assim para postar afinal de contas. Espero que você ainda esteja viva quando eu estiver colocando esse capítulo no ar... E sim, eu faria qualquer coisa com uma pessoa pq usa óculos pq meu pai é dono de uma ótica, então eu cresci sem dó alguma de vocês ò.ó (embora eu tbm use óculos quando me lembro aonde eles estão). E que BELA foto... um ótimo conforto :P, seu namorado realmente deve ficar MTO feliz com ela lá... mas acontece... Acho que se o Will lembrasse que na sua outra vida ele foi um príncipe élfico maravilhoso, o Jack não teria vez alguma... ahm... na verdade, acho que ele teria muitas ainda, mas deixa pra lá!**

**Ety, não se esqueça da MQSA... nunca! Ò.ó Estava conversando agora a pouco com meu namorado e vi como realmente eu gostaria de ser uma árvore para não ter que ouvi-lo reclamar na minha orelha... Enfim, seu cap foi mto curto! Quero mais!**

**Taty, vez de encher você agora. Quero seu capítulo novo ! estou com muitos pontos de interrogação na cabeça e quero saber logo o que acontece!!! E quanto à arrependimento, se depender de mim essa história de "Se arrependimento matasse" ainda vai ficar mais cruel nessa fic!**

**Quero agradecer aqui à ajuda das duas revisoras que eu tive para esse capítulo! A Kad que muito pacientemente leu para ver se não estava vazio demais, e a Mariana que além de ter lido, arrumou meus erros e tudo o mais. Obrigada mesmo meninas!  
Bjão garotas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo  
K**

**  
**


	19. Serenata às Águas

**Serenata às águas**

O navio aportou enquanto a lua estava ainda despontando. Embora tivessem pegado ventos fortes em alto mar e ainda houvessem nuvens passeando pelo céu, a noite estava quente e tranqüila. A tripulação estava animada, aquele era melhor lugar para um pirata estar no mundo inteiro! E era verdade que fazia algum tempo que seu capitão não freqüentava o local.

Jessy jamais fora até lá embora já tenha ouvido muitas histórias sobre a Ilha. De início até sentira vontade de desembarcar com os rapazes e finalmente conhecer o tão falado bar onde eles compravam o estoque de rum do navio, mas a dor e a exaustão a impediram de prosseguir seu plano.

Além do mais, da última vez que fora a um bar com Jack o resultado não havia sido dos melhores. E nessa conta nem somava o fato de que havia sido rejeitada por ele nem fazia três dias. Simplesmente iria ser depressivo demais assistir a um novo show de agarramento depois do que houvera. Ela definitivamente não estava no humor pra passar por isso.

Colocara o único vestido que tinha já que estava complicado se movimentar demais para se vestir com as roupas apertadas de sempre e fizera um coque com os cabelos dourados, prendendo-os com um cordãozinho escuro que estava quase partindo. O vestido era bem simples, chegava até a parecer aquelas camisolas de dormir, só que mais comprido e menos indecente. Tinha cordas de amarrar na altura do decote, mangas longas e uma cintura bem acentuada. A melhor parte é que dispensava o espartilho. Aqueles malditos curativos já haviam vazado pelo menos três vezes e era só seu primeiro dia de uso.Tudo bem que ela contribuíra não parando quieta desde o momento em que acordara, mas ficar deitada na cama com cara de velório o dia inteiro era ruim demais.

Saíra um pouco para ver ao menos como era a "cara" da Ilha e parara para conversar com um ou outro marinheiro que estava desembarcando com suas melhores vestes - _melhores _era um conceito estranho, já que elas apreciam tão remendadas e sujas quanto às outras - e acabou por encontrar Gibbs também se aprontando.

Ela se aproximou devagar, sentou-se em um barril a seu lado e o olhava com carinho, observando cada movimento do homem que a recepcionara com um sorriso muito gentil.

- Está melhor Jessy?

- Bastante, mas ainda dói.

- Deveria estar na cama.

- Estava lá o dia inteiro, queria era ir para a ilha...

- Mas precisa descansar, quer que te traga algo de lá pequena?

- Agradeço Josh, mas não tem nada que eu queira exatamente.

- Eu insisto... Quero te dar um presente já que está acamada e não pode conhecer a ilha.

Ela sorriu para o homem que engomava, sem prática alguma, a camisa listrada, levantou-se do barril se aproximou, parando à sua frente e ajudando-o a se arrumar com jeitinho.

- Se faz tanta questão, quero que me surpreenda então.

- Está bem, trarei algo para você lembrar de mim.

- Pronto, está lindo Josh! Vai lá e arrasa essa mulherada... - ela disse sorrindo, daquele jeito encantador.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim senhor...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então descanse bem meu anjo...

Anjo?

Seu pai a chamava de anjo... Aquilo a fez sorrir ainda mais.

- E você aproveite a noite _pai..._

- Pai?

Gibbs realmente estranhou, olhando-a surpreso.

- Posso te chamar assim?

Ele abriu agora um sorriso imenso, com uma vontade que há muitos anos não sentia.

- É claro que sim...

- Agora vai lá e arrebenta...

Ele sorriu para a menina e desceu junto com os outros sob seu olhar.

As coisas estavam calmas demais aquela noite e embora isso se transformasse em uma sensação de tranqüilidade, ela não ficava exatamente feliz com tempos assim. Eles eram perigosos... Essa calmaria toda geralmente antecedia grandes acontecimentos.

O navio estava quase totalmente vazio agora, silencioso e sombrio. Era um lugar pouco comum para uma garota chamar de lar, mas sentia-se tão bem no Pérola Negra com todo aquele monte de gente fedida e feia, que era quase comparada à sensação que as lembranças de sua vida com Luigi lhe traziam.

Sim, ela estava feliz. Apesar do fora, apesar de quase ter morrido, apesar de que ainda não aprendera aqueles malditos nós...

_Apesar de tudo_... Ela estava feliz.

- Tem certeza que não vai desembarcar?

Ela tomara um susto e tanto. Estava voltando para a cabine tão distraidamente que nem se dera conta de que não vira _alguém_ sair.

- Jack, cacete! Vai assustar sua mãe!

- Eu até iria amor, mas ela já nem está viva e não estou com vontade de ir até onde ela está, seja lá aonde for, para te obedecer...

- Da próxima vez pigarreie, bata palma, assovie, pule num pé só, qualquer coisa... Ou vai me matar do coração!

Ele riu. Estava com sua melhor casaca de bordados e estava até que bem ajeitado para o padrão costumeiro.

Estava tão... _bonito_.

- Pelo visto está melhor.

- Me sinto bem, mas assumo que ainda dói...

- Você se recupera rápido.

- Anos de prática...

- Bom saber que está melhor amor. Se é assim, então vou indo...

Dizendo isso girou nos calcanhares e foi andando na direção da prancha que descia para o píer. A evitou olhar, mas tinha certeza absoluta que ela o seguia, podia sentir o peso daqueles olhos sobre ele, aquela sensação de... tristeza. Não era raiva que ela sentia dele essa vez.

Tentou não pensar na garota, existiam dezenas de mulheres naquela cidade que sentiram tanto a falta dele quanto ele delas, estava na hora de matar as saudades daquela que era quase sua segunda casa.

- Tortuga...

-

Jessy não queria pensar demais embora sua cabeça estivesse cheia de problemas. Ainda não entendera bem muitas coisas e aquilo a estava enchendo de perguntas das quais não queria saber de resposta no momento.

Queria apenas ficar em paz.

Aquela história toda de o Ângelo conhecer seus pais, aquele fora que ainda não lhe descera, aquele padre estranho que _também_ conhecia seu pai...

E ninguém lhe explicava nada!

Pegou ao lado da cama a velha flauta de madeira que seu pai lhe deixara e subiu até o convés principal, se dirigiu para a amurada da popa aonde se debruçou para ver as ondas quebrando no casco do navio, ficou vendo a lua iluminar aquela espuma prateada que se formava...

A noite estava perfeita.

Subiu no parapeito com algum esforço, segurando-se com firmeza na borda e então se sentou ali, apoiou os pés entre os balaustres e deixou o vento bater em seu rosto. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar para longe dos problemas e das frustrações...

Contemplou a noite e apenas isso.

Sim, era uma noite perfeita.

E não soube quanto se passou até que levou a flauta aos lábios e começou a tocar.

Nasceu então uma música suave... Triste e melancólica, uma música que carregava suas dores para a distância que ela desejava.

-

Algo não estava certo.

Jack já estava em sua terceira caneca de rum, vira e ajudara com o começo de ao menos três brigas, mas ainda assim, algo estava errado.

Ele estava lá, estavam lá presentes todos os elementos que faziam Tortuga ser _Tortuga_, mas ele ainda assim não estava se sentindo em casa.

E isso não era totalmente novo.

Antes ele se sentia repelido pelo lugar, se esforçava para ficar longe de qualquer lugar que pudesse lhe lembrar de Elizabeth, mas desta vez, não era só isso.

Além daquela repulsão pelo lugar, ele se sentia distante de alguma coisa que não estava lá.

Sentia falta de algo.

Ou de _alguém_...

- Capitão?

Olhou por cima do ombro para dar de caras com o padre que sentara a seu lado, não respondeu nada. Apenas lançou um daqueles olhares de "lá vem..." e continuou com sua bebida.

- Descobriu o que pode ser a relíquia que mademoiselle Jesselyn guarda?

- Quase...

- Quase?

- É, quase.

- Talvez você não tenha a confiança da garota... Se ela souber o valor que aquilo tem, não iria contar para qualquer um.

- Para seu governo, eu conto com a total confiança da garota. - Jack abriu um sorriso misterioso, cheio de malícia.

- Você é muito confiante Capitão Sparrow, uma mulher pode guardar segredos sem que nós sequer sonhemos com eles, elas são peritas em enganar nossos corações.

Jack ficou em silêncio, se lembrou de um beijo que lhe fora dado há muito tempo...

O padre percebeu que ele entendera do que estava falando e com um sorriso assustador continuou com suas palavras.

- Então o que falta a ela é o _estímulo_ correto para lhe contar seus segredos.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Ora monsieur Sparrow, a maneira como a garota o olha é tão... _bonitinha_... Talvez pudesse se usar disso...

O silêncio dele se alongou, ele resolvera que não iria usá-la para se aproveitar e o que aquele homem lhe sugeria era exatamente isso.

- Por favor, capitão... Estamos falando de piratas, não é mesmo?

Era verdade.

Estavam entre piratas e ela mesma era uma agora.

Frederic levantou-se.

- Irei procurar antigos _amigos_ agora monsieur. Meu trabalho também não me agrada, mas lembre-se que um homem tem de fazer o que um homem tem de fazer...

- Está a ensinar um padre a rezar missa? Sem trocadilhos...

O padre sorriu, se afastou em direção à saída do bar.

A única vez que Jack se lembrava de ter sentido arrependimento por ter pensado apenas em si era exatamente a mesma vez que se lembrava que fora traído.

Aquela era uma lição valiosa: não compensava muito pensar nos outros.

Elizabeth tinha alma de pirata, fora um erro confiar nela.

E Jessy, que alma teria?

-

A música terminou da mesma forma que começara.

De novo ela perdeu a noção do tempo ali em cima, mas a noite continuava perfeita.

Havia algum tempo desde os últimos acordes que ela percebera que não estava mais sozinha, mas nem ela nem seu capitão tinham vontade de interromper a música.

Quando finalmente pousou a flauta em seu colo, não se mexeu mais, ficou esperando que ele se aproximasse como de fato ele fizera.

- Música triste Jessy...

Jack parou ao lado da garota sentada na amurada, estendendo a ela a garrafa de rum que trouxera consigo. Jessy tomou-lhe das mãos e deu um gole longo no gargalo.

- Realmente, fundo de poço... Por que voltou tão cedo?

- Não pretendia ficar trancado para fora hoje de novo...

Ela riu, virando-se para ele agora.

- Desculpa esfarrapada... Você levou a chave que eu já conferi.

Foi a vez dele de rir, encostou-se no parapeito e intercalava o olhar para a ponta do navio com o olhar para ela.

- Estava preocupado com você...

Ela soergueu a sobrancelha, o encarando de forma interrogativa, ele estava tão... _estranho_.

- Preocupado com o quê?

- Você é uma garota bem apessoada, os rapazes sabiam que você estaria sozinha aqui hoje... E você neste estado, se algum resolvesse fazer qualquer coisa... Quando voltassemos ao navio já teria dado tempo do cara ter até embarcado em outro e partido...

- Hm... _sei_... - ela virou-se de frente para o barco, se ajeitando na amurada para que ficasse de costas para o mar.

- Incômodo? - ele fez sua cara mais inocente.

- Não, pelo contrário. É bom te ter aqui...

- Isso é bom. Por que é bom estar aqui. - ele deu um novo gole na garrafa e estendeu para ela que repetiu o ritual novamente.

- Como estava a ilha?

- Podia estar melhor.

- Chato isso, bom, não vou te incomodar demais, está na hora de criança ir para a cama... - na verdade queria era não ter que ficar no silêncio constrangedor como em breve sabia que eles iam cair, essa situação era incomoda demais, principalmente para ela.

Ela sorriu, dando um pequeno salto para o chão do navio, levando a mão até o curativo para verificar se continuava no lugar, entregou a ele a garrafa de rum que ele deixou no chão.

- Não me incomoda...

Ele em um ato reflexo pegou-a pelo braço, a parando no lugar.

O próprio toque que ele lhe dera fora tão estranho quanto a forma que ele estava a tratando, ela tentou puxar um pouco o braço para se desvencilhar, lançando a ele um olhar significativo de apreensão. Ela não gostava de ser puxada daquela forma, depois de tudo que passara na vida, era natural que ela se sentisse agredida.

- Jack, olha...

Ele percebeu o receio no olhar dela e soltou seu braço rapidamente, era um olhar que misturava muitas sensações. E com nenhuma delas ele se sentiu bem.

Ela chegou até a parecer que tinha medo dele e ele realmente não se sentiu bem com isso.

- Fica...

Ela suspirou, olhou para ele por uns segundos sem saber o que dizer.

- Jack, tá um pouco cedo pra isso. Me dá um tempo pra eu acostumar com aquela nossa conversa, tá legal?

- Queria falar sobre essa conversa...

- Eu entendi tudo, não se preocupe só me dá um tempo e as coisas voltam ao normal...

- Tudo_ tudo,_ você não entendeu...

- O que faltou que eu entendesse então?

Ela iria entendê-lo caso ele resolvesse contar a história toda, ele sabia que iria.

- Tem alguém Jessy...

- Isso eu já havia entendido capitão.

- Mas eu não...eu não queria que houvesse.

- Quanto a isso eu supunha...

- Ah é?

- É! Você tem alguma coisa no olhar que fala isso. _Quem_ é ela Jack?

- A esposa de um conhecido meu...

- É, isso é um problema...

-... que eu não vejo há três anos...

- Isso é um problema _maior_ ainda - ela riu para descontrair, mas era nítido que havia ficada entristecida ao saber disso - quer dizer então que eu perdi você para um fantasma comprometido?

- Não! - ele avançou deslizando em direção a ela que se acuou contra o parapeito do navio com os três passos que deu para trás, Jack abaixou-se um pouco para que ficasse na altura de sua cabeça e aproximou o rosto do dela o suficiente para que seus lábios quase se tocassem - você foi exorcizando esse fantasma enquanto ia tomando seu lugar...

Jessy ficou em silêncio.

Estava encurralada entre Jack e a amurada e mesmo se quisesse - e _não_ queria -, não teria como sair dali.

Jack crescera sobre ela, aproximando-se, trazendo seu corpo para junto do dela, procurando falar-lhe de mais perto, fazendo-a sentir aquela respiração quente que a enlouquecia...

Entreabriu os lábios duas vezes, tentada pelo desejo de beijá-lo, até estava disposta a esquecer que ele estava estranho.

-

Gibbs estava aproveitando bem o passeio.

Bebida, mulheres, mais bebida... nem tantas mulheres. Mas o importante era a bebida e essa sim não faltara!

Estava começando a garoar agora, mas ele nem se importou com isso. Nem mesmo toda a garoa do mundo conseguiria esfriar os ânimos daquela noite. Estava andando por uma das ruas principais se dirigindo a um outro bar - abriram novos na cidade desde a última vez que fora até lá e ele precisava conhecer todos - quando um rapaz que ainda a pouco estava a mostrar algo embrulhado em um pano negro a um par de damas, se aproximou.

- Que tal um belo presente para uma bela dama meu senhor?

- Não acho que tenha algo...

Ele desembrulhou o que trazia nas mãos e o brilho daquele conteúdo quase o cegou.

Bastante sugestivo.

Haviam colares, braceletes, anéis, brincos... Algumas belas peças em metais caros - e ele sabia avaliar uma peça de valor - estavam ali, emboladas umas às outras o convidando a roubar o homem, mas Gibbs não era tão louco quanto seu capitão, possivelmente seria morto caso o tentasse então resolver se conter, olhou bem aquelas peças para ver se tinha algo que pudesse cair bem à promessa que fizera à Jessy.

- Vejo que agradei... Para quem é o presente?

- Minha... _filha_.

- Uma pequena então, se me permite sugerir... - o comerciante segurou em um braço o pano negro que guardava seu mini-tesouro e procurou algo em um dos muitos bolsos - aqui está! Um lindo presente para uma linda jovem.Ele estendeu à Gibbs algo embrulhado em um lenço branco que logo quando foi retirado revelou um belo pente de enfeitar com dentes longos feitos de metal claro e bem polido. Era todo trabalhado em uma pedra esbranquiçada em forma de flor cujo centro era adornado com uma bela esmeralda, esta era circundada por pedras menores e brilhantes. Era exatamente o tipo de presente que estava procurando.

- Este daqui...

- É uma bela peça, pertenceu ao tesouro pessoal da Rainha Isabel da Espanha.

Deveria custar uma fortuna.

- Está escolhido rapaz, quanto custa?

- Como o senhor é tão simpático, farei por apenas dez brilhantes moedas de ouro.

É, _era_ uma fortuna.

Não que ele não tivesse essa grana toda - ainda contava com o dinheiro conseguido no barco espanhol - mas aquilo era um roubo!

- Malditos piratas... - ele sorriu junto com o homem, estava disposto a começar uma barganha, mas algo chamou sua atenção por demais, tanto ele quase se esqueceu que estava falando com alguém...

Bem ao lado dos dois, um casal andando bem agarrados passara apressado, fugindo do chuvisco que caída.

_- Pelos sete mares! ...aqueles... não podem ser..._

Boquiaberto, ele deu as dez moedas de ouro ao homem e saiu na direção da mesma hospedaria na qual eles estavam prestes a entrar.

-

Ele precisava se manter nas metas que o levaram até ali, mas elas pareciam se dissipar em sua frente como a neblina se dissipava com a manhã. Jessy o olhava de uma forma que às vezes parecia assustada, mas não tentara fugir em nenhum só momento de sua presença.

Ela também o queria.

Estava usando aquela colônia de flores que ele gostava, ela o provocava. O seduzia...

Nestas horas era mais difícil acreditar que ela podia estar usando-o ou mentindo, parecia inocente e frágil como ele a vira outras vezes, e em todas, aquele olhar mexera com ele mais do que sabia explicar. Uma chuva fraca começou a cair, gelada e fina. Isso o fez encostar o corpo contra o dela, arrancando-lhe uma respiração mais forte e ritmada.

- _Jack_...

Sua voz era tão suave, parecia cantar seu nome entre os lábios que o chamavam...

_- _Não agora.

Dizendo isso ele deixou que seus lábios se tocassem pela primeira vez, puxando um beijo quente que invadia os dois, tomando-lhes a razão enquanto se expandia, ardendo no desejo que estava sendo liberado finalmente...

Ela o abraçou com força, se entregando aos braços que a envolviam lascivamente. A boca que tanto quisera, explorava a sua com audácia e vontade, mordendo-lhe os lábios. Ele estava certo, aquela não era hora para conversar. Nenhum dos dois precisava ouvir algo para entender o que quer que o outro quisesse dizer. Eles _sentiam_ um ao outro.

O mundo lá fora era simplesmente isso, o mundo lá fora. Enquanto tudo que existia era os dois e aquela chuva fina que os envolvia. Jack passeou com as mãos pelo corpo da amante, subindo-as por debaixo do vestido leve que a chuva colara. Estava decorando cada curva que encontrava, deleitando-se com o prazer de explorá-las a cada toque que o deixava mais ávido por possuí-la. A levantou um pouco do chão, fazendo-a subir no parapeito como antes estava enfiando-se entre as pernas que o envolveram quando ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Jessy não perdera muito tempo para dar um jeito de arrancar-lhe a casaca que usava e faze-la cair pelo convés. Enquanto uma das mãos tratava de despir-lhe a camisa também, a outra desfez o coque dos cabelos, soltando-os em uma onda dourada que cobria-lhe o colo.

- Tem certeza que agüenta amor?

Ele controlou - mas não parou - as carícias para olhá-la, ela ainda estava bem fraca pelo ferimento. Aquela era outra das imagens que guardaria para o resto da vida. Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar...

- Esse cortezinho de nada? Filho, acho que esqueceu que _eu sou _Jesselyn Redfield...

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, dando-lhe um novo beijo nos lábios.

-... mas e você, mudou de idéia ou desistiu de não querer me decepcionar?

- Apenas avaliei sua proposta e decidi que era interessante aceitá-la...

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Os ventos sopraram à nosso favor.

- E seu fantasma?  
- Você mesma disse, é só um fantasma...

- E você, acha que agüenta? - ela sorriu-lhe maliciosa e divertida.

- Você quer que eu responda, ou quer que eu lhe mostre? - e ele correspondeu à altura com aquela malícia que adorava nela.

- Quero que me prometa, não gosto de brigar por homem...

Ele pensou com muito carinho na resposta que teria que dar, caso aceitasse, poderia acabar em uma situação _bastante_ delicada no futuro - e ele se conhecia o suficiente para saber que arrumaria essa situação bem rápido - e isso a magoaria como ele não queria magoá-la. Mas negá-la com certeza o colocaria em uma situação _realmente_ delicada desde já. Tinha toda aquela coisa do pergaminho e, bom... tinha _ela_ e toda aquela sensação que ela lhe concedia.

Bom, não tinha muito no que pensar afinal.

- Você não vai ter que brigar, não se preocupe...

- Considero isso uma promessa?

- Considere...

Ela não teve muito tempo de sorrir entre o final da frase e o puxão que fez ele encostar-se nela novamente, voltando a beijá-lo com mais vontade do que antes.

Mas ainda assim, sorriu consigo mesma, em seu interior...

Ela acertara em cheio.

Aquela era uma noite perfeita.

* * *

**Oie meninas!  
Bom, primeiro quero me desculpar pela demora. Eu iria postar ontem mas minha internet se recusou totalmente a me obedecer... conseqüência, eu não consegui mas aqui está.  
E o encontro se aproxima... quase quase desta vez rs.  
Quero agradecer, além dos comentários, o carinho dispensado pela Jessy rs, estavam todas preocupadas com ela... bom saber que gostam tanto dessa personagem!**

**Katie, já estão todos no mesmo lugar... só esperar para ver como o destino vai encaixa-los novamente na mesma história! Vou dizer algo que disse para a Mariana, eu estou mto receosa de escrever esse encontro...**

**Lhyl! Estou trabalhando para preservar sua saúde mental! Embora eu seja do seguinte pensamento: Corpo são, mente insana. A vida fica mais divertida! Uaheuaheae que besteira você pensou? Me deixou curiosa!**

**Kad, eu sou instável e assassina rs, "ainda" significa que eu posso mudar de idéia rs. Eu amei a Jessy como apresentadora, ela ficou uma graça, de verdade, MTO obrigada por ter escolhido ela, eu realmente fiquei mto contente e você escreve muito bem!**

**Taty, esse padre foi o mais difícil até agora rs. Ficava pensando como colocar um padre_ albino_ embaixo do sol do caribe e no meio de piratas! Eu gosto muito de montar antagonistas, acho que este está se saindo bem por enquanto... **

**Obrigada novamente à Mariana que me revisou e me ajudou com a edição do capítulo e quero deixar aqui bem claro que estou com saudades da Lola comentando na minha fic...u.u, alguém sabe se ela está bem, se aconteceu algo com ela? Ou ela só me odeia e não fala mais comigo? Espero que seja só problemas com internet ou saco cheio...  
Desculpem a pressa – estou indo para o dentista agora – e até o próximo capítulo.  
Bjos  
K**


	20. Nova Velha História

**Nova Velha História**

O casal se abrigara em uma estalagem perto da rua principal da cidade, só ali puderam olhar com tranqüilidade um para o outro em meio a sorrisos animados. William abraçou a esposa com carinho.

- Sua louca...

- Necessária querido, necessária...

Ele riu mais uma vez, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa.

- Vamos logo arrumar um quarto e ver logo o pergaminho, ainda precisamos definir para onde iremos a partir daqui.

- Espero que não tenhamos que ir para a França atrás do padre dela... agradeceria se nunca mais precisasse falar daquela mulher de novo.

- eles riram mais - Podemos comer algo primeiro? Estou com uma fome que não é minha...

Ele sorriu a olhando de uma forma carinhosa, tomou-lhe a mão e dirigiu-os para uma garota de nem quinze anos - de cabelos encaracolados e laranjas - que estava terminando de falar com um homem alto e negro, vestido com um capote escuro que não permitia a total visibilidade de seu rosto. Logo que terminou a conversa, ele subiu a escadaria na lateral esquerda da sala.

- Por favor, gostaríamos de alugar um quarto.

Ela dirigiu a atenção para eles, estava voltando para trás de um balcão de madeira bem velha. Parecia entediada.

- Casal?

- Sim, só nós dois.

Ela abriu uma das muitas gavetas com algum esforço, tirou de lá de dentro uma chave pequena e redonda da cor de cobre.

- Preciso do pagamento adiantado, são três moedas. Seu nome não importa, não precisam dar. Ficarão com o quarto sete.

William pegou a quantia e entregou à garota que lhe estendeu a chave.

- Espero que gostem.

- Sabe de algum bom lugar para comermos

- A taberna ao lado é do meu pai também, a _Leoric King_. Podem comer lá se quiserem, somos conhecidos pela comida e pelo rum. Ela sorriu ao casal que fez um cumprimento educado para ela em resposta. O ferreiro guardou a chave em um dos bolsos e saiu com sua esposa para a taberna indicada, ela abraçara-o pela cintura e caminhava tranqüila, conversando sobre o que o futuro próximo aguardava para os dois.

-

Gibbs se escondera atrás de uma pilastra enquanto aguardou o casal sair da hospedaria aonde haviam entrado.

Aqueles dois_, não podiam ser eles_! Simplesmente não podiam!

Da última vez que tiveram contato com o casal Turner aconteceu o início da decadência de seu capitão e do navio que a ele pertencia, acabou por resultar na despedida de velhos companheiros e no desaparecimento dos grandes tesouros que uma vez forjou o mito de Jack Sparrow e do Pérola Negra.

Aquela mulher era maldita!

Seu capitão parecia tão melhor agora, estava mudado para o velho Jack de antes! Mesmo todos aqueles planos e segredos que ele confabulava agora eram melhores do que tê-lo o dia todo na cabine mais bêbado do que o normal, sem nenhuma ambição realmente grande. Não queria nem pensar no que iria acontecer caso ele encontrasse com seus "velhos amigos_"_ agora. E se tudo começasse outra vez?

Além do mais, havia a _Jessy _agora.

Ele já percebera a forma com a qual um olhava para o outro, vira o jeito no qual Jack voltara da ilha com a garota nos braços ou a maneira como ela estava quando partiram de Cozumel. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois assumisse qualquer coisa, sabia que tinha algo. E esse _algo_ poderia magoá-la bastante caso Elizabeth voltasse para a vida de seu capitão.

Os seguiu novamente com certa distância, as pessoas correndo para se abrigar da chuva iria ajudá-lo a passar despercebido. Acabou por entrar na taberna, onde os viu ser atendido por um homem com cabelo ruivo e bastante receptivo que os levou até um dos muitos cantos escuros que o local tinha. Um bom lugar para negociações ilícitas com todo aquele ambiente sombrio. Um bar assim era muito útil em um porto pirata. Útil e perigoso.

O local não estava exatamente muito cheio, algumas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, outras dançavam, algumas ainda brigavam - como era o costume da ilha -, muitos estavam comendo ou bebendo e ninguém parecia estar reparando nele. Ponto positivo.

Bateu os olhos procurando por Jack e constatou que ele não estava lá, ao menos por enquanto. Melhor.

Agora só precisava chegar perto o suficiente para constatar quem eram, e, se fossem quem ele achava que eram, precisava formar algum plano para não deixar que seu capitão os encontrasse esta noite.

Foi até o balcão como quem não queria nada, disfarçando e tentando se misturar com os clientes o suficiente para não ser notado. Chegando mais e mais perto...

_Maldição_. De fato, eram eles!

O jovem William Turner e a sua senhora Elizabeth Swann estavam ali, sentados em uma mesa em um dos cantos afastados e rindo enquanto eram servidos por uma atendente baixinha que lhes dizia algo, rindo também.

- _Meudeusdocéu... Preciso encontrar o Jack!_

Gibbs partiu com velocidade, sem considerar o corpo que estava à sua frente...

-

Luke Armstrong era um assassino de aluguel, mas preferia chamar a si mesmo de "resolvedor de problemas alheios". Claro que resolver esses problemas tinha um preço e geralmente ele era bem caro. Conhecia alguns dos melhores ladrões e matadores de toda a Ilha e contava com o apoio total de pessoas de costas quentes para cobrir seus rastros no dia seguinte, e isso aumentava ainda mais o preço de seus serviços.

Estava trabalhando para Madame Durieux havia muitos anos e assumia que algumas vezes executava seus trabalhos por pura e simples diversão. Aquela mulher gostava de arrumar problemas para si e ele gostava de limpá-los para ela.

Seguiu os dois até a estalagem de Leoric sem ser percebido em nenhum momento. O local era uma construção de dois andares, grande e de pedras antigas. Não costumava ficar muito cheio por que os serviços eram caros, só quem os procurava eram pessoas abonadas, ou pessoas que não queriam ser incomodadas. Era, portanto, um bom local para agir, mas ele optou por esperar do lado de fora por algum tempo por dois motivos bem claros: o primeiro era a jovem filha de Leoric, uma ruivinha deliciosa com a qual ele passava boas noites em troca de pouco dinheiro - a garota poderia ficar receosa de recebê-lo em seu quarto caso ele agisse dentro da hospedaria de seu pai, embora soubesse de sua fama pela ilha - e o outro era o fato de que existia mais alguém seguindo o casal. Um homem de não pouca idade, com o cabelo preso e camisa listrada tentava - pateticamente - esconder-se atrás de uma pilastra de pedra.

Então os dois pombinhos tinham mais problemas do que ele? _Talvez_ Madame Durieux gostasse de saber disso, mas não seria ele a contar. Não agora. Ele executaria o trabalho recebido, e só. Tinha uma chance considerável de aquele senhor patético o atrapalhasse. Se assim o fosse, daria cabo dele também. Não permitia erros. O casal saiu do local bem quando a chuva começava a apertar e logo foi seguido pelo homem até a taberna de Leoric, lá não teria problemas com sua pequena caso ensangüentasse o assoalho do pai. Perfeito. Deu a volta no bar, preferia uma entrada alternativa, isso o ajudaria com o ataque surpresa.

-

- Sabe que eu esperava coisa pior? – Elizabeth riu enquanto mordia um pedaço grande de pão, logo depois deu um gostoso gole na caneca de vinho que lhe serviram.

- Eu não sei não...

- Will, por favor, você é muito preocupado sabia? – Ela colocou a mão sobre o antebraço do marido, fazendo-lhe uma carícia gentil.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Você sempre tem maus pressentimentos, querido – ela riu mais uma vez, arrancando um sorrisinho dele agora.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- Apenas coma e tente relaxar querido, vai ficar tudo bem...

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, começando a comer também, mas ainda não se sentia seguro. Era a sensação estranha de estar sendo observado que o inquietava.

Sua mulher parecia estar esfomeada. Deveria estar cansada da viagem de barco e da partida de baralho que tivera ainda há pouco. Ele se pegou a admirando de uma forma que já não tinha mais o costume, olhou cada detalhe para descobrir que esses anos de casados apenas fez aumentar o sentimento que tinha por ela. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades que tinham passado, ele a amava mais do que antes, e sempre a amaria mais. Estava preso a um destino que também amava.

- O que foi Will? – Liz sorriu. Ele a olhava tão profundamente que até a fez corar.

Ele despertou e abriu um novo sorriso, mais amável do que antes, puxou sua cadeira para perto da dela e pegou um pedaço de pão, servindo à boca de sua amada.

- Estava apenas te olhando, espero que nosso filho se pareça com você.

Ela pareceu radiante, queria mais um filho do que o Sol queria o dia.

- Gostaria que ele tivesse esse seu sorriso...

William ia responder à sua mulher quando viu alguém chamando a atenção do bar inteiro. Soergueu a sobrancelha e tentou entender a cena que se passava à sua frente. Elizabeth percebeu o olhar fixo em um ponto atrás de si, ouviu o barulho que se elevou no bar e se virou para também olhar: Um homem robusto, de camisa listrada e cabelos grisalhos havia esbarrado na atendente que carregava a bandeja cheia de canecas, fazendo com que todas fossem ao chão com um estrondo imenso. Muitos ocupantes, entre risos e salvas, pararam para olhar a cena enquanto o homem se recuperava do baque. Ele olhou na direção do casal e pareceu se assustar, enfiando-se atrás da pilastra como se estivesse se escondendo.

- Que homem estranho, tenho quase certeza que já o vi em algum lug...

- Gibbs!!!

Elizabeth nem esperou seu marido terminar de falar e levantou-se muito rápido, correndo na direção da pilastra onde Gibbs tentava em vão – e amaldiçoando a si mesmo milhares de vezes – se esconder. Estava radiante com o encontro, como não estar? Haviam se passado três anos sem notícia alguma da tripulação do Pérola Negra e agora ali estava, o homem que terminaria com todas as dúvidas e ainda os faria reencontrar Jack!

Gibbs tentou disfarçar, fingir que não era com ele, que ele não era o Gibbs, mas era tarde demais. Ela correu para se colocar à sua frente não deixando espaço para fugir.

Ele abriu um sorriso amarelo, não conseguindo disfarçar exatamente a falta de animação que sentia.

- Mas se não é a Srta. Swann, ou devo dizer... Sra. Turner!

- Senhor Gibbs!

- Bons anos, não é pequena?

- O que houve, nunca mais ouvimos falar de você e do Jack! Onde está Jack? Ele está por aqui?

- Jack está bem, ao menos estava quando o deixei no Pérola. Não sei onde está agora, se me dá licença, preciso resolver um probleminha...

- Por favor, fique, estávamos à procura de vocês, estamos com um mapa e...Ei Will, vem cá! Olha só quem... Will? Will!

William observara toda a alegria da esposa ao encontrar o imediato com um sorriso nos lábios. Não sabia se gostava ou não de 7a-los reencontrado agora. É claro que pensara que essa possibilidade podia existir, mas não havia se preparado exatamente para isso. Não sabia como agir. Claro que não podia negar que chegaram em boa hora, seria de muita valia a ajuda que podiam prestar e sabia que Jack não iria negar a possibilidade de encontrar um tesouro daquela preciosidade. Bom, ele havia feito uma promessa não havia? Precisava arcar com as conseqüências, sejam lá quais forem elas. E ele era um homem de palavra. Pousou a caneca de metal na mesa bem a tempo de ver no reflexo distorcido que a pouca luz da vela lhe oferecia, o vulto de um homem crescer contra ele, de espada em punhos e olhar assassino.

O ferreiro era ágil e teve o tempo e o espaço exato para reagir. Pulou da cadeira, empurrando a mesa contra a parede com a perna, a mão foi à cintura puxando o sabre amigo enquanto ele girava o corpo para ficar de frente ao homem que o atacava. Ele parecia sujo e cruel, os olhos amarelados brilhavam com a chama das velas. Parou o golpe que seria letal com sua lâmina e retribuiu com força um novo golpe, empurrando o mercenário contra a parede. O salão parou para prestar atenção na luta dos dois e logo a confusão se generalizou pelo local, cadeiras, garrafas e até mesmo uma bota voava pelo ar.

Elizabeth quase surtou quando viu seu marido ser atacado e com olhos rápidos procurou algo para ajudá-lo na luta, não estava portando nenhuma arma embora já estivesse se arrependendo disso imediatamente, virou-se então para o homem que estava a seu lado que tentara sair de fininho sem que ela percebesse em meio à confusão.

- Senhor Gibbs! Você precisa nos ajudar!

- Andaram ocupados pelo visto... – ele voltou-se a ela com uma cara emburrada.

- Uma francesa gorda horrível deve ter mandado o homem! Nós ganhamos dela um pergaminho e...

- Que pergaminho?

- Depois eu explico, agente precisa sair daqui! Ajude o Will!

- Eu preciso resolv...

- AJUDE O WILL!!!

Ele suspirou, tirando da cintura a espada e se aproximou dos dois homens que brigavam ao fundo do bar sem perceberem mais nada a seu redor. O mercenário não tinha esse trabalho à toa, era um matador perigoso e ágil e mostrara isso ao ferreiro em muitos dos golpes que ele assumia, foram difíceis de evitar, procurava em vão uma brecha em sua guarda, mas apenas o que achava era uma nova seqüência de espadadas bem executadas.

- Foi ela quem lhe enviou não é?

- Vamos galinho, só devolva o papel e sua esposa não vai ter que usar negro esse natal...

- Eu fiz uma promessa!

- E eu também! Entramos num impasse.

Novos golpes enquanto eles rodopiavam pelo local, a entrada de Gibbs na luta pouco adiantou para desvencilhar a atenção do homem que tinha um olhar de gavião sobre a presa. O imediato desferia um ou outro golpe que Luke revidava, um deles, na altura no ombro, rasgara a camisa listrada do homem, arrancando um gemido baixo e um pouco de sangue.

Liz dançava sobre os pés, procurando mais alguém que pudesse ajudá-los. Se ao menos Jack estivesse ali. Se Jack estivesse a seu lado...

Não era hora de pensar nele, não agora! Precisava livrar os dois do homem de negro e a solução brilhante para o problema surgiu na forma de uma cadeira quebrada que havia sido jogada ali perto. Com certa dificuldade, agarrou uma das pernas e a puxou com força, soltando-a depois apenas de umas boas investidas e chutes.

Will estava agora acuado contra uma parede, procurava com o canto dos olhos uma maneira de sair do primeiro plano, mas nem mesmo com o atraso que Gibbs dava ao homem ele parecia se cansar. Investira contra os dois com maestria, girando a espada no ar como um bailado. Não podia se dar o luxo de perder. No mesmo instante em que desviou de uma estocada frontal, viu o homem cair de joelhos aparentemente sozinho, vindo à bater com a cara no chão e permanecendo imóvel. Gibbs e Will ergueram o olhar até Elizabeth que trazia nas mãos o pedaço de pau com o qual dera na cabeça do assassino.

- Problema resolvido? – Ela sorriu aos dois que estavam ofegantes. Gibbs guardou a espada, levou a mão até o corte e olhava bem de um para o outro.

- Foi um bom reencontro, agora se me permit...

- Devem existir outros atrás de nós e do pergaminho. Precisamos dar o fora daqui o quanto antes.

- E iremos para onde?

- Jack, onde está Jack? – Will perguntou ao imediato que mais uma vez tentava fugir de fininho.

- Eu não sei onde está o Jack, está em algum lugar da ilha...

- Vamos achá-lo, precisamos tratar de negócios com ele.

Os três, cada um em silêncio e os três pelo mesmo motivo, recearam aquele encontro. Gibbs começou a andar no meio da multidão em polvorosa deixando para trás os dois se entreolhando.

- Aonde vai?

- Para o Pérola, tentar achar meu capitão e ver se ele quer receber vocês.

- Aquele ingrato! Depois de tudo o que fizemos para ajudá-lo... TODAS as vezes! – Elizabeth se sentiu ofendida, talvez mais temerosa do que ofendida com a idéia de que ele poderia não recebê-los. William a pegou pelo braço, fazendo sinal para que se acalmasse e andou com ela na direção de Gibbs que já estava alcançando a porta e saindo do lugar.

- Ele irá nos receber o assunto também será de seu agrado, vamos procurá-lo.

Quando saiam pela porta de madeira deram de frente com um grupo de quatro homens de ar esquisito que estavam por entrar. Todos tinham aquela mesma feição de gavião que o homem que os atacara agora pouco e isso incomodou o ferreiro que apertou o passo, parando ele ao lado do homem e a sua esposa do outro.

- Alguma idéia de onde ele esteja?

- Nem a mínima.

- E por onde tiveram andado? Nunca mais ouvimos falar de vocês, Will e eu até pensamos que...

- Não se esqueça que está falando do Capitão Jack Sparrow Sra. Turner.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Não me esqueço...

William não gostou daquela frase, mesmo que ela tenha sido proferida de forma inocente.

- Por onde andaram?

- Pelo mundo. E ele é bem grande.

O jovem permanecera em silêncio, vez ou outra olhava para a porta da taberna que estava ficando distante e seu barulho se confundia agora ao da rua. Na quarta vez que conferiu o lugar, viu que aquele grupo estranho havia voltado para fora procurando alguma coisa com o olhar, logo apareceu pela porta o homem que o atacara que após uma rápida espionada, apontou na direção dos três.

- Sem querer interromper, mas acho melhor nos apressarmos!

Os outros dois olharam para trás, tomando um susto suficiente para faze-los voltar a correr agora pelas ruas de Tortuga em direção ao píer.

-

- Eu não acho que isso daqui é um diamante...

O homem magro de cabelos loiros e encebados olhava atentamente para uma pedra grande e transparente que brilhava em sua mão, à sua frente, um homem careca, robusto e de barba desgrenhada parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que ele dizia.

- Não importa o que isso é! Importa se vamos conseguir vender isso caro ou não!

- Acho que o cara nos enganou.

- E enganaremos outros trouxas, guarda logo isso antes que te roubem!

- Mas eu não sou um trouxa.

- Eu poderia jurar que sim, dá para me obedecer?

- Você anda muito mandão Pintel... Ow! Não olha por onde anda não?

Elizabeth esbarrara de frente com um homem que segurava algo nas mãos. O impacto do golpe fora tão forte que se não fosse Will segurá-la teria ido ao chão da mesma forma que o olho de madeira que saltara do rosto do homem. Ela o olhou, até mesmo tencionando a pedir desculpas ao homem, mas não pode evitar o assombro quando o reconhecera.

- Eu me lembro de vocês dois!

- Mas agente não se lembra de... - Ragetti havia começado a falar, mas ele parou com a mesma cara de espanto - Pintel! Olha só quem são!

- E não é que coincidências acontecem! Senhor Gibbs, jovem Turner. Como anda o velho Bootstrap Bill? - O pirata sorriu ao rapaz com os dentes que lhe sobravam, não dando atenção ao companheiro que correra para buscar o olho que rolara para debaixo de uma caixa.

- Não temos tempo para conversar - Will ajudava Lizzie a se ajeitar, olhou por cima dos ombros para constatar se os homens estavam correndo em sua direção ainda.

- Não é assim que se trata velhos companheiros, que seu pai diria disso? Senhor Gibbs, pensei que estavam loucos ao falar que o Pérola tinha aportado em Tortuga novamente, mas é bom vê-lo de volta! Queríamos ter com Jack uma conversa, estamos procurando um navio a qual servir.

- Pensei que não servíamos mais aos propósitos de vocês.

- Nós também pensávamos - disse Regetti retornando, limpou o olho na blusa (o que apenas deve ter sujado mais) e o recolocou no lugar - mas a vida ensinou que não...

- Senhor Gibbs! - William ralhou com ele.

- Ah meu Deus! Vamos e vocês conversam com Jack quando o encontrarmos. "_O Jack vai me matar..." - _falou baixo para si apenas - vamos logo!

E dizendo isso voltou a correr, sendo seguido novamente pelo casal que nem aliviara a cara de interrogação que os dois recém-encontrados fizera em frente à correria toda com alguma resposta.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Então vamos voltar ao Pérola.

- Mas, onde é que eles foram?

Observaram ambos correrem e só quando olharam para trás e viram os cinco homens correndo na direção deles é que resolveram imitar a ação

-

As ondas que sacudiam o barco embalavam o balanço tranqüilo da rede aonde Jessy estava. Ela passava os dedos por entre os cabelos encebados de Jack com uma leveza delicada. Estava pensativa, presa em alguma coisa que antecedera esse momento de quietude...

Mantinham-se unidos ainda, ela o abraçava brandamente agora, cada um preso em suas próprias concepções do que havia ocorrido entre os dois aquela noite. E ambos - a julgar pelo sorriso dos lábios dele e do brilho do olhar dela - pareciam satisfeitos. Não precisavam falar um com o outro para perceberem esse sentimento de contentamento mútuo, as palavras não iriam demonstrar nada agora da mesma forma como não puderam demonstrar mais cedo, eles ainda sentiam um ao outro.

Ele, deitado no colo nu da amante, bebia de uma garrafa fosca cheia até a metade de um rum de boa qualidade que vez ou outra ele oferecia - ainda em silêncio - à ela que insistia em passear os dedos por seus cabelos, fazendo vez ou outra uma nova trança ou desfazendo alguma antiga.. _Não falavam por que não havia nada para ser falado_. Simplesmente isso.

Lá fora a chuva continuava sem que se dessem conta dela... O mundo ainda era simplesmente o mundo, e ele estava lá do outro lado da porta que os encerravam na cabine que servira de abrigo para a paixão que os incendiara ainda a pouco. Esta paixão ainda estava enraizada em seus corpos desnudos, convidava-os a abandonar o marasmo e voltar para os toques e carícias prazerosas que trocavam ainda à pouco. Era bem verdade que ela ainda o queria tanto quanto ele ainda a desejava, mas a noite ainda era longa e aquela intimidade com a qual estavam envoltos era nova para os dois. Nova e simplesmente deliciosa demais para deixarem passar... Haveria mais vezes para serem um do outro sem que precisassem atrapalhar o momento.

Passara muito tempo até que Jack cortou o silêncio deixando a garrafa ao lado da rede e, se virando, deitou o corpo sobre o dela, procurando o brilho daqueles olhos que acompanhara toda a movimentação...

- Acabo de pensar algo. É uma idéia estranha, na verdade você vai ver como é uma dúvida boba...

Ela soltou-lhe o cabelo e deslizou as mãos por suas costas, o abraçando com carinho. Fez uma careta de brincadeira, como se o bafo dele a incomodasse com a proximidade apenas para provocá-lo. Ele olhou feio para ela que riu, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

- E que idéia de dúvida boba foi essa? - ela continuou sorrindo, o abraçando com mais carinho.

- Agora, exatamente nesse momento, qual é grau da nossa relação?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, abrindo um sorriso engraçado que logo foi se transformando em um riso gostoso.

- Isso é alguma espécie de cobrança capitão?

- O que tem de tão engraçado? - ele passou na bochecha dela a ponta do nariz em um carinho felino para então roubar-lhe um beijo. Falou isso tão sério que ela aos poucos foi parando de rir.

- Oras... Quem deveria estar cobrando o pirata safado aqui era eu...

- Fui mais rápido.

- Percebi bom... Acho que somos parceiros, amigos coloridos, amantes, sei lá... Por quê?

- Por que acho que nossa relação não é simplesmente de pareceria. Você queria uma promessa de exclusividade que eu fiz, nós vivemos em um barco um ao lado do outro o dia inteiro, dormiremos na mesma cama toda noite... A meu parecer estamos mais próximos de uma relação matrimonial do que de amizade...

Ela riu novamente, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro agora.

- Jack que papo é esse? É um pedido ou algo parecido? Por que está soando como um.

- Não é um pedido, é uma constatação lógica, você vai ser minha mulher isso se parece com...

- Casamento? - ela continuou rindo.

- Realmente o que tem de tão engraçado?

- Nada, é que nunca te imaginei nessa situação... Você não faz o tipo de homem que nasceu para ser marido, nem eu o tipo que nasceu para ser esposa, então a situação é engraçada.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca! Quem disse que quero casar? - ele fez uma careta que a fez rir ainda mais - Mas vamos convir que essa situação é mais séria do que...

- Que quer que eu faça? Assuma seu sobrenome ou coisa parecida?

- Não, quero que você fale se será minha mulher.

Ela ficou mais séria agora embora ainda sorrisse, respirou fundo e fixou os olhos nos dele.

- Acho que não tenho escolha capitão, e para dizer a verdade, nem quero ter...

- Ótimo, então... Segundo a bíblia não existe mais eu ou você, mas sim um nós, não é mesmo?

- Quer que eu vá perguntar ao padre que temos no porão? Embora eu não tenha véu e grinalda, ele pode resolver a situação agora mesmo... - ela disse rindo.

- Jesselyn... - ela tentou fazer cara de séria.

- Nome inteiro é coisa séria...

- Dividimos pertences então?

- Isso quer dizer que metade do Pérola é meu?

- Ahn... Precisamos ir tão longe?

Ela riu mais, dando um novo selinho nele que sorriu para ela também.

- Estou brincando, não quero teu barco... Aonde quer chegar com essa história?

- Em lugar nenhum... - ele fez cara de inocente.

- Sem segredos, sem mentiras, sem falsidade, etecétera e etecétera... Não sou burra Jack, aonde quer chegar? Ou quer que eu acredite nesse papo de brincar de casinha?

- Preciso saber o que você trouxe para o barco, Frederic acha que você tem algo que pode ser valioso.

Por que era tão difícil enganá-la? Ela sabia desde o começo que ele tinha pretensões extras afinal?

Ela ficou mais séria, em partes parecia pensativa para poder responder exatamente o que ele queria saber... Mas outra parte parecia desapontada, parecia estar morrendo aquele brilho de animação no olhar. Suspirou e soltou-lhe, mexendo agora nos próprios cabelos dourados. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sentiu frio agora sem seu abraçado.

- Trouxe um pente de madeira, um espelho de prata, o vestido branco que eu usei, minha camisola de dormir e mais umas duas mudas de roupa... Tenho um par de botas, meu perfume que você gosta - É já reparei que você gosta - e só... Não trouxe mais nada para o barco.

- Mais nada?

- Ah sim, tem a flauta do meu pai também...

- Flauta? Do Luigi?

- É Jack, a flauta do meu pai... Você já me ouviu tocando, já ameaçou de jogar no mar, lembra?

- Posso vê-la? Esta aqui com você agora?

- Não Jack! Deve estar jogada em algum canto junto com nossas roupas... Qual o interesse na flauta? - ela pareceu desconfiada, o sorriso que carregara nos lábios até agora pouco desaparecera.

- Nada, não é nada demais... Por que não a procura? Pode tocar pra mim?

- Ahn... Claro... Por que não, né?

Ela o evitou olhar enquanto ele tirou o corpo de cima do dela para que ela se sentasse na rede. Ela ficara _estranha_, ainda com aqueles ares de decepção ou tristeza... E aquilo mexeu com ele de novo, de fato era realmente difícil usá-la. Quando ela mencionou levantar-se ele segurou seu braço.

- Jessy...

- Eu sempre soube no que eu estava me metendo capitão.

- E o que você sabe agora?

- Que eu preciso perder o costume de voar alto demais...

- Enxerga mais longe a gaivota que voar mais alto.

Ela já ouvira isso antes, virou-se para ele procurando seu olhar.

- Se eu só me machuco com o que vejo, que vantagem isso traz pra mim?

- Depende, o que está enxergando?

- Nada...

- Então não está voando alto o suficiente ainda... - ele puxou-a pelo braço, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do dele e arrancou-lhe um beijo ardente que ela prolongou por um tempo durante o qual se ajeitou melhor em seu peito, só então soltou-se aos poucos dele, abrindo um sorriso que começava a mostrar animação novamente.

- Então você me entendeu?

- não é minha função entender minha mulher?

- Sua mulher é? – ela abriu mais o sorriso.

- E não? – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso para ela que riu, voltando a beijá-lo com mais vontade e deixando-se ser puxada para cima dele de novo, entregando-se aos abraços e mãos que voltavam a percorrer seu corpo.

- Não queria ouvir música capitão?

- Isso pode esperar até de manhã...

-

- Jack? JACK? - Gibbs subiu correndo no navio e foi seguido pelos outros bem de perto.

- Tem certeza que ele está por aqui? - Elizabeth foi quem perguntou, olhando cada detalhe do navio que visitara em tantos sonhos, recordando dias passados que ainda hoje a assombravam.

- Jaaack? Ô Jack!

- Espero que sim... - William ajudava os dois piratas a recolher a prancha de ligação com o píer. Conseguiram despistar seus perseguidores que aparentemente não o viram embicar naquela direção, mas era bom não arriscar demais.

- Capitão? Jessy? - Gibbs se aproximou da porta da cabine que estava fechada, bateu três vezes para ver se alguém respondia.

- Jessy? - Elizabeth virou-se para ele, estranhando o nome feminino proferido.

-

- Que foi isso? - Entre gemidos e arfadas Jessy conseguira finalmente perguntar.

- Ignora... - Jack deu toda atenção que conseguia no momento, continuou a beijá-la com vontade enquanto prosseguia com o que estava fazendo... Ou o que pretendia fazer caso parassem de chamá-lo no convés.

- Jack, parece o Gibbs - ela riu, tentando segurá-lo para se fazer ouvir - deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

- Agente resolve depois... - ele fez uma cara sofrida -... Por favor...

Ela riu mais.

- Agente se resolve depois, vamos ver o que ele quer.

Ele bufou fazendo uma careta de descontentamento enquanto saia de cima da garota. Sentou-se na rede e procurou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão ali perto.

- Você fica aqui... Vou arrancar a língua do meu imediato e agente termina o assunto...

Ela sorriu o assistindo se vestir mais rápido do que ela conseguia pronunciar seu nome.

-

- Jack, Jessy, alguém _peloamordedeus_! - Gibbs insistira em bater na porta da cabine, não vira Jack sair do navio até a hora em que descera e caso ele não estivesse no barco, ao menos Jessy poderia ajudar a encontrá-lo.

- Gibbs, quem é Jessy? - Elizabeth ficou perturbada com aquilo, não era normal terem mulher a bordo...

- Jack?

- Gibbs! _Quem_ é Jessy!?!?!

A porta da cabine se abriu revelando um Jack Sparrow parecendo bastante irritado. Estava com a camisa do avesso e parecera ter colocado as botas rápido demais já que estavam em pés errados. Estava suado, parecia descabelado e no pior dos humores.

- Espero que seja algo realmente importante Senhor Gibbs, eu estava tratando de assuntos muito sér...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, a voz morreu em sua garganta antes que ele entendesse direito a cena que se passava. Gibbs estava arfante, parecia ter corrido até ali, atrás dele estavam dois antigos marinheiros seus ajudando _William Turner_ a recolher a prancha de desembarque. Mas o que prendeu sua atenção não foi nenhum deles, nem nenhum detalhe. Foi aquela dama que estava parada no centro do convés, molhada pela chuva...

- Elizabeth...

- Jack...

Lizzie sentiu o estômago despencar, ali estavam eles. Nem se lembrou de reparar que Will ficara em silêncio atrás dela, olhando a cena de forma sombria, não conseguia desviar atenção, dezenas de imagens de um passado não tão distante caíra sobre seus olhos e ela, por mais que quisesse falar alguma coisa, fingir que não estava abalada, simplesmente ficou ali o olhando em silêncio...

- Capitão... _Cadê _a Jessy? - Gibbs olhou bem para a situação na qual ele se apresentara e pareceu não ficar feliz com a conclusão que tomara.

- _Quem é Jessy? -_ Elizabeth sussurrou tão baixo para Jack que a voz mal saiu dos lábios, os olhos escuros ainda estavam travados nos dele, mas ele desviara agora para o ferreiro. Will estava imóvel, os olhos estreitaram em ameaça para Jack, como um cão deixando clara a posse sobre uma fêmea.

- _Eu_ sou a Jessy - A garota de um metro e meio saíra de trás de Jack e parara a seu lado. Estava usando seu vestido branco molhado e amassado e tinha os cabelos soltos, olhou firme para a outra mulher e então para o marido da mesma que agora desviara a atenção para ela. - E vocês, posso saber quem são?

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Desculpem a demora, mil vezes me desculpem!  
Tenho andado doente e por isso não consegui escrever e esse capítulo foi bem complicado (e imenso!). Desculpem mesmo!  
E desculpe à Kad por que ela ficou segurando o cap dela um dia a mais para eu poder dar minha resposta à tempo! Eu agradeço e peço perdão novamente pela falha .  
Bom, aqui vai minha frase para o concurso então (são 23h32m como prometido, no dia 31 ainda!):**

"**O que você faria se fosse seqüestrada pelo Pérola Negra?"**

**Resposta: _Na falta de uma moedinha amaldiçoada para me fazer viver para sempre eu iria usaria meu poder de persuasão feminino para convencer o capitão do navio à aproveitar o resto de nossas curtas vidas mortais da melhor forma possível (e para isso algumas boas beijocas em situações de risco - como perseguições por lulas gigantes - podiam ajuda-lo à acreditar que eu seria uma melhor parceira do que prisioneira), e essa nova etapa não teria espaço para problemas com canibais assassinos, homens-moluscos psicóticos ou ex-imediatos problemáticos, apenas teria espaço para boas garrafas de rum em alguma ilha deserta caribenha ou um belo cruzeiro à bordo de um navio pirata._**

**Ficou imenso demais né? Ahm... bom, eu juro que tentei sintetizar e como não havia limite de linhas... X  
Enfim, aí está...**

******Lhyl, esse capítulo ta tão grande por sua causa òó. Eu não iria colocar esse finalzinho agora, só iria encaixa-lo mais tarde mas como seu DVD estava em jogo eu resolvi quebrar essa pra você rs. Como compensação eu quero que você comente em cada novo capítulo que eu postar...u.u  
E eu ri por uns 15 min da história da palha-frita auheauheuaheuhaeuhaeuaeae**

******Kad, desculpa! X.x Enfim, ta aqui e está na sua fic tbm minha resposta... espero que não tenha ficado ruim por ter ficado tão grande, eu realmente pensei bastante para elaborá-la e não queria fazer feio... E eu preciso ver essa série ainda! Estou morta de curiosidade... . **

******Lola, eu tbm adoro vc sua sumida! Por isso que fiquei preocupada com seu sumiço! Que bom saber que não era nada demais! E a Jessy ta mto bem rs, ta melhor que eu com esse homem todo nos braços...u.u**

******Hina, é a autora da fic que eu estava atualmente lendo, que por sinal é mto boa. E você escreve muito bem, eu estou caçando tempo para conseguir terminar de ler por que estou super curiosa com sua trama! Espero que tenha conseguido terminar de ler tudo .**

******Taty, preciso escrever um review pelo seu último capítulo que por sinal está maravilhoso! Eu tenho tentado não deixar o Jack mto fofo rs, mas acho que meus planos se concluirão em breve! P  
**

******Ety! Adorei o e-mail! É lindo!!! Eu estava hiper-emocinal qndo o recebi, estava quase chorando com a música rs... em breve vou colocá-la em um capítulo que vai se encaixar perfeitamente com o que fala a letra! Mto obrigada mesmo! Acho que o que o Jack vai querer de Gaya será bem surpreendente... rs**

******Clarice, bem vinda! Obrigada pelo seu review! É MTO bom saber que meu trabalho é tão amado assim rs, eu me esforcei para fazer uma cena bonitinha pro Jack e pra Jessy pq afinal de contas, demoraram 19 capítulos para rolar alguma coisa! Espero que continue comentando, vou tentar fazer mais dessas cenas para vocês!**

******Sabe que me dei conta agora que já passei dos 2/3 da fic? Daqui a pouco acaba... (  
E obrigada à Mari que revisou o capítulo!**

******  
Bjos e até o próximo...  
K**


	21. Névoa e Pó

**Névoa e Pó**

O capitão do navio tamborilava os dedos de forma pausada no tampo de madeira da mesa. Aquele bater ritmado, o único barulho dentro da cabine a descontar a respiração ruidosa dos presentes, ressoava aos ouvidos de cada um de uma forma diferente, deixando que interpretassem até mesmo aquela débil ação do capitão de formas curiosas: Jack debochado, Jack irritante, Jack dissimulado, Jack pensativo, Jack, Jack Jack... não importava quem estava à pensar ou no que estava pensando no momento, aqueles olhares todos que pesavam em cima do homem sentado ao meio da sala denunciava que cada uma das sentenças de cada uma das cabeças começava, ao menos, com "_Jack, alguma coisa_".

Mas sem dúvida alguma a que lhe fazia mais jus era o "Jack dissimulado". Ele não estivera nada interessado nos últimos trinta minutos de conversa que se seguiram ao abrigo da chuva e ao encarceramento naquela cabine que hoje parecia tão _pequena_. Era bem verdade que só ouvira metade do que falaram e dessa metade, nem metade lhe importava no momento.

Tinha tantas coisas em andamento ali...

Jack Sparrow era um homem de confusões. Estava sempre metido em alguma mesmo que contra a vontade, tiros, motins, Krakens, vinganças... Mas ele sentia que aquela na qual estava agora era um tipo novo mesmo sem entender bem o por que. E Jack Sparrow não gostava de confusões novas das quais ele não entendia.

Então ele tentava entende-la...

Era por isso que estivera com pensamentos distantes durante a conversa toda.

Era por isso que cada um dos ocupantes da sala insistia em olhar para ele esperando alguma frase que pudesse ligar os pontos daquela trilha estranha que os levara até ali.

Era por isso, e principalmente por isso, que ele não falara nada, mesmo que para aliviar a curiosidade e aflição que aumentavam.

Aumentavam como aquela maldita tensão que se expandia. Uma tensão que emanava de dentro de seu corpo e se expandia, formando um abismo imenso entre eles...

_Eles._

Confiavam nele, ansiavam por alguma ajuda.

Mas ele confiava em si mesmo, ele tinha esta ajuda para dar?

De qualquer jeito eles esperavam que sim... E novamente os olhares e o silêncio. Cada um esperava que o outro começasse a falar primeiro, que houvesse algum pioneiro para quebrar o gelo, mas ninguém se arriscava e o silêncio continuava o mesmo. Vez ou outra alguém abrira a boca, mas fechava em seguida ao desistir da idéia. Alguns olhares corriam pelos móveis, tesouros e mapas... Vez ou outra se aventuravam a fitar outro ocupante da sala, mas nenhum se demorava demais antes de voltar para si e olhar seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Nem mesmo o _dela _demorara sobre ele.

Mas ainda assim, era _ela_ quem mais arriscava.

Elizabeth Turner estava sentada em uma cadeira elegante de mogno, altiva e majestosa como uma rainha da Inglaterra. Fora ela quem começara a explicar o que a levara junto ao marido até aquele barco depois de tanto tempo. Fora por causa dela que ele se perdera a primeira vez durante a conversa, e por causa dela também ele não tentara se achar...

Era apenas por isso que ela o procurava? Por causa de um mapa, um tesouro ou qualquer coisa assim? Era isso que seus lábios diziam, mas não era isso que seus olhos confidenciavam a ele. Apenas a ele...

E ela sabia disso talvez ainda mais do que ele, sabia que ele lera cada pensamento que passara em sua mente aquela noite. Sabia que ele não prestara atenção na conversa, nem ela mesma prestara, quando ele se perdeu, ela se perdeu junto...

- Então... Quer dizer que nosso _saint_ _prêtre _já esteve na Ilha? Bom, quero dizer... Por que ele tem escondido esse tipo de coisa afinal?

Foi Jessy quem falou.

Com um pulo desceu do armário no qual estivera sentada, balançando um dos pés livremente enquanto apoiara o queixo no outro joelho. Os saltos da bota bateram no assoalho de madeira despertando mais atenção do que as palavras que proferira. Todos moveram a cabeça na direção da garota que ganhava a distância até a mesa central, onde estavam acomodados a maioria e aonde também repousava um mapa do Mar do Caribe aberto. Ia tomando um brilho dourado à medida que se aproximava da lamparina sob a mesa, um brilho luminoso que acendia no olhar... Um brilho de paixão, vontade e mistério que davam à jovem barda um ar eloqüente.

Novamente aquele ar de mistério...

Por alguns segundos Jack se deu a imaginar que talvez ela compreende-se melhor o que se passava ali do que qualquer outro. Ela era boa com pessoas, mais de uma vez demonstrara um bom domínio na linguagem silenciosa dos gestos... Talvez por isso os olhos claros brilhassem tanto, não era a lamparina, não era a vontade... Ela poderia muito bem saber o que estava acontecendo, era para ele quem ela olhava, era para ele que o olhar se acendia... Se fosse verdade, aquele brilho no olhar deveria ser fúria e Jack poderia estar enrascado, mas não, Jesselyn não o odiaria mesmo que ele preferisse assim... Que era aquela expressão estranha em seu rosto?

Por que era tão fácil prever o que Elizabeth pensava e ela não?

Por que seria mais fácil se ela o odiasse?

- Eu concordo com ela capitão – Gibbs, que estivera a observar de uma posição próxima da janela aproximou-se um pouco mais também - quem esconde demais, teme demais. Até agora não havia perguntado nada, mas tem certeza que esse homem é confiável Jack? Segundo o jovem William, o homem de santo não tinha nada...

Jack baixou os olhos para fugir daquela pergunta. Deparou-se com o mapa e acabou por procurar o Sul das Bahamas, era lá que deveria passar a Serpente de Fogo. A época em que esta corrente marítima surgia estava chegando e a chance que tinham de serem os próximos a andar sobre Gaya era cada vez mais palpável...

- Onde está esse padre afinal? – William, que estava em pé ao lado de sua mulher virou-se para Jack, despertando sua atenção do mapa e o atraindo novamente para a sala.

- Hora ideal para ele responder algumas perguntas não acha? - Elizabeth fixara nele os olhos castanhos e esperava, assim como os outros, que ele tomasse alguma decisão ou desse alguma opinião sobre os fatos ocorridos.

_"Está bem, apenas tente se concentrar..."_

- Eu ainda não faço questão de saber aonde cada um dos tripulantes do Pérola vai quando aportamos e, se querem mesmo saber o que eu penso, aí está: eu preciso de mais rum antes de continuar com essa conversa toda.

O capitão se levantou cambaleando um pouco para a esquerda antes de se apoiar na cadeira.

- Jack! - Elizabeth ficou pasma com a falta de boa vontade do homem e se levantou também de modo que todos os ocupantes se reuniram em volta da mesa observando o pirata de cabelos longos e negros. Este estreitou o olhar em direção à dama com tanto significado que ela calou na garganta o que quer que estivesse disposta a ralhar.

- Tipicamente está tão preso a seus próprios planos que não se importa com os nossos não é? - William deu um passo à frente, colocando a mão sobre o braço de Elizabeth que ficou a os observar.

- Desta vez William, você está tão certo quanto errado.

O ferreiro continuou a olhá-lo, mas agora não era mais a mesma coisa. Um misto de confusão e raiva se misturava à medida que Jack ia se dispondo a abandonar a conferência.

- Novamente seus enigmas _capitão Sparrow_, fica falando coisas que só você entende e não revela pra ninguém o que pensa, tem usado quem te cerca como marionetes novamente não é? Você sempre fez...

-... Questão de resolver os problemas de uma forma segura.

- Segura para você Jack... Esta noite eu quase perdi minha mulher para uma alcoviteira, tentaram me matar por disso, fui perseguido e coloquei a vida de Elizabeth em perigo por causa desse tal desenho e eu estou cansado dos seus jogos Capitão.

- Meus _jogos_, meu jovem e petulante amigo, sempre foram mais efetivos do que suas promessas impensadas. Ou estou errado em pensar que você está aqui por causa de uma nova promessa? O que foi desta vez, novamente seu pai? Como anda o velho Bootstrap?

Mantinha a voz propositalmente baixa e o tom medidamente tranqüilo. Via a imprudência denunciar a fragilidade do rapaz à sua frente melhor do que qualquer conversa que pudessem ter.

- A outra parte do pergaminho está comigo e não será sua arrogância ou seu egoísmo que vão conquistá-lo! Não desta vez Jack, as coisas mudaram agora.

William estava exaltado, talvez não fosse mais tão inocente quanto antes. Os anos haviam servido para ele crescer, não sem tempo. Aquela veia de astúcia pirata hereditária que ele tinha estava despertando afinal, mas ele ainda estava longe de ser menos chucro. Quem sabe também percebera o que estava tão visível? Não deixou de abrir um sorriso, os dentes de ouro luzindo. Estava até certo ponto, orgulhoso do garoto.

- Mudaram tanto jovem Turner? - Jack falou mais baixo com ares de mistério.

Dava tanta ambigüidade às palavras quanto era possível. Elizabeth, por sua vez sentiu o estomago despencar, Jack estava sendo ousado demais com as palavras. Tentou evidenciar isso a ele com o olhar, mas não foi o dele que encontrou...

- Do que é que está falando? Dá para ser conciso apenas uma _única_ vez?

- Não irei pensar para você William.

- Ou você abre o jogo de uma vez ou nenhum acordo será feito sem sangue esta noite.

- Isso não é assunto meu. Apenas não se esqueça que está no _meu_ barco... Não vai conseguir ir muito longe sem ele, sugiro que fique um pouco mais tranqüilo antes de voltarmos a conversar.

William estava se irritando ainda mais com a atitude falsa do homem que parecia querer ferir-lhe com palavras sombrias.

Jack deu-lhe as costas e andou na direção da porta, mantinha a cabeça erguida, mas o olhar estava baixo. O andar era pausado ainda que cambaleante e ele pôs-se a observar o anel de ouro que estava em seu indicador, rodou-o no dedo nervosamente enquanto andava, pensando mais na atitude do que nas palavras do outro.

Jessy, que até então estivera observando a estranha conversa dos velhos _amigos,_ avançou até Jack antes que este abrisse a porta. Cruzou o pequeno espaço sob olhares curiosos, irritados e descrentes. Ele sentiu um certo carinho latente com a ação, novamente negando as suspeitas que ele tinha dos sentimentos dela. A garota colocou a mão sobre seu braço, se aproximando mais dele para falar-lhe baixo, intima como a noite os fizera.

- Capitão... - Ele olhou para ela de forma profunda, esperando para saber o que ela tinha para falar - Você tem razão: não é assunto seu, é assunto _nosso_. De cada um desta sala que está metido de alguma forma nessa história. Se agente não conseguir se entender, não vai conseguir entender o que está acontecendo nunca.

- O rum... Sempre acaba... - ele colocou a mão sobre a dela de forma afetiva, abrindo um sorriso estranho que logo foi correspondido por um outro mais doce.

- Então vamos pegar mais.

Ele não respondeu, abriu a porta e saiu para a noite e a chuva. Iria até o compartimento do estoque para buscar uma nova garrafa e aproveitaria disso para pôr as coisas em ordem. Jessy o seguiria, se colocou atrás dele tão logo deu o primeiro passo para o convés, mas não sem antes dar um aceno tranqüilizante para o imediato que estava lá dentro com o casal, preocupado com o que quer que tivesse acontecido lá.

-

Jessy não falou qualquer coisa o caminho todo.

Assoviara uma música alegre que servira para acalmar seu coração e o sentimento que isso despertara nele foi um ao qual não estava familiarizado, fora _gratidão_ à compreensão que ela representava com aquela música e a ausência das palavras. A única vez em que se falaram foi quando ele perguntou-lhe a cerca do ferimento. Ela respondera, fizera qualquer piada e então voltara a musica e ele aos pensamentos. Pegaram uma nova garrafa e deram-se ao caminho de volta, não sem antes sorverem do liquido tão querido. A chuva lá fora estava intensa e parecia sempre prestes a piorar, mas eles não correram. Não tinham pressa alguma.

- Jack.

Ela disse em voz mais baixa, parou antes de abrirem a porta da cabine e o olhava com um leve ar do que ele deduziu ser tristeza. Mais uma vez...

- Hm?

_- A vida não é, senão, o bater das asas do tempo. O resto é apenas névoa e pó..._

Virou-se para ela e ambos ficaram por alguns longos segundos se fitando ao ecoar daquela frase. Era difícil enxergar a razão dela, mas era verdade. Não era a verdade dele naquele momento, mas era a verdade...

- Tudo o que _é_ já _foi_ um dia.

- Eu sei Jack, eu sei. Tente não ser tão duro com o rapaz, a noite dele foi difícil... Meu pai costumava dizer que o passado é exatamente isso: _passado. _Névoa e Pó Jack. _Névoa e Pó..._

-

A porta se abriu rápido, chamou a atenção dos três presentes que rapidamente se ergueram na cadeira.

Jack estava com uma expressão mudada, estava novamente ao natural, apressado, confuso e cheio de vida. O que quer que Jessy tivesse falado com ele durante o trajeto ajudara à reavivar os ânimos do capitão e trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

Gibbs também tentara conversar com William sobre a mudança que Jack sofrera nestes anos durante os quais não se viram em uma tentativa tosca de fazê-lo se acalmar, mas fora sua esposa quem conseguira fazê-lo refletir melhor antes de continuar com a discussão tipicamente adolescente. "Jack tem razão, precisamos da ajuda dele tanto quanto ele da nossa, e estamos em seu barco ainda... é perigoso desrespeitar um capitão em seu barco". Era uma garota consciente afinal, mas algo em Gibbs dizia que essa consciência era bastante parcial aos interesses dela, mas não seria ele a falar ao ferreiro sobre os possíveis pensamentos de sua adorável esposa.

O capitão deixou a garrafa de rum sobre a mesa e tirou de dentro do colete sujo o pedaço de pergaminho conquistado com o sangue da jovem que entrava silenciosamente e se postara ao lado do pai adotivo em silêncio.

- Não é possível se entender uma parte solitária, precisa-se das duas para formar a imagem da chave-guia - entendeu sua mão ao ferreiro, pedindo o outro pedaço do desenho.

William pareceu receoso quanto a isso, levou a mão ao bolso aonde metera o tão cobiçado documento, deixando Jack mais impaciente.

- Vamos garoto, não dificulte ainda mais as coisas esta bem?

- Hey, William não é? Não se preocupe sem necessidade, está mais que na hora de resolvermos o que fazer...

Jessy deu a William um sorriso tão tranqüilo e tão sincero que os receios do homem pareceram se dissolver. O ferreiro tirou de dentro do bolso a metade que lhe coubera encontrar e a cedeu a Jack que tratou de abri-la junto à própria metade.

Elizabeth não gostara nem um pouco da atitude da loira que acompanhara o capitão durante a excursão para fora da cabine. A forma como se mostrara confiável para seu marido tão rápido somou-se ao desgosto que a atitude carinhosa de Jack para com ela provocara em seu peito. Vez ou outra agora se dedicava a olhar a pequena com vistas de análise, ainda mais intensas do que os outros olhares que lhe lançara até então. Afinal de contas, quem era aquela garota?

O capitão colocou os dois pedaços do pergaminho sobre a mesa.

Em ambos, retas e traços sombreados que desenhavam algo disforme de características menos mitológicas do que todos previam. Ao serem colocados lado a lado a imagem tornou-se nítida e, embora perfeita, confusa ante a descrença que causou. Não era um dragão que tinham ali desenhado, nada de presas poderosas ou uma bocarra de onde jorraria fogo como nas histórias infantis, era de um inseto a representação que estava sobre a mesa. Um abdome longo e estreito, cheio de segmentos que terminavam em uma cabeça arredondada com dois olhos grandes. Dois pares de asas alongadas à lateral de seu corpo eram, pela imagem, muito claras, talvez transparentes e, a julgar pela quantidade de sulcos, providas de uma rica nervação. O silêncio que se seguiu foi longo.

- Isso é apenas uma ridícula... - Elizabeth começou a falar, mas quem terminou a frase foi o imediato.

-... Libélula.

- Um inseto. - Jack falou baixo, tentando encontrar uma explicação mais razoável.

- E onde está o dragão? Não era atrás disso que estávamos afinal? Uma serpente ou coisa assim?

Jessy se aproximou mais da mesa e aproximou a ponta do nariz do desenho como se estivesse procurando algo diferente. Levou a mão até o cinto aonde encontrou um objeto teu que lhe era tão familiar como o próprio nome. Segurou o cilindro de madeira talhada que seu pai lhe deixara como um instrumento musical sem valor e balançou a cabeça negativamente para os lados.

- Aí está nosso dragão. Não é outro se não este _ridículo_ inseto.

Todos olharam para a garota que parecia compenetrada em sua atividade de busca, esperavam uma explicação melhor do que ela quisera dizer, mas por um tempo ela não tornou a falar.

- O que raios um _ridículo inseto_ tem a ver com um dragão? - Elizabeth não deixou de abrir um sorriso de escárnio ao ver a garota se empertigar novamente - Talvez tenha tomado Sol demais para chegar à esta conclusão...

- Ou talvez a senhora tenha tomado Sol de menos para que conheça essa lenda, _milady_. - Jesselyn sorriu de volta à outra com ares de deboche - Acontece que meu pai sempre me contava uma lenda oriental que falava sobre um dragão e uma libélula...

Lizzie sentiu o sangue ferver com a vista daquele sorriso irônico.

- Que lenda é essa? - William não pareceu notar a pequena disputa que começara e terminara em duas frases e, com um olhar brilhante, pediu para que a contadora de histórias continuasse. A garota então deu um passo à trás, ficando assim em uma posição melhor vista por todos da cabine que agora em silêncio aguardavam o conto.

- Dizem que uma vez, há muito tempo, um Dragão de escamas coloridas voava pelas noites escuras, iluminando-as com seu hálito de fogo. O dragão era muito poderoso, e suas artes lhe davam conhecimento dos segredos da ilusão. Porém um dia ele encontrou-se com um ardiloso lobo que dizia duvidar dos poderes do Dragão. Ele ficou furioso, como poderia um simples lobo duvidar de seu tamanho poder? Ela usou suas artes então para tornar-se outros monstros, tão temíveis e perigosos quanto sua forma original. Mas o lobo não se convencia, pois qual era a grande mudança se um monstro se transformava em outro? O Dragão então, entendendo que só faria seu espectador se convencer de seus imensos poderes caso se transformasse em algo muito frágil – e então tão diferente dele mesmo -, tomou a forma de uma libélula delicada. O lobo, que era um feiticeiro ainda mais poderoso e mais sábio do que qualquer um que já existira, tirou os poderes do Dragão, para que ele nunca mais pudesse voltar a sua forma primordial como um castigo, pois, ao aceitar o desafio por vaidade, a serpente se esquecera do por que havia ganhado tais poderes. A falta de humildade ao utilizar o presente que havia sido dado como um dom, de uma forma egoísta e mesquinha, condenara o Dragão a viver para sempre como um frágil e _ridículo_ inseto.

O silêncio ainda reinava no ambiente quando ela terminara. Jack voltara a olhar para o papel, Gibbs e William estavam a olhando e Elizabeth olhava para a janela do tombadilho. Ela saboreou os efeitos que a lenda causara, aquele silêncio que se seguia ao término significava que ela conseguira impressionar. Era uma sensação única...

- Moral da história: se possuírem a opção e a capacidade de fazer algo realmente importante, não desperdicem com uma vaidade, somos vítimas de nossas escolhas...

Ela completou de forma triunfante, tirando do cinto a flauta de madeira que recebera de herança. Uma estranha sensação de cumprimento de dever se apossara dela, como se toda sua vida culminasse nisso: seria ela quem guardara um artefato antigo, trancafiado e protegido por uma antiga lenda que fora educada a conhecer desde criança e que acabaria por fim, encontrado em um tesouro lendário, cuja existência sobrepujou eras e eras... Teria sido seu _destino_ ostentar aquele objeto que agora via com uma grandeza prazerosa.

Desprendeu então a flauta de madeira do cinto e colocou sobre a mesa, ao lado do pergaminho. Era esculpida na exata forma do abdome que o desenho mostrava, com todos os segmentos contados, afilando na base e engrossando aonde deveriam encaixar-se as asas. _Exatamente_ como estava representado.

- _Pelos sete mares_, eu até pensava na possibilidade de veracidade na lenda de Castello, eu realmente acreditava... Mas nunca cheguei a me imaginar tão...

- Próximo de seu destino. - Jack completou o que seu contramestre começara a dizer pegando em suas mãos a flauta de madeira.

_"Coincidências não existem, meu caro..."._

Talvez isso fosse verdade afinal, que fato outro levaria Jessy, exatamente Jessy, a tentar assaltar Jack em San Martin naquela manhã que parecia agora tão distante? Que mais fizera com que seus antigos companheiros tivessem exatamente a outra parte do desenho que iniciaria a demanda que estavam prestes a fazer? Que mais se não o próprio destino juntara cada uma das peças para que finalmente fossem uns dos poucos a pisarem sobre a ilha de maravilhas que canções cantavam, aonde poderiam conseguir _o que quer que seus corações mais desejassem_...

- Mas onde está o resto? Nem sequer temos idéia de onde podemos encontrar o resto da relíquia... - William agora trazia no rosto um sorriso entusiasmado mesmo com o obstáculo que teriam de vencer que ele lembrara.

- Há alguém neste barco que pode nos responder essa pergunta... - Jack abriu um sorriso de cobiça, a chama da lamparina brilhando em seus dentes de ouro polido.

- _Saint__prêtre... - _Jessy não deixou de sorrir também.

- Exatamente o nosso Santo Padre. Ele já esteve na ilha, foi dele quem a mãe da Giselle - tanto Jessy quanto Lizzie torceram o nariz para aquela familiaridade com a qual ele tratava a prostituta - roubou o pedaço do desenho que vocês guardam. Ele conhecia o homem do qual eu _tomei emprestado_ o outro pedaço, também me confidenciou que conheceu o antigo dono desta _flauta_ na viagem que fizeram até à Ilha.

- Ele conheceu meu pai... - Jessy falou baixo, pensando alto apenas.

- Nunca citou mais ninguém? Não comentou de algum outro tripulante na viagem? - Elizabeth também parecia mais animada, a euforia contaminava a todos.

- Comentou qualquer coisa sobre um amigo que Luigi levara na viagem, que desembarcara com ele e com a relíquia inteira...

- Quem é esse amigo? Jessy, já ouviu falar de algum amigo do seu pai?

Ela ergueu o olhar até Gibbs que lhe perguntava de uma forma carinhosa.

- Ele falava com certa freqüência de um tal de Henry, eu não me lembro direito, dizia que era dele a outra metade de um grande tesouro. Eu sempre achei que ele dizia isso para me impressionar antes de dormir como ele gostava de fazer com outras histórias...

- _Como__assim_ não se lembra?! - Elizabeth pareceu incrédula com a falta de memória da outra.

- Eu era jovem demais quando meu pai se foi - pela primeira vez Jessy pareceu se exaltar com o tom que a inglesa lhe dirigia a palavra, olhou para ela com um olhar ferino e perigoso que Elizabeth retribuiu com um outro forte e decidido. Eram dois predadores demarcando território.

- Seja lá quem for esse tal Henry, Padre Mondevar deve saber algo mais sobre ele - Jack interrompeu a intimidação que uma tentava lançar sobre a outra.

- E se ele não souber como encontrá-lo? - Gibbs levantou a pergunta de forma pensativa, Jack ficou em silêncio pensando no que responder, mas foi Will quem encontrou uma solução - e, sem saber, também forneceu uma nova e particular dúvida para Jack, algo que ele se questionaria até o fim de sua vida.

- Por que não usa sua bússola Jack? Ela aponta para aquilo que você mais deseja não é mesmo? Se você se concentrar, ela nos mostrará onde está o tal Henry e a outra parte da libélula!

- _Dragão_ - corrigiu Jessy com um lindo sorriso para o ferreiro, que apenas não deixou a mulher deste ainda mais irritada do que o sorriso com ele retribuíra o primeiro.

Jack silenciou no mesmo instante que sua bússola fora mencionada. O primeiro pensamento acompanhou o olhar imediato que lançou sobre Elizabeth. Não fazia tanto tempo afinal em que se metera naquele pesadelo que ela lhe causava por causa daquela maldita bússola que teimava em apontar para ela. No primeiro pensamento o pirata concebeu a idéia de que não poderia utilizar-se do instrumento para encontrar o tal Henry por causa do risco de voltar a viver o _pesadelo_. E ele tinha certeza que esse risco existia e era real. Porém aos poucos ele foi se lembrando que nas últimas vezes que abrira a bússola não fora para a jovem dama da sociedade que ela apontara... Fora para Jessy. O segundo pensamento foi gelando à medida que ele correu com os olhos na direção da garota loira que agora falava animadamente com os outros, fazendo planos e tudo o mais. Não, não fora para Jessy que a bússola apontara. Fora para a única alternativa real de apagar o amor que sentia por uma mulher que lhe matava a cada dia. Talvez alguém mais romântico pudesse imaginar que era mesmo para o amor que a garota podia e oferecia de tão bom grado, um amor jovem, disposto a lutar contra aquele outro amor assassino que ele sentia... Mas ele sabia que não era isso, sempre soubera. Não era Jessy quem Jack mais desejava, não era o amor que ela sentia que ele queria para poder esquecer Elizabeth... Ele queria uma maneira de conquistar aquilo que tanto ansiava, uma maneira de conseguir _o que quer que seu coração mais desejasse. _Era a flauta e não a flautista que a bússola apontara.

- Jack... Jack acorda! - Jessy sorria animadamente para ele, andara até sua direção para poder falar-lhe - estávamos nos perguntando se o Padre estaria no barco...

- Não - ele respondeu vagamente - ele aportou, voltará amanhã para o barco.

- Não acha que a noite já foi longa demais? - ela aproximou a boca de seu ouvido - ainda temos um assunto para terminar, não sei se se lembra, mas está ainda com as roupas do avesso Capitão...

Ele olhou para ela profundamente, com uma expressão de quem não sabia bem que falar. Não sabia como conseguiria agora, fazer com que ela não percebesse que estivera às declarações por causa de uma ambição mascarada por um sentimento falso que um objeto o fizera pensar que tinha.

- Jack...? - ela o chamou preocupada, ele não estava com a cara normal.

- Ah sim, a noite foi longa mesmo... – ele ainda estava distante demais, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela falara - Gibbs, meu bom e velho Gibbs, mostre ao casal o aposento que irão ocupar. Deixe-os no outro quarto da cabine. Amanhã resolveremos as pendências e traçaremos o nosso destino.

Jack deu as costas à garota que continuou olhando-o incrédula, se encaminhou para o quarto sem esperar qualquer resposta à ordem que dera.

Jessy demorou um pouco para entender o que ele fizera. Não apenas ele mudara da água para o vinho como a deixara sozinha, mesmo ela tendo se oferecido de forma tão aberta...

Gibbs lançou um último olhar à garota que ainda estava em pé no meio da sala olhando para o portal na qual Jack desaparecera como se estivesse tentando entender algo. Levou então o casal para o quarto que lhe fora mandado indicar e com a ajuda dos dois o deixaria apto para o uso ao menos por aquela noite, para então ser devidamente limpo no dia seguinte. Quando passou novamente pela sala, para ir finalmente a seus aposentos, encontrou a sala vazia, mas sequer imaginou que Jessy não fora para o quarto junto com Jack.

Lá fora o dia estava nascendo e a chuva não cedera. O homem de meia idade não percebeu a garota que se encolhia atrás da escada que subia para o convés principal, molhada pela chuva e que olhava fixamente para a flauta que segurava entre os dedos...

* * *

**FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Meninas que saudades!!!  
Eu preciso pedir mil perdões para vocês, não foi minha intenção em momento algum demorar tanto para postar... aconteceram tantas coisas! Problemas dos mais variados tipos mas que agora eu acho que estão finalmente acabando!!!!  
DESCULPEM-ME mis uma vez, eu prometo q vou tentar não demorar mais tanto para atualizar... eu realmente sinto falta de vocês!!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, que tenha valido a pena esperar!!!  
Sei q ele foi um pouco preso, mas acho q deu um novo "tchã" para a fic!!!  
**

**Lola, sabe que a fic talvez até fique um pouco maiorzinha? Não acho q ela vá dobrar os capítulos que já teve, mas talvez demore um pouco mais para terminar. E sim, eu tenho um projeto futuro para quando esse acabar que não irei abrir mão!**

**Kad, estou esperando ansiosa pelo resultado da sua fic. Ainda não tive tempo para ler sua outra história mas em breve eu estarei lendo!!! Rs, é emocionante mesmo vê-la finalmente tão avançada...ter compartilhado tanto com vocês e ver vocês gostarem tanto do resultado...**

**Lhyl!!!, Como anda a família q não te dá privacidade? Pode considerar meu ato do capítulo passado como sendo uma prova de amor mesmo rs... Quanto ao Jack, acho que agora o navio afundou de vez não é? Rs**

**Ety, minha concorrente!!!! Hauheuaehuaehe e sua fic???? Eu gosto da Lizzie, juro q gosto, mas é imperdoável ela catar os dois e sair impune! P Eu pretendo usar a letra que você me passou daqui a um ou dois capítulos, acho que vai ficar bem legal... eu ainda vou ver essa peça de teatro, SEM FALTA!!!**

**Clarice, auehauehuaehuae a Lizzie não é tão vaca assim..o Jack é mais vaco que ela mas eu já falei e torno a repetir... o que é dela está guardado .**

**Marielou, Olá você e mto bem vinda!!! Esse Jack sem vergonha ainda vai dar mta dor de cabeça para as leitoras (e pra mim tbm rs) mas acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer com ele... espero que goste dos rumos que o Jack/Jessy vão tomar daqui pra frente...**

**Washed Soul, obrigada por gostar tanto assim!!! Eu gosto de parar em momentos cruciais :P, deixa todo mundo, inclusive eu, mais ansioso ainda pelo outro capitulo... uma pergunta quem te indicou a fic? Rs... Preciso agradecer!!!**

**Lhyl, desculpe i.i**

**Celtic Botan, auheuaehuae que coragem!!! E não se importe com o linguajar... é assim q eu falo tbm e fico me contento aqui para não soltar simplesmente o q eu quero :/. O Luigi Sortudo é tudo rs, eu sou MTO fã dele e quando concebi o personagem me lembrei mto dele, acabei fazendo uma homenagem ao bardo do meu coração. Eu estou interessada na música sim, não a conheço – eu sempre ouvi mais Rhapsody e acabo não conhecendo tanto Blind!! Se puder me passar eu agradeço!!! Rs, ainda terá bastante coisa pela frente mas eu digo que sempre gostei mto do personagem do Orlando Bloom, ele merece ser feliz poxa rs**

**Mari, já disse q sou tua fã? A cada capitulo sua fic fica mais maravilhosa!!!!**

**Marielou, desculpe i.i**

**Katie, pena q a sua ta acabando...é tão legal :/  
espero ler mais algo da sua pessoa em breve ainda assim, quanto à mim, eu digo q tenho projetos bem longos rs**

**Taty, não se preocupe, eu sei q vc sempre comenta quando pode!!! Eu agradeço mto a sua dedicação!!! Eu vou ler ainda hj o novo capitulo da sua fic!!!**

**Bom meninas é isso, me desculpem mais uma vez e MTISSIMO OBRIGADA por todos esses reviews...eles são o que me instigar a continuar sempre!!!!  
Bjos, feliz 2007!!  
Ah sim, e dia 5 (sexta feira) é meu niver então como presente eu aceito mais reviews...pode ser? U.u rs  
Alias, qm quiser ir na festa será dia 14 e estejam convidadas, só passar e-mail q agente conversa sobre :)**


	22. Teatro de Sombras

**Teatro de Sombras**

O corpo inteiro de Jessy tremia, mas não sentia o mesmo tipo de abalo em sua vontade. Embora fizesse muito frio, a jovem sentia o corpo arder de calor como se fosse feito de brasas. Seu dia fora bastante agitado, acordara na cabine sem fazer idéia de quem a teria colocado lá e desde àquela hora estava sentindo-se fraca e mais de uma vez esteve tonta o suficiente para quase desmaiar. Tentara não demonstrar a indisposição aos recém chegados e muito menos à seu capitão, quem inicialmente imaginara que fora o cavalheiro que a carregara para dentro da cabine pela manhã. Até chegou a sentir-se inclinada a agradecer, mas acabou se dando conta de que ele ainda estava tão distante quanto no final da noite anterior e por fim se lembrou que Jack não era dado a gentilezas que não fossem forçadas para conseguir algo. Achou melhor nem mesmo perguntar e manteve a doce hipótese ilusória de que ele poderia ter feito algo tão improvável como uma cortesia sem estar atrás de algo para si... Sim, estava um pouco magoada com ele e, na verdade, tinha seus motivos de por que estar. Ainda que ela tentasse não pensar muito no caso, não esquecera dos fatos ocorridos na noite anterior, tinha ciência de que provavelmente ele nem deveria imaginar o que ela realmente pensava ou sentia e embora isso pudesse ser um fraco motivo para que ela não se zangasse tanto com as atitudes dele – afinal, se ela não era sincera não poderia exigir sinceridade de sua parte –, não conseguia evitar ficar magoada. Ele não conhecia a mulher com quem troca promessas e isso deixava de ser uma vantagem boa e se tornava algo dolorosamente ruim.

Havia muito no que se pensar para todos daquele barco ainda antes que o dia acabasse. Além dos problemas particulares de cada um, padre Frederic retornara ao barco pela manhã e, para a surpresa e desgosto completo de Gibbs, trouxera um novo companheiro de viagem que conseguia ser tão incomodo quanto ele próprio. O homem, um negro bastante alto e de cabelos amarrados em muitas tranças finas que escorriam até metade de suas costas, tinha uma beleza misteriosa e sedutora, mas sua presença exalava perigo e isso bastava para que a maior parte da tripulação ficasse desconfiada de seus propósitos. O padre costumeiramente não se importou com as reações dos tripulantes, de modo que os assuntos que fizeram com que levasse o homem a bordo apenas foram conhecidos pelo capitão e este, por alguma razão igualmente desconhecida, escolheu não dividir com mais ninguém a informação. Apesar de confinar-se aos aposentos que lhe foram oferecidos pelo resto do dia, o estranho estava de corpo presente em uma figura fiel – ainda que absolutamente silenciosa – ao lado do padre na reunião que tiveram no fim de tarde, na qual comparecera também o casal recém Turner, o primeiro-imediato, o capitão e a própria Jessy. O clima estava menos pesado desta vez, mas havia ainda uma tensão que não se dissolvera da noite para o dia além de uma ausência incomum de palavras que não fossem obrigatórias da parte de todos, e não houve qualquer motivo declarado da causa deste fenômeno. Contudo, ao final da conversa, a rota que deveriam fazer até seu último destino antes de partirem para a ilha estava precisamente traçada e tudo que sabiam agora era que Henry de Arlligton precisava ser encontrado.

Pouco mais conseguiram tirar do francês a respeito do destino que os esperava além do nome de seu último companheiro de antigas viagens que todos acreditavam portar as asas da escultura de madeira que os levaria até Gaea. Quanto à própria ilha, o dragão-guia ou tesouro de Castello, nada dissera. Tratara estes assuntos de forma superficial e dissera apenas o que era estritamente necessário. Descreveu as precisões obrigatórias para a realização da viagem e nada mais além disso, pois parecia firmemente decidido a não informar os lucros e prejuízos de sua primeira empreitada. Finalizou seu pequeno inquérito com uma frase sombria na qual aconselhava todos os presentes a considerar com carinho especial os desejos que carregavam em mente antes de botarem os pés na ilha. Terminada a reunião de poucas palavras, cada qual voltara a ocupar-se com seus pensamentos e seus problemas isolaram uns dos outros.

Era noite corrida agora.

Primeiro ela considerou o fato do por que velhos amigos não pareciam nada entusiasmados com um reencontro após três anos de separação e descobriu que o que já sabia não era suficiente para amansar a curiosidade que sentia. Pensou em inquirir seu companheiro, mas maior do que a certeza de que ele não lhe revelaria nada era a incerteza de que as palavras que ele lhe dissera na noite anterior continuavam válidas. A alternativa maldosa de fazer uma tentativa de interação com os recém chegados apenas para perguntar ao jovem senhor William – de forma falsamente inocente – o que acontecera no passado deles lhe pareceu ser _realmente_ maldosa e não estava nem um pouco desejosa de perguntar à esposa do mesmo o que acontecia. Sua única alternativa era assumir para Gibbs sua curiosidade e talvez os motivos que a levavam a tê-la (não que ela não imaginasse que ele percebera o que havia ocorrido entre ela e Jack em sua ausência) e dispor-se a ouvir uma apenas uma meia parte da história, mas parcial ou não, era tudo que arrancaria de alguém e precisaria bastar por hora. Saiu da sala da cabine, encolhendo-se embaixo de uma das casacas que _tomara emprestado_ de Jack e atravessou o convés molhado pela chuva fina que caía em direção aos aposentos dos marinheiros, aonde esperava encontrar o contra-mestre e ao menos uma resposta.

-

Aquele não era problema seu.

Não podia ser, não queria que fosse e isto bastava para que concluísse que aquele não era um problema seu. Entre um gole e outro ele tentava esquecer de sua responsabilidade e procurava focar-se em uma displicência habilmente treinada durante toda sua vida. Se ele bebesse o suficiente para esquecer-se que Elizabeth estava novamente em seu barco, tinha certeza de que também esqueceria que Jessy também estava a bordo. Nenhuma das duas o procurou durante o dia todo e ele não fez questão alguma de ir ao encontro delas. Ocupou seu tempo com conversas exclusivas com padre Frederic e seu mais novo agregado, e culminou seu dia em uma conversa quase amistosa com todos na cabine, durante a qual foi agraciado com uma nova coisa com a qual ocupar seu tempo e adiar ainda mais um encontro não desejado com alguém.

Traçou uma rota longa, mas sem águas turbulentas até a cidade de San Gabriel, ao sul da Virgínia. Segundo o padre, Henry de Arlligton seria encontrado lá com vestes de governador e uma dose de persuasão poderia convence-lo a entregar a outra parte da relíquia e algumas informações adjacentes para que finalmente tomassem o rumo final de suas ambições. Para evitar que esta conversa se mostrasse a parte mais difícil da viagem, Frederic aconselhou Jack a não levar Jessy consigo sob hipótese alguma, pois tinha certeza que ele recusaria a colaborar com a filha de Luigi. Jack sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso de desgosto na boca e entornou mais um gole de rum, pensando nesta informação em voz alta agora que estava sozinho.

- É fácil dizer para eu impedi-la de ir, gostaria de ver você tentar...

Além do problema técnico de segurá-la no barco, tinha também o fato de que fosse quem fosse, este tal governador Arlligton era um elo único da garota com um passado que ele sabia o quanto ela sentia falta de conhecer. Apesar de tudo que já fazia a ela, não sabia se seria capaz de negar-lhe esta chance também. Estava preocupado com a garota, a maior prova do quanto ela estava mal era que não ouvira sua voz o dia todo e quando a encontrou na reunião a percebeu pálida e com a face doentia. Cogitara a idéia de demorar-se mais na sala para falar-lhe, mas mal haviam decidido o que fazer e ela desaparecera de vista de novo. Encarou isso como um sinal confortável de que deveria deixa-la quieta e quando menos percebeu, estava receando novamente ter de encara-la. Algo lhe dizia que não seria uma questão simples de dizer-lhe: "Escute amor, não me leve a mal, mas esquece tudo o que eu disse pra você ontem à noite"; e ele não se sentia feliz com a idéia de pagar para ver sua reação. Por outro lado não queria ter encenar para ela por que sabia não podia com aquele olhar.

E como se isso já não fosse o bastante para se preocupar: _ela _estava de volta também.

No quarto ao lado ela o provocava, sua simples presença o convidava a esquecer que seu marido também estava lá. Nas poucas incursões que fizera ao convés hoje alimentara uma esperança de vislumbra-la de relance, mas não tivera qualquer sinal de que ela estava acordada. Sentindo-se frustrado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, tentou como pode afastar seu fantasma de sua mente, era irritantemente claro que isto era impossível e por isso resolveu recorrer ao rum para fazer o trabalho, mas longe de obter o resultado esperado, ele apenas agravara as angustias que aquelas duas lhe causavam. Sentiu falta de dividir-se apenas entre Scarlet e Giselle, era mais fácil levar tapas do que sentir-se preso à Elizabeth e Jesselyn. Era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo agora: preso a sentimentos e mágoas, e preso a suas palavras e sua maldita consciência, e ele amava demais a liberdade para sentir-se feliz agora, quanto a isso não sentia dúvidas.

Ali atrás do leme enquanto tomava a chuva fria no rosto, ponderou as possibilidades que a vida estava lhe dando e relembrou o que dissera Frederic a respeito de saber discernir o maior desejo que tinham para que a ilha não os enganasse. Por algum motivo começou a ter a vaga sensação de que as coisas iriam se ajustar no eixo em breve e se era a bebida fazendo efeito ou a proximidade de ter seu desejo realizado dentro em breve ele não saberia dizer, mas sabia dizer o que conquistaria em Gaea: seria livre. Aquela probabilidade por si só era suficiente para apagar qualquer remorso que estava sentindo no momento e ele sorriu sozinho para sua garrafa de rum. Se arriscasse ir pelas águas turbulentas próximas da costa e não contornar aquela parte do mapa como estivera pensando em fazer, estaria um dia mais próximo de livrar-se daquelas duas de uma vez por todas. Decisão tomada, precisava falar agora com seu imediato para mudar os cursos da viagem o quanto antes e sabia que Gibbs poderia esperar mais um pouco para descansar agora que seu capitão precisava dele.

-

Não conseguiria pregar os olhos mesmo que quisesse dormir.

Ouvia a respiração de seu marido tranqüila a seu lado e sabia que ele não compartilhava a mesma angústia que ela. Estava igualmente ansioso e ainda mais preocupado que ela, mas agora descansava um justo sono muito bem merecido. Quisera ela poder fazer o mesmo...

Desde a noite anterior apenas um pensamento martelava em sua cabeça e ela sentia uma imensa pontada de remorso por conta dele quando o marido carinhosamente a afagava dormindo. Até ontem podia assumir que estivera aguardando alguma coisa acontecer quando reencontrasse Jack, mas agora que estava a bordo do Pérola Negra novamente não conseguia pensar em algum lugar do mundo no qual desejasse menos estar do que a bordo daquele barco e a menos do que 10 metros de distância de seu capitão e de sua nova amante. Era como se estivesse com um buraco no peito. Sentia o vento passar por dentro dela e gelar sua alma toda, um misto de raiva, tristeza e remorso que a impeliam a pular no mar e voltar nadando para a costa. Se seus motivos não fossem tão maiores para conquistar o prêmio prometido agora que ele se tornara palpável é muito provável que desse um jeito de desaparecer. Era mais do que o desejo a chamando para junto dele novamente agora, esperava que o tempo e a distância tivessem se encarregado de curar este amor maluco que sentia, mas toda sua firmeza se esvaíra ao deparar-se com aqueles olhos negros tão perturbadores...

Mas havia outro alguém agora.

Ela sabia que isto poderia acontecer quando fez sua escolhe há três anos, mas sempre considerou Jack como um homem da vida, que estaria lá sempre com aquele sorriso nos lábios e aquele brilho no olhar para ela. Mas ele estava distante agora, ela se enganara. Boa parte desta culpa era dela, mas outra ela sabia que não. Ela vira os dois juntos, vira como havia muito mais entre os dois do que ela já conseguira ter, e isso doía bem mais do que ela gostaria que doesse. Queria conversar com Jack, ouvir coisas dele, saber o que acontecera com ele nestes anos, mas algo a impedia de ir até lá e bater a sua porta. Precisava, para evitar mais sofrimento e mais angústia, de tranqüilidade. Não podia ferir novamente Will com seus sentimentos bipartidos, ele não merecia isso e ela o amava demais para não se importar, era exatamente isso a impedia de ir até Jack.

Mas ficar ali era desrespeitar a si mesma! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava saber o que houvera ou iria acabar enlouquecendo e então as coisas ficariam realmente ruins. Levantou-se da cama com leveza para não acordar o marido e vestiu um robe pesado por cima de sua camisola. Iria atrás da única pessoa que poderia dar as respostas que ela queria sem colocar tudo em sua vida que importava em jogo: seu casamento e Jack Sparrow...

-

- Josh...?

Com sussuros baixos e um toque leve em seu ombro ela tentava acordá-lo com carinho. Estava segurando um ursinho velho e remendado que Jessy imaginou imediatamente ser de sua filha. Comovida, abaixou-se até o lado de seu rosto e deu-lhe um suave beijo na fronte que o despertou.

- Hm...?

- Desculpa te acordar, mas precisava conversar com alguém...

- Não se preocupe pequena – bocejou demoradamente, soltando um imenso cheiro de rum que fez a garota sorrir – aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele parecia sonado, mas com muito esforço sentou-se em sua rede. Ao redor, uma sinfonia de roncos ocupava seus ouvidos o que significava que dificilmente estariam sendo ouvidos.

- Bom, sim e não. Mais sim do que não...

Ele fitou-a por longos segundos na pouca luz que tinha e levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e largando o ursinho na rede.

- Uma volta?

- Por favor...o local mais reservado que você conseguir pensar a esta hora – ela sorriu e pegou o braço do imediato que bocejou novamente antes de começar as passadas para o compartimento inferior do navio, onde ficava o estoque de rum e comida. Ele apanhou um lampião no meio do caminho e o acendeu, fazendo com que os corredores se iluminassem para ambos passarem.

- Então, é sobre o Jack não é? – disse quando finalmente pararam. Ele pendurou o lampião em uma das vigas e a luz revelou prateleiras com garrafas cheias de um liquido precioso.

- Nossa, nem pude começar a te contar... – ela sorriu enquanto sentava-se sobre um barril particularmente grande, deixando as pernas balançarem soltas no ar.

- Já começou a me contar há mais tempo que imagina, pequena. O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele sorriu, sua voz rouca ecoava nos corredores vazios e ele puxou um banquinho para que pudesse se sentar.

- Bom, eu queria saber exatamente isso. Aonde eu me meti?

- Depende... Até onde está metida nesta história querida? – Ele falava pacientemente, mas parecia preocupado com ela. Não deixou de arrancar-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento com o gesto de carinho.

- Até o topo agora... – respondeu baixo, obviamente ele compreendeu o que queria dizer pois soltou um suspiro longo antes de voltar a falar.

- Bom, é uma história confusa que aconteceu em uma outra vida do Jack antes de você aparecer, então não comece a se culpar por nada, esta bem? Você não reconheceria o velho Jack, é difícil de acreditar que se deixou ficar tão apático quando ele tinha tanto de... Tanto de você Jessy.

Ela não disse nada, olhou para os próprios pés sacudindo tolamente no ar enquanto tentava engolir a idéia de um sentimento tão forte quanto aquele para que fosse capaz de mudar tanto alguém. Sentia-se reduzida agora e não pode deixar de pensar que em vista a algo tão grande quanto este sentimento antigo, deveria parecer patética aos dois. Como ela não disse nada, ele continuou com o que estava falando sem muitos florões.

- Eram tempos melhores para os piratas e muita coisa acontecia. Você deve ter ouvido muitas histórias fantásticas sobre o Pérola Negra e a maior parte delas é verdadeira. As coisas seguiam como sempre seguiram até que tiveram um pequeno problema com uma maldição asteca que transformou a tripulação em mortos-vivos...

- O ouro de Cortez?

- Bem informada... – ele sorriu para ela antes de continuar – De qualquer forma, foi mais ou menos nesta época em que tudo começou. Jack havia sofrido um motim e fora forçado a abandonar o barco, mas tudo acabou bem. Ou o que deveria ser bem, por que Jack estava preso e seria executado se não tivessem salvado ele no último instante da forca. Depois disso muitas outras coisas aconteceram, ele conseguiu o barco de volta e voltou a se embrenhar em problemas que só ele sabia como arrumar, mas a cabeça dele estava em outro lugar, mais especificamente em uma pessoa.

- Que estava para se casar com outro, deixe-me adivinhar...

- Sim, mas as coisas saíram errado para o casal e Jack teve sua chance de reclamar o que queria. E deram negativamente certo se é que isso pode ser possível, por que ela deixou o capitão para o Kraken almoçá-lo.

- Quanto amor...

- Vamos Jessy, não esqueça que ela era noiva e que precisava salvar a todos. Foi o único jeito que ela encontrou de livrar todo mundo da morte, inclusive eu. Deixar Jack para o mostro de Davy Jones pode ter sido algo terrível, mas foi necessário. Ou era isso, ou todos morriam ou ainda se conseguíssemos escapar teríamos que condenar o capitão à nunca mais ir para o mar... Você gosta dele não é? Já o conhece o suficiente para saber que ele preferiria o Kraken à perder a vida que amava. Ela estava desesperada, e Jack também se quer saber minha opinião...

A jovem continuou em silêncio, não queria comentar nada e isso bastou para que ele entendesse o recado para prosseguir.

- De qualquer forma antes de partir o coração do pobre Jack, ele sentiu orgulho dela. E as coisas ficaram mais intensas entre os dois depois que ele foi resgatado, ela não descansou até traze-lo de volta e ele percebeu isso como um sinal que qualquer homem na dele estava perceberia, e me permita dizer que acho que ele tinha toda a razão. Tivemos mais problemas, no final Jack se livrou da maldição, estávamos todos livres e felizes e em breve teríamos um casamento em Port Royal que todos queríamos ir, mesmo que ninguém tivesse permissão para chegar sequer em águas rasas sem sermos atacados pela marinha toda. Aqui devo dizer que Jack nunca foi chegado em proibições se quer saber, e isso fez com que ele estivesse lá esperando no quarto de Elizabeth um dia antes do casamento dela com o Will.

- Ele tentou roubar a noiva? - ela fez uma cara curiosamente interessada. Não podia imaginar Jack se encrencando até este nível por uma mulher.

- Não diria que ele tentou exatamente roubar a noiva, acho que ele tentou convence-la a vir conosco, mas só Deus e os dois sabem o que aconteceu naquela noite. Jack voltou ao barco naquela madrugada com a certeza que teríamos todos uma surpresa pela manhã... Bom, não se pode dizer que ele não teve uma surpresa. Ele gostava dela, o Jack. Gostava mesmo e isso apenas dificultou as coisas depois.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que eu achava o óbvio: ela não apareceu, casou-se com outro e o Capitão foi embora, mas não sem deixar pra trás algo dele. Acho que no final, não era assim tão óbvio para ele a escolha que ela fez. Não voltamos àqueles mares depois disso, ele tentou ficar distante de tudo que lembrava dela. Foi progressivo, claro, aos poucos foi indo embora até nos darmos contas que estávamos em outras partes do mundo, longe o suficiente de casa para Jack não se sentir tão mal. Eu já vi um homem viver longe de seu coração fisicamente falando, mas no caso os efeitos foram bem menos piores do que foi no sentido figurado.

- E agora ela está de volta, querendo ajuda e tudo o mais?

- Exatamente. E Jack, que tentou escapar por tanto tempo simplesmente deparou-se com ela no meio do barco esperando por ele. Acho que nenhum deles sabe para qual lado a corda vai estourar e estão apenas esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Trancados em suas cabines, ansiosos para saber o final da história e com medo que algo aconteça de verdade. A corda sempre estoura para o lado mais fraco dela, é o que sempre digo.

Jessy ficou em silêncio e baixou a cabeça, sentia uma curiosidade repentina pelo estado da barra de sua camisa. Era uma criança em um jogo de adultos e era obvio que não tinha espaço para ela nesta brincadeira, agora lhe parecia tão infantil tudo o que houvera, tudo o que dissera... Ela acreditou demais nela mesma e se convenceu das possibilidades, mas agora, sabendo de tudo com os detalhes que tinham e tendo visto que bastou a presença de Elizabeth no mesmo barco para que ele se esquecê-se dela, achou que tudo era uma grande bobagem. Gibbs analisou-a com calma enquanto ela fugia de seu olhar e pareceu decifrar seus pensamentos.

- Eu fiquei preocupado quando você apareceu Jessy, por que você trouxe de volta algo no Jack que eu não via há muito tempo e eu não queria que ele perdesse de novo. Fiquei com medo de que as coisas pudessem piorar ainda mais, que ele arrumasse problemas com mulher de novo porque quando eu o vi voltar para o barco em San Martin, ele parecia ter recuperado um pouco dele que estava em Port Royal. Ele se viu em você, e é por isso que ele a quis perto dele, por que ele foi se lembrando quem ele era.Você consegue entender o conflito dele agora Jessy?

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, esperando que ele terminasse a frase, mas pelo visto aquela não era uma pergunta retórica.

- Não – Disse sinceramente após um longo período de silêncio.

- Não imaginava que fosse entender... – ele se levantou do banquinho, espreguiçando-se mais uma vez – Apenas saiba, que ele gostava muito mais dele mesmo antes do que gosta agora...

Dizendo isso ele pegou o lampião novamente e voltou a andar pelo corredor.

- Precisamos dormir, algo me diz que teremos um dia cheio amanhã. Além do mais você não parece nada bem, troque as bandagens antes de deitar.

Ela sorriu e levantou-se com um salto, seguindo-o de perto.

- Sim senhor, vou me cuidar...

- E vá direto para a cama mocinha, não gosto que meus marujos fiquem sonados o dia inteiro.

- Sim senhor, vou me deitar...

- E tenha uma boa noite – disse por fim quando chegaram no andar de cima, aonde ela deveria deixá-lo para ir dormir na cabine exclusiva para ela e o capitão.

- Terei, obrigada por tudo – se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo nas bochechas.

- Tente não ficar tão abatida com isso e deixa que as coisas se corrijam...

- Vou tentar, obrigada mesmo.

Ele a olhou por um tempo, sorrindo e pensando em todos os problemas da cabecinha de jovem que estava enfrentando agora. Quando se fica mais velho, passasse a entender melhor as coisas.

- Boa noite pequena...

- Boa noite... alias, Josh, é um bonito urso... – não tinha um pingo de sarcasmo em sua voz, o que fez com que sorrisse sem qualquer timidez.

- Era da Alice, ela o chamava de _Midnight_. Deu para mim quando vim para a América para que não me esquecesse dela... É a única coisa que tenho agora.

E dito isso, voltou para sua rede sem dizer qualquer outra palavra.

-

Acabara de chegar à porta dos aposentos quando ouviu mais alguém se aproximando pelo convés. A noite estava escura por que o tempo estava fechado, mas não deixou de reconhece-la assim que bateu os olhos em sua silhueta fantasmagórica. Acuou-se contra a porta ainda fechada e começou a caçar palavras que iria usar agora que não tinha como adiar este encontro. Quando ela finalmente pareceu perceber que ele estava ali também estancou no mesmo lugar. Não estavam a mais de 5 metros um do outro agora e a chuva ainda estava fina e gelada.

- Hora incomum para um passeio... – Jack finalmente falou, rompendo o silêncio entre os dois.

- Não se pode mais apreciar a noite no Pérola sem seu consentimento Jack? – Elizabeth respondeu arredia, sentia como se suas entranhas fossem feitas de gelo.

- Ah não, mas lamento que a noite não esteja tão bela para que seja mais apreciável a seus olhos, amor. – ele sorriu, luzindo os dentes de ouro para ela que permaneceu impassível – O que pretendia achar no quarto dos marujos? Ah, e receio que _isto_ seja da minha conta.

- Eu só... Estava precisando dar uma volta. Está abafado lá dentro.

- Em uma noite tão fria, amor? Estavam tão ocupados assim? Me diz uma coisa Lizzie, ele faz valer a pena? – Foi a vez dele de sorrir maliciosamente, cheio de desdém e agressividade passiva.

- _Isto_ sem dúvida alguma não é da sua conta.

- Como tem passado?

- Ótima... – ela disse forçosamente, não sabia o que fazer. Não esperava encontra-lo ali, não se preparara para uma conversa particular ainda. Embora algo dentro dela relutasse, ela precisava ir embora dali o quão rápido fosse possível.

- Nem tão ótima ou vocês não estariam aqui, não é mesmo? – ele sorria ainda com todo o desconcerto que lhe causava, era gratificante vê-la tão abalada depois de tudo que ele passou por sua causa.

- Quer saber, o Will tem toda a razão Jack. Você não muda mesmo! – Ela disse irritada com a presunção estampada no rosto do homem.

- E você mudou Lizzie?

- Eu...é, claro que mudei! É a idéia não é? Mudar sempre para melhor...

- Mas você não pode saber se é realmente melhor, amor...

- Você também parece ter mudado não é Jack? – ela tentou fugir do que ele falava, atacou a primeira coisa que estava em sua mente sem saber direito o que fazia, querendo livrar-se do peso que sentia em seu peito.

- Fugindo do assunto como sempre... Tem certeza que mudou tanto?

- E por que você não responde Jack? Que palhaçada toda é esta? Quem é esta criança que você seduziu?

- Ela é o que você poderia ter sido...

- E nem sou tão criança assim.

Os dois se voltaram para a porta que abrira sem que se dessem conta e viram a garota de ar sério que pacientemente esperava, escorada na porta, que eles a percebessem. Elizabeth sentiu seu rosto ferver enquanto Jack forçou um sorriso animado para ela que não correspondeu.

- Aí está você! Estava preocupado com seu sumiço. Não deveria vagar por aí a este horário na chuva, amor. – Jack emendou o mais improvisado que conseguia, torcendo para que fosse necessário para livrar-se logo da situação. Não ousou olhar para Elizabeth, andou na direção da loira que encarava a outra duramente.

- Precisava falar com Gibbs, – Ela virou o rosto lentamente para Jack – mas já estou indo deitar...

- Mais que na hora, vou acompanha-la então. – ele virou-se para Elizabeth que ainda não dissera nada e deu um rápido aceno de despedida – mande lembranças para William – e sem esperar mais tomou pela mão uma Jessy ainda séria e estranhou com o calor anormal que sentiu de sua pele. Poderia esperar para falar com seu imediato, a prioridade era sair dali o quanto antes.

- Com sua licença Sra. Turner – Jessy foi bastante educada ao acenar-lhe com a cabeça antes de soltar seu pulso da mão de Jack e atravessar o convés de volta à cabine e então para o quarto aonde sentou-se na cama, sentia-se exausta como se tivesse atravessado o Caribe à nado. A porta logo se abriu novamente e Jack irrompeu, deixando a garrafa de rum em uma mesinha e indo até ela.

- Está febril, sabia?

- Imaginei que fosse isso.

- Precisa...

- Obrigada, mas não estou tão mal assim, só preciso dormir e amanhã estarei bem.

Ela não olhou para ele, despiu-se da casaca que colocou na extremidade da cama e então se concentrou nas botas pesadas que enfiou embaixo da cama. Ele a olhava interessado em cada movimento, pensativo. Quando ela levantou-se novamente, foi que acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Ajuda com o curativo?

- Não precisa Jack, pode dormir, eu me viro aqui.

- Você precisa melhorar logo ou minha argumentação vai ficar desfalcada quando encontrarmos o amigo do seu pai.

Ela sorriu antes de desaparecer atrás do biombo e ele sentou-se na cama, livrando-se da maior parte de suas roupas pesadas enquanto a ouvia gemer baixo com a dor da troca de curativo. Ele já estava com sua garrafa nas mãos novamente, encostado no apoio da cama quando ela apareceu em vestes de dormir. Ele sorriu sem dizer uma única palavra e bateu na cama a seu lado, indicando para ela deitar-se a seu lado. Por um tempo ela pareceu ponderar a idéia e isso desmanchou parcialmente o sorriso dos lábios de Jack.

- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – ele perguntou antes de pensar. Isso aparentemente a surpreendeu tanto quanto a ele, quando ouviu suas próprias palavras.

- Queria sim... – ela respondeu de forma vaga, pensando enquanto ia para seu lado. Ele deu um ultimo gole e colocou a garrafa do lado da cama antes de se virar para ela. Não estava seguro se queria responder ao que ela queria perguntar, mas depois do encontro com Elizabeth decidira que não adiantava adiar nenhuma conversa com alguma das duas.

- Então pergunte, amor...

- Não é mais necessário Jack, já sei o suficiente para aplacar minha curiosidade e não sei se quero saber o resto, assim está bom pra mim. Tem algo que você queira me falar? – ela voltou-se para ele, ajeitando-se nos travesseiros. Ele estava deitado de lado, enquanto a ouvia, levou a mão até a lateral de seu rosto e o afagou carinhosamente com a costa da mão. Ela sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e ofegava esperando ele pensar o que responder enquanto olhava seu corpo. Ele estava novamente em um conflito, por isso ela voltou a falar assim que ele abriu a boca.

- Eu disse que esperava não disse? Só por que agora vai ser mais difícil não quer dizer que eu desisti. A menos que a dificuldade seja um empecilho pra você, não vejo por que insistirmos em uma conversa desta agora.

- Nunca tive medo do difícil...

- Nem eu...

Agradecido, ele sorriu para e colou seus lábios nos dela. Não queria pensar por hora e depois da rápida conversa com Elizabeth sentia-se mais do que inclinado a esquecer-se de tudo. Como o rum não funcionara, partiria para a próxima tática que envolvia envolver seu frágil objeto de desejo nos braços e se permitir aproveitar a situação como já o fizera satisfatoriamente antes.

**

* * *

**

**E como disse a Kad: ALELUIA IRMÃOS!**

**Certo, eu devo desculpas à todas vocês inúmeras vezes, e de todo o coração me perdoem. Trabalhar atrapalha a vida.**

**Em mais de uma situação eu tentei atualizar minha história, mas não conseguia conciliar meu tempo. Espero sinceramente que aquelas que ainda se lembram de mim possam me perdoar, eu sei que já falei isso antes, mas eu prometo não demorar tanto para atualizar.**

**Sim, vocês mereciam um capítulo bem melhor do que este, mas preciso de uma calmaria antes da tormenta e estes capítulos ajudam a manter o equilíbrio da história. Espero que tenham gostado ao menos um pouquinho.**

**Não tive tempo para ler as novas fics, mas quero me atualizar e espero ter feito isso até o fim de semana.**

**Me perdoem novamente a ausência. Espero ter voltado para ficar.**

**Bejos demais meninas, estava com saudades...**

**Kad: Bom...uma atualização no meu aniversário e outra depois do seu rs. Eu pretendia colocar na sexta feira para te deixar como presente mas acabou que tive que adiar (mais uma vez) a entrega deste capítulo. E muito obrigada por colocar meu padre na sua rede de televisão.**

**Marilou: Sem carros na frente dos bois. Este Jack não presta mesmo rs, mas ele não é assim TÃO ruim... De qualquer forma, só aguardar para ver o que o destino guarda para este casal rs.**

**Katie: se não amordaçarem estas duas logo vai sair morte neste barco. Preciso terminar de ler sua fic e ler sua nova fic (caramba, odeio estar desatualizada . ). Eu ainda insisto que o que é da Lizzie está guardado.**

**Ety: Menina...caramba, a ultima vez q vc comentou aqui vc estava se preparando para postar o cap 13... mas acho que você acompanhou uma parte dos meus problemas (quando eu ainda podia usar msn ¬¬) e não está tão surpresa de eu ter demorado tanto não é? Rs**

**Mari: Quanto a você, que saudades...eu nem fiquei sabendo se passou no vestibular! Eu preciso comentar que perdi o acesso aquele e-mail e estou respondendo agora no skald(ponto)fenrir(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br . Eu tentei explicar mais ou menos esta queda da Lizzie pelo Jack rs, espero que tenha gostado...sei que você prefere ver os dois juntos e não me esqueço dos seus pedidos viu? Rs**

**Nikka: O Jack não é burro... Ele é só homem rs. Explica muita coisa. Desculpe pela sua sanidade...desculpe mesmo. Não vou mais demorar tanto para postar... . **

**Taty: Gato escaldado tem medo até de água fria, não crucifiquem tanto ele vai rs. Uma coisa eu digo que o Jack acertou: as coisas hão de se resolver logo logo, só espero agradar vocês com as decisões rs.**

**Botan: Aceita encomendas para desenhos? Caramba, sua galeria é demais! Eu fiquei encantada com os desenhos que tem lá... A lenda da libélula e do dragão é muito antiga, acho que é oriental e eu nem faço idéia de onde eu a encontrei, mas me inspirei nela para criar esta fic. No caso eu só aumentei, mas não a inventei rs. Eu me esforço mto para tentar "pensar com a cabeça do Jack" mas é difícil demais! Fico feliz em saber que estou agradando as donzelas do com a personalidade que eu coloquei nele. Como à Mari, eu espero que goste dos rumos Jack X Lizzie.**

**Obrigada novamente pela dedicação**

**Vou ficando por aqui, me perdoem novamente. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo chato (eu odiei, mas precisava dele . ) e até em breve que eu espero que seja breve mesmo!!!!**

**K**


	23. Manobras

**Manobras**

A viagem pareceu ter se alongado em um ano para cada dia que levou. Embora a chuva pesada já tivesse passado na tarde seguinte da partida, uma garoa fina e insistente perdurou pelos outros dias e, finalmente, quando avistaram as praias de San Gabriel ninguém possuía muitas peças de roupa que estivessem completamente secas. Era uma manhã nublada com ventos gelados e todos pareciam tão ansiosos para desembarcar que mal a âncora fora baixada, o primeiro bote estava na água em direção ao porto.

Após o encontro de Jack e Elizabeth no convés, o único tripulante do navio que foi visto, era William, que se empenhava em ajudar os marinheiros com suas tarefas e manteve um contato social com o capitão do navio. O clima entre eles, ao contrário do mar, estava mais tranqüilo e ameno e não era raro agora encontrá-los as conversas amistosas quando terminavam os trabalhos. O ferreiro justificou a ausência de sua esposa com uma súbita crise de enjôos e tonturas que a indispunham de levantar-se da cama e como a atmosfera apenas começara a acalmar entre todos, ninguém fez objeção ao retiro da mulher. Enquanto isto a relação de Jessy com seu capitão se estabilizara, apesar de ambos continuarem atormentados por seus pensamentos íntimos. Jack ainda preferia a comodidade do silêncio a ter que transmitir à sua amante as suas últimas conclusões, mas talvez como uma forma de compensá-la por sua dúvida, pegou-se dedicando a ela uma atenção cuidadosa e involuntária, e a garota por sua vez não reconsiderou suas palavras e deixou que o assunto se encerrasse naquela única conversa que tiveram. A maneira como cada um se posicionou perante o outro, o cuidado de Jack em mantê-la sempre por perto, o respeito de Jessy ao silêncio dele e a aparente melhora em seu estado de saúde resultaram em uma proximidade bastante amigável e o casal se pegara dividindo planos e idéias para um futuro que imaginavam próximo.

Foi no final na tarde do dia que antecedeu a chegada do Pérola Negra à cidade de San Gabriel, que Jesselyn procurou Elizabeth em seus aposentos.

- Oi de casa? – A menor das loiras educadamente bateu na porta e aguardou a permissão para poder entrar no quarto da outra. Surpresa, mas notoriamente curiosa, Elizabeth cobriu-se melhor antes de pedir para que ela entrasse. Trazia uma bandeja pequena com uma caneca, uma cumbuca e o que deveria ser uma fruta grande e vermelha.

- Ah... Boa noite, posso ajudá-la? – A cena exigia uma conversa formal que foi recebida com um riso animado pela outra.

- Provavelmente não, mas mesmo assim vim trazer algo pra você comer por que seu marido disse que não estava se sentindo bem. – Respondeu sinceramente enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da mesinha mais próxima.

- Não precisava se preocupar.

- Não me preocupei tanto assim, se você está doente precisa se alimentar. Eu ia trazer rum, mas chá é melhor nas suas condições embora eu não esteja certa de que este esteja tão bom quanto os que você deve estar acostumada. E esse biscoito de viagem é realmente ruim, então não vou me sentir ofendida se você não comer tudo. Acho que no final a única coisa que vale a pena aqui é esta maçã, você gosta? – disse enquanto analisava o prato que trouxera com interesse.

- Não muito, mas obrigada – Elizabeth ainda tentava compreender o que significava aquela visita inesperada.

- Então não vai se importar se eu... – ela apontou a maçã com a mão e sorriu quando recebeu um sinal afirmativo em resposta a seu pedido – obrigada então – e animadamente deu uma dentada na fruta, aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na lateral dela, ficando de frente à mulher que abrira a boca sem dizer nada – acho que não fomos devidamente apresentadas não é mesmo? Sou Jessy, a criança que o Jack seduziu...

Como ela continuava sorrindo, Elizabeth tentou parecer mais amigável também.

- Elizabeth Turner, e não me leve a mal, não é nada pessoal com você...

- Eu sei que é com o capitão, não se preocupe comigo. Achei melhor vir arrumar algum mal-entendido já que estamos no mesmo navio por enquanto, não é?

- Você tem...hm...razão. – Tanta sinceridade amistosa a confundiu ainda mais.

- Também não fui das mais receptivas, então acho que dá para convivermos daqui pra frente... – Jessy não parecia se preocupar tanto assim com o desconcerto da outra, deu outra mordida na maçã que estava comendo e sorria para ela calmamente.

- Eu concordo com você... – Não sabia bem o que dizer, mas não se sentia mais tão incomodada quanto antes – Então... Você é filha do Gibbs? Não sabia que ele tinha uma filha...

- Não de verdade – ela sorriu mais – é só uma consideração especial que adotamos.

- Ah... E você está com eles há muito tempo? – Elizabeth sorriu pela primeira vez, ainda que timidamente. Estava tendo a oportunidade de tirar suas dúvidas sem parecer tão interessada, mas Jessy a olhou profundamente antes de responder esta pergunta, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Não muito, pra dizer a verdade é minha primeira _aventura_ com eles, se é que me entende.

- Entendo... Então, como é a vida de uma garota aqui? – Sorriu intimamente com a pergunta que fez. Estava bastante curiosa com esta resposta, mas mais uma vez antes de saciar-se com ela esperou um silêncio prolongado que a fez sentir-se sendo analisada.

- Você quer saber como é viver em um navio... Ou como é viver com Jack? – falou com toda a calma que possuía e lançou à Elizabeth um olhar paciente de quem nada tinha a esconder.

- Ah... C-como assim? – Sabia que havia ficado corada antes mesmo se sentir o sangue subir às bochechas, o que arrancou um sorriso ainda maior da garota da frente como se tivesse lhe contado uma piada.

- Comparadas a viver no cais roubando para sobreviver e se escondendo para não ser violada, ambas vidas são ótimas Elizabeth.

A inglesa não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder e sua demora deu a deixa para que Jessy se levantasse da cama e começasse a andar devagar para fora de seu quarto.

- Cara legal este seu William. É divertido, foi muito educado comigo e parece honesto com os próprios sentimentos. Você teve muita sorte...

Foi observada desaparecer de vista em completo silêncio e desde então não houve mais qualquer interação entre as duas. Ambas não acharam necessário comentar com mais ninguém sobre a breve conversa que tiveram.

Conforme a chegada se aproximava, os ânimos iam se alterando e a ansiedade era sentida como se fosse algo material. O mar estava revolto com o tempo que não abria e a viagem estava se tornando um martírio. A cidade de San Gabriel não era muito vistosa por ser pequena e jovem, servia de porto para embarcações de carga para a Inglaterra e mantinha contatos com colônias espanholas do Sul. Não era um costumeiro alvo de jogadas políticas ou comércio intensivo e como conseqüência disso, ataques piratas. Tudo isso a deixava em plano secundário entre vizinhos mais potentes.

A presença de visitantes nesta época do ano não era normal, mas não foi alvo de grande interesse aos olhos de seus habitantes. Ainda assim aqueles que quiseram desembarcar foram instruídos a não chamarem muita atenção e retornarem ao navio ainda naquela noite para que pudessem partir cedo na próxima manhã ou seriam deixados para trás. Com a exceção dos Turner – Elizabeth ainda sentia-se mareada demais para agüentar uma viagem de bote até a costa – e de dois ou três marujos, todos optaram por arriscar-se. Contra a vontade de padre Frederic, Jessy não deixou de acompanhá-los também, seguindo um Jack vestido quase formalmente.

Poucos minutos após o desembarque todos já haviam dispersado para as atividades de suas preferências. O único grupo que permanecera unido foi o composto pelo capitão e sua jovem amante, o sacerdote francês e seu amigo silencioso que vestia um manto longo em cima da roupa (antes de partir, William recordou de tê-lo avistado em Tortuga de passagem em sua última empreitada pela Ilha naquele mesmo traje negro). O consenso geral era de que Frederic deveria procurá-lo e apenas se esta primeira tentativa fosse fracassada e se tornasse estritamente necessário, os outros iriam tentar intervir. Em último caso ficou combinado que os dois piratas fariam uma rápida visita noturna à mansão do governador e buscariam encontrar a peça de tanta estima.

Despediram-se na praça, marcando de se reencontrarem no mesmo local quando fosse a primeira hora da tarde e, enquanto aguardavam, Jack e Jessy resolveram dar uma volta de reconhecimento no mercado central da cidade. Ele ia mais à frente e ela alguns passos para trás, observando com curiosidade as lojas, barracas e passantes, analisando as escassas posses que aquele povo tinha e concluiu que não valeria a pena se arriscar por tão pouco.

Passaram por um amontoado de gaiolas com os quais encarceravam galinhas para provisão e isto fez com que a garota risse sozinha e adiantasse o passo até Jack que conferia atenciosamente uma transação que um senhor que ia mais à frente fazia com um mercador de grãos, ele olhou curioso para ela quando a sentiu pegar seu braço ao emparelhar.

- Aproveitando o passeio, amor?

- Bastante, me fez lembrar o dia em que nos conhecemos. Fiquei até comovida... – ela sorriu para ele até perceber o homem que lhe chamara a atenção antes dela distraí-lo. Estava a pagar uma grande quantia a um mercador, tirando grandes moedas prateadas de um saquinho de couro – Reales espanhóis?

- Ao que tudo indica... Moeda cara e em território inglês.

- Parece...

-...Interessante – ele sorriu para a garota que tinha os olhos brilhantes de cobiça – _Mas_ não podemos chamar a atenção antes de estarmos com nosso prêmio seguro.

- Ah Jack... – ela começou a se lamentar quando voltaram a andar. Quando eles se aproximaram mais, o homem aparentemente já terminara e também avançava pelo mercado carregando uma saca de pano fechada nos braços.

- Paciência amor, quando voltarmos da Ilha teremos muitas destas e de outras também...

- Nem parece o capitão que eu conheço...

O homem parara de chofre para pegar algo que caíra de sua última aquisição e sem tempo de desviar, Jack trombou com ele, fazendo-o dar dois passos para frente e quase se desequilibrando junto.

- _Desculpa me señor_ – o homem se ajeitou e fez uma breve reverência assumindo a culpa pelo acidente, ao que Jack apenas balançou a mão no ar fazendo uma cara séria de apologias antes de continuar seu caminho com a garota.

- Como eu estava dizendo, tente esquecer isso por enquanto, temos outras coisas com as quais nos preocupar. _Aqui _está...

Parou na frente de uma loja que tinha a frente parcialmente coberta por um pano listrado de vermelho escuro e branco. Suas duas aberturas laterais revelavam um interior cheio de muitos objetos dos mais variados tipos, a maioria era de segunda mão, roubada ou re-aproveitada de alguma forma. O local estava quente e cheirava à incenso e à armário molhado, e ambos pararam para analisar as mercadorias enquanto Jack procurava algo em uma pilha de roupas amontoada em um canto.

- Sabe, não fiquei muito contente em deixar nosso amigo da igreja ir sozinho... Eu mesma queria falar com esse tal governador.

Ela disse baixo, olhando distraidamente uma camiseta que parecia feita com um saco de batatas.

- Nós iremos fazer uma visita a ele de qualquer jeito e você vai ter sua chance de conversar o que quiser... – Ele parecia compenetrado em sua busca, soltara seu braço e agora revirava aos montes as peças de vestuário.

- Não sei... E se não der certo e ele não quiser nos receber? Sabe, você é um pirata conhecido, eu também não sou a garota mais inocente do planeta e não consigo esconder isso... Não vai ser simples não chamar a atenção da guarda toda e entrar na mansão do governador – ela desistiu da camisa amassada e voltou sua atenção a Jack com um olhar inquisidor.

- Querida, lembre-se sempre que _eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow_... Achei! – ele puxou do monte um vestido dourado pálido, longo, com duas camadas de véu fino na saia e com delicados desenhos em renda verde-clara no corpete. Sorriu e colocou-o na frente da garota como se fosse descobrir se lhe servia apenas de olhar.

- Que isso Jack? – ela ficou olhando-o, curiosa ao reparar que ele a media da cabeça aos pés como se pudesse vê-la dentro dele.

- Um vestido amor...

- Eu _sei_ que é um vestido, mas por que você me trouxe até aqui para procurar uma roupa só para me imaginar sem ela?

- Por quatro razões amor: Primeiro para minha satisfação pessoal de ter que tirá-lo mais tarde. Depois por que eu nunca te dei nada e você não tem um vestido. Também por que vamos visitar um governador que era amigo do seu pai, se ele pensar que estou te tratando mal, não vai querer nos ajudar. E em último lugar, por que é a última moda na Europa. Agora vai, veste logo...

Ela sorriu pegando o vestido que ele lhe jogou e dando uma rápida olhada pra ele que também sorria, mas ainda tinha na cara um ar malicioso que ela entendeu logo. Não discutiu e foi para trás de um biombo parecido com o que havia instalado nos aposentos da cabine, enquanto Jack passeava por entre mais mercadorias com os braços cruzados e uma mão levantada ao queixo, pensativo sob as vistas de um vendedor desconfiado.

Não demorou muito para que ela saísse novamente, desmanchando a trança que prendia parcialmente seus cabelos e chacoalhando-os com a mão para que soltassem de vez. O vestido acentuara-se muito bem nela, embora tenha fica um pouco mais largo do que o necessário e as cores combinaram com sua aparência docemente sedutora. Se não fosse o decote baixo e os ombros desnudos, poderia até mesmo parecer infantil.

- Então?

- Perfeita... – ele aproximou-se com passos lentos, olhando nitidamente para seu corpo com interesse – Sabe, você não fica tão mal quando é uma garota...

- Espero que você saiba que eu _sempre _sou uma garota Jack... – ela riu, abaixou a voz quando ele colou o corpo ao dela e lhe ergueu o olhar sorridente. Segurou-o pela cintura com leveza e quando ele tocou seu colo com as duas mãos, fechou os olhos sentindo-o deslizar os dedos por seu pescoço e segurá-la suavemente pela nuca. Entreabriu os lábios e correspondeu ao beijo que recebeu com ternura, voltando a encará-lo intensamente depois disso.

- Já reparei neste detalhe amor... – ele soltou-a devagar, afastou-se um passo e acompanhou-a levar a mão até a corrente que prendera em seu colo. Ela tocou o pequeno pingente de pedraria em forma de libélula com a ponta dos dedos, baixou os olhos para a jóia e depois voltou a encará-lo sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo curiosa.

- Achei que combinava com a ocasião... – Ele sorriu e voltou-se ao vendedor que conversava com uma compradora em outro canto e chamou-lhe a atenção com um "hey" antes de jogar em sua direção duas moedas de prata espanholas. O homem pegou-as no ar desconfiado, conferiu-as e então abriu um grande sorriso. – Agora pegue suas coisas e vamos logo, eu preciso de rum...

-

Elizabeth sentou-se no segundo degrau da escada que subia para o leme e apoiou o queixo nas costas de sua mão esquerda. Olhava tristonha para o cais distante. Queria estar lá agora por que estaria em terra firme parada e segura, mas só de ver a agitação das ondas e o balanço que causava em um barco do tamanho do Pérola, enjoava de imaginar-se no bote. Esperava que ao menos não demorassem a retornar, pois tanta espera apenas aumentava sua ansiedade. Pegou-se pensando novamente em como chegara até ali, do problema que tivera em Tortuga, da luta de Will, da correria até o barco, seu reencontro. Parecia tudo tão distante agora que estavam tão próximos de concretizar seus sonhos e considerando tudo que vivera nos últimos anos, estes dias haviam parecido irreais como se fizessem parte da história de outra pessoa. Três dos anos mais difíceis de sua vida, não deixara em nenhum momento de sentir falta do mar, de aventura e o que era ainda pior: de ser ela mesma. Durante todo este tempo sentira uma sensação estranha como se uma grande angústia roubava seu fôlego e a mantinha engasgada, sem descanso. Não se dissipava ou se fazia entender até ela reencontrar Jack dias atrás. Só então compreendera que depois de provar de um mundo tão grande e com tantas oportunidades, sentia-se enjaulada no isolamento que se tornara sua vida.

- Como está se sentindo? – William apareceu vindo da cabine e sentou-se a seu lado na escada. Sentiu-se culpada por estar pensando em Jack mesmo com um marido tão carinhoso e companheiro a seu lado. Pegou sua mão em um pedido de desculpas silencioso e tentou afastar os problemas da cabeça.

- Melhor agora. Não sei o que tem acontecido comigo estes dias...

- Este clima não está fácil, o mar está muito agitado com este vento e já fazia muito tempo que não andávamos de navio querida, não se preocupe... – ele lhe sorriu carinhosamente, segurou com mais firmeza sua mão e ela entendeu que ele buscava demonstrar uma presença solidária com este gesto. Isto apenas fez revirar o monstro de culpa que sentia.

- Mas você não se sente da mesma forma não é Will? – Mesmo em um período de tribulação como aquele, seu melhor amigo não a deixava sentir-se só.

- Sangue de pirata – Ele riu para ela a fazendo sentir-se um pouco melhor, abraçou-a com carinho e deu-lhe um beijinho quente na bochecha – Desculpe não poder levá-la no colo até a praia...

Ela olhou-o com carinho e desejou por um momento que estivessem em casa, longe das dúvidas que a atormentavam e tentando ajeitar sua vida sem tanto perigo para seu casamento. Aninhou-se mais em seus braços, e fechou os olhos.

- Ter você aqui do meu lado é mais do que o suficiente para me satisfazer...

Ele sorriu e continuou abraçado a ela sem perceber que a gota que cruzara seu rosto não era da chuva, e sim da incerteza da veracidade de suas próprias palavras.

-

Jack aproximou o rosto de uma caixa prateada retangular que estava sob a lareira e analisou-a cirurgicamente. Tinha algumas pedras brilhantes incrustadas e em sua tampa havia um desenho bonito em porcelana que mostrava a imagem de uma coroa. Abriu seu fecho esperançoso, mas seu interior apenas revelou um revestimento de veludo e peças de xadrez entalhados em jade e marfim com detalhes em ouro. Apesar de que sem dúvida alguma aquele jogo deveria valer uma fortuna, seu conteúdo o desapontou. Quando a fechou novamente ouviu uma voz de escárnio chamando sua atenção e tornou a andar.

- Não imaginava que gostasse de xadrez Capitão Sparrow... – Frederic de Mondevar observava em seu confortável lugar a incursão do pirata pela sala tão luxuosamente decorada na mansão do governador de San Gabriel. Era uma sala espaçosa, onde janelas altas de vidro eram cobertas por diversos véus brancos sobrepostos por pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho. O chão de madeira clara abrigava um grosso tapete oriental ricamente trabalho e poltronas de couro confortável estavam dispostas diante da lareira de pedra polida. Quadros e objetos diversos de arte enfeitavam o ambiente que demonstrava toda a riqueza do senhor da casa. Na parede do oposto extremo da lareira, uma porta de duas folhas estava fechada e dava para um escritório particular.

Após ter uma reunião muito mais breve do que imaginara que teria, o sacerdote enviou seu guarda-costas atrás do casal pela cidade inteira, mandando-o transmitir um recado urgente de seu anfitrião. Foi a primeira vez que ambos ouviram o negro falar desde que subira a bordo do Pérola e ele tinha um sotaque francês acentuado em sua voz gutural e retumbante, impressionou tanto Jessy que em determinado momento ela pegou-se assistindo-o hipnotizada, da mesma forma que assistia à seu pai contar histórias antes de dormir. Quando o homem percebeu a forma como estava sendo encarado, lançou-lhe um olhar tão profundo que a fez sentir-se, de alguma forma, _violada_. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha e a garota fugiu com a visão para o chão, tentando prender sua atenção em qualquer coisa e não ter de encará-lo de novo. Aquele breve instante no qual seus olhares se cruzaram lhe causara um mal-estar forte – e ela nem fazia idéia do que isso poderia ter acontecido – que a aterrorizou tanto que ela ainda se lembraria daquele exato momento anos mais tarde, quando visse aquele mesmo olhar mais uma única vez.

- Henry de Arlligton e padre Mondevar requisitaram a presença de Mademoiselle Redfield durante o almoço que irão realizar na mansão do governador. Disseram que sua presença não era necessária Capitão Sparrow, mas não seria vista como uma atitude de má fé. Será ao meio dia em ponto, não se atrasem ou considerarão isto como uma desistência. Avisou que não precisam se preocupar, pois os únicos assuntos tratados serão referentes à Ilha e por isso vocês precisam ser atentos em não chamar a atenção para a presença de vocês em sua própria casa. Sejam discretos.

O assunto era de interesse primordial para eles por isso não demoraram em aceitar um _convite_ tão gentil. Jack não quis deixá-la ir sozinha, coisa a qual ela agradeceu imensamente. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ficar trancada durante uma hora com três homens dos quais por dois sentia repulsa e o outro nem mesmo conhecia.

Chegaram pouco antes na casa e a presença de seguranças os observando tão atentamente incomodava a natureza ilícita dos dois. Jack tentou ser amigável com o guarda que o revistou e confiscou suas armas, perguntando – entre outras tantas coisas como o tempo, a família e a ocasional aparição de tubarões na costa – sobre a disposição dos cômodos da casa. Como não recebeu resposta a nenhuma de suas perguntas, contentou-se em observar atentamente as portas e a posição de mobílias e janelas enquanto eram escoltados até a sala aonde deveriam se reunir aos outros. Ele percebeu sua parceira com a mesma curiosidade atenta e olhar compenetrado e sorriu ao concluir que não haveria forma de saírem de San Gabriel de mãos abanando. Eram, de fato, parecidos, os dois, e gostava disso nela. Quando finalmente chegaram aos aposentos encontraram apenas o francês e foram deixados aguardando a chegada de Henry em sua companhia.

- Gosto de estratégias bem elaboradas que uma mente criativa forma para obter êxito em uma empreitada – Jack sorriu perigosamente ao responder o homem, largando de prestar atenção às peças de xadrez e voltando sua atenção a um objeto de metal avermelhado que lhe lembrava uma garça com diamantes no lugar dos olhos.

- Eu imagino que goste mesmo Capitão e eu gosto que esteja preparando as suas para não sairmos decepcionados daqui hoje, mas não creio que ele tenha guardado esta relíquia em sua ante-sala de reuniões...

- Chame de "manobra _en passant",_ Freddie...

Mal terminara de voltar a estatueta ao seu lugar e a porta que dava para o corredor se abriu, revelando um homem de meia idade serenamente sério que olhava curioso os três. Era alto, de porte robusto e ares aristocráticos perfeitos em um traje formal belíssimo azul marinho com detalhes em dourado e babados finos em branco. Tinha no rosto feições firmes e bem marcadas que mostravam uma beleza singular que o homem guardava de sua juventude. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada e ressaltava os brilhantes olhos intensamente azuis com o qual os fitava cheio de interesse. Quando entrou, Frederic imediatamente levantou-se com uma reverência educada bem colocada diante de um superior de Estado.

- Padre Mondevar obrigado pela paciência. Capitão Sparrow, Srta. Redfield é um prazer imenso recebê-los...

Jack e Jessy se entreolharam e ela precisou segurar o riso ao ver seu capitão com a cara levemente interessada como se estivesse fazendo um favor conceder sua presença obviamente fora-da-lei à casa de um governador.

-... Espero não tê-los aborrecido com minha demora. Pedi para que servissem um almoço informal em meu escritório para que pudéssemos ter maior privacidade. Se puderem me acompanhar, por favor...

E dizendo isto caminhou até a porta da parede mais distante e a abriu revelando uma outra sala tão luxuosa quanto a primeira, porém com um fogareiro menor e estantes com livros, pergaminhos e mapas guardados com cuidado. Uma escrivaninha fora afastada e em seu lugar havia uma mesa quadrada com pratos e talheres dispostos em quatro lugares, um carrinho encostado à parede norte tinha travessas fechadas que exalavam cheiros quentes e apetitosos. Ele esperou que cada um dos visitantes passasse para fechar a porta.

- Não precisava se incomodar tanto... – Jack sorriu dando uma olhada pela sala e escolhendo um lugar mais perto da janela.

- Não por você nem por mim eu imagino Capitão Sparrow, mas se bem me lembro meu caro Frederic gosta de formalidade – Ele sorriu simpático ao capitão, atipicamente sem estranhar seu comportamento e então se voltou para Jessy que prestava atenção em Jack – Jesselyn... Pelos sagrados ossos de Cristo! Você é a imagem viva de sua adorável mãe. – ele segurou-a pelos ombros como se quisesse sorver de sua imagem até esgotar-se. Parecia ao mesmo tempo emocionado, eufórico e, mesmo assim, triste – E Frederic me contou o quanto se parece com seu pai...

- Isto foi um elogio governador? – Ela manteve um olhar firme, mas sorria serenamente.

- Com toda a certeza que o foi! Seu pai era um homem incrível – Jessy fingiu não perceber Frederic abrir um sorrisinho petulante –, o melhor que conheci. E sua mãe... Pela arcada dentária de São Pedro, sua mãe era maravilhosa como uma santa daquelas que têm estátuas lá em Roma, não é mesmo Frederic? E você se parece tanto com ela, só que um pouco menor...

- Não consigo imaginar alguém que não consiga ser maior do que eu governador Arlligton...

- Meu caro Henry, não nego a semelhança que ela possa ter com Jesselyn, mas não me enganaria pensando que tenha a mesma santidade. Lembra-se que ela parece mais com Luigi do que seria saudável para ela mesma...

O homem sacudiu a mão como se com isso afastasse a voz do padre. Ao fundo Jack rodava nos dedos a faca de prata, pensativo como se avaliasse o valor do conjunto de jantar inteiro.

- Ah, para o Inferno com isso! Vamos querida, sente-se. Vou pedir para que nos sirvam e então vou querer saber de tudo que quiser me falar sobre você e Lui, e é claro que ficaria satisfeito se me honrasse com suas histórias Capitão Sparrow – Jack ergueu o olhar, surpreso. Curiosamente as mãos estavam vazias, mas não se vira qualquer sinal do talher na mesa – ouvi muito sobre você e suas peripécias. Assumo – e, por favor, não espalhem, seria constrangedor ter que responder por isso à Rainha – que tenho um fraco por este tipo de histórias. Na verdade, eu nem estaria aqui se não tivesse me metido em uma...

Ele sorria entusiasticamente. Conservava nos olhos uma tristeza distante que dizia muito mais do que suas palavras. Jack olhou-o, parando para pensar durante um segundo e empertigou-se na cadeira, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Você mesmo disse que já ouviu muito sobre minhas aventuras. Eu, no entanto, não conheço a sua, por que não nos conta os detalhes sobre a tal? Freddy tem sido muito reservado com algumas coisas...

- Não acho que esta seja uma curiosidade saudável, Capitão. Não é a melhor de minhas histórias... – ele ficou subitamente mais sério, sentou-se no lugar que sobrara da mesa na direção oposta do capitão.

- Acredito que seja mais interessante do que se passasse a falar das normas da burocracia inglesa.

- Ainda assim prefiro me abster de tal narrativa, capitão...

- Mas meu pai estava nela! E eu sei tão pouco sobre ele governador... Se pudesse me contar mais – Jessy se precipitou pela mesa e tocou o braço do homem com leveza. Seu rosto parecia entristecido e ansioso. Jack notou com orgulho que seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela obviamente resolvera apelar para o sentimental contando com a afeição que ele sentia por seus pais para comovê-lo – Você o conheceu! Eu o perdi tão nova, tinha tanto para perguntar! Tantas coisas que perdi... Se pudesse me contar... – Ela tirou a mão de seu braço virando o rosto para o outro lado, deu uma piscadela esperta que apenas Jack percebeu e levou a mão aos olhos – Perdoe-me, é que tudo isso me deixou...

- Minha cara Jesselyn, eu adoraria satisfazer todas suas curiosidades acerca de seu pai, mas esta é uma história que nem mesmo ele gostaria que você soubesse. – Ele a interrompeu e Jack notou que ela conseguira o efeito esperado, pois o homem olhava sinceramente penalizado – Pergunta-me qualquer coisa, peça-me qualquer coisa no mundo que lhe darei! Conto-lhe todas as histórias que tenham seu nome, mas deixe que esta eu guarde em meus pesadelos...

- Não vê que aguçou sua curiosidade Henry? Não deixe que ela o manipule como fazia o pai... Ela está fingindo obviamente para conquistá-lo – Frederic falou com astúcia e um tom morbidamente cruel.

- De que lado você está afinal? Quer ou não quer chegar até a ilha? – Jack perguntou curioso para ele agora que o governador olhava estarrecido para toda esta falsa agora que fora denunciada.

- Eu vou dizer à vocês o que disse para Frederic mais cedo: Não irão conseguir minha ajuda e nem vou permitir que consigam a relíquia. Chamei-os aqui de boa fé para que pudesse conhecê-la Jesselyn, mas jamais me passou pela cabeça que a convivência com piratas a deixaria tão vil!

- Ora, calem-se todos vocês! – Jessy subitamente levantou-se da mesa – Nenhum de vocês faz idéia do que eu já passei, nenhum de vocês sente a dor que eu sinto! Eu apenas queria saber do meu pai por que a vida me tirou ele quando eu mais precisava! Agora é fácil para vocês me julgarem como estão julgando sem nem considerar que eu poderia estar sendo sincera, não é? Eu não sou uma atriz mesquinha padre, sou mais do que um meio para seus objetivos Jack e sou humana antes de ser pirata, governador. – Ela expressou tanto ódio com suas palavras que nenhum deles ousou falar qualquer coisa. Começou a andar em direção à porta com os passos duros e rápidos de alguém raivoso, mas Henry levantou-se com um pulo e a alcançou, fazendo-a parar.

- Perdoe-me, de coração perdoe-me. Eu não quis magoá-la, imagino como deva se sentir com relação a tudo isso – Ele suspirou – Contarei a história que quer saber, mas aviso que não mudarei de opinião quanto a ajudá-los. Seu pai não iria querer que você tivesse os mesmos problemas que ele teve e eu irei honrar nossa amizade. Quando eu terminar, vai saber o que me faz agir deste modo. Aquele não é lugar para você, nem para ninguém deste mundo...

Ela respirou fundo como se estivesse procurando se acalmar. Baixou os olhos um segundo e então voltou a andar para seu lugar à mesa.

- Pois bem, se puder começar...

Ele voltou a sentar-se também e com um sinete que estava à frente se deu prato, chamou seus criados para que servissem o almoço. Quando terminaram seu trabalho, os empregados da casa os deixaram com a mesa posta com diversos tipos de comida e vinho. Neste tempo todo Jessy não olhara para Jack – perdendo a oportunidade de vê-lo amarrar um guardanapo no pescoço e farejar seu prato com cara de sério – e esperou que Henry logo quebrasse o silêncio com sua promessa, coisa que ele fez apenas quando estavam às sós novamente.

- Muitos sonham em realizar uma grande aventura e participar de uma grande história. Seu pai Jessy, não era diferente. Nem mesmo Ângelo, Frederic ou eu. Todos tínhamos em comum um desejo intenso de mudarmos o destino de nossas vidas e quando apareceu a oportunidade de irmos a Gaea, nada pareceu-nos mais importante e mais precioso. Esperávamos encontrar lá o tesouro mais valioso de todas as eras, mas não poderíamos estar mais enganados nem mesmo em nossos maiores devaneios! Aquela ilha, pelas barbas argênteas de Deus, era um portal para o próprio Inferno! Padre Mondevar não lhes contou isso, não é?

* * *

de que engoliu meu texto!!!!

Estava eu aqui bela e feliz escrevendo os agradecimentos, dizendo várias coisas legais pra vocês e esse some com meu texto!!! Eu mereço mesmo viu?

Bom, como eu havia colocado antes, deixe-me recomeçar...

Olá pessoas, espero que tenham curtido este novo capítulo que graças à Mari ficou bem mais inteligivel do que o outro. Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado tanto assim dele, por que eu sinceramente acho que foi o texto mais longo e chato que já escrevi! Mas obrigada por terem curtido rs... este tbm esta chato, mas ao menos dá para entender o que está escrito :P

Bom, tenho uma novidade.

Estou escrevendo um texto novo. Ele é uma novela de suspense/horror/drama/romance/sobrenatural que está fácil de entender e interessante mesmo para quem não conhece o Mundo das Trevas da White Wolf sobre lobisomens. Os personagens são originais, o cenário também, embora tenha sido ambientando nos livros de jogo. Se alguém quiser dar uma conferida só por curiosidade o link está no meu perfil... obrigada mesmo pela atenção a isso!!!

_Taty: _Estou relendo sua fic inteira e eu decidi que quero tomar aulas com você! Está simplesmente maravilhosa! Teria como me ensinar a ser tão criativa e tão talentosa? Acho que não, mas ainda assim não custa tentar né? rs Fico MTO lisongeada por saber que gosta da maneira como eu escrevo, ainda mais vindo de uma grande escritora!!!

_Morgan:_ NOS-SA digo eu! Caramba que honra ler este seu comentário! Eu agradeço demais sua opinião e quero que seja muito bem vinda à Fúria do Destino! Eu nem acredito que você tem tanta coragem de ter lido tudo em tão pouco tempo rs, eu não consigo lidar com meu texto por tantas horas seguidas sem pirar!!! Corajosa!!! Espero que te agrade os rumos agora que estamos entrando na reta final desta história...

_Mari:_ Sabia que por sua causa eu mudei muitas coisas da Elizabeth nesta história e outras ainda no Jack? rs, se me crucificarem por alguma coisa eu vou dizer que a culpa é toda sua!!! Acho que todo mundo vai dançar nesta história então é só esperar para ver rs!!! OBRIGADA por aceitar ser minha revisora de novo!!!!

_Nikka: _Eu adorei o novo apelido, estou pensando em mudar o meu também!! E nem consigo expressar toda a inveja que sinto de você agora sua sortuda! Eu vi o filme na estreia, e depois vi de novo e estou querendo ir uma terceira vez por que AMEI o filme. Embora eu tenha ambientado em cenário um tanto desconexo com o filme eu tive algumas boaas idéias sim..só vou ver como dará para encaixar algumas coisas rs. E sinceramente, comecei a repensar aquela idéia do paraíso com 21 Jack Sparrows virgens nos aguardando depois da morte... deve ser de pirar qualquer um rs.

_God:_ Querido namorado, sem comentários obcenos por aqui! Sua mente torpe fica torcendo tudo que eu escrevo e depois a culpa é minha né? rs. Bem vindo ao site e quando postar sua história eu prometo que leio - de novo - afinal, está ótima. E depois te dou um premio por ser o 100º comentador desta história ;)

_Jackeline:_ Mais uma leitora nova!!! È sempre um prazer encontrar novos rostinhos por aqui!!! Obrigada e seja bem vinda à história, espero que ela fique à seu gosto!!! Mais uma partidária da Jessy? Bom saber rs! Eu acho que o Jack é um cara de sentimentos confusos, mas garanto - spoiler (?) - que no final ele vai ficar com seu verdadeiro amor!

Obrigada meninas, espero que desta vez esse vá direitinho por que eu já estou estressada rs

Bjos e até o próximo,

K


	24. Fantasmas

**Fantasmas**

- Não acho que você deva...

- Frederic se ela quer saber, então que saiba. É um direito dela, pois faz tanto parte da história dela quanto da sua ou da minha.

- Obrigada, governador - ela lançou um olhar de triunfo para o padre antes de voltar sua atenção ao seu interlocutor.

- O que dizia sobre o Inferno? - Jack mastigava pacientemente um pedaço de faisão que espetara com o garfo.

- Gaia é o nome de uma divindade cultuada pelos homens antes mesmo que aparecesse qualquer religião já conhecida hoje. Ela era mais do que uma deusa qualquer. Era um _conceito_ ao qual foi dado diversas origens e faces. Apesar das muitas alterações que o tempo e o espaço lhe garantiram, ela ainda era a mesma em todos os lugares e em todos os tempos. Gaia, em termos mais simples, é o Mundo. Gaea, Jord, Allilat, A Grande Mãe... Todos estes são seu nome e a ilha foi batizada em sua homenagem porque lá fica o coração da Terra, onde o passado, presente e futuro se fundem.

- Parece bastante..._ bonito_ - Jessy deu um gole em seu vinho, não sentia fome alguma para experimentar do pequeno banquete particular.

- E é! Um lugar terrivelmente belo, mas com um poder imenso e avassalador, capaz de corromper até mesmo o mais nobre dos corações! O que você faria se você tivesse o poder para alterar qualquer coisa que seu coração desejasse? É um poder que nenhum homem deveria sonhar em ter e fomos egoístas demais para percebermos o que estávamos prestes a fazer... Quão furioso é o destino com aqueles que se atrevem a intervir em seus planos! Não podemos ousar medir forças com sua ira, deveríamos aceitá-lo e fazer as escolhas que nos são permitidas porque é isto que nos faz donos de nosso futuro! Nossas escolhas nem sempre trazem um resultado como o queremos, mas não cabe a nós julgarmos do que somos dignos. Infelizmente, eu apenas sei disso _hoje_...

---

Nasci em uma família rica, mercadores ingleses que haviam comprado seus títulos e que viviam agora em Gênova. Passei minha infância toda rodeado pelas riquezas e pelos luxos que o dinheiro pode trazer, mas uma série de desventuras e infelicidades nos negócios nos arruinou. Meu pai não agüentou o fardo da pobreza, era covarde demais para continuar com a vida que odiava e se matou deixando para trás uma mulher desgostosa e um filho tolo, e como nenhum dos dois sabia como retardar a decadência, fomos da falência à miséria em menos de um ano. Por sorte minha mãe morreu antes que fossemos parar nas ruas e foi mais ou menos nesta época, quando eu finalmente havia perdido tudo, que seu pai me encontrou.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje dele vindo pela rua como se não fizesse parte daquele cenário: usava um chapéu emplumado de abas bem largas, capa de viagem e botas estradeiras que lhe faziam parecer ter acabado de chegar do mundo dedilhando seu alaúde. Sentou-se ao meu lado sem me olhar uma única vez, tirou o chapéu e colocou no chão à nossa frente, ajeitou o instrumento no colo e começou a tocar uma música alegre e animada. Parecia sequer ter notado que não estava sozinho ali e, no final da tarde, estava com o chapéu recheado de trocados.

- Vamos meu amigo. Agora que me acompanhou em uma boa música, me acompanhe em um bom vinho.

Sem parar de sorrir foi embora para uma taberna esperando que eu o seguisse. Por algum motivo – talvez o mesmo que me fez ficar ao seu lado – eu fui atrás dele naquela tarde e na tarde do dia seguinte também e na outra depois desta... No final dos seis meses que se seguiram, de totais desconhecidos na praça de Gênova nós viramos irmãos na mesa de um bar.

Ele tocava, eu o apresentava e garantia os lucros e então nós festejávamos nossa vida. Era uma boa vida e eu mal me lembrava da outra que um dia tive. No final do inverno nós partimos para a estrada. Visitamos cidades distantes, desbravamos países inteiros... Nossa casa era o pedaço de terra que abrigava nossos pés e estávamos felizes assim até que chegou um dia em que, anos depois daquela tarde em Gênova, às margens do Elba, ele se virou para mim e disse:

- Henry nós estamos andado a tantos anos! Percorremos inúmeras trilhas, conhecemos muitas pessoas, nos enfiamos em tantas aventuras... Meu amigo, você já encontrou o que está procurando?

_'Não sei, não estava procurando nada'_ foi o que respondi, mas é claro que esta resposta não o satisfez e ele continuou falando como se soubesse – e Por Deus, ele sabia –mais da minha vida do que eu mesmo.

- É claro que estava procurando algo este tempo todo! Todos nós estamos procurando alguma coisa sempre, só que geralmente só descobrimos isso quando encontramos. Num momento não temos nada e nem nos importamos, e no outro você descobre o motivo do pelo qual viveu toda sua vida! Quando sabemos o que estamos procurando é mais fácil de achar, mas dói mais quando nos decepcionamos.

_'Você está bêbado de novo?'_ perguntei eu. Era comum ele ter aquelas idéias malucas sob o efeito do vinho e até então ele não havia se mostrado mais interessado com o futuro do que eu.

- Em algum momento da vida a gente acorda se dando conta que está morrendo. A maioria das pessoas entra em pânico quando se lembra disso porque não sabem se fizeram sua vida valer a pena até então. Lamentam-se por não poderem voltar atrás no tempo, mas não fazem nada para mudar o amanhã porque dizem ser muito velhos e sem tempo ou muito jovens e com tempo demais, ou então ainda muito ricos e ocupados ou muito pobres e mais ocupados ainda. E não se dão conta que o futuro é daqui a apenas um segundo...

_'Lui, você __está__ bêbado_'.

- Estou, mas não tem nada a ver com isso também. Eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

_'Ah... Não senhor. Não sei se estou bêbado o suficiente para isso e não sei se quero ficar!'_. Ele estava começando a me assustar, mas eu via no olhar dele a chama de paixão pela vida que até hoje eu apenas havia visto nele. Em breve, e naquela hora eu já apostaria minha mãe viva com trajes de banho, estaríamos atrás de alguma coisa grandiosa.

- Não reparou Henry? O Velho Mundo está _envelhecendo_ e nós envelhecemos junto com ele! Nossa vida está acabando a cada segundo que passa e perdemos nosso tempo bêbados embaixo de uma árvore, perdidos no mundo sem nem saber o que queremos para ela! O que você faria, me fala, o que você faria se pudesse fazer _qualquer coisa_ com a sua vida? Se você pudesse escolher o amanhã:_ quem você seria_?

'_Pelo amor de Santa Maria Mãe do Filho de Deus, você está me assustando de verdade, você está bêbado e louco, e aquele cogumelo que comemos deve ter feito muito mal a você_'.

- Não se engane pensando que sou eu quem está enganado! _Você_ passou sua vida toda guardando um monstro dentro do peito sem saber o que era, morrendo de medo de olhar para ele, mas sabendo que ele estava lá. Você está crescido, está na hora de olhar em seus olhos e dizer aonde quer chegar! Não trate seus desejos como seus inimigos, trate-os como aliados.

'_Que adianta lhe falar o que quero se não posso realizar?_' Ele estava esperando eu perguntar isso creio eu, por que sorriu e tirou de dentro de um de seus muitos bolsos – às vezes parecia que se multiplicavam por magia – um pergaminho dobrado e o jogou pra mim. Era o desenho de um inseto e eu não entendi o que significava. '_Aonde quer chegar?_' lhe perguntei curioso e desconfiado.

- Lembra quando fomos atrás do Coração de Belenus?

'_Eu sabia que você estava planejando algo! Eu ainda me estremeço todo quando faz calor por causa dessas suas idéias perigosas, não sei se quero perder um braço ou uma perna seja lá para o que for agora' _esbravejei com ele percebendo que ele ainda sorria.

- Desta vez é diferente, iremos para o Novo Mundo. Tenho um parente que guarda esta belezinha sem nem fazer idéia do que ela é e nós dois vamos lhe levar a luz, caro amigo. E sem precisarmos enfrentar dragões de verdade desta vez...

Foi quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez a Lenda de Edoardo Castello, das promessas de sua fortuna e da descendência da sua família. Eu já lhes disse que era um jovem tolo, então a ambição me levou a aceitar a loucura de seu pai sem pensar nas conseqüências. Em menos de um ano desembarcávamos na Flórida aonde ele conheceu Jesselyn e tudo começou de verdade.

Nos encontramos com Ângelo e Frederic no Caribe cerca de um ano mais tarde, foi difícil para Luigi deixar sua esposa tão amada sozinha, ainda mais por que tinha a saúde frágil e estava ainda mais fraca pela gravidez. Mas apesar de todos os pesares, em uma tarde chuvosa de quatro de agosto, embarcamos para nosso destino abordo do Dragonfly no cais de Tortuga.

A viagem não foi demorada, a Libélula nos levava por um caminho de águas velozes e quanto mais próximos nós ficávamos, mais o tempo abria, para nossa ventura. Não demorou mais do que cinco dias em mar aberto para avistarmos no horizonte uma ilha pequena e solitária.

Quando pisamos pela primeira vez nas areias brilhantes de Gaia, mal conseguíamos nos conter de excitação. Seguimos nosso guia encantado através de uma floresta densa que parecia não ter fim até chegarmos em um jardim maravilhoso aonde tudo era feito de tesouros. A maioria da tripulação do barco se contentou em ficar por ali mesmo, tentando arrecadar o máximo de lucro que conseguissem carregar e não se interessaram em continuar o caminho que a Libélula nos apontava. A cobiça é, afinal das contas, o maior dos pecados do homem.

O restante de nós seguiu seu caminho e além deste magnífico jardim encontramos um lago de prata, no meio dele erguia-se uma grande árvore e em suas raízes havia uma passagem para uma gruta. Nossa busca se encerrara lá, havíamos conquistado o direito de reclamarmos nossos desejos e quando todos saímos, sentíamos que éramos homens novos. Você não pode imaginar a sensação de sermos os donos de nossas próprias vidas! Nos sentíamos poderosos como deuses e foi aí que tudo começou a desandar.

Naquela ilha é sabido que se pode conseguir _qualquer coisa que seu coração desejar_. Eu lhes asseguro da veracidade desta lenda, mas ela é apenas a verdade parcial. O que quase todos ignoram é que há sempre um _preço_ a ser cobrado por esta dádiva e é exatamente_ aquilo que_ _seu coração mais precisa_. Isso até parece bobo, não é? Um preço ínfimo a pagar por um universo de possibilidades divinas? A maioria das pessoas nem sequer imagina do que se trata ou não se importa em perder essa parte de sua alma, mas o grande problema de se fazer negócio algo que não conhecemos, é que _qualquer coisa_ pode ser cobrada. Quando descobrimos que não vale a pena o câmbio, sempre é tarde demais...

Mas esse foi apenas o primeiro e o menos imediato de nossos problemas.

Tentem imaginar o que acontece quando se reúne no mesmo lugar diversas pessoas diferentes com ambições, índoles, virtudes e vícios diferentes. Agora tentem imaginar o que é que acontece quando elevamos todas as possibilidades a um limite máximo, mas mostramos ao mesmo tempo, que nada é impossível se você não tiver medo de reclamar para si.

Vou te dizer o que acontece: Não é da natureza humana aceitar que uma hora chegamos em uma posição confortável e que todas nossas aspirações foram concluídas com êxito. Quanto mais temos, mais nós queremos e é isso que faz daquela ilha o inferno. Ela te dá tudo, mas não deixa que você se sinta satisfeito com nada. Instiga-nos a querer sempre mais, até que nada lhe importe além do prazer que lhe foi retirado. Não é acaso o homem o lobo do homem? Que é o Inferno senão um lugar aonde almas flageladas são torturadas pelos seus pecados até que não sobre mais nada de sua existência? Aquela ilha é maligna. Seduz até a corrupção aqueles que por ela se aventuram e nos faz destruir uns aos outros para saciar a sede de nossos erros. Apenas aqueles com muita força de vontade ou habilidosos o suficiente conseguem deixar a Ilha em segurança, e ainda assim jamais voltam a ser o que eram antes.

Não posso ajudá-los em sua empreitada até aquele lugar amaldiçoado, não posso entregar em suas mãos o que me foi confiado e arriscar outras almas além da minha própria. Esta lenda precisa e deve ser esquecida! Não podemos confiar em nós mesmos, não devemos brincar com forças que desconhecemos e principalmente não conseguimos ter o discernimento de saber aquilo que desejamos de verdade.

Não temos como fugir da fúria do destino, ela sempre acaba nos encontrando.

---

Henry de Arlligton apenas terminou sua narrativa quando todos já haviam concluído seus almoços. Não houve, durante há quase uma hora que levou o monólogo, qualquer interrupção da parte dos ouvintes. Até mesmo padre Frederic apenas ouviu como se soubesse em primeira mão da história e não fosse ele mesmo um dos participantes. Não houve nada mais do que o silêncio como contra-argumento e após o descansar da última taça de vinho na mesa, Jessy se levantou suavemente de seu lugar.

- Senhor, creio eu que não é apenas em meu nome que agradeço sua hospitalidade. Eu me senti honrada em conhecer um amigo tão intimo de meu pai e espero que não tenhamos incomodado com nossa presença. Como o senhor não pode nos ajudar, creio que estejam encerrados nossos assuntos por hoje – Ela tinha um tom sério e lançou a Jack um olhar significativo que indicava seu desconforto. O governador levantou-se também e logo todos estavam em pé.

- Receio não poder ajudá-la mais...

- Não receia, ou teria me ajudado mais.

- Tem razão.

- Eu sei. Poderia, por favor, pedir para que alguém nos acompanhe até a saída?

- E devolvam as minhas armas... por favor? – Jack completou sorrindo, parou ao lado de Jessy – Se não for muito trabalho também.

- De forma alguma Capitão, eu acompanharei vocês até a porta e peço para que o chefe da segurança as devolva.

Ele encaminhou-se para a saída e foi seguido de perto pelo casal e então pelo padre que não voltara a falar. Jessy sentiu Jack pegar sua mão e colocar sobre seu braço, a conduzindo sem dizer nada e apenas fazendo sua engraçada cara de seriedade. Ela sorriu e apertou mais o corpo contra o dele.

- Diga-me uma coisa, como se sente um errante ao tornar-se governador? – Jack perguntou, olhando sem qualquer pressa para a decoração da casa.

O homem que ia a frente sorriu, voltou-se parcialmente para trás para poder responder ainda andando, mas pensou antes de dizer.

- Preso – concluiu por fim após o silêncio – e como se sente um Capitão da Companhia das Índias Ocidentais ao se tornar um pirata?

Desta vez foi Jack quem sorriu perigosamente, mas não demorou tanto quanto o outro para responder.

- Livre.

- Imaginei que sim, conheci Beckett. Nunca concordei com suas metodologias, sinto muito pelo Wicked.

- Eu não senti tanto assim. Foi isso que conseguiu na Ilha? Prestígio político?

- Não, isso fez parte do efeito colateral. Acho que fui transformado no meu pai. Da próxima vez farei uma recepção mais bem preparada e teremos assuntos mais agradáveis com toda certeza.

- Quem sabe na primavera.

- A primavera é uma boa época em San Gabriel.

- Combinado então.

- Ótimo, na primavera. Enquanto estiverem na ilha sintam-se à vontade. Só não se sintam _tão_ à vontade ou teremos que nos encontrar mais rápido do que imaginamos. E eu não me referia à forca quando disse de uma recepção mais bem preparada.

Eles chegaram à porta onde estavam parados os mesmos guardas que os revistaram mais cedo e o anfitrião pediu para que devolvessem ao casal seus pertences. Ele despediu-se secamente de Frederic – que não foi muito mais carinhoso – e então de Jack que lhe sorria sombriamente. Reteve-se em Jessy e ambos se olharam profundamente antes de ele voltar a falar.

- Eu gostaria de lhe dizer mais algumas coisas sobre seus pais que talvez você gostaria de saber. Se puder voltar para conversarmos à sós mais tarde ou quem sabe pela manhã, eu me sentiria honrado.

Ela verificou Jack que conferia suas armas como se não estivesse querendo prestar atenção na conversa e então Frederic, que já caminhara metade do caminho para fora.

- Volto aqui no final da tarde se não for incomodar, eu realmente gostaria de saber algumas coisas a mais sobre meus pais. Eu agradeço tanta bondade.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. Até mais tarde então...

Despediram-se e ele ainda observou-a caminhar ao lado de Jack para a saída da casa com seus olhos tristes e pensativos.

-

- Então...?

- Então o quê, amor? – Jack destampou a garrafa de rum e bebeu um longo gole enquanto a olhava sentar-se ao seu lado. Haviam rumado para a direção oposta do padre e após uma rápida parada em uma mercearia, Jessy encontrou uma trilha entre as pedras na encosta do caís que os levara até uma pequena praia recortada na baía. A dificuldade de chegar até o local garantira exclusividade para uma conversa a sós.

Ela ajeitou o vestido nas pernas dobradas e com os pés descalços brincava com a areia úmida. Ele, por sua vez de pernas estendidas, apoiava-se em uma única mão atrás de suas costas a mantendo perto. Ofereceu-lhe a garrafa, coisa que ela aceitou de bom grado.

- Mm... Essa história toda que ele contou. Eu achei bastante assustadora aquela conversa, ele parecia estar falando bem sério... O que você acha?

- Esperava coisa pior. Já lidei com coisas mais assustadoras do que ilhas, por sinal tenho um histórico antigo com maldições eternas.

- Mas estas coisas eram mais perigosas do que você mesmo?

Ele sorriu como se esperasse tranqüilizá-la com isso e a olhou duramente por um tempo.

- Ficou tão impressionada que está se esquecendo de uma coisinha, querida.

- É? E do que seria?

- Que _eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow_.

- Eu lembro desta parte –, aproximou-se mais dele e o encarou sorridente, mas com um ar malicioso – Capitão da Companhia das Índias?

- Faz muito tempo isso, talvez você ainda estivesse acabando de nascer... Não deu muito certo afinal, nunca fui muito bom com regras.

Ao contrário das outras tantas vezes em que conversaram, ele ficou mais sério e fixou os olhos em algum lugar no horizonte, pensativo. Ela riu como se achasse a idéia muito divertida.

- Eu nem consigo te imaginar como oficial, com aquelas perucas de bolo de noiva e casacos e tudo o mais... É de se imaginar que não tenha ido muito longe mesmo!

- A culpa não foi minha – _totalmente_ pelo menos – se não deu certo. Não segui à risca as regras da casa e meu _chefe_ achou melhor me dispensar.

- O tal Beckett?

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, mas nada disse para ela que entendeu o sinal de que o assunto se encerrara ali ao menos por enquanto. Olhou ela mesma para o tempo feio que fazia, ainda chuviscava e o mar estava agitado. Encontrou a silhueta de uma embarcação escura longe da costa.

- O que vai contar aos dois?

- O que eles precisam saber...

- Então realmente vamos até o fim com essa história?

- Apesar dos pesares, não gosto de desistir do que eu quero.

- Você é o capitão, você dá as ordens.

Não seria ela a contestar a decisão de Jack ainda que se sentisse temerosa quanto às possibilidades descritas por Henry, foi sua vez de calar-se encerrando o assunto. Jack pegou a garrafa novamente e puxou conversa.

- O que pretende fazer lá hoje?

- Meu trabalho. Não é todo dia que recebemos o convite de um governador para assaltá-lo.

- Bom. – ele não iria duvidar de sua capacidade ainda, deixaria que ela tentasse com o voto de confiança que conseguira com Blackhand enquanto pensava em uma alternativa caso o plano B fracassasse – Agora me tire uma dúvida minha cara: você finge daquele jeito quando estamos sozinhos?

Ela riu descontraindo e pegando o rum para um gole.

- Não nas horas que você está pensando.

- Melhor pra você.

Ainda rindo ela colocou a garrafa a seu lado na areia, junto com suas botas e com um movimento delicado, puxando as vestes para que não a atrapalhasse, passou uma das pernas pelas suas e sentou-se em seu colo, abraçou-lhe com os braços estendidos pelo pescoço. Ele acompanhou a mudança de posição com um sorriso pervertido e quando ela se ajeitou, a segurou pela cintura carinhosamente.

- Eu diria até que é satisfatório o suficiente para que eu precise me controlar para não chamar muita atenção do resto da tripulação, ou ela pode ficar com inveja...

O sorriso malicioso de Jack desfez-se enquanto ele roçava a boca por seu pescoço, subindo até a orelha enquanto grudava-se ao corpo dela. Estavam molhados pela chuva e esse fator apenas estimulou os passeios lascivos de desbravamento embaixo das roupas que usavam.

- Reparou em uma coisa, amor?

- No que agora Jack?

A conversa dos dois não era mais alta do que um sussurro.

- A tripulação não está aqui agora...

Ela olhou fundo em seus olhos escuros e sorriu sombriamente.

-

- Obrigado por vir – O homem servia em duas taças o conteúdo vermelho de uma jarra de prata e depois se sentou no outro lado da mesa de madeira, olhando a garota com um interesse quase paternal.

Jessy fora até a casa de Henry como prometera no final daquela mesma tarde. Ele a recebera ainda melhor do que de manhã, mas parecia mais sério e a levou para a sala na qual haviam almoçado, com a diferença de que agora ela voltara a ser um escritório particular.

- Não podia faltar a seu convite, Governador Arlligton.

- Chame-me de Henry, de tio ou mesmo de senhor. Jesselyn, não há motivos para tanta formalidade.

- Então me chame apenas Jessy, era assim que _ele_ me chamava. – Falava muito doce, bebeu um gole do vinho saboroso que lhe fora servido e se se encostou ao apoio da cadeira. O Sol se pusera havia pouco tempo e a iluminação da sala era fornecida por candelabros.

- Está bem _Jessy, _como preferir. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, mas poderia, por favor, me dizer como que ele se foi?

- Não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei à idéia, não dói muito mais depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu não sabia de fato que havia acontecido até hoje. Imaginava, é claro, por que ele sempre me escrevia. Por já fazer doze anos que não recebo nada em seu nome, eu julgava que só seria por causa _desse_ motivo.

- Ele adoeceu, não sei bem o que ele teve por que era muito nova e apenas o assisti definhar na cama de um quarto alugado. Acho que lutou tanto para continuar vivo por minha causa, tentava me fazer pensar que estava tudo bem e que logo passaria e voltaríamos a viajar. No final ele não resistiu muito mais... Um dia simplesmente não acordou. Eu fiquei esperando é claro, tinha apenas oito anos e aquilo era novo, não conhecia a morte e achava que a qualquer hora meu pai se levantaria sorrindo. Depois de passados três dias, o dono da estalagem subiu para cobrar o aluguel e encontrou nós dois, ele na cama e eu quietinha no canto.

Ele se levantou e andou devagar até a janela, apoiou uma das mãos no vidro, olhava para as luzes contemplativo. A cidade ficava um nível abaixo da mansão e era necessário subir uma ladeira grande para chegar á seus portões. Dali dava para se ver quase toda a aldeia.

- Ele sempre me escrevia sobre você. Confesso que eu esperava que aparecesse por aqui, mas sempre achei que ele, propositalmente, não teria deixado formas de me encontrar para que você não viesse aqui pelo motivo errado. Para mim, isto foi um grande erro, eu poderia ter cuidado de você e não teria que ter passado tudo que passou.

- O tempo faz com que cometamos erros. Ele tinha a razão dele, não o culpe por isso.

- Não o culpo, mas você está aqui agora de qualquer jeito. Sendo filha de quem é, não poderia ser diferente mesmo por mais que ele acorrentasse a alguma cama. Quando você atravessou aquela porta eu percebi que Frederic estava certo, se parecem tanto vocês dois...

- Por que diz isso? – Ela olhava para as costas de sua forma pensativa. Ele ainda olhava para algum lugar lá longe.

- Têm a mesma paixão pela vida estampada nos olhos. São olhos de quem pode conquistar o mundo. Acho que foi isso que Jesselyn tanto amou quando o conheceu...

- Como eles se conheceram? – ela baixou a voz esperando ansiosa para que ele lhe contasse as coisas que sempre tivera vontade de saber.

Ele se virou para ela que trazia no rosto uma expressão curiosa e triste. Tentou sorrir-lhe carinhosamente, mas soube que não fora bem sucedido. Sua solidariedade, no entanto foi sentida e ela lhe agradeceu com o olhar.

- Foi logo quando chegamos na América. Por vontade do destino conhecemos um comodoro chamado Edward Mackenzie na mesma noite em que chegamos, Lui estava tocando no cais e ele se impressionou com o talento do seu pai, estava vindo para seu casamento com a única filha do governador de uma das maiores cidades que tínhamos na província, Chistopher Redfield.

- Meu...

- Avô, isso mesmo. Um homem severo, mas muito justo. Nos abrigou por um tempo em sua casa por que Mackenzie queria que Luigi tocasse em seu casamento, ele era um músico brilhante e talentoso e todos estavam tão impressionados com seu dom que nossa presença era bem-vinda em toda a cidade. Sua mãe não foi diferente. Ela o ouviu tocando nos jardins da sacada de seu quarto na nossa primeira noite de estadia e ficou encantada o suficiente para arriscar-se a procurá-lo sem ter idéia do que encontraria.

- Bonitinho assim?

- Um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Para mim, ele havia encontrado o que estava procurando na vida quando a conheceu e ela apenas conheceu a vida quando o encontrou. Na noite da véspera do seu casamento ela pediu para que ele a levasse embora e ele obedeceu a seu desejo fugindo na aurora. Éramos três agora e voltamos a errar pelo mundo, novamente em busca de nosso destino.

- Se ele havia encontrado o que queria, por que não desistiu de ir para a Ilha? – Ela o acompanhou vagar pela sala com o olhar, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava.

- Vou te contar uma coisa que talvez nunca tenha sabido Jessy: sua mãe era um anjo. Linda como uma manhã de primavera, serena como a luz da lua, doce como o cantar de um pássaro, etérea como a neblina... E como um anjo, não estava destinada a este mundo. Ela estava doente, frágil desde o dia em que nascera e fanava aos poucos como uma rosa ao tempo. Luigi soube disso na primeira vez que a encontrou.

- Ele sabia que minha mãe estava doente e mesmo assim a levou embora para vagar pelo mundo?

- Minha cara Jessy, pelo visto teve pouco tempo para conviver com seu pai para que o conhecesse tão bem quanto eu! Eu falei hoje para vocês que seu pai não acreditava que não valia pena viver sem fazer a vida valer a pena para ser vivida. Nenhum pássaro é feliz em uma gaiola e o que ele fez foi libertá-la. Deu a ela o mundo que sempre quis ter conhecido antes que ela não pudesse mais conhecer. Você teria feito diferente? Teria negado a alguém que amava a possibilidade de viver enquanto se está vivo?

Ela não respondeu e ele continuou.

- Eu imaginei que não, você de fato se parece muito com seu pai.

- O que houve com ela?

- Logo quando voltamos da Ilha, Lui foi ao seu encontro, havia deixado-a em um hotel durante sua ausência e, pelo Sangue de Cristo Vivo, ela parecia apenas um reflexo de espelho quando voltamos. Você veio ao mundo pouco tempo depois, em uma manhã de doze de dezembro e no mesmo dia ela nos deixou. Assim é com as pessoas que valem a pena, elas não merecem o confinamento dos corpos pecadores que somos obrigados a carregar e vão embora cedo, mas elas sempre deixam sua marca para trás.

- E ela deixou?

- Ela nos deixou você.

Ele parou em frente a um quadro que mostrava corcéis brancos correndo em uma planície verdejante, tirou do bolso uma chave de cobre e uma outra muito menor dourada, sem esforços retirou o quadro e colocou no chão a seu lado. Ela atentou aos movimentos dele analiticamente, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas palavras que dissera.

- Estava tentando me decidir se eu deveria mesmo lhe negar isso. Pensei muito esta tarde inteira e acabei concluindo que não é uma decisão minha, porque você Jessy, como já sabe bem a esta altura, se parece muito com seu pai e nada que conhecemos neste mundo a manteria longe daquela ilha se não for sua própria consciência. Mas é claro que, se parecer tanto com o Luigi quanto eu sinto que parece, você não padece do mesmo mal que a humanidade e por isso não tem medo de viver. Eu não posso ajudá-la, mas não posso impedir que vá.

Dizendo isso, abriu uma portinhola de ferro que era escondida pelo quadro com a chave de cobre. De lá de dentro tirou uma caixa quadrada de madeira antiga, que ele segurava com cuidado. Voltou até a cadeira de onde partira no começo da conversa e depositou a caixa em cima da mesa, sentando-se novamente.

- Viria pela janela do escritório?

- Não – ela sorriu timidamente quando o percebeu sorrindo pacientemente também – arriscado demais, não sou muito alta, poderia perder muito tempo para escalar até o segundo andar. Viria pelo térreo e não seria mais que um fantasma.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e abriu a caixinha com a chave de ouro.

- Você não quer ficar Jessy? Posso cuidar de você agora que me encontrou.

Ela pensou por um tempo nas possibilidades que isso lhe abria, mas já sabia sua resposta antes mesmo dele lhe perguntar.

- Não posso, não mais... Não posso acabar como minha mãe acabaria se não tivesse ido embora com meu pai, ele não iria permitir isso não é mesmo?

- Está certa.

- E você, não quer vir comigo?

Ele sorriu-lhe amorosamente como se fosse o pai de uma criança à oferecer uma viagem à Lua.

- Eu não posso mais...

E dizendo isso lhe empurrou a caixa, revelando seu conteúdo, haviam ali duas peças depositadas com cuidado. A primeira era feita de madeira e parecia um besouro achatado de asas e patas muito compridas. Tinha um pequeno retângulo estreito no meio e prendiam-se nele, mais elevadas como se fossem propositalmente altas para encaixar em algo, dois pares de asas muito similares às quais Jessy vira no desenho que conseguiram juntar. Saiam também da parte de baixo do dorso patas finas e longas que sustentavam a base como os pés de uma mesa.

- A outra parte da libélula?

- Agora não posso fazer mais nada para impedi-la.

- Não disse que não poderia me ajudar?

- Não estou ajudando. Não vou te dar um barco ou te instigar, estou evitando que roube meu escritório e possa acabar presa e sentenciada à morte.

Ela sorriu apenas, segurando o objeto com a mão cerrada.

- Obrigada...

- Por favor, não me agradeça, e leve o outro com você também.

- Está bem... – ela deu mais uma olhada para a caixa e reparou na segunda peça que estava guardada. Esta, bem mais impressionante que a que segurava, lhe deixou curiosa e ela pegou-a com a outra mão. Surpreendeu-se quando a percebeu quente ao toque. Era um colar com um duplo fio grosso de couro que tinha preso à ele uma entalhe de ferro esculpido com muitos veios que se entrelaçavam. Em seu centro – e era isso que chamava tanto sua atenção – havia uma pedra vermelha que parecia feita de sangue, mas que, com a chama que lhe lançavam os candelabros, ganhava em seu seio cinco feixes alaranjados como se fosse uma estrela de fogo – Que é isso?

- Uma lembrança de nossos tempos na Europa, a encontramos em uma incursão pela Irlanda. Era do seu pai, mas ele deixou comigo. Estou devolvendo à dona por direito.

Ela ficou analisando a jóia. Não parecia valiosa, mas tinha uma beleza bruta com sua simplicidade e a pedra lhe instigava alguma coisa. Agradeceu por fim e resolveu aceitá-la sorrindo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal _tio _Henry?

O homem riu da forma como ela o tratara aliviando a atmosfera.

- Pergunte.

- O que desejou encontrar em Gaia?

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou novamente antes de responder, deu novamente um passeio até a janela, mas desta vez foi acompanhado pela garota que se levantara também.

- Eu nunca quis muito, mas desejava de coração recuperar o nome da minha família. Não era pelo dinheiro ou pela glória de ostentar um nome nobre. Era algo relacionado às raízes do nosso passado, difícil de explicar...

Ela anuiu com a cabeça. Queria fazer-lhe uma pergunta, mas não precisou. Ele mesmo respondeu sem que ela perguntasse.

- Seu pai alguma vez já lhe contou que os bardos trazem boa sorte?

- Ele sempre me falava isso...

- E tinha razão. Luigi era o homem mais sortudo de todo o mundo e a única coisa que ele desejava era que a filha que traria o mundo tivesse a mesma sorte na sua vida...

-

Fora difícil para ele.

Era sempre assim quando se obrigava a reviver o passado, sempre difícil.

- Já faz tempo velho amigo. Muito tempo...

A noite terminara de descer sobre a cidade e lá fora estava escuro. Aquele fora um dia longo.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira perfeita, no escritório perfeito com uma taça cheia do vinho perfeito. Então era a isso que se resumira sua vida: Perfeição.

Tomou um gole e pousou a taça sobre a mesa.

- Agora já não posso fazer mais nada, está feito. Acho que você sempre soube como seria não é? Sempre um passo à frente...

Abriu uma gaveta de onde tirou uma caixa retangular polida, a colocou à sua frente e abriu a tampa pensativo. Entornou sua bebida em um único gole e retirou o conteúdo que acabara de revelar sem demorar-se mais.

- Então somos eu e você de novo. É difícil pai, assumir que herdei sua covardia também...

-

Jack a viu se aproximar em silêncio e deixou um sorriso abrir em seu rosto. Estava esperando-a na praça como dissera que iria estar e sem saber sentira-se preocupado com sua demora. Ela estava pensativa e distante e isso fez com que ele sentisse ainda mais inquieto com o que quer que tenha acontecido naquela casa. Não lhe disse nada sobre isso, mas lhe mostrara o que fora buscar revelando apenas que o havia ganhado. O bote aguardava os dois para retornar ao Pérola Negra e Jessy fez a travessia em silêncio, sentada na popa e olhando na direção da cidade que jamais voltaria a ver. Nesta hora foi que sentiu, mais do que ouviu, o estampido de um tiro em algum lugar na ilha de onde saíra.

* * *

**Oie Meninas (e meninos)!!!!**

**Então, uma semana desta vez rs**

**Agradeço costumeiramente à Mari, por que novamente ela fez um incrivel trabalho e eu mal consigo expressar o quanto me alegra saber que dá para entender este texto rs.  
Estou com um projeto de banco de imagens (para dar cara à alguns personagens que vocês encontram na história), já mostrei uma foto para uma ou outra leitora e em breve vou colocar tudo em um só lugar. Então podem conferir em breve o link do meu perfil...acho que estará lá rs.  
Quanto ao resto acho que é só...estou mto cansada hj (é uma segunda de manhã e eu voltei de um show mto tarde ontem rs) então não vou me alongar aos coments.**

**_Taty:_ Obrigada pelos elogios, eu tento me aprofundar nos pensamentos dos personagens para ilustrar o que eles sentem, mas as vezes acho que é demais rs. E olha só quem fala! VOCÊ é a rainha de terminar capítulos em momentos cruciais e me matar de curiosidade!!!!**

**_Jackeline: _Ora, muito obrigada novamente! Estou fazendo o possivel para postar o mais rápido que consigo e espero não demorar mais de uma semana para postar o 25 rs. Mais uma ceninha dos dois juntos para vocês aproveitarem rs.**

_**Kad:** _**Não se preocupe em demorar para comentar, afinal eu demoro mesmo pra postar rs! Que bom que gostou dos dois capitulos longos e chatos que se passaram. Esse foi mais dinâmico e espero que o próximo tbm seja. Eu gostei mesmo da far away, quando eu conseguir eu pretendo ler todas as outras pq adoro seu estilo de escrever rs.**

**_Morgan:_ O mínimo que posso fazer em agradecimento à você é responder seus recados né? rs E ainda acho que você é uma das pessoas mais pacientes que já conheci rs, espero que tenha gostado da "explicação" deste capítulo. E eu AMO o Luigi Sortudo, quando pensei no pai da Jessy eu simplesmente o vi no papel embora ele não seja fiel à sua mentalidade. Eu gostaria de escrever mais sobre ele afinal, mas não sei se terei oportunidades. Well, será mto bem vinda ao Sombra da Verdade também caso se interesse em lê-lo. Acho que é o texto pelo qual eu mais tenho amor dentre os milhares que escrevi rs. Obrigada novamente!**

**_Nikka-Lhyl:_ Sim sou invejosa mesmo, mudei meu apelido agora tbm rs. Ele não é meu nome de pirata, mas demarca minha posição como contadora de histórias das cortes vikings. Tenho certa fascinação por esta cultura. Está explicado agora o que eles fizeram na ilha? Rs, bom nem tanto, mas não posso deixar tudo explícito, embora tenha colocado todas as informações que pude sobre ela. Tenho a opinião de que o Jack é gentil quando quer e preciso me controlar para não ficar fazendo isso muito ou perde a graça :P. E eu tenho medo de enlouquecer com tantos Jacks...deu para ver que ficar sozinha com mtos deles pode ser de pirar qualquer um. E obrigada pela Jessy, acho que logo veremos mais uma face dela... espero que goste dela tbm!**

**Então é isso!**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!!!**


	25. Caminhos

**Caminhos**

Finalmente, eles haviam retornado.

Elizabeth passou a maior parte do dia aguardando ansiosamente por novidades em companhia de seu leal marido, sentindo-se frustrada por estar confinada aos limites do Pérola. Apesar do tempo ainda não ter dado trégua e o vento apenas piorado, ela se sentia mais disposta do que antes e sua agitação começara a crescer à medida que a noite ia escurecendo os céus. Quando finalmente percebeu que vozes haviam retornado junto com os passos apressados no convés, ela arrastou William para fora do quarto para encontrar a tripulação recém-chegada já se arrumando em seus lugares, ao que tudo indicava iriam partir mesmo sendo tão tarde da noite.

Procurou instintivamente por Jack com o olhar e o encontrou perto do mastro discutindo as ordens que deveria dar à tripulação – que ela assumia, esperava encontrar em um estado alcoólico mais comprometedor após um dia todo aportado – com Frederic.

- Insisto para que deveria preparar a tripulação para partir apenas pela manhã – dizia o mais velho. Tinha o mesmo tom calmo e perigoso que sempre e parecia ser o único que não sofrera a ação dos ventos violentos durante a travessia. A seu lado, o negro que o acompanhara pela incursão fora do navio, assistia a tudo em seu costumeiro silêncio. Perto dali, Jessy observava sentada sobre um caixote ao lado de Gibbs, Pintel e Ragetti e mais dois marinheiros que eles não conheciam por nome: um alto de pele morena e vibrantes olhos azuis e um outro atarracado e de barba encaracolada.

- Meu santo amigo, em algum momento durante sua _encantadora_ estadia em meu navio, eu dei a entender que você poderia dar ordens a meus marinheiros como se fosse _você_ o capitão e não, por méritos mais do que comprovados, eu?

- Eu não estou dando ordens, estou dando conselhos!

- Então guarde-os e atenha-se à minha pergunta.

O padre crispou os lábios em desgosto, respirou fundo e voltou a falar ainda mais baixo do que o habitual:

- Em momento algum me permitiu tal ousadia.

- E sabe por que? – ele mesmo respondeu antes que o homem sequer tivesse tempo para respirar – Porque eu tenho o navio e um chapéu. O que me torna o capitão, entendeu?

O casal parou junto com os outros espectadores curiosos e tentavam entender, sem muito êxito, o que se passava. Jessy sorriu para os dois como se desse as boas vindas ao espetáculo que presenciavam.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Elizabeth perguntou à garota, também olhando os dois discutirem.

- Frederic começou a avisar para todos quando e como deveríamos zarpar e o Jack ficou _magoado_ por que acha que ele não está respeitando sua posição de capitão – a loira disse com calma.

- Na verdade, Jack ficou furioso. – Gibbs corrigiu-a.

- E estamos apostando para ver quanto tempo ele demora a jogar o homem no mar. – Disse Ragetti.

- Ou atirar nele – Pintel concordou com a cabeça.

Ou trespassá-lo com o sabre – o rapaz de olhos azuis disse sombriamente ao que o barbado anuiu sem dizer nada.

- Senhor Sparrow... – Frederic continuou visivelmente irritado.

- _Capitão_ Sparrow. – corrigiu-lhe Jack.

- _Ca-pi-tão _Sparrow – a voz do homem era agora apenas um sussurro ameaçador e ele dividiu bem as sílabas para dar um entendimento perfeito do que dizia – o que estou tentando lhe dizer é apenas para que aguarde até a alvorada para partirmos nesta aventura.

- Qual a diferença afinal se partirmos agora ou de manhã? Tirando o fator de que a tripulação estará descansada e mais bem preparada para uma viagem longa – O contra-mestre do navio balançou a cabeça enquanto falava – Se o Jack fosse de dar pontos sem nós eu imaginaria que era apenas disputa de egos.

- Ah pai! Mesmo ele tendo algum motivo maior para brigar, eu apostaria meu braço esquerdo que _é_ uma disputa de egos! – Jessy riu, olhava o padre como se pudesse ler sua mente - Mas se querem saber eu acho que ele – ela apontou Frederic com o queixo - está escondendo alguma coisa, consigo sentir daqui a ansiedade. Ele não quer viajar durante a noite e alguma coisa me diz que não tem nada a ver com o fato de que vai ser difícil de enxergar o bichinho.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas está vindo uma tempestade diretamente para cá se não notou a mudança dos ventos. Se não partirmos logo vamos acabar pegando-a inteira e não iremos fazer isso enquanto pudermos evitar – Jack ralhou com o homem que estreitava o olhar ameaçadoramente.

- E qual o problema de navegarmos sobre tempestade _Capitão_ Sparrow? Estamos na época das chuvas, é normal que isso acont...

- _Não_ navegamos com tempestade. – Jack encerrou o assunto com uma expressão séria e decidida que fez Jessy sorrir encantada em sua direção.

- Isso foi realmente legal da parte dele... – ela disse baixinho para Gibbs que sacudiu a cabeça para os lados e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Qual o problema com a chuva? Jack sempre soube se virar bem no leme em uma tempestade – William franziu a sobrancelha, lembrava-se de uma das suas primeiras viagens com o pirata na qual enfrentaram apenas os dois uma tormenta em um barco roubado da marinha.

- É, qual o problema com um pouquinho a mais de água? – Raguetti riu cutucando Pintel que concluiu seu pensamento – Já lidamos com muita dela mesmo.

- Jack começou a dar preferência para climas mais brandos – Gibbs respondeu a William, ignorando o comentário dos dois marujos.

- Mas o que Frederic poderia estar escondendo sobre a Ilha? – Elizabeth perguntou aparentemente sem dar atenção à mania recém descoberta do capitão.

Jessy pensou em toda a história da ilha ser amaldiçoada, de perder para sempre alguma coisa realmente importante para si e sobre todo o terror que Henry contara a eles no almoço. Deu de ombros simplesmente.

- Eu não faço idéia. – disse com um tom que convenceria qualquer um de sua sinceridade.

- Will, o que seu pai disse sobre a ilha não incluía alguma coisa sobre o Sol e a Lua e não-sei-mais-o-que? Será que não tem a ver?

- Ele só disse que o Sol e a Lua guardavam alguma coisa, não significa que precisamos partir de manhã ou de noite.

- E se significar? – Elizabeth perguntou entusiasmada.

- Se significar eu acho que Frederic tenha mais experiência do que nós para saber a melhor hora para embarcarmos. – concluiu Gibbs sabiamente só então percebendo que haviam ali, quatro marujos prestando atenção como se não tivessem nada melhor para fazer – Caros senhores – disse voltando-se para Pintel, Raguetti e os outros dois marinheiros – a discussão já acabou e as apostas estão feitas. Então eu sugiro que os senhores vão _já para o posto de vocês e parem de bisbilhotar conversa alheia_! – os quatro se assustaram com a reação repentina do contra-mestre e correram para executar suas funções agora que sabiam com certeza que o barco iria partir – Não se fazem mais marinheiros educados como antigamente.

- E piratas, não são mais educados como antigamente? – Jessy riu, levantou-se com um salto da caixa onde estava sentada – E falando em pirata, vou me livrar deste vestido por que sinceramente não estou acostumada com eles. Como consegue Elizabeth?

- É mais fácil quando não se vive em um barco – Ela sorriu para a outra – Mas é um vestido bonito para estragar sendo marinheira.

- Ah, não vou estragar não, é um vestido para uma ocasião especial sabe? Jack disse que queria que eu me casasse com um vestido e não com calça e botas, disse que se sentiria casando com um garoto. Como não tivemos tempo suficiente para mandar fazer um lindo vestido branco com véu e grinalda, aceitamos este mesmo. Tanto por que, não tem nem mais sentido eu usar branco depois de tantas vezes que testamos a abertura dos colchetes do fecho hoje à tarde. – Ela sorriu, saboreando o efeito de estarrecimento que causara por que cada um parecia ter perdido o fôlego por algum motivo. Gibbs pareceu-lhe enciumado como um pai, além de tão surpreso quanto Will que parecia ter achado esta conversa um absurdo como o era de verdade. Mas a cara mais impressionada foi a de Elizabeth que parecia ter acabado de ser acertada por um cargueiro.

- Estou brincando, sabem? – disse rindo e se afastando para a cabine onde pretendia livrar-se da roupa – O vestido é de amarrar.

Ela passou pela porta quase no mesmo instante que Jack passava pelo lado do grupo distraído olhando para a peça que Jessy lhe entregara.

- Ah, Capitão! – Gibbs chamou sua atenção recebendo um olhar vagamente interessado – Qual rumo devemos tomar já que vamos partir? Para qual direção agora?

- Você tem uma bússola, Senhor Gibbs?

- Sim senhor Capitão.

- Então deixe-a por perto e anote as coordenadas da nossa rota.

- Está bem, mas... _Qual_ rota Jack?

- É o que estou querendo descobrir diabos! Aonde se meteu a garota com a maldita flauta?

- Estava aqui agora pouco, disse que iria se trocar.

- A futura _senhora Sparrow_ não queria estragar o vestido antes do _Grande Dia_ – William disse com ares de riso, não percebeu que ao seu lado, Elizabeth ainda estava muda como um pedaço de pau. Jack fez uma careta como se tivesse acabado de engolir uma pedra de gelo maior do que sua garganta, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça como se a piada não fosse tãoimportante nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Então estamos prontos para zarpar? – ele limpou a garganta como se estivesse engasgado.

- Com ou sem casamento senhor? – Gibbs manteve o olhar fixo em Jack.

- _Sem_ casamento, Senhor Gibbs – Jack forçou um sorriso, mas Will ainda ria – Mas se estiver às graças com algum tripulante posso providenciar uma festa para celebrarmos.

- Sem festas então! – Ele fugiu rápido do assunto, virando para um marinheiro barbado de olhos amarelados, que gritava com um jovem franzino que tentava amarrar alguma coisa, parecendo assustado – Senhor Nolan?

- Todos à postos Mestre Gibbs! – Ele tinha uma voz grave e rouca e o rapazinho pareceu ter ficado satisfeito por ter tido sua bronca interrompida e saiu rápido de onde estava.

- Recolham a âncora e estejam prontos para a ordem do Capitão a qualquer momento!

- Assim está melhor – Jack anuiu e se empertigou na direção da cabine – agora se me dão licença, preciso despertar uma outra _besta_ mitológica e espero não ser engolido por ela desta vez.

O comentário sarcástico fez com que Elizabeth fechasse o cenho para o sorriso cínico de Jack e William já não ria mais. Gibbs por sua vez tentou desviar o assunto antes de qualquer retaliação.

- Agora é apenas encaixar as peças e seguir o dragão-libélula?

- Exatamente.

- E como, _exatamente, _ele vai nos mostrar o caminho?

- Estou neste exato momento direcionando minhas atenções a este assunto. Mestre Gibbs, casal Turner... Sinal do reverendo e seu guarda-costas? Ótimo, se puderem me acompanhar – disse isso já que não fazia idéia de como responder a pergunta do marinheiro, afinal nunca lhe falaram como o artefato funcionava, de fato. Indicou a porta da cabine pela qual passou, foi até diante da mesa onde ficava seu mapa do Caribe e colocou ali a peça de madeira recém adquirida.

Os três que estiveram conversando com ele há pouco, também entraram, ainda que Gibbs tenha ficado na porta verificando se todos cumpriam com suas obrigações. Em questão de segundos a porta dos aposentos do capitão abriu-se, revelando uma Jessy vestida com seus costumeiros trajes piratas. Ela notou todos reunidos e sorriu, andando na direção de Jack que abriu os braços, faceiro.

- Estamos apenas te esperando, amor...

- Corta essa Jack – ela riu jogando-lhe a flauta que trazia na mão – Aí está o que vocês estavam esperando. Se puder fazer as honras da casa Capitão...

- Não me venha você também me dar ordens, marinheira.

Jack pegou o instrumento no ar e deu-lhe um sorriso de canto de boca que ela devolveu. Sem mais demora voltou sua atenção à peça que estava na mesa.

- Agora senhores, observem e aprendam.

Ele abaixou o rosto até objeto para enxergá-lo melhor, segurando com a ponta dos dedos ia aproximando uma da outra com todo o cuidado que podia ter. Todos na sala sem exceção pareciam ter segurado a respiração e dado um passo a mais na direção da mesa. Sequer ousavam piscar, parecia que o tempo havia estancado em um instante mais longo do que o normal.

- Espero que não esteja _mesmo_ preste a concluir esta ação em minha ausência Capitão Sparrow – Como não podia deixar de ser, Frederic irrompeu pela porta silencioso como um espírito. Seu traje negro parecia absorver toda a luz a sua volta como uma sombra viva – E espero que não tenha se esquecido de meu aviso sobre o que pode acontecer caso erre em sua tentativa de encaixar a peça.

Como ninguém havia visto a chegada do homem, todos se assustaram quando ouviram sua voz. Jack fechou a mão na flauta para não deixar cair, revirou os olhos de desgosto e sorriu forçosamente para o homem, levantando-se e virando em sua direção.

- Nem mesmo sonharia em deixá-lo fora desta festa Fredy! Estávamos esperando sua agradável chegada apenas _ensaiando_ o que fazer. Agora que você chegou, permita-me _acabar logo com isso_?

O homem sorriu sinistramente e fez um sinal com as mãos indicando para que ele prosseguisse com seus afazeres, mas foi apenas quando ele voltou a abaixar-se para encaixá-la que Frederic falou novamente.

- E capitão, não esqueça de verificar a posição correta com o pergaminho.

Jack resmungou tirando do bolso o desenho, o abriu e colocou em cima da mesa. Jessy olhou na direção de Gibbs e mostrou-lhe a mão aberta com quatro dedos levantados. Ele sorriu e repetiu o gesto, mas desta fez com as duas mãos e sete dedos levantados.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Creio que não, por favor, continue.

- Ah, _obrigado_ por me autorizar. – Ele resmungou algo voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez por Frederic que parecia satisfeito em descontar o que julgava ser maltrato por parte do capitão.

- Capitão...

- O quê foi, _agora_?

- Acho que seja um erro viajarmos ao encontro de Gaia durante a noite.

- E_ porque,_ por tudo que é maldito e sagrado, você não acha que é um erro viajarmos durante a noite? – Jack estava visivelmente sem paciência para o francês hoje.

- O dia e a noite afetam de forma estranha aquela Ilha.

- Realmente estranha se afetar um navio a, sabe-se lá, quantos dias de distância dela...

- De qual forma, como a afeta, padre Mondevar? – Elizabeth se precipitou, metendo-se no meio da discussão, satisfazendo a vontade que todos tinham de fazê-lo confessar o que receava tanto. Jack era o único que parecia não ter a mínima vontade de ouvi-lo falar.

- A simbologia mítica sempre nos ensinou a temermos os mistérios que a noite nos traz. É mais do que conhecimento popular que, é quando as trevas cobrem a terra que devemos nos preocupar com os demônios que as sombras ocultam.

- Não é herético ou blasfemo um homem da igreja falar em supertições? – William foi quem inquiriu, curioso com o que ele dissera.

- Não quando falamos sobre algo real, jovem Turner. Quando fui até a ilha percebi, ainda que o guardião da lenda não tivesse revelado que havia algo de errado com aquele lugar _antes _de chegarmos lá – neste ponto ele olhou para Jessy que fazia a cara de quem ouvia algo totalmente novo –, os indícios de uma manifestação demoníaca conforme as horas iam avançando no dia. Não acho que seja confiável fazermos qualquer coisa em relação a Gaia até que a aurora rompa novamente.

- Bom, estava tudo parecendo fácil demais mesmo. – Gibbs acolheu a idéia com um dar de ombros.

- Uma _manifestação demoníaca_ significa que...? – William instigou-o a continuar falando.

- Aquela ilha é maligna, mas é claro que talvez a Senhorita Redfield queira completar a história...– ele sorriu diabolicamente como se sentisse um prazer físico ao revelar esta informação, mas ao ver que Jessy agora prestava total atenção a Jack e não ao que ele dizia para os três, fechou a expressão em total desagrado.

Aproveitando-se de que Frederic se distraíra com seus assuntos de danação, Jack voltara a se preocupar com a montagem da relíquia. Quando Frederic percebeu, calou-se, e como conseqüência todos voltaram sua atenção para ele que sorriu.

- Meu navio, minhas ordens... _Compreendeu_?

E dizendo isso encaixou a flauta ao suporte da libélula.

-

Despertou, finalmente.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que a luz amarela de sua alma saía de seus olhos para acender o brilho da Lua.

Ele era mais intenso ali, assim como o raiar do Sol.

Em algum lugar os dados do destino foram lançados novamente.

Mais uma vez teria companhia.

Sabia disso por que conseguia sentir o estalar crepitante das energias fluindo em todo seu corpo.

Uma vez mais o dragão vinha de encontro à tartaruga...

-

Em meio ao silêncio todos esperavam que algo diferente acontecesse, mas durante quase um minuto inteiro, toda expectativa foi em vão. Apenas quando todos pareciam confusos e aturdidos, começando a olhar uns para os outros e então para Jack que estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, que ocorreu alguma coisa.

Um flash de luz branca fez-se e em menos de um segundo retraiu de novo até seu ponto de origem inicial, deixando apenas a figura da libélula envolta em uma estranha aura dourada pulsante. Seu corpo, antes de madeira, agora era formado por diminutas pedras brilhantes e transparentes, fazendo-a parecer uma jóia de valor inestimável. Mais impressionante foi o fato de que sob a vista de todos, o objeto parecia ter ganhado vida e bateu as asas vítreas duas vezes com suavidade antes que, sem que ninguém conseguisse pensar em nada para impedir, alçou vôo pela sala em disparada. Estava muito, mas muito mais rápida do que parecia ser possível ou real e foi em direção à porta que estava aberta.

Como se fossem despertos com a saída repentina, todos correram para fora da cabine para ver aonde ia a relíquia-animada que custosamente fora conseguida. Ela, a despeito dos olhares curiosos que atraíra da tripulação, lançara-se ao mar e seguia o horizonte tão rápido que, se não fosse a estranha luz que ainda a envolvia, seria impossível de enxergá-la.

Gibbs na mesma hora deu-se a gritar para os marinheiros içarem as velas e partirem o mais rápido que pudessem na direção do ponto brilhante, e quando Jack e o restante pararam na amurada, o capitão tirou de seu bolso a luneta e procurou não perder de vista o guia luminoso.

- Mestre Gibbs, eu espero que esteja seguindo meu requerimento e tomando nota da direção que nosso pequeno dragão alado tomou para que não haja risco de o perdemos!

O imediato foi ligeiro em sacar do cinto a bússola para cumprir a ordem que esquecera, mas precisou olhar duas vezes para entender o que se passava. Conferiu a pequena de luz que o barco começava a seguir vagarosamente, sacudiu a bússola para os lados e então voltou a seu capitão que ainda olhava através de sua luneta.

- Ahm... Capitão, acho que não será necessário – Jack olhou-o por cima dos ombros curioso.

- E _porque_ raios, meu imediato _também_ está querendo contradizer minhas ordens, hoje?

- Porque acho que este esforço nos foi poupado. A bússola... Olhe. – E estendeu a ele o instrumento aberto sob os olhares curiosos de todos que acompanhavam a cena. De fato Gibbs não mentira, a seta sequer rodara para apontar – fixamente – a figura diminuta que estavam seguindo. Jack testou mudar a direção para conferir a indicação, mas assim como acontecera com Gibbs, de nada adiantou.

- Então meus senhores – "e minhas senhoras" - Disse para Elizabeth e Jessy que o olhavam também – Tratem de não perderem de vista aquele dragão... inseto... flauta... _coisa_. Vamos conquistar os tesouros daquela ilha.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais entusiasmado de desbravador enquanto voltava a olhar pela lente o seu tão valioso guia.

---

- Sabe, peixes de água doce comem insetos como aquele, quando os vêem voando sobre os lagos e rios. Seria bem _engraçado_ – ainda que frustrante – se os peixes de água salgada fizessem o mesmo, eu _pagaria_ para ver a cara do Jack se algum resolvesse de repente engolir nosso guia.

Jessy sorriu parando ao lado de William e olhando para a mesma coisa que ele, estavam agora os dois apoiados na amurada da proa.

Era apenas o começo do dia e, como não houvesse nuvem para atrapalhar as luzes do espetáculo, o céu se transformara em uma mistura pálida de tons de azul, amarelo e rosa que o tingiam e libertavam da escuridão da noite. Lá, em algum lugar na frente do Pérola, seguia viagem a pequena libélula.

Foram quatro dias de perseguição sem descanso e mesmo que, a todo pano do aclamado navio de Jack Sparrow, foi suficiente apenas para não perder de vista o objeto perseguido. Em nenhum momento o vento abrandou – mesmo que o tempo estivesse cada vez melhor – ou mudou de direção. Parecia que tudo conspirava para que a viagem fosse rápida e calma e o que todos pensavam a esta altura era que não havia coincidência nesta estável do clima e sim uma certeza absoluta de que o próximo pedaço de chão em que pisariam seria em Gaia. Somava-se a isso como um pequeno extensor, o fato de que cada bússola que havia a bordo, inclusive a do próprio navio, apontava para a mesma direção que a de Gibbs.

- Acho que ele iria acabar descontando no padre para compensar. A quantas andam as apostas? – William sorriu para a recém chegada que se postara a seu lado. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos hoje e o vento os carregava, formando uma bonita onda dourada que os raios de sol faziam brilhar. Achou-a por um breve momento – sob aquela luz e com aquele sorriso – linda como um anjo, e sorriu por seu _amigo_. Ele havia encontrado alguém que lhe fazia bem, finalmente, e aquele era um sinal de que as nevoas que cobriam o passado doloroso dos três estava se dissipando. Tanto melhor para ele e Elizabeth, tanto melhor para Jack.

- Raguetti, Joel e eu estamos fora, meu prazo foi ontem, era de quatro dias, mas o Frederic permaneceu a bordo. Estou torcendo pelo Gibbs agora, ele apostou em sete, veremos... E você, caiu da cama?

- Pode se considerar, não consegui continuar dormindo com esse calor, você...?

- Estou aqui por que gosto de ver o dia nascer. Além de ser uma visão maravilhosa é geralmente o único momento que eu tenho para ficar um pouco sozinha.

De fato era muito cedo e não havia, além dos dois e do timoneiro de plantão, ninguém acordado no barco. Mas Will estava certo, estava quente demais para aquela hora e logo mais pessoas estariam acordando por conta disso.

- Não sente falta de um pouco de terra-firme? Quero dizer, você, sendo mulher... – ele tentou esconder o preconceito na pergunta. Estava mesmo era puxando assunto para aproveitar a companhia.

- Nem um pouco. Na verdade não consigo me imaginar vivendo em algum lugar que não flutue agora. Este barco é bom pra mim, o Jack é bom pra mim e esta vida é boa para mim. Sentiria era falta de tudo isso se tivesse que mudar de novo.

- Então estão... Hm... _Firmes_?

- Bom, acho que padre Frederic entende melhor do que eu, mas todos carregamos nossos demônios lá no fundo...

- Isso quer dizer que não?

Ela olhou para ele rindo.

- Isso quer dizer apenas o que eu lhe disse Will! Que mania das pessoas de tentarem encontrar metáforas em tudo! Algumas coisas apenas _são_...

- Pelo seu pensamento devo concluir que vocês estão possuídos ou algo assim? – William riu também.

- Ok você ganhou. Não precisamos ser tão específicos! Entenda que Jack e eu, _apesar_ dos pesares, estamos bem... Eu acho.

- _Acha_? Por que apenas _acha? _– ele a olhou curioso com a dúvida, pelo que andara vendo nos últimos dias imaginava mais certeza para esta resposta.

- Ah Will! Por que jamais devemos cometer o erro de pensar com a cabeça de outra pessoa, cada um sabe responder apenas por si mesmo e isso ainda _quando_ sabe! Além do mais, não acho que eu ficaria bem de bandana, o que me leva a concluir que não ficaria bem com a cabeça do Jack. Algo me diz que barba também não combinaria...

Ambos riram mais, mas voltaram a olhar para o destino que estavam buscando.

- Por que está aqui Will? – Jessy dizia em um tom pensativo – O que está buscando na ilha?

- Salvar meu pai, fiz uma promessa a ele.

- Ah família...

- Ele está morrendo por minha culpa.

Ela o olhou agora com mais cumplicidade.

- O que houve Will? Se quiser contar...

E ele queria contar, queria por para fora e ela pareceu-lhe a ouvinte certa.

- Eu falhei com ele e apesar de livrá-lo _daquele_ navio não o livrei da maldição.

- É por isso que quer tanto chegar à ilha, custando o que custar?

- Queria arrumar uma forma de, sei lá, trazê-lo de volta ao normal. A tal forma apareceu nesta chance e eu precisava arriscar, é como...

-...Algo relacionado às suas raízes e a família, difícil de explicar – ela disse vagamente ainda olhando o imenso oceano e pensando no que Henry lhe falara quando conversaram sobre os desejos que o guiaram à Ilha.

Ele dirigiu a ela ama atenção e, de repente, percebeu que estava lhe contando coisas que apenas conversara com Elizabeth e ainda assim sem sentir-se totalmente à vontade como se sentia agora. Ela não pareceu ter reparado que ele mudara e continuou falando, ainda mais pensativa.

- Eu pensei bastante no que queria para mim e acho que estou enfrentando o mesmo dilema que trouxe meu pai para a América: Não sei o que quero para minha vida então apenas continuo seguindo com ela.

- Não está feliz aqui?

- Estou contente com a vida que eu levo, mas sei que ainda falta alguma coisa. No final, acho que não quero nada daquela ilha, o que eu estou esperando precisa vir de pessoas e não de entidades.

- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis para você. Pessoas são reais, entidades são quase sempre são impossíveis...

- Eu acho que não, algumas vezes o impossível é mais fácil de acontecer do que a realidade ser mudada.

_- Estão sentindo o calor?_

Era Gibbs que se aproximava ainda bocejando e espreguiçando-se todo. A tripulação estava acordando, como imaginado, bem mais cedo do que o habitual.

- Bom dia, pai... – Jessy lhe sorriu – caiu da cama ou foi o calor também?

- Bom dia, anjo. William. – Gibbs cumprimentou-o com a cabeça – Este calor todo não vem do ar, ele está fresco. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu acho que ele está vindo da água...

- Estamos sob a serpente de fogo... – Will concluiu baixinho sentindo uma pontada de excitação e debruçando-se na amurada como se pudesse ver alguma coisa embaixo do barco. Quando não viu nada mais além de_ água_, voltou a olhar para o mar como se esperasse encontrar alguma ilha lá longe que não tivesse notado ainda – Não estamos longe agora!

- É melhor avisar o capitão – Gibbs também procurava alguma faixa de terra perdida.

- Não acho que vá acordar agora, foi dormir tarde... – Jessy disse baixo sem pensar realmente no que estava falando.

- E _por quê _ele foi dormir tarde? – Perguntou enciumado.

- Ahm? Ah! Eu...bom, eu vou tentar acordá-lo – ela sorriu seu sorriso maroto e saiu em direção à cabine.

-

Jack acordou de sobressalto como se tivesse sido assustado.

Olhou para os dois lados da cama verificando se estava sozinho e quando constatou a realidade, esticou-se para pegar a garrafa de rum de debaixo da cama. Pela luz que entrava pela janela ainda deveria ser muito cedo, mas ele sentia um calor infernal naquele quarto como se já fosse meio dia. Ajeitou-se para que pudesse beber um gole do precioso rum e percebeu que a cama estava com os lençóis úmidos de suor soltando um risinho por que sabia que a culpa por aquilo não era apenas da temperatura.

Após um breve "desjejum" – embora o termo correto deveria ser "quebra da abstinência noturna de rum" – ele levantou-se cambaleante e procurou algumas das roupas que havia jogado para os lados ontem. Seria difícil continuar dormindo agora, então iria lá para fora ver como estavam de viagem.

Estava passando pela sala da cabine quando notou que a porta do quarto que cedera ao casal Turner também se abrira. Sentira uma estranha esperança com o barulho da maçaneta e girou nos calcanhares para ver quem estava vindo. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando descobriu que era Elizabeth. Ela estava com os cabelos presos em uma meia-trança e usava as roupas de marinheiro que trouxera. Pareceu-lhe tão surpresa quanto ele, mas tentou disfarçar fazendo uma cara de desafio.

- Bom dia, querida.

- Sabe onde está William?

- Perdeu o marido, Lizzie? Talvez devesse amarrá-lo melhor, da próxima vez.

Ele sorriu ironicamente fazendo-a se irritar.

- Eu sei cuidar do meu marido, mas agradeço sua preocupação.

- E ele, sabe cuidar de você?

- Melhor do que _qualquer um_ poderia cuidar.

- Mas você não se contenta com isso, não é?

- Não basta, Jack? Já não chega tudo que você me causou nestes anos?

- Acho que estamos com um equívoco aqui, minha Senhora. _Eu_ não fiz nada à você. Nem nestes anos, nem nos outros, ou preciso lembrá-la que foi você q...

- Você não se cansa de me atacar? Eu sinto muito, Jack... Sinto muito, mesmo. Eu errei com você e paguei meu preço! Você estava certo, e agora, eu estou assumindo! O que mais quer de mim?

Esta, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, era uma das _únicas_ perguntas que ele gostaria de responder, de verdade, uma das _únicas_ que ele poderia dar uma resposta concreta. Ela havia tocado no assunto certo e isso fez com que algo dentro dele crescesse. Vê-la ali, tão perto, _mais uma vez._

Ele não se deu conta que avançara na direção de Elizabeth e também não se deu conta que havia um mundo lá fora que se importaria mais do que ele, caso continuasse a perder seu controle. Este era o efeito que Elizabeth tinha sobre ele, era isso que ela _libertava_ nele.

- Você realmente quer saber, Elizabeth, o que eu _quero_ de você? – Ele sussurrou-lhe isso em palavras perigosas que, ela notou, eram recheadas de segundas intenções.

Elizabeth endureceu. Jack crescera até ela e mesmo os dois passos que ela deu tentando fugir de seu avanço, somente a fizeram ficar mais sem saída, ainda. Ela olhou para os olhos que não queria encarar e percebeu que seu coração estava tranqüilo. Batia fundo com todo o peso de sua vontade, mas estava calmo.

- Jack... – ela entreabriu os lábios apenas o suficiente para sussurrar seu nome. Sem saber, sentia a mesma onda de irresponsabilidade varrer-lhe da cabeça qualquer _pessoa _que estivesse do outro lado das portas ou do outro lado dela mesma.

- Eu sabia que viria, amor... _Você_ sempre soube que viria.

- Acabou, Jack... Você sabe que foi apenas uma...uma loucura. Nunca deveríamos ter deixado ir tão longe, eu me casei com Will, eu o amo e agora...

- E agora, você está aqui.

Ele levou a mão até seu rosto e percebeu-a tremer com seu toque. Sentir sua pele quente, ver o brilho em seus olhos. Magnífico. Ele sorriu. Como ela poderia estar mais enganada?

- O que você quer Jack? – Ela sussurrou-lhe mais uma vez.

* * *

**Olá!!!**

**Segunda Feira é dia de capítulo novo e, como não podia deixar de ser aí está, espero que tenham gostado por que eu acho que este vai ser ligeiramente mais polêmico que o outro.  
Estou novamente agradecendo a Mari por que se não fosse ela o texto não seria inteligivel e ela me dá diversas idéias para o texto além de me ajudar a ater na idéia original (ainda que sem saber rs). Gaia estava inspirada quando me enviou esta beta! Obrigada mesmo!!!!  
Vou tentar manter o ritmo de atualização para toda segunda feira, espero não atrasar mais do que isso. Descobri que trabalho bem com rotinas e isso é favoravel rs.  
E finalmente, consegui um photoshop! O que quer dizer que vocês podem conferir o banco de dados a partir de hj (segunda feira dia 18) à noite. Espero que gostem, eu sou bastante visual para personagens então espero que agrade a imaginação de vcs tbm!**

**_Nikka-Lhyl:_ Eu até hj me surpreendo pensando nele de peruca. Acho que minha mente consciente não pode aceitar esta realidade por que é realmente estranho demais!!! Eu estou esperando os próximos livros para saber o que aconteceu no passado dele com toda a certeza, ficou confuso mesmo algumas coisas. Mas quem sou eu para dizer qualquer coisa né? Mais confusões que tem no meu texto é impossivel rs. Acho que o que o Jack quer está um pouco explicado, a maior duvida é em relação à Jessy agora rs. Melhour a saúde? espero que sim...eu queria pegar uma gripe para ficar em casa uns dias, seira tão bom... T.T**

**_Taty:_ Eu gostaria mto de escrever mais sobre a parceria do Henry e do Luigi, mas como não é a respeito deles esta fic eu acho que não vou ter oportunidades mais. Uma pena... Mas de qualquer forma eles ja fizeram suas funções e embora eu tenha ficado triste por ter que matar o Henry, coisas novas virão para tapar o buraco. Este capítulo foi recheado de sentimentos hã? Espero que tenha gostado rs... PS: não consegui te add no msn.**

**_Katie:_ É sempre bom conversar com as autoras pelo msn. Nossa, eu simplesmente adorei aquela do nariz...Caramba, é simplesmente lindo demais! Acho que hj termino de ler sua fic para me manter atualizada. Espero que poste logo o capítulo novo com as informações que eu quero tanto !!! E sim, garotas que mandam reviews vão para o céu dos Jack Sparrows. E pode deixar, vou mandar review com certeza!!!!**

**Bom meninas, é isso.  
****Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima segunda feira  
****Bjos,  
K**


	26. Rei dos Mares

**Rei dos Mares**

- O que você quer Lizzie? – Ele sussurrou para Elizabeth, aproximando ainda mais a boca dos lábios trêmulos da moça. Ela não recuou um só momento diante da aproximação que ele forçava, passou no teste. Ela não respondeu a pergunta que lhe foi feita com palavras, mas sim com a alteração de sua respiração. Ele podia ver em seus olhos as muitas coisas que não ousava dizer e concluiu que eram todas desnecessárias, ele já as sabia.

- Eu estava lá, como eu disse que iria estar – Jack prosseguiu e viu os olhos dela descerem cuidadosamente para os lábios dele.

- Eu não pude ir Jack, simplesmente não poderia ter feito o que você queria – Ela tentou se explicar, mas ele passou vagarosamente o polegar em sua boca, arrancando-lhe um suspiro sôfrego e fazendo com que sua ânsia ardesse com a vontade crescente de beijá-lo.

-_Nós dois_ queríamos, amor. Você sempre fez qualquer coisa que quisesse, não precisava ter sido diferente. Mas como não lhe convinha à ocasião, você optou pelo príncipe encantado, não é?

- Jamais teria dado certo entre nós Jack...

- Cada um se ilude da forma que lhe agrada, você escolheu a sua.

- E o que te garante que _você_ não tenha se iludido?

- Se eu estivesse me iludindo você estaria certa e como conseqüência disso poderíamos saber que naquela época já podia prever o que iria acontecer com exatidão nos nossos futuros. Como a premonição nunca lhe foi um dom, querida, prefiro acreditar que você está apenas tentando se livrar da vontade que sente até hoje de pagar para ver o que seria sua vida do meu lado, apegando-se a suposição que lhe deixa em uma posição mais confortável com relação ao grande erro que cometeu quando escolheu se casar com seu _amado_ William e não testar a liberdade que eu estava oferecendo a você.

- Eu amo o Will, Jack. Nunca duvide disso.

- Não estou duvidando, amor... Na verdade, como você entende melhor desses assuntos do que eu, faça-me o favor de explicar uma coisa: se o ama tanto, por que _ainda_ está aqui?

Ela olhou para seus lábios mais uma vez e antes de sentir raiva por vê-los sorrir-lhe tão maliciosamente, ela os desejou.

- Algumas coisas... precisavam ser... explicadas.

- Para mim? Meus pais me fizeram com uma boa memória, que nunca lhes falte rum, e eu me lembro de tudo muito bem. Mas você contou para _o noivo_ sobre sua situação quando casaram ou deixou que ele descobrisse sozinho?

- Isso é importante para você?

- Só preciso saber se posso confiar minha retaguarda a seu marido, estamos indo a um local perigoso e ressentimentos podem ser fatais, principalmente para mim... Preciso saber se posso confiar na minha tripulação. – ele riu da expressão de incredulidade que ela estampara no rosto.

- Mas, para não variar, ele não pode confiar em você não é?

- Nem em você, o que nos torna iguais. _Mais uma vez._

- É impossível conversar com você – ela bufou, irritada com a forma como ele estava novamente conduzindo esta conversa.

- Apenas assuma que está tentando se enganar até hoje, e então pode me explicar o que quiser.

- Mas não estou me enganando! Quer você acredite ou não eu o amo, o que eu sinto por você é apenas...

- Vou estar esperando de novo Elizabeth, aqui nesta cabine. Nós dois saberemos quando for a hora e então você e eu terminaremos este assunto como acharmos apropriado. E você, guarde as explicações e as desculpas para seu marido. E desta vez você virá amor, sabe por que?

Ela deixou que ele prosseguisse por não saber o que dizer naquele momento.

- Curiosidade. Um dia vai ter a chance de fazer algo errado e ainda assim ser recompensada com a satisfação de realizar seus desejos sem se prejudicar depois... – Ele alargou seu sorriso libertino a vendo perder a orientação, aproximou mais os lábios dos seus -...Não vai resistir... – disse-lhe ainda mais baixo – E aí vai querer saber qual a sensação.

Ela recordava destas palavras tão bem quanto ele e a cada uma que era proferida, mais de seu fôlego era roubado.

- E como três anos não foram suficientes para esquecer uma única noite ao meu lado – continuou – Vai abrir mão de muitas das suas ideologias para tentar livrar-se da minha lembrança, mas se fosse simples você já o teria feito, não é? Sua única alternativa será exatamente lembrar-se de como poderia ser, e então vai ter sua chance de me responder se valeu a pena ter me deixado partir aquele dia.

Jack se afastou aos poucos, vendo a expressão do rosto dela pedir-lhe por uma outra conclusão. Mas sem dizer nada, ele lhe deu as costas e, sem se virar para vê-la uma única vez, saiu pela porta da cabine em direção ao mundo que até agora pouco havia esquecido que existia.

-

Jessy se apoiava na amurada uma vez mais, mas agora ao invés de focar sua vista no cenário à frente, olhava para um delicado enfeite de cabelos talhado em jade branco e com dentes de metal polido.

Hoje pela manhã, Gibbs se lembrou do presente que havia comprado para a garota em Tortuga quando ainda toda aquela história parecia informe e distante. Ele a alcançara antes de entrar na cabine para acordar Jack, dizendo-lhe que queria entregar algo que estava guardando, antes que finalmente chegassem ao tesouro inestimável de Castello. Achava que tanta preciosidade ofuscaria a sua reles prenda, mas dificilmente - ela pensava enquanto deslizava o dedo pelas pequenas pedras preciosas incrustadas no entalhe de flor – haveria algum tesouro naquele lugar que pudesse ser mais valioso do que aquele. E não era pelo valor real da peça – embora parecesse um adorno caro o suficiente para estar entre as jóias de uma princesa –, era algo mais relacionado à intenção e ao gesto do presenteador do que qualquer outra coisa. Um presente inestimável, sem dúvida alguma. Quando estivesse rica talvez comprasse um vestido que correspondesse a tamanho esplendor, mesmo que nunca fosse usá-lo.

A outra parte de seus pensamentos – e estes nem tão amistosos ou prósperos quanto os primeiros – pertenciam a Jack e a uma curiosa _suposta interação_ que por pouco perdera de conferir na íntegra.

Mais cedo, enquanto Gibbs a arrastava para seus aposentos para entregar-lhe o pente, ela o viu sair da cabine com um estranho sorriso de satisfação no rosto horas mais cedo do que seu costume. Embora a noite dos dois tenha sido de fato boa, ela suspeitou imediatamente que não era por causa da noite que ele estava com aqueles ares de felicidade. A absoluta certeza veio quando, ao atravessar a porta e conferir uma última vez o lado oposto do navio, viu Elizabeth irromper pelo convés coincidentemente logo após Jack.

Teria William notado alguma coisa? Ela duvidava muito porque os olhares do rapaz durante toda a viagem evidenciavam costume a certas nuances de comportamento que os anos o forçaram a ter, e isso apenas fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais inquieta com a cena que quase flagrara. Passaram-se a manhã, a tarde e a noite e ela simplesmente não conseguira sossegar com aquele assunto engasgando-lhe a garganta.

Jessy e seu mau humor não eram os únicos acordados mesmo que já fosse madrugada. A expectativa e o calor não permitiram à maioria da tripulação um sono tranqüilo e como conseqüência deste fato, a atividade no convés não cessara mesmo sendo hora tão avançada e os marinheiros aproveitaram para se distraírem com jogos de azar. A lua corcunda e sua corte de estrelas forneciam a luz necessária e alguns lampiões estrategicamente posicionados auxiliavam-nas na tarefa de iluminar o Pérola Negra.

Elizabeth, por sua vez, voltou a se sentir enjoada eassim como Frederic que insistia em não dar as caras, trancafiou-se o dia inteiro em seu quarto. Embora Jesselyn não a culpasse por isso – assumia que seu corpo também estava reagindo muito mal com toda aquela extrema temperatura que a Serpente lhes proporcionava –, começara a pensar se todo aquele drama era realmente necessário de sua parte. William já estava suficientemente preocupado e agora uma parte da tripulação comentava sobre seu estado lastimável. Todo o indício de simpatia que chegara a ter pela mulher parecia ter desaparecido por completo como água evaporando no fogo.

_"_A pobre princesinha está doente, _óh quanta tristeza! Talvez _se ela passasse mais tempo _enfiada na cabine a sós com o capitão_ as coisas estariam melhores _para todos_ agora!"

Como não estava contando com ânimos favoráveis a uma conversa com quem quer que fosse agora – e isso incluía a si mesma – preferiu ficar ali e ceder sua atenção à noite e ao mar. O pequeno dragão-libélula parecia mais próximo agora como se tivessem finalmente alcançado sua velocidade ou ele mesmo a tivesse diminuído para os acompanhar e, para ela, esses eram sinais de que estavam cada vez mais próximos da Ilha, fato que era ótimoem todos os sentidos. Estava precisando mesmo por os pés em terra firme e dar uma volta onde não pudesse ser encontrada só para variar um pouco, já que nem mesmo na sua atual reclusão ela conseguia ficar fora das vistas de alguém.

O incomodo todo porque no convés, ali atrás do timão, Jack pegou-se olhando para ela.

Escolhera ficar ao leme ele mesmo já que não conseguia dormir e tinha certeza de que a qualquer momento iriam chegar a seu destino. Como o capitão do navio, encarava como um direito e dever o triunfante gesto de conduzir o Pérola até Gaia. Foi quando estava ali, pensando que em breve, finalmente, poderia respirar aliviado sem o peso de ter Elizabeth dentro do peito e Jessy dentro da cabeça, que reparou a última atravessar o pavimento inferior até a proa e se acomodar no escuro.

"Quem sabe – ele pensou enquanto alisava as tranças de seu cavanhaque e a olhava debruçar-se na amura – bons ventos nos soprem depois que tudo for resolvido?".

Ele se afeiçoara à garota e não podia dizer que não gostava de sua companhia. Talvez pudesse não gostar tanto ou da forma como ela esperava, mas era tudo que ele podia, conseguia e queria dispor a uma única mulher e em sua opinião, já deveria ganhar alguns méritos por isso. Fazia frio no mar aberto e às vezes ficava muito tempo sem chegar perto de um porto, o que fazia a presença de uma amante vinte-e-quatro-horas-disponível ser sempre muito bem vinda a bordo. Uma mulher em cada porto e uma outra para esquentar-se entre eles, isso lhe soava muito bem.

Não que já tivesse considerado a hipótese de despachá-la quando voltassem da ilha – na verdade estava mais empenhado em pensar na chegada e não na volta -, mas estava mais consciente de sua vontade de mantê-la por perto e contava com a certeza da racionalidade a seu favor desta vez. Sem mais promessas, sem mais cobranças, sem a dúvida que a bússola lhe instigara, sem estupidez romântica, sem mais nada a não ser a obediência de sua própria vontade sem qualquer peso na consciência e, o que era melhor parte, uma vez que tivesse sua completa liberdade garantida por Gaia, poderia contar com a aceitação de seus termos por parte da pequena integralmente, incluindo a idéia da "uma mulher em cada porto". Tudo bem fácil e a seu jeito, tão livre quanto poderia sonhar dentro de um relacionamento estável com alguém.

E para melhorar seu humor, seu futuro imediato também era bastante agradável.

Elizabeth continuava tão abalada por ele quanto antes, e depois da conversa que tiveram naquela manhã, ele tinha certeza que em breve – talvez ainda naquela viagem – conseguiria dela a compensação que achava justa por tanto tempo de martírio que ela lhe causara. William por sua vez continuava o vaso que sempre fora e não deveria oferecer-lhe risco algum, e tudo isso sem nem mesmo contar com a promessa dos tesouros do jardim encantado que tinha naquela Ilha. Não evitou que o sorriso alarga-se em seu rosto. As coisas caminhavam muito bem, muito bem mesmo...

- Capitão?

- Mestre Gibbs. – Jack o vira subir a escada e achegar-se, virara para ele assim que ele chamou sua atenção.

- Posso ter uma palavrinha com o senhor?

- Pois fale.

- É um assunto pessoal.

Jack franziu as sobrancelhas tentando adivinhar do que poderia se tratar o assunto de Gibbs, mas fez sinal com a mão para que prosseguisse.

- Jack eu tenho percebido uma alteração incomum nos ânimos deste navio hoje.

- Ah é? – Jack o olhou fazendo uma expressão curiosa, não sabia bem do que ele estava falando e por um momento pensou que talvez mais pessoas pudessem ter percebido alguma coisa.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas a Jessy está um tanto... _difícil._ Não é seu natural e ela tem estado mais irritadiça que o habitual nos últimos dias. E ainda hoje... nossa!

- Hm. – Jack nem imaginava aonde aquilo iria chegar, mas não pode deixar de lembrar-se de que ela ameaçara de pendurar Pintel pelos tornozelos na adriça só por tê-la chamado de boneca. Se não fosse Ragetti avisá-lo, ele poderia estar lá até agora.

- E você já sabe que eu a considero como uma filha e por isso – e por tantas outras coisas que vi acontecer neste navio sem dizer nada – eu estive pensando em vir falar com você Jack, por que eu quero o bem dela e o seu também.

Jack estranhou bastante aquele início.As últimas coisas que imaginara ouvir de seu imediato eram conselhos amorosos e considerou a idéia de interromper sua ousadia com algum ralhar apenas para restabelecer a ordem normal das coisas. Mas Gibbs estava sério e isso o fez entender que aquela não era uma conversa entre o capitão e o contra-mestre e sim uma conversa entre – por todo tesouro dos sete mares – um pai e um genro. Se antes a conversa estava estranha, agora estava estranha e meia e isso, pela primeira vez, o fez sentir-se acuado em seu próprio navio. Não levava jeito para estas coisas e nem queria levar, era por isso que nunca fazia questão de conhecer os pais de suas _amigas_.

- Meu bom e caro Gibbs, não há absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar. Eu estava, acredite-me, agora mesmo pensando em qual futuro iria oferecer para ela e cheguei a uma conclusão fantástica que de certo agradará a você também. Eu estive pensando que, quando estivermos de posse do inestimável tesouro de Castello, talvez pudéssemos aumentar a frota, talvez modificar a percentagem de cada um sobre as pilhagens, ou até mesmo...

- Jack, eu não estou falando dela como pirata, estou falando dela como mulher.

- Ah, isso. – Ele suspirou, olhando para frente novamente tocou o leme desanimado. Não conseguiu fugir do assunto

- Ela gosta de você Jack... E tem mais coisas ainda além desta. Coisas que por enquanto nenhum dos dois conhece ou compreende, sou um homem vivido, sei delas.

- Os mistérios do coração de uma mulher...

- Não é bem um mistério. Tenho te falado fazem anos que trazer uma mulher a bordo dá azar, quem dirá duas! E desta vez, sem sombra de dúvidas, vai ter azar de sobra para você se não começar a ajeitar as coisas rápido.

- Ajeitar exatamente o quê?

- Uma vez você me perguntou se eu achava que você estava ficando velho. Eu te respondi que não, que você estava apenas desanimado e você se contentou com isso. Mas minha opinião mudou agora, e vou te explicar por que...

- Você quer dizer que eu _estou_ velho? – Jack franziu o cenho diante da afirmação do homem.

- Não, eu quero dizer que você mudou desde que me perguntou isso.

- Mudei?

- Sabe Jack, ouvi dizerem uma vez que existe uma época e um propósito para tudo no mundo. Ouvi que existe um momento para nascer e um momento para morrer, um momento para rir e um momento para chorar, um momento para ganhar e um momento para perder, um momento para destruir e um momento para edificar. As pessoas mudam de acordo com o momento em que se encontram. Entende o que eu estou querendo te falar?

O homem olhou esperançoso para Jack que tentou procurar a resposta que não tinha, mas acabou por negar com a cabeça para seu primeiro imediato que suspirou.

- Eu imaginei que não. Mas para o bem de vocês, há também um momento para perguntar e um momento para achar respostas...

- CAPITÃO!!!

- Jack!!!

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pelos apelos urgentes de Jessy e do marinheiro que estava no cesto da gávea. A garota veio correndo até eles e subia a escada pulando degraus aos saltos e apontando alguma coisa atrás de si, assim como o jovem no cesto. Os dois chamaram a atenção do resto da tripulação e, em e sincronia, todos viraram-se para ver o que os agitou tanto. O que encontraram embicado na direção do Pérola, fez o barco inteiro silenciar abruptamente.

Surgira, bem no meio do mar e sem ser notado até então, um imenso navio negro com as velas, imaculadamente brancas, eriçadas. Deslizava pelas águas fantasmagoricamente sem volver uma única onda sob seu casco e era curioso – e bem estranho – que se encontrasse navegando contra o vento. O capitão tratou de corrigir o leme para evitar um choque, pois o outro barco não parecia ter sequer notado a presença deles ali tão logo em frente.

- Jack... Fale uma coisa, esse barco deveria estar aqui? – Jessy ofegava ainda, fez com que o capitão desviasse a atenção para ela enquanto Gibbs abria sua luneta para conferir o navio que se aproximava.

- Encontramos um navio no meio do mar, amor. Estas coincidências acontecem com mais freqüência do que imagina. Senhor Gibbs o quê vê adiante?

Mas ele não achava que fosse uma coincidência tão normal assim, não queria nenhum alarde que pudesse se tornar um incidente problemático. Em algum lugar de sua mente havia a recordação de uma história perturbadora que talvez pudesse encaixar-se na explicação do porque um navio daquele tamanho surgiria no meio do nada, e a julgar o olhar de seu imediato, não era o único que estava com algum receio. Eles estavam nas águas do mar das Bahamas e aquele lugar do Caribe guardava para si histórias no mínimo perturbadoras.

- Não há ninguém no convés e não parece ter qualquer movimentação da proa à popa. Nenhuma luz acesa e nenhum sinal de vida – disse com a voz mais séria que o normal – Podem ser piratas procurando vítimas, embora eu nunca tenha visto tal navio no Caribe antes, ou podem ser comerciantes perdidos bem longe das rotas...

Jack sacou a própria luneta e procurou ler o nome do navio na lateral do casco, suplicando internamente que estivesse enganado e que aquele navio fosse apenas de algum capitão com um navegador bêbado. A pouca luz com a qual contava era mais do que o suficiente para conseguir vislumbrar as letras pintadas em dourado e um desânimo frio escorreu-lhe pela espinha quando distinguiu duas das quatro palavras de maior agouro dentre todas as lendas do mar. _Coincidências_, como diria Fredy, _não existiam mesmo no final das contas_. Ao menos não naquela parte do mundo

_Maris Rex_ era um nome que perdia apenas para o _Flying Dutchman_ quando o assunto era assustar marinheiros de primeira viagem, e ainda assim, perdia apenas porque uma geração inteira passou sem que nem mesmo algum boato comprovando sua existência surgisse. O tempo então tratara de transformar suas histórias em lendas que, até mesmo entre os mais supersticiosos, acabaram tornando-se mito. Muito dos contos foram sendo esquecidos ou então foram transformados em outros que não mantinham qualquer similaridade com os originais, mas alguns piratas – principalmente aqueles cujos pais os fizeram com uma perfeita memória – ainda conseguiam se lembrar de ter o cuidado de não ficar no caminho do Rei dos Mares.

E Jack era um daqueles que se lembrava muito bem desta precaução. Ele a conhecia por que seu pai a conhecia, e isso era um motivo para que ele não se deixasse esquecer nunca, pois ele sempre lhe avisava para não ser displicente com este tipo de assunto.

- Qual a chance desse navio ser uma fraude, Senhor Gibbs?

- Acho eu que a mesma que ele tem de ser verdadeiro Capitão.

- Faz sentido. Conseguimos... Hm... Desviar do Caminho?

Tentava manter-se o mais tranqüilo quanto lhe era possível em vista das atuais circunstâncias, enquanto Gibbs tentava imitar esta sua calma sem o mesmo sucesso.

- Considerando que estamos tão velozes quanto é possível a favor do vento e que mesmo assim ele está mais rápido do que nós e ainda contra o vento?

- Desculpe interromper o que eu acho que seja a previsão de um destino trágico, mas alguém pode me dizer que droga de barco é esse? - Jessy enfiou-se na conversa novamente.

- O identificamos como o _Maris Rex_ – Gibbs disse-lhe tão paciente quanto lhe era possível.

Pela primeira vez Jessy pareceu ter estranhado a menção de um nome ligado a uma lenda. Ela vivia dizendo que seu pai era um mestre contador de histórias e que herdara dele o mesmo talento. Até aquele momento fizera jus a esta convicção por que sempre tinha algum conto engatilhado para momentos de tédio e nunca parecera ignorar algum nome importante como aquele. Pelo silêncio alongado – durante o qual Gibbs ainda estava surpreso – ela estava procurando alguma lembrança.

- Não, este aí não pode ser o_ Maris_. – concluiu finalmente com tanta certeza que Jack sentiu-se atraído pela conversa apenas para descobrir o que ela julgava saber mais do que eles.

- Mas é o que está escrito lá, anjo – Gibbs falou com paciência.

- Deve ser falso ou alguma homenagem bizarra ao navio verdadeiro – ela mantinha a convicção firme, mas falava-lhe também com a mesma entonação paciente.

- E por que acha isso? – Jack ainda estava curioso em saber por que ela estava tão decidida.

- O verdadeiro _Maris Rex_ foi naufragado pela marinha há uns cinqüenta anos, como você mesmo me falou Josh.

- Falei? – Gibbs estranhou a afirmação

- Falou? – Jack olhou de um para o outro.

- Sim, disse que Edoardo Castello foi morto pela marinha e seu navio mandado para o fundo do mar. Só não é verdade porque, segundo a versão atualizada pelo Will, ele foi traído e abandonado em Gaia com toda sua tripulação enquanto os filhos rebelados fugiam com seu navio. Quem foi morto e naufragado na verdade, foi seu filho Bernardo anos mais tarde.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- _Maris Rex_, o Rei dos Mares, era o nome do navio de Castello.

- Que informação tranqüilizadora – Jack olhou mais uma vez o imenso navio que se arrastava pela água. Se tudo aquilo fosse uma imensa coincidência era de fato a maior que já houvera na história. Não fazia sentido que um barco naufragado aparecesse meio século mais tarde, completamente vazio e ainda nas águas que fizeram de seu capitão um dos piratas mais conhecidos do Ocidente, mas também não fazia sentido uma flauta brilhar como uma estrela e atravessar o mar por cinco dias, voando mais rápido do que um tiro, e fazia menos sentido ainda a existência de um macaco transformado em morto vivo ou um bando de homens-marinhos tripulando um navio submarino. Então esta falta de sentido era deveras assustadora.

Estavam mais próximos agora, o suficiente para não precisarem das lunetas para ver o convés vazio que logo iriam emparelhar. Lá embaixo os marinheiros esperavam pelas ordens, olhando assustados o gigante e ele até pensaria no que dizer a eles se não tivesse acabado de reparar em algo que o deixara bem irritado.

- Nada bom, nada bom...

- Que...? – Jessy olhou na mesma direção, mas demorou um pouco até entender por que Jack estava tão irritado – Cadê minha flauta?

- Quais as ordens capitão? – Gibbs apressou-se em perguntar independente da confusão que se iniciava, pois a eminência de um emparelhamento fizera com que a tripulação voltasse sua atenção para os três no primeiro pavimento.

- Senhor Nolan assuma o leme e mantenha o Pérola o mais longe possível deste navio, mas tome o cuidado de não desviar muito do nosso caminho – Jack gritou as ordens para um marinheiro que correu para subir aonde estavam os três. Voltou-se apressado aos outros dois e lançou-lhes um olhar inquiridor.

- Agora vocês me contem rápido sobre o que já ouviram falar deste navio e eu decido em quem prefiro acreditar e o que prefiro fazer para sairmos daqui.

- Eu ouvi falarem que ele estava naufragado e não assombrando o mar – Jessy falou irritada – mas ninguém me ouve!

- Eu ouvi dizerem que era um navio condenado a vagar eternamente até que seu nefasto capitão encontrasse a única coisa que poderia fazê-lo descansar em paz. – Gibbs disse pomposamente fazendo-se de entendido - Nunca ninguém soube as raízes da história ou a origem de seu capitão, por isso ninguém pode afirmar com certeza o que ele procura.

- E por que as raízes da sua história não podem ser Gênova, um tesouro valioso e uma traição familiar, amor? – Jack perguntou à Jessy tentando entender o ponto de vista da garota também.

- Porque eu cresci em um porto que recebia tudo quanto é tipo de gente de todos os lugares do oceano, sou filha de um bardo que _era_ um Castello, que me contava todas as histórias que conhecia do mundo – e não eram poucas - e que já esteve aqui ele mesmo e ainda assim jamais ouvi falar que o navio do meu mais conhecido ancestral era fantasma. Se sei-lá-quem estiver navegando o barco do Edoardo, as pessoas saberiam disso, não é? Não percebem que deve haver uma falha em algum lugar nesta conversa? Se tudo isso for apenas coincidência, só não é maior do que seria um encontro privativo e ocasional entre dois ex-amantes na cabine.

Jack olhou para ela aturdido que retribuiu com um olhar firme. Mas não era hora para aquilo.

- Entre um "deve haver um erro" e uma lenda assustadora, é mais seguro acreditar na lenda assustadora, amor. O Seguro morreu de velho – Ele voltou-se novamente para Gibbs que olhava o barco que agora passava ao lado com uma má impressão – Alguma chance de coincidentemente termos a bordo algo que um capitão-fantasma - "Seja ele quem for e se for um fantasma mesmo" ele adicionou rapidamente - possa querer ou acha que conseguimos seguir nosso rumo sem maiores problemas?

- Isso depende do que acha que ele quer Jack, talvez nos deixe passar já que não parece ter alguém lá mesmo.

- Confio no seu sábio julgamento Gibbs, o que você acha que ele quer?

- Se fosse para chutar algo eu diria que ele quer...

Mas o que Gibbs achava Jack e Jessy jamais vieram a saber.

Naquele exato instante o som ensurdecedor do disparo de um canhão poderoso foi seguido pelo barulho de algo se rachando e então o Pérola remexeu com o impacto sofrido. Uma voz sepulcral se fez ouvir em algum ponto logo atrás do pequeno grupo reunido em frente ao timão, acordando-os do aturdimento causado pela surpresa.

Apenas uma palavra ressoou na noite enquanto todos tentavam entender o que acontecia:

- _Vendetta_.

* * *

**Olá meninas!!!**

**Bom, desculpem a demora, mas desta vez eu tenho um bom motivo. Ou ao menos um aceitável... Existe um espírito maligno que habita meu computador e, de tempos em tempos, ele se manifesta fisicamente e eu preciso chamar um padre para formatá-lo. Foi o que aconteceu. Uma linda tarde de inverno ele simplesmente parou de funcionar...e eu perdi tudo inclusive o capítulo. Se não fosse a Santa Mari que guardava uma cópia deste capítulo, é possivel que jamais viessem a lê-lo desta forma rs. Então, lembrarei de ti em minhas preces...obrigada novamente por salvar este capítulo, e obrigada por revisá-lo tbm!!!  
No mais é isso. Espero que gostem desse capítulo que está tão forçado quando elefante passado em buraco de agulha.**

Nikka-Lhyl: Ahahaha...pois é, e eu ainda quero ser uma árvore rs. A Elizabeth tem tchananam...acontece dos caras gostarem de mulher assim, vai entender. Eo que eu estou tramando já está parcialmente on-line. Depois de ter formatado vou precisar de um tempinho para voltar a atualizar o site, mas ele já está on. O endereço vc confere no meu profile. E adorei sua chamada hahaehauehaeuhae.

**Jackeline: ahahah coitado do Will, ele é um cara legal... parece um "melhor amigo" rs. Esse tipo de cara sempre perde a mulher, vai entender... E o Jack não presta mesmo rs, não me culpe!**

**Mari: O que seria desta fic sem vc? i.i**

**Ety: APARECEU A MARAGARIDA OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!!!! Sua sumida...que saudades!!! Que houve com vc? Terminei de reler sua fic tbm...está na hora da senhora postar de novo não está? Saudades da Julie... Eu morri de pena de matar o Tio, um dia escrevo uma fic ainda que se passe no passado desta daqui e "ressucito" ele, o Lui e o Angelo só para matar minha vontade de escrever sobre estes rapazes rs. Não suma de novo ok?**

**Lady: Muito bem vinda à Fúria! Fico feliz que esteja a seu agrado tbm. Servimos bem para servir sempre, é o que eu sempre digo... E que bom que valeu a pena, foram 25 páginas trabalhosas de escrever e sem dúvidas ainda mais penosas de ler rs. E bom...passei "só um pouquinho" da segunda...não morra! i.i**

**Taty: Eu? Por água na fervura? Ainda não viu nada! ahahaha. Bom demais conversar com vc pelo msn... ajuda demais e digo que terei o maior prazer em ler sempre suas histórias... Seu novo projeto está perfeito, embora vc duvide tanto assim do primeiro capítulo. Só te achei muito cruel rs.**

**Katie: E sabe que eu aprendi com a Taty a terminar capítulos nestes momentos, mas vc faz a mesma coisa com sua história e me deixou hiper-curiosa com o finalzinho da sua, então não reclame rs. Então faz o favor de postar logo seu próximo capítulo!**

**Kad: Que afinal vcs tem contra o Will? Ele é um cara bacana vai... Este não teve tanta conversa, mas teve alguns momentos decisivos para os próximos capítulos. Prometo deixar mais conversas para você ok? E posta logo na Rede Caribenha, o ultimo capítulo foi mto engraçado rs...**

**Então meninas, é isso!  
Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!! (que eu espero que seja em breve!!!)**


	27. Decifra me ou te Devoro

_**Primeiramente e principalmente, me desculpem pelo atraso de quase 1 ano (!) com este novo capítulo. Àquelas que tiverem a compaixão e o interesse de ler esta história, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Eu editei os capítulos anteriores, deixando-os melhores, mais coesos e interessantes e, caso alguém queria re-ler ou começar a ler a história remasterizada, só enviar um e-mail/scrap/review que eu passo o arquivo. Agradeço novamente e sem delongas, ao texto...**_

**--**

**Decifra-me ou Devoro-te**

O impacto contra as ondas fez com que cada centímetro de seu corpo ardesse como brasa, mas ao menos servira para dissipar completamente o torpor no qual seus sentidos estavam mergulhados. As águas envolviam seu corpo tão rápido quanto o véu de horror tapava-lhe os olhos, e uma dorzinha aguda e crescente na base da nuca indicava que o pânico revirava suas entranhas como um gato dentro de um saco.

Estava em uma desvantagem óbvia naquela situação e na medida em que seus esforços se mostravam inúteis era mais fácil de compreender o que estava preste a acontecer. Talvez aqui coubesse um momento de reflexão e auto-análise típica entre os moribundos, mas algo dentro dela dizia que não poderia distrair seu foco daquela situação: estava lutando contra um inimigo imensamente mais poderoso, já não lhe restava qualquer ás na manga que pudesse evitar o abraço gelado do oceano e, ainda que soubesse nadar – e penosamente admitia que não sabia – suas chances se apresentavam consideravelmente inferiores quando levava em consideração o fator de que sentia o sangue esvair-se do furo que fora aberto em seu abdômen sem que nada pudesse impedir.

Lembrava-se com clareza de grande parte da noite. Os tiros de canhões e o clangor das espadas ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos com a lembrança da batalha, os gritos se misturavam ao pavor e à surpresa enquanto golpes eram repelidos por todo o convés. Durante o que lhe pareceu a eternidade, seu ar foi arrancado dos pulmões dolorosamente e depois disso não tardou para que minúsculos pontos brancos surgissem em sua vista e cerrassem-lhe os olhos. Era o anúncio final de que o desespero chegara ao fim, e agora não tardaria muito mais para que a única coisa que sobrasse para Jessy fosse a escuridão...

-

- _Vendetta. _

Vingança.

A tripulação do Pérola Negra despertou na madrugada com tiros de canhão e um sacolejar violento quando o barco foi atingido.

Em pouco tempo os marinheiros que ainda não estavam ao convés, saíram de seus aposentos como formigas de um formigueiro para deparar-se com o assustador fantasma do navio agigantado contra o deles. Não tiveram oportunidade de permanecer muito tempo em choque, pois logo em seguida da primeira salva de tiros, uma segunda leva atingiu a lateral do Pérola, acordando-os do torpor no qual estavam mergulhados com o mesmo efeito de um balde de água fria. Jack foi rápido em assumir o leme, puxando-o para estibordo, tentando desvencilhar-se dos canhões poderosos do _Maris _enquanto gritava ordens para os ainda confusos com a ajuda de Gibbs, que descera correndo as escadas apressando-os para tomarem suas posições.

E então o primeiro deles surgiu no convés.

Como se houvesse materializado da própria neblina que servia de manto ao navio italiano, surgiu um homem - ou ao menos a lembrança do que já fora um - de idade indefinível como alguém que estivesse parado no tempo, trazia no rosto diabólico um sorriso infernal e sua presença emanava uma aura sinistra que evocava uma sensação latente de perigo. Tinha feições de palidez cadavérica, quase translúcida, que emanavam uma luz sepulcral, os olhos eram esbranquiçados e terríveis e não houve nenhum ser vivente que ousou encará-los sem sentir um estranho calafrio. As roupas eram elegantes, mas pareciam antigas e rasgadas, como se saídas do quadro de um antigo nobre direto para o corpo sujo do pirata. Era um espectro da corte do Rei dos Mares e a ele seguiram-se outros tão terríveis e macabros quanto o primeiro, incapazes de morrer enquanto não conquistassem o objetivo de sua obsessão, aqueles piratas que um dia navegaram sob a bandeira de Edoardo Castello há mais de um século, brandiam espadas suficientemente tangíveis contra os desavisados marujos de Jack Sparrow.

O tinido do aço cortou o ar e o baque surdo do primeiro corpo caindo ao chão fora o suficiente para trazer a tona o frenesi do combate, logo cada marinheiro lutava para sobreviver à fúria impiedosa dos fantasmas e aos tiros certeiros de seus canhões. O revide, ainda que atrasado, ajudara a elevar o moral dos homens, mas não parecia surtir muito efeito porque o navio de velas brancas parecia tão inabitado quanto antes e alheio a qualquer estrago que pudessem causar. Gritos e ordens na estranha língua materna daquela tripulação sobressaíam-se às próprias vozes do Pérola e antes que pudessem reagir, o navio já parecia fadado à derrota. Em parte pelo medo que os vivos sentiam, em parte pela superioridade numérica dos fantasmas, em parte pelo fator de que eles pareciam não sofrer baixas... Fosse o que fosse que estivesse levando àquele resultado, eles precisariam revidar logo, antes que fosse tarde.

- O que, em nome de tudo que é maldito e sagrado, estão esperando cães sarnentos? Mandem-os de volta para o inferno do qual saíram! – Jack gritou de trás do leme já puxando do próprio cinto o sabre que tencionava usar para seu ritual particular de exorcismo – Timoneiro, à seu lugar! Tire-nos da mira deste maldito navio.

E enquanto Sr. Nolan corria para ocupar-se do leme, Jack saltou para a luta pouco antes de Jessy que também trazia nas mãos a espada que usara para matar o jovem soldado espanhol, ele procurando uma maneira de livrar-se dos invasores e ela ocupando-se de defender suas costas e as dela, confiante de que seu capitão teria um plano infalível que trouxesse algum resultado. William não tardou a juntar-se aos dois, trazendo consigo duas espadas que habilmente utilizava para defender a porta da cabine onde deveria estar resguardada sua esposa adoecida e, embora não estivesse presente no começo do ataque, não deixou que o susto da surpresa diminuísse suas capacidades de espadachim, mas ainda assim as brumas que trouxeram a Maldição de Gênova, também serviam como muralha contra seus ofensores e tudo que restava à tripulação dos vivos eram débeis tentativas de defesa.

A tripulação do _Maris Rex_ não parecia ser do tipo que deixava sobreviventes para contar histórias e talvez fosse por isso que sua lenda estivesse morrendo... Não havia meios para sobreviver e contar a história. A onda de desespero era sobrenatural, talvez até mesmo um artifício macabro dos não-mortos para conquistar a vitória, mas atingiu a todos como uma maré cheia e fatal, até que, como um brilho de esperança para aqueles que já desistiam de lutar para se renderem ao pânico, um grito de dor lacerante rompeu a noite como se alguém houvesse colocado um homem vivo dentro de um tonel de óleo fervente.

_- Maledetto! Fa male come la punizione del diavolo!_

- Não como o castigo do Diabo, mas pela justiça do meu Deus, sua alma profana queimará no inferno.

Era Frederic.

Ao seu lado o negro que o acompanhava ainda trazia retesado o arco que usara para acertar o espírito que estava ajoelhado no convés com uma flecha cravada em seu peito de onde saía um vapor denso, de sua boca jorravam todos os tipos de impropérios que conseguiam discernir dentre os gritos de dor. No momento em que aparições e vivos olharam sem compreender o que acabara de acontecer, uma segunda seta cruzou o ar, atingindo a barriga de outro espectro que começou a gritar e fumegar como o outro, incapaz de continuar a luta que travava antes.

A possibilidade de vitória ressurgira pelas mãos abençoadas do padre, e ainda maior do que o efeito mísitico de danar os malditos, foi a ressureição da esperança que deu a todos um novo ânimo para continuar a luta. O francês deslizou pelo convés até onde estava Jack Sparrow sendo protegido pela mira perfeita de seu ajudante, o qual os espíritos inquietos aprenderam a temer quando perceberam que punha em risco verdadeiro sua existência imortal. O capitão tratava luta contra um homem de barbas longas que caiu com uma flecha fincada na traquéia.

- Devo dizer que nunca estive tão feliz por ter aceitado trazer você no porão, Freddy. Que magia é esta que fere os mortos?

- Não se trata de magia, mas sim de _fé_.

Um outro espírito avançou contra ambos e desta vez o arqueiro estava ocupado duelando com outros três que tentavam acabar com sua ameaça com o usava agora dois facões. Jack conseguiu defender ambos com sua habilidade na espada, mas não conseguia afastar o fantasma.

- O que, maldição, quer dizer isso?

- Não é uma _maldição, _pelo contrário... O meu Deus é mais poderoso e sua benção devolverá estas almas para a profundeza do abismo. _In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti... –_ Com um sorriso de insano triunfo, Padre Mondevar fez com dois dedos da mão direita o símbolo de sua fé diante do sabre que Jack usava para desferir um golpe na empunhadura do simulacro, concedendo assim a mesma santa propriedade divina que as flechas – ..._Amen._

A lâmina de Jack trespassou a matéria espectral de seu inimigo como manteiga, arrancando-lhe do pulso a mão que segurava a espada e fazendo-o gritar com a mesma dor que os outros ao provarem desta nova capacidade que os viajantes apresentavam contra eles.

- Interessante...

- Fé, Capitão Sparrow, _Fé_. É assim que esconjuramos espíritos do lugar donde eu venho. Creio que seja mais eficaz do que seus métodos obtusos de exorc...

- Ande logo homem, faça sua macumba com o resto da tripulação antes que não sobre ninguém!

Mas não dera tempo sequer para que Frederic se chateasse, porque foi mais ou menos nesta hora que _ele_ apareceu. Era diferente de todo o resto de sua corja fantasmagórica ainda que trouxesse seu mesmo estigma de maldição, elevou-se no centro exato do Pérola Negra, envolto em um brilho amarelado que escorria de seus olhos e juntava-se à nevoa para formar sua imperiosa imagem. Alto, era calvo e usava barba baixa e argêntea e suas roupas pareciam ainda mais nobres do que a de sua corte. Um peitoril de ferro negro com entalhes de ouro era sobreposto por uma pesada manta cor de sangue que contrastava com o vermelho vivo de seu cinto, onde descansava uma espada de lâmina larga e cabo incrustado de jóias.

Jack não precisou de muito para imaginar que aquele era o lendário pirata que assombrava aqueles mares e, confiante no fio abençoado de sua espada, avançou contra Edoardo Castello que percebeu sua aproximação com um sorriso de desdém. Com dois rápidos gestos que de tão sincronizados pareceram um, sacou sua espada e defendeu-se do golpe que Jack desferira, fazendo com que o braço do adversário tremesse diante de sua força sobrenatural.

_- Basta. Venite e vide... Ora è morire._

Chega. Você chegou e viu... Agora morrerá.

Padre Mondevar não se aproximou do duelo dos capitães, pois sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que Sparrow fosse subjugado pela óbvia superioridade secular do fantasma e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para alterar isso. Passara por uma situação muito parecida há vinte anos e, embora tivesse estudado um método eficaz de adjurar os espíritos quando começara a planejar seu retorno, não aprendera nada sobre eficiência em duelos empíricos. Descobrira que sua fé era capaz de corroer o corpo materializado daqueles condeanos, descobrira ter a capacidade de ungir as armas de seus aliados contra aquela ameaça, mas sabia que nada disso adiantaria sem que eles subjugassem os espíritos e era fácil perceber que não seria fácil fazê-lo.

Ele teria que executar o mesmo plano que usara em sua primeira viagem e não pode deixar de censurar-se internamente por, em um momento de exaltação, aconselhar seu capitão a abandonar a garota à morte em vista de assuntos que pareciam mais urgentes na hora. Enquanto Jack e Edoardo trocavam golpes sincronizados em um bailado de morte, Frederic procurou com os olhos o fator principal de sua equação e encontrou Jessy se defendendo de um adversário perto da proa. Estava suficientemente isolada para que pudesse pôr em prática seu projeto e aquilo era vital para seu sucesso, pois tinha certeza que ninguém mais compreenderia a necessidade de seu sacrifício para que o resto deles conseguisse sobreviver.

-

Jessy estava ocupada.

Ainda que houvesse entendido a natureza da valiosa arma com a qual contavam graças à Frederic, sabia que precisava manter-se viva até receber as tais graças do padre. Fora afastada do Capitão por um marinheiro que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho e que a jogara longe com um único golpe de espada. Defendeu-se bravamente do ataque sem descartar a expectativa por um salvamento, recuava diante dos passos vigorosos permitindo que ele ganhasse espaço na luta e sentindo menos o braço a cada vez que aparava o sabre de seu inimigo com sua espada. Durante este jogo, um golpe da sorte com a qual seu pai lhe presenteara fez com que tropeçasse em um estilhaço do Pérola no exato momento em que o fantasma desferia uma potente incisão fazendo-o, ao invés de acertar-lhe como pretendera, cravar a maldita lâmina na amurada. Quando Jessy – que caíra sentada no chão – viu o homem debruçar-se sobre seu corpo, esperou o pior, mas quando percebeu que na verdade sua ocupação era arrancar o sabre da madeira onde fincara, escapuliu escorregando para o lado e se levantando rápido, para então desatar a correr na direção oposta.

Mal dera três passos e sentiu seu braço ser agarrado por uma sombra que passava despercebida. Quando girou o corpo para encarar seu captor, confrontou-se com Padre Frederic que não demorou mais do que um segundo para, com a mão que tinha livre, tapar-lhe a boca apertando o maxilar com uma força que jamais julgaria que tinha. Ele deve ter lido sua pergunta silenciosa no fundo dos olhos porque, sem qualquer emoção, relatou suas intenções em confidência enquanto o resto do navio distraía-se com a batalha.

- Há vinte anos escoei a herança de Bernardo das veias do filho mais velho de Ângelo para que a sede de vingança de Edoardo Castello fosse aplacada e pudéssemos passar em segurança para a Ilha. Espero que entenda, mademoiselle Jesselyn, que jamais foi pessoal e se lhe serve de consolo, não haverá meios para que Luigi seja acusado desta _infeliz necessidade _como Ângelo foi, enquanto tudo que ele tentou naquela noite enquanto tapava o ferimento de Antonino e recebia sua famosa alcunha de Mão Negra, foi evitar que o filho sangrasse até a morte. Mande lembranças ao menestrel e ao pirata, e também às minhas queridas Sophia e Giselle. A esta diga que o _papa_ precisava fazer o que fez.

E enquanto Jessy apenas tinha tempo para compreender o significado destas palavras, seu o braço foi solto para que, em seguida, seu corpo fosse perfurado pelo punhal que Frederic escondera junto ao braço debaixo da manga negra da batina. A lâmina rasgou-lhe acima do estômago e foi fincada para cima, por debaixo das costelas, na direção do coração. Seu último fôlego morreu na garganta no momento em que seu corpo era arremessado ao mar sem que ninguém percebesse o que acabara de acontecer.

-

Não importava o quanto Jack se esforçasse, Edoardo era tão bom em defender-se quanto ele ou talvez até melhor. De nada lhe valia a propriedade de ferir os espíritos enquanto não conseguia tocar a lâmina em seu corpo espectral e, se não houvesse duelado com Davy Jones um dia, talvez pudesse considerar que aquele fora o mais perigoso adversário que já tivera.

Durante um hiato de tempo no qual suas espadas impediam o avanço de qualquer lado, o riso medonho que escancarava a boca do capitão genovês foi sugado de seu rosto e sua atenção fugiu da batalha, fazendo-o voltar-se na direção da proa com a cabeça inclinada como se buscasse _farejar_ algo. Jack aproveitou-se para olhar este mesmo lado, tentando encontrar o que chamara a atenção de seu inimigo e, ao deparar-se com a visão de uma linha dourada que crescia no horizonte, julgou que estavam salvos pelo amanhecer, sem considerar a última frase que Edoardo disse antes de dissipar-se na mesma neblina da qual surgira com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

-_ Dante..._

-

...

...

...

_C'è qualcosa che non va._

_Come il sole regolare un nuovo giorno, il destino forgia il domani._

_È solo necessario che la cosa giusta è pronto al momento giusto per la straordinaria accadere. Quando la vita e la morte sono separate da una linea formata da desiderio, le priorità può essere regolato da circostanze favorevoli._

_E per questo, e solo per questo..._

_Per il sangue del mio sangue, mi rinascere._

...

...

...

-

William foi o segundo a perceber que o Sol estava nascendo.

Exausto pelos incontáveis duelos que travara, agradecia a sorte de ter sobrevivido com apenas alguns arranhões ainda que alguns houvessem estado perto de se tornarem mais sérios... Ele conseguira cumprir o objetivo de defender os aposentos nos quais ainda estava sua esposa.

Sua perícia com a espada ajudara a salvar alguns homens, mas era nítido que a tripulação do Pérola sofrera muitas baixas enquanto que o número de espectros quase não se alterara do original. A chegada da manhã trouxe o consolo àqueles que, como ele, duvidaram que chegassem a ver a luz do novo dia.

Primeiro foi o barco.

O poderoso _Maris Rex,_ com sua madeira negra, suas velas brancas e seus adornos de ouro, fora trespassado pela luz do dia que nascia. Parecia-lhe agora como se fosse feito de névoa densa e imaterial, diferente do aspecto físico que apresentara sob a luz das estrelas. Os tiros de canhões cessaram no momento em que aquela presença fantasmagórica começou a se desmanchar em brumas até que por fim desapareceu completamente. Então fora a vez da corte do Rei e, um a um, as aparições foram se desfazendo na medida em que o céu era tingido de ouro, azul e rosado, ainda deixando livres os agradecidos e bem-aventurados marinheiros que começaram a comemorar a sofrida conquista pela sobrevivência. Só então William abriu a porta que defendera, permitindo que uma Elizabeth feita de anseios, medo, indisposição gástrica e felicidade saltasse em seu pescoço, emocionada e aliviada de vê-lo a salvo.

Elizabeth – depois de largar o marido e permitir que ele fosse atrás do capitão – olhou em sua volta, vendo a extensão da destruição que aquela luta inesperada causara ao navio, e talvez por isso, por ter uma mente mais tranquila e menos focada no alívio, tenha sido quem primeiro percebeu a ilha de areias brilhantes que aparecera recortada na paisagem. Os outros, aqueles que sobreviveram, estavam ocupados contando os mortos que estavam caídos aos montes pelo convés e entre eles Jack, Gibbs e Will avaliavam os estragos que o navio sofrera. Com um grito entusiasmado, chamou a atenção de todos para a realização do sonho que se extendia logo ali em frente, tão próximo como jamais imaginaram que estaria.

- Jack, Will, olhem! Olhem à estibordo!

Diante da euforia com a qual Elizabeth gritava enquanto se aproximava, eles não puderam fazer mais nada além de obedecer as ordens de olhar o que quer que ela queria mostrar e assim contemplaram pela primeira vez a Ilha de Gaea, cujas praias pareciam feitas de diamantes e a encosta de suas montanhas davam-lhe a forma de uma tartaruga.

A comoção foi total.

Jack pegou a luneta para observar a ilha, Gibbs vibrou dizendo aos marujos o que fazer, mas William parou o beijo que começara a dar em Elizabeth quando percebeu a ausência da voz de alguém que não deveria estar faltando.

- Jack... Onde está Jesselyn?

- Em algum lugar, em qualquer lugar... Por aí, eu acho.

Mas aquela era uma pergunta condizente, ele não a vira desde que Edoardo se materializara no convés e isso era preocupante. Gibbs desceu ao patamar inferior, gritando o nome da garota à plenos pulmões sem obter nenhuma resposta enquanto que Frederic, que parecia mais afetado pelos acontecimentos do que qualquer um deles jamais houvesse visto, subiu até onde estavam acompanhado por seu fiel guarda-costas que apresentava dois cortes de aparência dolorosa no peito e no rosto.

- Chegamos então, Capitão Sparrow. Confesso que por um momento eu duvidei de suas capacidades, com todo o alvoroço da última noite...

- Você esqueceu-se que está no navio do _grande_ Capitão Jack Sparrow, Freddy. Fé... Lembra-se?

- Minha fé está unicamente destinada a meu Deus e, graças a isso estamos todos aqui agora, não é mesmo?

- Se não fosse _minha_ habilidade também não estaríamos.

- Mas se não fosse...

- Jack! Ela não está no navio! – Gibbs voltou correndo para onde estavam, parecia tenso de tanta apreensão e Elizabeth pode perceber que enquanto seu esposo, que nada tinha a ver com a garota, estava solidariamente preocupado, Jack que até então tinha o maior interesse no bem estar da mesma, parecia _quase_ tranqüilo.

- Já procurou sob a escada? As vezes ela aparece lá.

- Procurei em todos os cantos, Jack!

- Onde raios ela deve ter se metido ago...?

Frederic o interrompeu, falando calmamente e com palavras contadas a versão que lhe pareceu mais verdadeira.

- Não precisam continuar com a procura. Eu a vi durante a batalha, estava pela proa. Duelava com um homem alto, tentei chegar até ela, mas não fui rápido o suficiente...

Todos se calaram enquanto ele continuou narrando o fato, contando que a vira ser golpeada depois de resistir bravamente por algum tempo.

Elizabeth olhava para o padre esperando uma continuação aceitando, na medida que ouvia aquela nova realidade. Mesmo que a presença da garota a perturbasse, havia se acostumado com sua presença, acostumado a sentir-se incomodada com sua relação com Jack e sem dúvida aquilo era um acontecimento totalmente inusitado, como se fizesse parte de uma outra história.

William sentiu-se aflito durante a narrativa. Ficara feliz por saber que Jack encontrara alguém e não negava que havia gostado do pouco que conversaram, até mesmo rira ao pensar no casamento dos dois... Em ver como o capitão reagiu à esta idéia e assim como nenhum dos outros, não imaginava que tudo acabaria assim, tão rápido e apenas alguns dias depois.

Gibbs não conseguia aceitar a informação. Aquilo que Frederic dizia parecia absurdo, fantasioso e até mesmo obsceno. Repetidamente negou com a cabeça, como se isto afastasse a sentença que o outro proferia.

E Jack...

Jack jamais soube explicar a si mesmo o que sentira naquele momento.

-... E então foi arremessada ao mar, não pude fazer nada. _Mes condoléances_.

E no mesmo instante em que o mundo abrira suas portas para o futuro, para alguns ele tornara a fechá-las.

_**--**_

_**Ok, eu sei que foi horrivel e que vcs mereciam algo bem melhor, mas estou me acostumando à escrever de novo e talvez por isso a qualidade tenha sido tão baixa. Os próximos serão melhores, eu garanto! Novamente obrigada por terem lido a história...sei que viajei na maionese neste capítulo e espero que tenha dado para acompanhar um pouco as minhas loucuras de escritora. Quanto às Reviews, desta vez eu irei agradecer o Geral...Estou correndo para um compromisso e este site engoliu o texto que eu havia feito, por isso tive que refazer. OBRIGADA à todas vocês...espero que, apesar de tudo, tenham gostado deste capítulo...às amantes de Jack/Jessy, Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, Will/Jessy, Jack/Will, Jessy/Elizabeth... agora é esperar para ver o que acontece. :P  
Gracias again... Beijos mil! **_


End file.
